


The Pursuit of Happiness

by missameliep



Series: The Pursuit of Happiness [1]
Category: Desire & Decorum (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Regency Romance, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 104,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missameliep/pseuds/missameliep
Summary: Lady Elizabeth, heiress of the Earl of Edgewater, must choose between her duties to her family and the pursuit of her happiness. Which path will she choose?
Relationships: Hamid/Main Character (Desire & Decorum)
Series: The Pursuit of Happiness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683652
Kudos: 6





	1. The light after the darkness

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language.  
> Characters belong to Pixelberry and I just borrowed them. ;)

Since that inauspicious evening when they received the news about her father and how his disease aggravated, Elizabeth’s life completely changed. After the death of her beloved mother, she was going to bury her father. Less than a year after the revelation about her parents forbidden love and her arrival in Edgewater, her whole world was about to change once again.

She could recall just some fragments of those long and dreadful hours since she came from London to the place she learned to call her home. Her father, the Earl of Edgewater, lying down in his bed, his yellowish skin, his last words to her, all the love she felt in those moments they shared, his hand, which she was holding with both of hers, losing its grip, his eyes eventually shutting. Then, the face of Mr. Marlcaster behind her and the tears streaming down his face, the moment she hugged him and they both silently cried. God knows how long they stood there! She remembers waking up some time later in her bedroom to the soothing voice of Briar, her dearest friend and lady’s maid.

“Lizzy, I know you must be heartbroken, but you must eat something. It’s being too long already. The last time you ate was before you left London. You should -"

As soon as she heard the word London, she felt nauseated and politely declined Briar’s offer.

Many hours she spent after that in her bed. But didn’t sleep anymore. All alone in the dark, all those heavy curtains closed, she could not know if it was day or night. Thoughts of her father and the wonderful time they spent together since she met him, but mostly, the thoughts that haunted her were the ones about her staying in London, as her grandmother recommended, while he was ill. She pondered about what could she have done to make him feel better and about those days she could’ve spent with him instead of looking for marriage prospects. It all seems so silly now! She was mostly guilty about the moments she shared with the man who captured her heart and for every smile she flashed and every laughter they shared in times like these… 

And then she recalls being sitting at the stairs, looking at all the servants very occupied running errands and preparing every detail for her father’s funeral. Their faces showed the grief they were also feeling, because her father was a fair man and always respectful towards everyone, and they clearly appreciated him and his kindness. He would certainly be missed. The thought brought tears to her eyes once more.

The mirrors were covered with dark fabrics. The corridor was darker than usual, because all the curtains were shut. Elizabeth couldn’t remember how she came to the bench in front of the window. Outside, the day was cloudy, and a light rain splashed the glass. It seemed like everything around was also grieving.

While she sat there, she thought about her mother and their last days in Grovershire. And even though her mother told her time and time again that she didn’t want her daughter to engage in all the mourning rituals when she passed away, because she knew how much they loved each other, and that Elizabeth should carry on with her life and be happy, regardless what everyone else would think about it, she sometimes felt a little selfish for carrying on in spite of her loss.

Elizabeth remembered the last conversation they had: her mother Mary Thompson laying down in their bed, sweat over her face, the pale skin and dark circles around her eyes. And the revelation that made her jump in shock and loose her words. She recalls every word her mother used to tell her that her father was still alive and was a nobleman. Even though she explained her reasons to lie about it all in order to protect her, she still felt overwhelmed for not knowing it before, for not having the chance to grow up with her father.

The pursuit of her happiness. The one thing her mother continuously told her was the most important thing for her to do when they parted. Despite what could be asked of her in the future. In his dying bed her father urged her about it too, his desire for her to be happy and find love in her future marriage. Both her mother and father had similar thoughts about the subject, who would have thought?

Elizabeth was allowed just a week to bury her mother and to mourn her before she had to depart to Edgewater. But she was always in her thoughts and she would pray for her soul every night before sleeping. Leaving Grovershire meant leaving behind the only life she had known so far, their house where they worked hard and struggled to survive, but where they shared a joyous life, a freer life.

At that occasion, she did not engage in all those very public grieving rituals, that she was very aware that she would need to follow through right now. During a brief encounter in the parlour, the evening before, the Dowager Countess instructed her granddaughter about what would be expected of her. Especially due to the dispute about the will, it would be necessary for her to have her best behaviour in public. Everything very strict to demonstrate to the society how she was devastated with her loss, which she truly was. The black dress and the wool shawl over her shoulders were just a small part of those strict rules, as though the absence of jewels on her neck and ears. She couldn’t care less about all those rules, she was heartbroken and all she wanted was to go outside and run through the fields. Just like she used to do when in Grovershire. Just like she did after her mother passed away. Running through the fields always cheered her up. And she was not allowed to do that anymore.

She kept looking at the water drips running down the glass, lost in her thoughts. Fingers touching the glass absentmindedly.

“Lizzy… it’s time. The Dowager Countess is ready, and they are waiting for you to leave to the chapel.” Briar said, her voice almost a whisper.

Elizabeth breathed deeply a couple of times before standing up, she brushed her palms together and smoothed down the skirt of her black dress.

“We may go now.”

When she walked to the door, she saw her grandmother, like her, all dressed in black, eyes swollen from crying in the solitude of her own chamber. She confided her, the day before, that she was glad for the opportunity of repairing her relationship with her son before his death. She could sense her pain through that stern facade. They shared a look, understanding in both women eyes.

Mrs. Carlton, her grandmother lady’s maid, was by her side. But the elderly woman was stubborn and refused any help to walk. Instead, as they got to the door, she straightened her shoulders and lifted her chin and exited the wide doors from the manor unassisted. Her lady’s maid walking right behind her.

The rain had stopped. Elizabeth looked up at the cloudy sky, dark and gloomy. Just like herself. Strange enough she saw a clear spot in the sky just in the directions of her ancient home.

She looked down and saw Mr. Harper at the carriage driver’s box, he nodded at her and she returned the gesture. Through the carriage’s window she spotted Countess Henrietta already inside, the black veil covering most of her face. She told her grandmother she would walk, and the elderly opened her mouth and tried to protest, but then just turned around and entered the vehicle with Mrs. Carlton.

“The walk will do me good after spending the last few days trapped inside that house, just like an angry beast caged.” Elizabeth thought.

Besides, she didn’t want to spend any time with the Countess that wasn’t absolutely necessary. Briar kept her company all the way to the chapel, holding her arm with one hand as they used to do when walking around Grovershire on happier occasions. They walked in silence.

Upon reaching the hill, she glanced the carriage that took her father’s casket already outside the chapel. The black horses in the front of it, all very solemn.

Once they arrived at the chapel, Briar left her and went to the back, to sit among the other servants who were allowed to participate in the funeral’s service. Elizabeth walked to the front, to sit on the pew closer to where the coffin had been arranged. But before she could sit on the bench, the Countess, which hadn’t shed a single tear so far, demanded of her to leave that special place to her.

“This row is reserved for family only. Would you deny a widow her proper place? Would you cause a scene in my husband’s funeral?” said the countess, spiteful as usual, holding a handkerchief.

“She wouldn’t behave cordially even during my father’s funeral and let me mourn him where I choose?”, Elizabeth thought and took a deep breath before she acquiesced.

“This is not a time or place to fight. You may sit here. I will sit somewhere else and mourn my father.” Elizabeth said.

The young woman simply stepped away and looked at Mr. Marlcaster. He sadly looked back at his step sister and opened his mouth to say something, but just nodded and sat down besides his mother.

Before sitting in another pew, Elizabeth looked around her, feeling all eyes watching her every move and judging her, the bastard daughter. All those people, just a blur. Except for, him. When she saw him, she felt her heart immediately lighter, no guilty or shame were stronger than the affection she nurtured for him.

The Dowager Countess was at the door greeting the mourners coming into the church and he walked straight to her. Prince Hamid bowed and greeted her grandmother, he looked grievous as he offered his condolences. Just looking at him standing there, she felt her heart beating too fast, unnaturally fast. She stood there in the aisle rubbing her hands together, as she notices they were sweating and quickly wiped them on her dress. They exchanged a look and Elizabeth waved him to come near her.

He was wearing one of his traditional kaftans, but in a darker tone. Although it was just as beautiful as the colourful ones she was used to see him wear, it somehow gave him a more solemn appearance. Also, he had a serious face and seemed to follow a strict protocol towards her. Very different from his usual friendly and humorous self. She missed his light-hearted smile.

“Lady Elizabeth, my heart cannot begin to fathom this loss for you. I give you my deepest sympathies. His Lordship, the Earl of Edgewater, was a kind man and his public spiritedness will be deeply missed.”

“Prince Hamid, it’s still hard to believe that it’s really happening. To me, it seems like a dream… would you care to sit beside me, Your Highness?” Elizabeth asked him, her voice low, her eyes never averting his and her fingers fidgeting with her mother’s ring.

He nods and takes the sit next to her. She looks down at her own hands, that are intertwined on her lap. He places his hand over hers and then takes one of hers in his tenderly. She takes a deep breath and feels his warm breathing next to hear ear.

“My lady, may I ask you how you truly are?”

She tilted her head to look him in the eyes before answering. Besides Briar, he was the first person to ask her that.

“I’m devastated over father’s death. It’s a type of heartbreak I never thought I would know…” she takes a deep breath before continuing. “The hole in my heart that was mended by his presence has torn wide open again.” Elizabeth said as tears rolled down her face, which she tried to cover with her other hand.

“It’s a great, confusing pain you have now… Someday you will know the reason for this. But until that day comes, I must tell you that I will remain by your side as long as I am needed.” he said as he held her hand tighter brushing her knuckles.

Elizabeth’s face can’t hide the awe and she blink a couple of times, trying to see clearly through the tears in her eyes. She feels the warmth of his hand in hers and what she expects to be love in his eyes. Reluctant, she asks him, her voice low and just above a whisper:

“What does that mean, Your Highness? Would you put your travels on hold?”

He lifts her hand to his lips and places a gentle kiss to it, and a shiver goes all the way up her spine. He looks her directly in her eyes, and his voice adopts a serious tone.

“My lady, I would put my travels on hold, without a thought. I already wrote my cousin, the Sultan, to ask him to remain in London for a while longer before presenting myself to him in Constantinople. Because my world only turns if you’re in it, lady Elizabeth. As I said, I desire to provide all the comfort you’ll need and if you need me, I’ll be here, by your side. Just say what you need from me. I shall get you the moon if you just ask for it.”

“I shan’t wish for your world to stand still, Your Highness…”

She looks him in the eyes and forgets all the rules that she should follow right now, and just smiles. In that moment his presence was all that her heart could possibly desire. Despite her pain, she grins at him, and he thinks how much he loves her smile and misses them when they’re apart. It only takes one of her smiles to make his world brighter. His thoughts are interrupted as the Bishop Monroe starts the eulogy. They both sit straight and look away, but their hands still holding one another.

Now that the Ottoman Prince is close to her, she feels the pain in her heart alleviates a little. She looks to her right and steals a glance at his eye and thinks how his presence, even in such a horrible day, is enough to make things look brighter and bring her hope, just like the first rays of the sun that come to dissipate all the darkness from the night.

Even though she knows it’s not proper and her grandmother explicitly told her to keep her best behaviour in public and that she won’t appreciate her careless attitude, because he’s not a member of her family or her betrothed, she rests her head against his shoulder. She senses as his body stiffens at first and as Prince Hamid takes a deep breath before leaning his head to touch his cheek to the top of her head. They hear sighs and murmurs besides them and she can sense all the judging eyes upon them. Both very much used of being stared at and judged by those who thought were their superiors. But even then, he was the ray of light. The sun coming in the darkest hour. And no one else matters. Nothing else matters.

Soon, it was time to say the last goodbye to her father, laying still in his coffin. She said a few words to his lifeless body, trying to memorize his gentle face and placed a bouquet next to him. The Prince followed her the whole time with his hands on her back. The warmth of his hand penetrates all the layers of her clothes, or maybe was it the heat risen upon her own skin that she felt? She could not tell.

After the funeral, she felt her heart completely shattered. If it wasn’t for his strong hands holding her, her body may have collapsed to the floor. She promised herself she would be strong for her father, but it was just too much to bear. Trying to hold it together, she walked outside.

Once they left the chapel, she caught a glimpse of Ms. Parson, her face more serious than she had ever seem. Mr. Sinclaire put his hand lightly on her shoulder as they walked by him, he looked like filled with gloom and she knew he greatly respected her father. Mr. Harper was standing near the carriage, also looking grievous.

“Lady Elizabeth, may I ask if you return with the Dowager Countess and Countess Henrietta to the manor?” Mr. Harper asked her.

“No, Mr. Harper, I will not. Prince Hamid was kind enough to offer to take me back in his own carriage. Would you kindly inform lady grandmother that Briar and I will be returning to Edgewater with His Highness?”

“Yes, of course. I will inform her.” he bowed his head.

Elizabeth, her lady’s maid Briar and Prince Hamid entered his luxurious carriage. Briar’s mouth wide open while she looked all around. She touched the fabric of the seats with the tip of her fingers, her eyes glistening. They rode mostly in silence.

The Prince looked at Elizabeth, her swollen eyes and a gloomy expression on her face. When her eyes met his, she smiled with tight lips, but the smile didn’t reach her green eyes – those eyes that inspire him to compose sonnets.

“Lady Elizabeth, I must inform you that I was invited by the Dowager Countess to stay overnight at Edgewater. And her note said I could extend my visit if I was willing to…”

“Oh!” Elizabeth said. She looked perplexed at him, pondering what were lady grandmother intentions. Since she arrived at Edgewater, they didn’t speak about marriage prospects. Only briefly was mentioned that the wicked Duke of Karlington wouldn’t be attending the funeral due to previous engagements and that he would come to the manor some other time. She doesn’t quite remember when in the future it would unfortunately take place. Nothing was mentioned about the Prince… what would it mean for them?

“It’s delightful news!” Briar said and shoved her side. Elizabeth simply smiled at her and at the Prince. 


	2. Stargazers

Walking into the manor, Lady Elizabeth looked around and was struck with the realization she won’t see her father again. There will be no light at his study at night and they won’t stroll together in the mornings through the gardens talking about every single subject that they could think of…

Prince Hamid, who accompanied her back to Edgewater, holds her arm to steady her, a hand on her back as he senses her knees falter. Halting, she puts her hand on her forehead. Her face drained of all colour, her skin as white as the first snow.

“Are you alright, my lady? Do you want to lie down?” asked Hamid, looking her closely.

“I shall be alright, Your Highness. I just…” She pauses and inhales deeply. “It is difficult to accept the idea that I will never see father again. But I shall fulfill my duties as his daughter, his heiress, and make him proud. I must see how lady grandmother is, if you please excuse me."

Prince Hamid bowed and squeezed her hand gently, before letting her go. The lady fixes a determinant look in her eyes and straightens her shoulders. His gaze lingers on her figure walking away.

After speaking briefly with the Dowager Countess and making sure that her grandmother was feeling all right, Elizabeth talks to dozens of people, who tell her how very sorry they are for her loss, although she remembers most of them, just a couple of days prior, spreading rumours about her not being her father’s daughter and usually looking down on her.

A few familiar and friendly faces help relieve her pain. Ms. Anabelle Parsons holds Elizabeth's hands and speaks reassuring words.

“I’m always here for you, Elizabeth. Whatever shall you need, just ask me.”

“I really appreciate your kind offer, Annabelle. You’re a dearest friend.”

Mr. Chambers, always a gentleman, recounts some moments he shared with the Earl at the Parliament and Elizabeth feels her heart warmer, so much she didn’t know about her father. 

Mr. Sinclaire, unlike his usual introvert self, tells her about one afternoon when his father told him how proud of his daughter he was. He even shares a few stories that she didn’t know about him and her father. She smiles at him tenderly. They’ve come a long way in such a short time, from total strangers to friends. She could never repay him for standing up for her when the Duke of Karlington tried to assault her the night she was leaving London to come to her dying father.

“Mr. Sinclaire, I would like to thank you for all your kind words and for sharing those stories about father. It means the world to me. And I will be forever in debt with you. Especially when I was in such adverse circumstances and you were my knight in shining armour.” she said and smiled at him.

“Lady Elizabeth, I know how those are such burdensome times for you, with everything that’s happening with your father and all the matters regarding the estate, and I would like you to know that you will always have a friend in me. And I will be here for you, whenever you need me. I owe this to your father.” he lowers his voice to avoid the gossipers before resuming. “And regarding the other subject, you have my word that I won’t let him hurt you and I will do whatever it takes to protect you. You must know that. I won’t fail you.” He said with a firm voice, while looking at her with scrunched up eyes, his fists clenched at his sides.

Those were the kindest words she ever heard from him. She stepped closer to the master of Ledford Park and gently touched his arm, before thanking him once more.

Looking around the room, Elizabeth noticed she had addressed everyone at the parlour. And as it was becoming unbearable to be in such a crowded room, with so many eyes upon her and too many whisperers about her, she decided to slip away and get some fresh air.

When Elizabeth was near the front door, she heard light footsteps and a masculine voice behind her called her name

Putting a hand over her chest, she turns around and face the man. “Prince Hamid, you startled me,” she admits feeling the thumping of her heart underneath her palm. 

“It wasn’t my intention to scare you, my lady. Are you going outside alone? Wouldn’t you prefer to have some company?”

“I need some fresh air… It’s being a difficult evening. And I would very much appreciate your company, Your Highness, if that’s what you’re offering me…” she said with a pointed grin at him.

“Certainly. I shall never disappoint such a beautiful woman,” he said winking at her and offered her the crook of his arm.

The chirping of crickets and their steps on the dirty path the only sounds while they stroll under the moonlight, distancing from the manor while she leads them towards the lake.

Prince Hamid is quieter than usual, contemplating the path and his eyes fall upon the woman by his side from time to time. 

They near the lake and found themselves alone and faraway from any prying eyes and vicious tongues.

The Prince speaks first.

“Lady Elizabeth, you’ve being keeping a strong face and holding yourself together with such grace that it’s quite impressive, especially considering the trying times you’re going through. You’re stronger than I could have being, if I were to be in your place. And I have being training my whole life to learn to endure whatever situation with a stoical facade… what have granted you such force?”

“I must confess I am not as strong as you may think, and I am glad to finally be out of that house, because I could not hold myself together anymore. I’m overwhelmed with such different sensations from the ones I had when I first arrived here and met father. I can’t take their looks and the despise, at least not right now…” she said, trying to blink her tears away, in vain.

Some of the tears rolled down her face, and sobbing she moved her hand to brush her face. 

The sight causes Prince Hamid to stop in front of her. The man leans forward and gently touches her face with his hands. His thumbs wipe her tears away.

Elizabeth looks up at him. He is too close and she is aware of that. She's also aware of the impropriety; if someone catches them there it'd be a scandal, tarnishing her reputation and making her claim for Edgewater even more difficult. But she doesn’t care about any of that anymore.

The lady doesn’t move away from him. Eyes fixed on his, she lets him wipe her tears and kiss her hands. One after the other. Then the warm lips press against her right wrist, lingering there. His breath on her skin causes goose bumps to travel her whole body and the intensity of his eyes locked on hers enraptures her. Those beautiful blue eyes, dark and deep as the night sky. So warm, so affectionate. 

Still holding both her hands, he caresses her knuckles with his thumbs, before speaking again. 

He tells her how he felt when his grandfather, that was very dear to him, died and how stargazing with his uncle and the stories about the constellations have helped him get through those times and have provided him company and comfort during his many travels.

The sky above them was surprisingly clear, peppered with numerous stars and the moon, casting a splendid silver glow.

She listened to his stories and was impressed with the idea of the stars shining brighter because they were filled with the souls of the departed.

“Maybe father and mother are up there," said Elizabeth, and the corners of her lips turned upwards, "Finally together in the sky."

Contemplating the sky, they smiled. 

“The moon is particularly beautiful tonight, is it not?” Prince Hamid asked, casting a glance at her, standing just a few feet away.

“Yes, it is. I have noticed it myself. Maybe it’s shining brighter to dazzle us.” 

“Or maybe she’s envious and tries to compete with your beauty, my lady.” He smirked. 

“You’re such a flirty, Your Highness…” she teased.

“Ah… but I am only speaking the truth. Out of the world’s greatest beauties, you are its masterpiece.” His words accompanied by a flirty wink that drew a laugh louder than intended or dictated by good manners.

“Can I tell you a secret?” he asked softly.

“You can tell me anything.”

He inched closer and leaned, until his face was almost touching hers, his warm breath fanning her cheek.

“When we are apart and my heart longs for you, I always look at the moon.”

“Is that because the moon’s beauty reminds you of me?” she jested tilting her head and batting her eyelashes, unable to contain the giggles bubbling on her throat.

Cupping her face gently with both hands, he looked at her and didn't laugh at her banter. The seriousness of his gaze surprised her. 

“I do it because I know we are seeing the same moon, no matter how far apart we might be. And it makes me feel closer to you.” he said.

“Then, from now on, I shall do the same,” she whispered and leaned into his touch, reveling in the warmth of his velvet skin.

He gazed her intently and the heat that rose to her cheeks tinted them pink. He looked away and lowered his hands to take something from an inner pocket.

“I also carry this with me all the time,” he said holding in his palm the miniature Lady Dominique sent him on her behalf. “I keep trying to convince myself that you are always close to me. And smiling.”

She blushed more at the thought of him carrying her portrait constantly and so close to his heart, to his body. She envied that small object, always with him. She dared step closer to him and put a hand over his. Her finger traces the miniature’s contours in Prince Hamid’s hand. When the fingertip touches his palm, she lets it linger a moment too long, revelling in his warmth. He cannot avert his eyes from her finger as she does it, a shiver running through his body, from his toes up his spine. He misses her touch once she takes her hand back, fidgeting with the ring on the other hand.

After he puts the miniature back in his pocket, Prince Hamid sits on the grass and extends a hand, inviting her to join him.

She shakes her head and chuckles at the idea of sitting in the moist grass with him. This certainly can’t be considerate a proper behaviour for a lady of her rank – but as she hasn’t always been a lady herself, she does as he requests. She takes his hand and sits next to him. Their arms almost touching. All the hair’s standing up on her arms.

He points to some stars and starts to tell another story about them. Soon, she notices her hand is holding his as he points to another constellation.

“There’s something about you that always makes me smile…” she said, staring at the lake in front of them.

Prince Hamid smiled and immediately stopped talking, her hand in his. His finger draws little circles in her palm. His heart beating faster by the minute. He is fluent in eight languages and right in this moment he searches for the right words and finds none. He looks at her, retaining every detail: her beautiful face illuminated by the moon, a few strands of her brown hair dancing with the cool breezy around her face, her little nose, small and delicate as a rosebud… She’s so close that he barely can supress the urge to hold her and… He takes a deep breath and shakes his head, trying to stop himself from thinking about it.

He lets his body falls back. The moist of the grass penetrates the layers of his clothes. The sudden move caused Elizabeth to tilt her head an observe him. He stirs and places a hand beneath his head. His eyes gazing at the stars. Long legs stretched. Chest heaving and falling with breathing.

Mouth slightly open, Elizabeth's eyes wander over his body. She never craved for anything as she did right in this moment. She had no words to explain what she felt.

Unexpectedly, she also laid on her back and put her hands over her stomach.

He heard her body touching the moist grass at his side and he thinks how he adores that she doesn’t behave like most of the people he knows, who are distant and stern. Elizabeth, on the contrary, is spontaneous and warm.

They were both lying very close, very still, in complete silence. The night was so quiet all he could hear was their breaths and the chirp of the crickets in the distance. He tilted his head to look at her and smiled.

Prince Hamid is a flirty, he knows that is one of the reasons he’s earned a fame, and he likes to make women feel good about themselves. He intentionally teases them, but he never misleads them, not once has he promised anything else beyond what he could give them. For instance, he has never promised anyone his heart. Furthermore, most of these women, especially in London, don’t take him seriously anyway.

Despite all of that, he expects more than anything that lady Elizabeth would take him seriously enough and that she would believe his every word. He has engaged in intimate relationships before, but he has never fallen in love - he had no doubt about that. Absolutely no experience when it comes to love, except what he has read in many different languages in his books and the stories he heard and what he has learned from his parents’ experience. And he is positively sure that he is completely in love with lady Elizabeth, what makes him experience a loss of words… He cannot think rationally. Heat rises to his neck and face, and he blushes. His cheeks and ears burning, which is something unusual to happen, because he isn’t shy, and he doesn’t get nervous around women. Not normally. But Elizabeth is no ordinary woman and she makes him nervous and flushed, and that’s embarrassing. In addition, his heart is ponding very fast and strongly, and one could believe that it may tear his chest open soon enough.

After taking a deep breath, trying to compose himself and organize his thoughts, he rolls on his side and takes her left hand and puts it over his chest, so she could feel his accelerated heartbeat. His nose brushing her cheek, his hot breath caressing her skin.

“When I’m around you, I’m always so, so happy, that I must make you feel at least a little of the same happiness… Around you I am always made a better man.”

With her hand over his chest, she feels his heartbeat as fast as her own. She turns her face to look at him, his face glowing in the moonlight. He smiles at her - such a captivating smile! - and she can see little wrinkles around his eyes and on his nose. The softness of the fabric of his kaftan in her hands, his eyes on hers… she feels intoxicated. Her body shivers, but not from the cold breeze, on the contrary, it appears her body could catch on flame! No man has ever been so close to her and she doesn’t know how to conduct herself. The sensations overcome her. She is very much in love with Prince Hamid. And she’s being smitten by him since the day they’ve been together backstage at the opera house. At the time, she was so disappointed when he didn’t really take her in his arms and kissed her passionately. She desperately wanted him to not follow the rules, to take liberties with her… so many nights she spent thinking about him since that day! And the happiness when he confessed, before the races, that he had being enamoured with her since the moment they met. She would never forget this moment, when she knew they were both in love.

But, that same day, she had to come back to Edgewater and they never got the chance to talk about it again, until now. Still, she doesn’t know if he wishes to propose to her… but if he did and her grandmother found him suitable, she wouldn’t have to worry about marrying the despicable Duke Richards in order to assure Edgewater.

Elizabeth understands that the title and the estate meant a lot to her father and that her grandmother will do whatever it takes to preserve it on their bloodline. Although, since she’s acknowledged her father’s illness, Elizabeth has wondered if that’s what she wants, to put her happiness aside in order to maintain a status and a lifestyle that she was enjoying for a very few months and that brought her also so much pain, and that will probably always be a burden to her. Now that her father was gone, would that even be worth it? The Earl himself told her, just like her mother did before, that she should pursuit her happiness. She stares at Prince Hamid and contemplates the possibilities of a hopeful future. Her tongue licks her lips. Her eyes still fixed on his.

“Lady Elizabeth, I hope I was not being too forward and if I have offended you… I…” he stuttered.

When she heard him, she notices his eyebrows are furrowed. Realization dawns on her, she was silent for a very long time, lost in her thoughts, while he waited and wondered. He looks at her expectantly and she flashes a coy smile, at last.

“If I may also be forward, Your Highness, I already consider you a very good man... And I was thinking how I am pleased to be here with you. As usual you brought happiness to my life, and I would like to thank you for that,” she said and her cheeks immediately turned a deeper shade of pink.

He takes her hand from his chest and presses a lingering kiss on the inside of her wrist; and her body trembles. She can’t control the instinctive impulse and unexpectedly she wiggles over to him and into his arms, resting her head on his chest.

Countless times he has dreamt about holding her close in his arms, just like this. Brushing his nose to the top of her head and feeling her scent, he imagines how wonderful life would be if he was able to go to sleep every night of his life with this woman in his arms and what a joy would it be to wake up next to her every morning. And to worship every inch of her body in between…

She listens to his heartbeat, just like a fast-paced music. Her fingers tracing the intricated patterns of his soft kaftan, her hand tugging at the fabric and roaming around his chest until it reached his shoulder. She feels his muscles tense under her touch and she breaths his scent: cologne and something difficult to describe, like a mix of spices and citrus. Elizabeth is filled with joy and desire, as she never felt for anyone or anything before. She wants to touch his bronze skin and feel the warmth radiating from him, and to feel his touch against her own skin, his lips on hers. She collects all her courage before speaking again, breaking the silence.

“You talk about happiness, and I wonder what you would do in order to grab for your own happiness, Your Highness?” she whispered.

 _“Would he be eager to fight for a future for us both?”_ , she thinks while waits for his response.

“You remember the talk about happiness we had when we first met!” he exclaimed, his mouth ajar and his eyes open wide.

“I remember everything… Should I have forgotten those wise words?” she said as her fingertips touched the skin of his neck moving up to his jaw and she looked at him through her eyelashes. Her touch was able to raise all the hair on his body.

“No, not at all. I am pleased if you’ve found a place in your heart for them… And I hope you don’t find me impertinent, my lady, but I have my whole happiness in my arms right in this moment,” he said, with a soothing tone, while brushing a strand of her hair and tucked it behind her ear. “I yearn for a kiss from you, that is the one thing that would make me even happier at this moment. But a kiss must be earned, and not taken by force or imposed.” He paused but didn’t wait for her to say anything. He needs to speak it all, before he realises how unbecoming he is carrying himself. “And Elizabeth, please, call me Hamid. We should not have titles between us. Not anymore…”

“Oh, Hamid! You’re so gentle that I don’t think you could ever be impertinent, even if you tried to. You’re probably the most kind-hearted person I have ever met.”

Once he hears her saying his name and these unexpected words, he smiles wider. One finger lightly brushing her cheek.

She tilts her head and looks him up in the eyes. Pondering for a moment, she contemplates how much he deserves her affections and all her kisses. She’s longing for his kisses, as well. Instantaneously, she closes the distance between them, her left hand in his chest supporting her weight and the right one on the side of his clean-shaven face, while she presses her lips to his. At first, he stiffens as he didn’t anticipate it, but afterwards, he relaxes and pulls her even closer, his hand behind her neck, his fingers touching her hair and entangling it.

She’s amazed how his lips feel so soft and how gentle he touches hers. It seems the world fades away as she lies in his embrace. Her first kiss from her first love… the moon and the stars as their only witnesses.

He cups her face once they break the kiss. Their foreheads touching, and their eyes closed.

“Hamid…”

“My Elizabeth… my love…”

It’s delightful to speak her name out loud!, he thinks. 

“Your name is music to my ears. Elizabeth… I could sing your name until the end of time.”

They look at each other, both feeling their emotions overflowing, their eyes sparkling. Both feeling the same urge to get even closer and never break apart. It was even stronger than what she felt when they were up in that tree during their stroll in the Hyde Park.

They kiss one more time: a long and lingering kiss, him gently touching her lips with his tongue, savouring her. His hands moving down her back, bringing her closer to his body. Her hands caressing his face, her fingers running through his soft dark hair. His fingers grazing up the skin of her arm, her shoulder until reach her neck.

Even though both tried to ignore it, the temperature had decreased since they were outside, a cool breeze blowing softly and the damp from the grass going through their clothes made them both cold. He felt her shiver once more in his arms and it brought him back to reality. He pulled away, already missing the touch of her lips.

Faces flushed and out of breath. Hearts beating too fast.

“My love, you’re shivering from the cold. It’s not my plan for you to get sick, thus we better get you home. Furthermore, I would not forgive myself if someone caught you in such…”

“An improper situation.” she completed his sentence, saying what he didn’t want to say out loud.

“An improper situation, indeed.”

He got up first and helped her up, offering his hands. They cleaned her dress and her hair, he wrapped her shawl around her. And he embraced her. She relaxed and enjoyed having his long arms and strong hands holding her. He leaned closer and she stood on her tiptoes to reach his lips once more. This time, they kissed more passionately. She felt his hands on her lower back, bringing her dangerously close to him. He felt one of her hands on his chest and the other running through his hair. Her mouth slightly open for their tongues to meet.

“Elizabeth…” he moaned.

“Hamid…” she whispered.

“My Elizabeth, I could kiss you forever.”

“I imagine I could live with that.”

Reluctantly they part, foreheads lightly touching, his hands gently moving up her arms, her hand still on his chest, feeling his fast heartbeat. He takes a step back and offers her his arm, which she gladly accepts. Though, she thinks she would rather spend the rest of the night right there with him…

The moonlight illuminates the path to the house.

They walk close and can’t help looking at one another the whole time, wide smiles on their faces.

He looks at her so lovingly.

 _“I can’t wait until a more suitable time to talk to the Dowager Countess. I can’t possibly wait any longer to have Elizabeth as my wife,”_ he thinks.

She can see the sparks in his eyes from the love that irradiates straight from his heart.


	3. The Taste of Love

On their way back to the manor, Prince Hamid thinks about talking to the Dowager Countess. Although Elizabeth stated during their stroll in the Hyde Park that she's not interested in marrying the Duke of Karlington, part of the rumours was true as it was confirmed that her grandmother in fact desires a match between her and that horrible man. Just to conceive the idea pained his heart!

He tried to suppress a frown from his brow as Elizabeth looked at him, but he was very much concerned, because if it’s the duke who’s responsible for spreading such rumours, it means his mind is set in marrying her and he is probably trying to get rid of other potential suitors.

The Duke is one of the worst kinds of nobleman he has had the displeasure to know since he came to England: whatever the duke wants, the duke shall have. He is untrustworthy and won’t hesitate in using his title and influence to get exactly what he wants, whatever it takes, no matter if he might act with treachery or who might get hurt in his schemes. In order to protect her, they should avoid for now unnecessary gossip about the nature of their relationship.

At least until he has the approval of her grandmother.

“If I dare say, my lady, since I will be staying overnight in the manor, I think it would be more appropriate if I returned to the parlour for a couple more minutes, to be seeing by others… it would be better if people don’t see us together, and particularly going upstairs together. We should be careful before prying eyes.”

“I believe you’re right. It would be better if we did as you say,” she said, nodding.

Once inside the house, Elizabeth and the prince parted ways. One last glance and a smile after he released her hand. Ms. Daly looked worried and reached her as soon as she got to the bottom of the staircase. The women went upstairs together, walking quickly to her chambers, mumbling something in hushed tones. The prince disappeared through the doors as he went into the parlour, which is now occupied only by a handful of gentlemen, only one of them will also stay overnight, the Viscount Garner of Stafford, whose wife had already gone to her designated chambers. Due to the late hour, the Prince supposes all the women of the house have gone to their rooms. He spotted Mr. Marlcaster on a darkened corner quietly sitting on an armchair drinking brandy.

He shall wait a couple of minutes before retiring to his chambers as well, and he tries to participate in their conversations. They’re discussing matters of law and the bankruptcy of one noble house in Scotland. The room smells like tobacco and brandy. He touches his face and notices his mouth curved into a wide smile, one that shows his straight white teeth; he fixes his face in a more serious facade, one suitable for such a mournful occasion and fitted to the serious subject being discussed… but it is a tremendous effort! “What has she done to me?”, he’s amused by this thought and the corners of his mouth lift again.

“Lizzy, where have you been?” Briar asks her as soon as they are in Elizabeth’s room, the door closed behind them. “Fortune smiled upon us, since the Dowager Countess have retired to her chambers a few minutes before you disappeared, and I lied to the Countess when she asked me your whereabouts… I was scared… with all that’s happening…” Briar choked on her words.

“Sorry, Briar,” Elizabeth mumbled, face flushed, fingertips touching her lips.

She already misses his touch as if some part of her was missing. “How could this be even possible?”, she thinks.

Briar eyes her with curiosity, noticing the spots of dirt on the dress and her messy hair. She’s her best friend and they have known each other their whole lives, so she could never hide anything from her.

“What happened, Lizzy?” asked Briar. Giggling, the woman turned her around to start removing her dress, her hands feeling the damp fabric. “When I was looking for you, I noticed that a certain handsome Prince was also nowhere to be found…” she whispered into her friend’s ear.

Elizabeth’s smile faded at the thought that someone else may have noticed it too; she immediately turned around, facing Briar with eyes wide open and quivering lips.

“Briar, did anyone else…” Elizabeth's voice faltered before she could utter her question.

“No!” Briar promptly interrupted, trying to ease her mind. “I did not tell a soul and I don’t think anyone even noticed that you were both gone at the same time. When the Countess asked me about you, I simply told her you have come to your chambers to lie down. I even spread some pillows under the covers. You see?” she said pointing to the bed.

“Thank you so much, Briar,” Elizabeth said, standing still as Briar quickly unlaced her corset.

“Were you two together?” Briar asked, a pointed smirk on her face.

“Yes, we were.”

“Oh!” Briar squealed and clapped her hands.

“We took a walk and we went stargazing for a while near the lake…”

“I knew it!” Briar exclaimed. “I saw you two in the chapel, you know? You two were quite close. How was it? Did he propose? He did, didn’t he?” She spoke it all without a pause for breathing.

Free from her mourning attire, her undergarments and shoes, wearing only her white cotton nightshirt, Elizabeth sits on her bed and motions for Briar to join her. She starts telling her everything that happened this evening. Her cheeks flushed as she recalled some of the events. Briar clapped her hands in excitement as Elizabeth told her about what he said about her being the source of his happiness.

“So romantic!” Briar shrieked.

Elizabeth’s brown locks were unpinned from the hairdo and felt loosely over her shoulders while she brushed it herself and finally gathered her courage to tell Briar about the kiss.

“And we kissed… It was so unexpected, Briar. I have read about it in novels and poems, even heard some indiscreet remarks from the ladies at sewing circle... But it was far better than I could have possible dreamt! His lips were so soft… It was so intense and warm. And I felt so… I can’t even describe it! I know no words for these feelings!” she said and drew in a long breath as she felt heat risen to her cheeks once again.

Briar’s hand covered her mouth as she tried to suppress a giggle.

Elizabeth mused and said, “It felt like experiencing the taste of love…”

“You are becoming a poet! Could the prince charms be rubbing off on you?”

She simply smiled and pondered about all he has inspired in her life. After a moment, she said shyly, “However, as I had no previous experience, I am not positive that it went well… for him too.”

“How could you think that? I’ve seen how he looks at you; I’m certain he is quite taken by you! That’s all so romantic! The Prince you've been waiting all along is finally here!” Briar said and put her arms around herself, sighing.

“It was indeed romantic and very passionate. But I think my grandmother would never approve it and I know exactly what she would say: Elizabeth, a lady should never walk around unescorted and kissing a man that is not your betrothed!” Elizabeth spoke impersonating the Dowager Countess and they laughed.

“She would faint just thinking about that possibility…” Briar stated.

“I never wanted to stop kissing him. And he said he could kiss me forever…”

“Oh, Lizzy!”

“Briar, have you ever kissed someone?” Elizabeth asked this, but she really wanted to know if she had kissed one of the two gentlemen that were enamoured with her friend, but she did not dare imply anything.

“Yes,” Briar replied, a sly smile spreading across her lips.

“Who? You must tell me!” Elizabeth said and clapped her hands.

Briar leaned closer and replied, “Tommy Flanagan.”

As soon as the words slipped her mouth, she covered her face with both her hands. 

“Tommy Flanagan? You said he was disagreeable, and you hated each other!” Elizabeth spoke loudly, taken by surprise, leaning even closer. "When did that happen? 

“Two summers ago. I let him hold my hand one day when I was walking back home from Mrs. Bolton’s house… And after that he kissed me once behind the church.” Briar answered.

“But you never told me anything…”

“Well, it was not a good kiss and I thought it was not worth mentioning…” Briar chuckled. “Besides, I didn’t want you to think that I was going to marry Tommy Flanagan!”

“I wouldn’t think that… I would definitely not think that.” Elizabeth shook her head and they both giggled.

“And recently I have kissed Arthur... I mean, Mr. Woods, which was a good kiss that I was eager to tell you all about it,” she confided on a conspiratorial tone.

“You did?” Elizabeth asked with a grin on her face.

“He approached me in the pantry the other day, when we were running errands for the funeral. He told how much he cared for me and that he wished to marry me. And we simply kissed. It was a very good kiss, because we both have feelings towards each other. I think it was probably the same with you and your prince,” Briar said and winked at her friend.

“Did you accept his proposal?” Elizabeth asked eagerly.

“I told him I cared about him too but needed time to think. However, I can’t accept his proposal while we don’t know who you’re marrying and where you’re going, Lizzy…”

“Briar! But what about your own happiness? If I am to live somewhere else that is not Edgewater, does that mean you would refuse his proposal? I can’t accept that!” Elizabeth protested and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Oh, Lizzy… you have been my best friend my whole life, I can’t possibly abandon you now…” Briar’s brow furrowed as she spoke.

“You wouldn’t be abandoning me. And if I become lady of this house, you and Mr. Woods would always have a place here,” Elizabeth said holding Briar’s hands.

As they looked each other, they noticed the tears were welling in their eyes.

“Thank you! Thank you!” Briar said and whipped a tear that trickled down her cheek. After taking a deep breath, she continued, “You will be the first to know if I will accept his proposal… right after Mr. Woods, of course.”

They laughed until they were out of breath.

“But you still haven’t answered my question: did the prince propose?” asked Briar leaning closer, her hand holding Elizabeth’s.

“No… but I think he might. He was carrying the miniature Lady grandmother sent him on my behalf.”

“Oh! If you marry him, are you going to be a princess?” Briar asked.

Elizabeth considered for a moment, her mouth ajar, when she finally said, “I actually don’t really know how this works… I never asked about it.”

“I think you might! Who would have thought that Elizabeth Thompson would become a princess?”

As she hears her words, Elizabeth takes a deep breath, her smile fades and her face falls.

“What’s wrong, Lizzy?”

“I don’t know if I will be able to marry him at all. You are aware that lady grandmother still wants me to marry Duke Richards even though he has been nothing but rude and malicious towards me. Such a vicious man! And I am terrified that she may refuse Prince Hamid’s proposal… it would devastate me! I shall not marry the Duke! I would rather die than be forced to marry him against my will!” Elizabeth exclaimed. Her face turned into a scowl.

“Do you believe she would do that to you?” Briar asked surprised.

“I believe it’s possible. She is mostly interested in assuring that I will inherit Edgewater. She told me once Hamid wasn’t fit for this life, he wouldn’t know how to run the estate’s businesses… And I don’t think I want any of this if it requires me marrying that... that disgusting... and vicious man,” Elizabeth stuttered, and one tear dripped from her chin on their enlaced hands.

“Oh, Lizzy… I never thought it would come to this,” she said and held Elizabeth’s hand firmly.

“Me neither. And I can’t stand the idea of not being around him…” she said and exhaled. After a pause, she asked, “Do you miss Mr. Woods when he is not around?”

“Yes. Most of the time when I’m not really busy…” Briar said.

“May I ask your help with something?” Elizabeth asked.

“Of course!” 


	4. Would you still love me tomorrow?

Prince Hamid left the parlour thirty minutes prior and retire to his designated chambers at the Edgewater manor.

Sitting on the bench by the window, wearing his light blue pyjamas, he was looking outside at the tall old trees and the moon unable to stop thinking about Elizabeth. How could he sleep or do anything for that matter with her so close to him? He suspects her bedroom was in that very same corridor, because he believes he overheard her melodious laughter behind a closed door when he was walking to his chambers. Or maybe his desires deceived him?

He can’t think of anything except her, as he recalls every single detail of that evening, her words, her shining green eyes, the kissing, her taste, her scent and the way her body felt against his. He closed his eyes and rested his hands on his knees.

Suddenly, he’s brought back to the present as he hears a noise. The sound of someone gentle tapping at the door, almost inaudible even in the quietness of his room. He stands up and quickly walks to the door.

He opens the door and is stricken with surprise, “Lady Elizabeth!” he jumped back, baffled to see her standing there.

“May I come in? I can’t be seen wandering the hallways,” she said in a hushed tone, her arms wrapped around herself.

“Certainly!” the Prince said and stepped aside, allowing her to walk into his room. Before he closed the door, he carefully looked at both sides of the corridor, to make sure nobody would have seen her.

Once inside, she takes her surroundings first: the bed still tidy and his kaftan over an armchair, before fixing her stare at his handsome face.

He stays by the door, glued to the floor and looking at her mesmerized. The moonlight illuminates his chambers and she looks like a nymph: her brown hair untied and her locks falling lose around her shoulders, the white floor-length nightgown floating around her slim figure and bare feet. She always looked beautiful with all her proper attires, but at that moment, he thought she looked like a goddess, a kind of ethereal beauty that he had no idea could exist.

“I couldn’t sleep, and I needed to see you, Hamid.”

When she speaks, he realizes he was staring at her, his jaw dropped and mouth slightly open. He tries to compose himself, as he puts his hands on his back and stays put in the same place, keeping his distance. “If only she knew how she affected me… she would not come here in the middle of the night…” he thinks as he swallows hard.

Hamid took a steadying breath through his nose, before he spoke, “Elizabeth, seeing you is always a pleasure, but I can imagine you didn’t come here just to see me. Is there anything worrying you, love?”

“Yes. You told me you were willing to help me and…” the words caught on her throat, she hoped she could keep her strong resolve and speak to him about what troubled her mind.

“As I told you, I’m willing to do anything you ask me, my love. How can I help you?” Hamid’s gentle words echo in the room, a smile on his lips to encourage her.

“You comforted me earlier and… the only moments that I could really breath through this day were the ones when we were together. I feel like I can’t be apart from you, Hamid. Not anymore.” she said while she fidgeted with her mother’s ring on her finger.

“You honour me, lady Elizabeth, and I reciprocate your feelings. Although I would prefer that you took comfort in my company during more auspicious occasions. How could I assist you now?” he asked and tilted his head, looking at her intrigued. _“She was so glad when we parted ways earlier and now it seems there’s the heaviest burden over her shoulders.”_ he thinks.

She lowered her head and looked at her feet. She knows she wasn’t supposed to be there, and it was too much of a risk, and that made her heart race. Briar was outside guarding the hallways and they probably wouldn’t have much time to talk, she needed to be brave and just get the answers she was searching for.

“Your Highness… You … Would you still be enamoured with me if I weren’t the heiress of Edgewater?” she asked, her voice low and her eyes averting his gaze.

“Yes, I would. I’m enamoured with the most beautiful and kind woman that has always treated me with nothing but respect. Just like your father before you. Since we met, you always looked at me and treated me as a man, not a curiosity or…” he suddenly stops, because he doesn’t want to burden her with all the pain that he hides in his heart. He never wants to bring sadness to other people, particularly not to her.

After considering his words for a moment, Elizabeth raised her head and looked him in the eyes. She needed to be certain, there could be no hint of hesitation in his eyes. “Would you still love me tomorrow if Edgewater doesn’t stay in my father's bloodline and Mr. Marlcaster -” 

“I would," the words flew from his mouth, interrupting her. "None of these would matter.”

His right hand over his chest as he continued with his most soothing tone and voice steadier than she ever heard before, “I shall love you until the end of time… You conquered my heart, my body, my soul. You own all of me, my love. None of these matters could change my feelings towards you.”

He flashed a broad smile and expected her to believe his every word and hoped it would suffice to ease her mind.

Nobody ever said such words to her and she was never so impertinent to ask anyone about such matters. She couldn’t possibly be any happier with it, and yet she was torn between her duty to her family and to the people of Edgewater and the prospect of dishonouring her father while she engaged on the pursuit of her happiness. However, she knew that as a noblewoman she may not even be allowed to choose between these two paths. Someone else will decide her future. It was painful to not know what tomorrow would hold for them…

The time seemed to stand still as he waited for her to say something. Anything. He looked at her and could not figure out what was troubling her. _“Would she have changed her mind? Wasn’t she as eager as me to share our lives?”_

He dared ask her, as no word slipped her mouth for what appeared hours, “But may I ask you what truly troubles your mind, Elizabeth? All my words were sincere. Do you doubt my intentions?”

“No. I don’t doubt the sincerity of your words, of your heart… but I needed to know if you could… love me… even if…” she inhaled and paused, before she could continue. The words difficulty leaving her mouth, “…so many things out of my control, and I am afraid. I don’t know if I will be able to even chose my path. To even have a word about my own future. At this point, it seems almost inevitable that I marry the Duke…”

He looked at her with empathy and nodded for her to continue.

“As I sat in my bed tonight thinking about this evening, I wanted to see you, because I don’t know if we will be able to be together again. You’ll leave for London and I’ll remain here, and the Duke will certainly come to ask…” she choked back the words and the cry in her throat.

_“He’ll come to ask her to marry him”_ , he thinks. He shut his eyes for a moment, one hand pressed to his forehead and lips tightened into a thin line.

“And there’s something else I need you to know… It’s something I’m afraid might change how you feel about me, and you may even reconsider the promises you have made me. But it must be told, this information must be disclosed before you decide anything,” she said with a surprisingly steady voice, which made him immediately open his eyes and studies her serious face, as his hands dropped to his sides.

“You may tell me anything, Elizabeth,” he whispered.

A slight shiver ran through his spine as he waited for her to speak about the serious subject that kept her from sleeping.

“The night before my father passed away, when I was about to leave for Edgewater…” she takes deep breaths before continuing, “Duke Richards came and found me alone outside the townhouse… I stood up for myself and confronted him. But he made unwanted moves… and he tried to force himself…” her throat tightened on her last words and she covered her mouth with her hand. Shame and fear in her eyes.

Prince Hamid's hands balled into fists. His breaths accelerate and all he desires is to ride into the night and confront the Duke himself. 

Taking a deep breath, Prince Hamid stays still and tries to keep his face impassive. He breaths through his nose, trying to control himself because he sensed she needs him to be steady and to make her feel safe. He looked at her, but she averted his gaze.

“Elizabeth… did he hurt you? You must tell me!” he pleaded.

“No, he didn’t,” she shook her head. “Mr. Sinclaire arrived just in time to… before he could do me any harm.”

“I will personally thank Mr. Sinclaire for this. For protecting you, my love.”

“You must know he threatened me. He told me he was going to spread rumours about me… and him… and… that I am dishonoured! Oh, God! It’s so horrible!” she paused for a moment, looking at him, how his chest quickly moved with his deep breaths, “This could tarnish your reputation as well, Your Highness, if we were… and I can’t have that! You don’t deserve being dragged into this…” Elizabeth said, her voice vacillating.

_“Horrible things happened to this woman and yet she is worried about me? My reputation? How is that even possible?”_ , he thinks, his heart filled with love and sadness and rage.

When the tears start rolling down her face, he couldn’t keep an appropriate distance from her anymore. With just three steps he reached her and embraced her. Her body trembling and her tears soaking his shirt. The second chance he was able to hold her so close to him, and it was bittersweet.

“I told you that I would catch the moon for you, if you wanted me to, no? Tomorrow, before I leave for London, I’ll call upon your grandmother. I must grab my happiness. I shall not ignore the fortune of having such a beautiful, clever and kind woman caring about a flirty, unabashed and reckless Ottoman prince as myself.”

She couldn’t help but giggle at his words.

“Do you want to marry me?” he asked.

“Yes, I do. But do you want to marry me? Even after hearing about the Duke’s threats?” she asked him back looking him in the eyes.

“There’s nothing that I have desired more than for you to be my wife, my love. I won’t be scared that easily…” he said and cupped her face, softly kissing the tip of her little nose and then quickly brushed his lips on hers. “Our bodies and our souls were united once you embraced me.” 

In response, she simply hugged him tightly, nuzzling her head in his chest. And they stood still, holding each other under the moonlight for a couple of minutes, until he noticed that she relaxed her grip around his body and she was dozing off.

“Elizabeth?” he called her, his voice just a whisper.

She instantly opened her eyes and looked at him, “I’m sorry, I haven’t slept well in the last days and I feel very tired. Could we please lie down for a while? Briar will come soon to take me to my chambers.”

He swallowed hard and answered, “Certainly.” And easily picked her up from the floor in order to carry her to the bed, he felt her nuzzle against his chest once more, one hand holding his shirt. He put her down on the bed and pulled the duvet up to cover her body. Then, he laid down across from her, very careful to be far enough to not touch her and not succumb to his desires.

“Aren’t you cold, Hamid? Don’t you want to cover yourself?” she asked him with her sleepy voice and heavy-lidded eyes.

Hamid gazed at her and fidget with his sleeve, before he answered. “No, I’m not.”

That was a lie. He was feeling a bit cold, and he definitely yearned to be very close to her under those covers and feel the warmth irradiating from her body. But if he did, he would not be able to restrain himself. And that he shall not tell her. He moves and tries to adjust himself, awkwardly. He won’t admit he can’t be so close to her all alone in his bed and how he’s struggling so hard to control his own body. He keeps fidgeting with the fabric of his sleeve, occasionally glancing at her, and thinks how ashamed he would be to share with her such details about his manhood and his unruly body. She doesn’t need to know about it, at least not currently, and particularly not after what she shared with him. She needs to feel safe around him, and that’s what he wants to provide.

“I promise that I will do everything in my power to keep you safe, my love. Beyond my power if I have to,” he said instead.

“I appreciate that, Hamid, my love. I already feel safer just being around you,” she said and smiled.

He keeps his distance and gazes at her, right in front of him, her respiration making her body moves rhythmically. He admires her curves under the thick duvet. He feels his body becomes hotter and his face flushing, an urge to take her in his grasp. She’s gorgeous, the most gorgeous woman he’s ever laid eyes on. He cannot conceive the reasons someone would want to inflict her any harm.

She looks at him, his blue eyes filled with longing and what seems a pinch of bashfulness. He’s the most alluring man she has ever met. And she feels happy and safe when he is around. She loves to hear his accented and melodious voice and to listen to his wise and poetic words. Her heart desires that she was already his wife, and that this was a regular night for them, sleeping next to one another, and that she would not have to leave him. But she doesn’t dare share those bold words… nor her desire that he would hold her close to his heart once again.

She looks at him with such tenderness, that he dares approach her just enough to put a hand over her face and very lightly - with his fingertips - caress her cheek and touch her lips. She parts them in response, and he feels the warmth of her breath.

“This feels nice.” she puts her hand over his, trapping it, and she brushes her lips to his palm and places a soft kiss before shutting her eyes.

“It indeed feels nice. And right. I would be the most fortunate man to have you like this, in my bed, every night and to call you my wife…” he said. But she didn’t say a word back, because she was already asleep. Hamid sighs and thinks how he yearned to be able to touch her so much more, to know every inch of her body and make her feel blissful. 

“That would be perfection!” he said quietly to himself.

He remains very quiet and still. He can’t sleep, he worries if Ms. Daly will come to pick her up and they won’t listen. He’s afraid to sleep and the daylight will come, and she’ll be in his bed in her nightgown. It would be scandalous! He keeps his eyes wide open. He grabs his pocket watch in the night table. A quarter past midnight. He stares at the pointers.

Five minutes later, a light knock on his door. He exhaled relieved.

He bends down and kisses her forehead, and she opens her eyes. As soon as Elizabeth recognizes him, she smiles widely and touches his face.

“It wasn’t a dream after all…” she whispered.

Hamid brushed his lips on her palm and says, “Ms. Daly is at the door. She said you can go now.”

She quickly runs to the door on her tiptoes, shooting him a last glance over her shoulder before closing the door behind herself.

Watching her leave, he realises how much he already misses having her next to him.

He lies on the same place she was before, and he can feel the warmth of her body and smell her perfume on the sheets and the pillow. He hopes it will help him dream about her.


	5. As Time Stood Still

The day begins very early for the servants everywhere and it wasn’t different at Edgewater manor.

There’s so much to be done before the master of the house and his family wakes up: boil water, stoke the fires, prepare the meals and get the whole house tidy. This particular morning, the one after the funeral of the Earl, none of them were at easy with the fact that Countess Henrietta was ordering them around. The woman woke up earlier than usual and, before she left to tend to some affairs, she gave the orders to the staff and they knew it, right away, that the life of the Earl’s natural daughter was bound to be a difficult one; as it would also be difficult to anyone who would care to assist lady Elizabeth among the servants.

The enormous clock on the entrance of the manor was not ticking, its pointers still, froze in time indicating the hour her son Vincent died. However, the Dowager Countess did not need the clock to sense the passing of the hours, she could tell the time just by looking outside, to the position of the sun and the shadows on the ground. Edgewater has been her home for over fifty years and she could tell the time - and many other things! - just by observing. There was no bell to invite for breakfast this morning, she noticed. After leaving her bedroom, where she had been writing letters, the elderly woman walked towards the breakfast room. The table was set as usual with rolls, muffins and an assortment of breads, butter, preserves and tea.

It was nine o’clock when she sat on her customary place at the table. Mr. Marlcaster was already sitting and eating a small loaf of bread and drinking his tea. They properly greeted each other. Her granddaughter would arrive a couple of minutes later, she noticed how the black of her gown made her skin looks paler, and she thought that she probably hasn’t gone outside for her habitual walk this morning, as she used to before the Season started.

The Dowager Countess motioned for the young lady to take the seat across from her. Soon, everyone was sitting at the table, except for the Countess and one of the mourners. The first had departed very early to speak to the bishop, as Mr. Woods has confided the Dowager Countess when he brought her tea earlier in the sitting room, and still hasn’t come back. The other was about to enter the room.

“Good morning, Your Highness! We were wondering if we would have your delightful company for breakfast this morning…” the Dowager Countess said, with an unusual cheerful tone.

“A good morning to you too, Your Ladyship. I expect you have slept well and that my company may not disappoint you this morning.” He bowed exaggeratedly and flashed a smile, looking directly at the old woman’s eyes. And greeted every other person sitting at the table.

Raising her hand, she pointed to an empty chair. “There’s a place for you to sit beside my granddaughter.”

Gazing at the spot indicated, he raised his eyebrows at the boldness of her suggestion.

Heat rose to the young lady's face, blushing her cheeks, and she hoped it would remain unnoticed as well as the fact she had no idea how to behave around Prince Hamid after everything that happened the night before.

Slowly the man crossed the distance, and took his place in the chair at her side. His stare fixed at the Dowager Countess.

Elizabeth and the prince were eating in silence, merely catching glimpses of each other eyes. She was afraid that everybody would know what she has done the night before just by looking at her face, so she kept her eyes on her teacup and ate quietly.

The Dowager Countess, on the other side of the table, sips her tea and her gaze goes from one face to the other. She finds amusing the longing looks and their awkwardness.

_“Young love is adorable”,_ she thinks.

Hamid takes a piece of bread to his mouth with one hand and with the other he takes Elizabeth’s hand that was over her lap. He squeezes it and the corner of her lips lift, but she doesn’t look at him and simply intertwines her finger with his.

“You are awfully quiet this morning, Your Highness. I expected you would charm us with one of your many famous tales,” the Dowager Countess teased.

Releasing Elizabeth’s hand, he takes his teacup to his lips, drinking slowly, without averting the elderly woman's eyes.

“It would be my pleasure to entertain you with one of my tales, my lady,” he says, fixing a smile on his face, and returns the cup to the saucer.

Right after he finished the second story about his adventurous time in Russia, the Dowager Countess looks at him pleased.

“How long will you be honouring us with your presence, Your Highness?” she sips her tea and looks directly at the prince.

“I shall be leaving in the afternoon, my lady.”

“I thought you would stay a little longer… Maybe another day or two…” 

Elizabeth’s eyes widened, and she almost choked with her muffin as she listened to her grandmother words and the disappointed tone on her voice. She coughed, and everyone looked at her.

“It would be rude to decline such a kind offer, but I can’t impose my presence for so long…” he puts his teacup back on the table and takes a sideways glance at Elizabeth.

“Nonsense! You stay at least another day. We would be honoured, as I believe you are the first prince to be staying in this house in a very long time… And I am certain your presence is much appreciated. Wouldn’t it be splendid if Prince Hamid stayed longer, Elizabeth?” the elderly woman asked her granddaughter.

“I suppose it would be, lady grandmother…” Elizabeth mumbled, her cheeks bright red and eyes fixed on her teacup.

The next half hour, everyone ate and listened amused to Prince Hamid’s storytelling. Elizabeth was happy to have him here, but she couldn’t stop imagining what would it mean her grandmother inviting him to stay longer.

_“Would it be indicative of her approval of him? Maybe she has changed her mind. There could be hope for us, after all…”_ she smiled at the thought.

When breakfast was over, the Dowager Countess stood up and left in the company of the Viscount Garner and his wife, Mrs. Hughes and her daughter Eleanor. The couple would be leaving soon to Stafford, as they said, and the two ladies would stay another two days at Edgewater. Mr. Marlcaster only informed he had affairs to take care of and left without saying nothing more. Soon, there were only two left.

Elizabeth looked around the empty table, before she could speak, her voice just above a whisper, “Prince Hamid, I would like to apologise for the rudeness of my behaviour last night. It was utterly inappropriate…”

“My lady, there is nothing you should apologise for.”

“But I -”

He lifted his index finger to her lips.

“Nothing to apologise or to forgive,” he grinned.

She stared him directly in the eyes and he lowered his hand, as he heard footsteps. Soon, Mr. Woods and a young servant named Sarah entered the breakfast room to clean the table. 

Elizabeth got up and walked towards the windows, Prince Hamid followed and stood behind her.

“Have you already visited the gardens, Your Highness?” she asked.

“No, I haven’t. Would you show me around? Such a beautiful morning should not be spent indoors…” he paused and leaned to whisper in hear ear, casting a glance over his shoulder at the servants quickly leaving the room, “…besides, I would not pass on the opportunity to steal a private moment with you, my lady.”

She blushed at the thought of being alone with him again, and only hoped her cheeks didn’t look as warm as they felt.

“Shall we go?” he offered her his arm.

The couple left the manor with Briar following them at distance, a sly grin on her face.

“It’s the most beautiful day,” he said, his eyes fixed at the sky above them.

“You always say everything is the most beautiful, the most extraordinary… all I see is an ordinary cloudy day,” she giggled.

He looked down at her, an amused look in his face and his usual wide and bright smile.

“When I am with you, my lady, the entire world lights up and becomes even more beautiful. I am just stating what I see.” He winked, and she smiled back at him.

They strolled together passing the rose garden and the carefully trimmed bushes.

She took a deep calming breath before asking him, “Are you staying longer, Prince Hamid, as lady grandmother suggested?”

“Do you want me to stay longer, Elizabeth?” he asked in return, watching her closely.

“I most certainly do, Your Highness!” she said pressing her free hand to his forearm, a wide grin on her face.

“Then, I believe I could stay until tomorrow. I could not exist for London and all its affairs for another day.”

His words prompted a large smile on her lips.

“We are all alone here. Ms. Daly is sitting over there, pretending to patch some clothes," he said turning his head to the left. "Please, call me Hamid.” 

She looked at the same direction and saw Briar sitting on the grass stitching and occasionally looking at them.

“We’re never truly alone, Hamid,” she said lowering her voice and looking over their shoulders, to where Mr. Harper walked closer to the house with a black mare towards the stables.

They resumed their stroll, and he enjoyed having her so close, both her hands on his arm.

The grey shawl wrapped around her slipped from her right shoulder, and he stopped. Walking behind her, he stood closer to adjust it. His hands moved aptly, returning the shawl to its right position and taking the opportunity to let his fingers brush her shoulders lightly.

“Now you won’t get cold,” he breathes on her neck and a shiver runs through her body. 

“Thank you,” she says merely looking him over her shoulder.

Their eyes locking for a brief instant, before she averted his gaze as a proper lady should.

He takes her arm again and they resume their walking.

For a while the sun was not concealed behind the clouds and the day was lit by a soft and warmer glow. She couldn’t help looking at his silhouette under this new light.

He thought Hamid was very handsome, even more than Mr. Sinclaire, if she would compare both men. He had the most beautiful features, especially his long nose with the tip turned down. His bright smile and his deep blue eyes are very beautiful, but definitely what she loves most about his face is the nose. It was long but not very big or displeasing and it was just right for his face. Since the day they met and walked side by side, it captured her attention, as it was the only thing she could look without being too forward. Ever since, as she looked at it, she thought it made Hamid more alluring. When they first kissed, it was his nose that touched her face first. It gently rubbed her cheek before she could feel his lips. It made her skin tingle then, and her face blush now.

She was staring, and Hamid felt her eyes on him. The curves of his lips turned up.

“May I be so bold to ask you what you are thinking about, Elizabeth?” 

“You may ask, but you’ll consider my answer silly. So, I shall not respond.”

“I don’t imagine I would consider anything you could say silly…"

“I won’t tell you all my thoughts, as a lady must keep some of her secrets to her own.”

“A secret?" he echoed grinning. "Could it possibly be a secret about me?” 

She only laughed and looked around them, leaning a little closer to his side. He mimicked her gesture, eyes shining bright with anticipation.

“If you would like to know, you would have to catch me first!”

Before even finishing her sentence, Elizabeth lifted the hem of her dress and sprinted towards the green house. Laughing all along the way.

Hamid went after her, running as fast as he could. With his long legs, he quickly reached her. And as he kept moving in her direction, she moved backwards until her back touched the glass wall of the greenhouse. Suddenly, she’s pinned to the wall, each of his outstretched arms at one side of her face. The only sound they can hear is their heavy breathing from running.

“I suppose now you must tell me your secret, Elizabeth,” he said, panting.

“I suppose I do. However, my secret is actually… an opinion.”

“Then, I beg you share your opinion with me.”

“I was looking at you before and thinking that you have the most alluring features, especially your nose, Your Handsomeness.”

She said giggling and slightly bowing her head.

“My nose?” he chuckled.

“Yes, it’s pleasantly looking.”

“More than my smile?” 

She tilted her head, eyes narrowed wandering around his smiling face, one finger on her chin pretending to contemplate an answer.

Meanwhile, his stare falls from her eyes to her mouth… Then, he leans closer as if pulled by a magnet, and she ducks under his arm and sprints again. This time she slips inside the greenhouse, shooting him a wide grin before disappearing.

Hamid looks around and follows her.

“The most mischievous Englishwoman I have ever met, indeed,” he muttered under his breath, unable to stop the grin that parts his lips.

He carefully walks towards the entrance, looking all around before slipping inside as well.

The greenhouse is humid and hotter than the outside, and he cannot see her while he looks around the space filled with a variety of plants that ressembles a forest.

He calls her name once and again, but hears no answer.

As he walks by a tall bush and various ferns, he feels a small hand wraps itself around his own hand. She was hidden behind the ferns, a coquettish grin on her lips. He intertwines his fingers with hers and steps closer. She stands still and looks at him expectantly. As he leaned closer and closer, she could feel his warm breath on her cheek. Their noses mere inches apart. Soon, one of his arms encircled her waist and one hand is on the back of her neck. Her hands cupping his face while their lips meet once again. The shawl slips from her shoulders and falls to the floor.

“I love you, my Elizabeth,” he whispers as they part.

He brushes his lips to her cheeks, her jaw and chin, down her neck until his warm lips reach her collarbone.

“I love you too, Hamid,” she whispered, her fingers running through his soft dark brown hair. His chest rose and fell rapidly when he pressed her even closer. He ran one of his palms up her arm and her whole body tingled, even her tiptoes.

Suddenly, the door opens with a creek and the couple hear footsteps. Startled, Hamid leaps back and takes a couple of steps backwards, joining his hands behind his back. Elizabeth takes a step forward and moves away from the plants and into the path.

“Lizzy, are you there?”

Both exhale and smile shyly to one another as they recognize the voice’s owner.

“I am here, Briar! We’re here,” Elizabeth said.

Briar walks slowly towards them and looks at them, her eyes going from one guilty face to the other, noticing the flush on their cheeks and a leaf in Elizabeth’s hair.

“Lizzy, there’s something in your hair…” Briar said pointing to the leaf and Elizabeth ran her hands through her hair, cheeks still flushed. And with a mischievous smile on her face, Briar continued, “And you should pick up your shawl. We don’t want you to get a cold, do we?”

“Allow me, my lady,” Prince Hamid said as he bended over and picked the shawl. Soon he is wrapping it around her shoulders. Faces inches apart. She could feel his breath again. He could see the freckles spreading out on her nose like constellations…

Sighing, he stepped away and bowed his head.

Briar followed behind once they walked outside. She saw her hand grabbing his arm as they strolled back to the manor and their glistening eyes. She couldn’t help but smile and stifle a giggle. A happy one.

“Would you be interested in the story of when I met your father for the first time, my lady?”

“Yes, I would. You must tell me!” she stopped and held both of his hands excited.

“You must know that it is not similar to other tales I’ve told you…” he said.

And she nodded. 

“All right. I had been in London for over a month and it was my third session at Parliament. With the aid of Mr. Konevi, I was granted time to speak to the parliamentarians that afternoon. But as they did in my first too sessions, people stared at me, I could sense their disdain as they murmured, many of them would not sit beside me…”

“But that’s horrible!” she exclaimed covering her mouth with her hands.

“It was, indeed. But being who I am you must know it wasn’t the first time I had to deal with these attitudes. Although it becomes easier to ignore it with time, to not let them change me and my nature, it never stops hurting. I must admit.” he said, and he couldn’t disguise his frown.

“I’m so sorry to know people act like that.” she took his hands in hers once again.

“I appreciate your concern, my love.” he presses a lingering kiss in one of her hands and the inside of her wrist, never taking his eyes of hers. “That day, as I waited my turn to address them, I was standing alone on a corner. Suddenly a lord felt the urge to speak his mind… He came near me and told me how inappropriate it would be to have a Muslim on the parliament addressing the Houses. He talked about the Crusades, if you can imagine!” he said shaking his head. “Soon, I was surrounded by men listening to his long rambling speech and how it was a disgrace to negotiate with the Ottoman Empire, the kingdom of the Muslims, as he called.” the prince chuckled.

Elizabeth stared at him, eyes locked to his, while she held his hands regardless what it may seem if somebody else saw them like this. Briar stood a few steps away and Elizabeth knew she listened carefully to the Prince words, as her face fell and turned into a scowl.

“He asked the men around me how their ancestors who engaged on battles to free the holy city of Jerusalem would feel about me being there… it was a very incendiary speech from probably the oldest member of the Parliament. He could barely stand up straight as his whole body trembled.” Hamid chuckled again, remembering the ridiculous of the scene. “Suddenly, I heard a voice before seeing the man. Your father came near us and addressed the furious man.”

Elizabeth’s eyes sparkling, while she listened to his every word.

“He asked about what Christ would feel if he knew they were mistreating a man their equal and he recited something from the bible. I believe it was from the gospel of Luke… He briefly spoke of God’s love and justice. And quickly the men who were around us dispersed. Then it was only me, the old man and your father. I saw how he looked at him, but he never said a word back as the Earl stared him down. From that day on, things got a little better for me, because I knew there were people among them that didn’t hate me for being who I am, that saw me beyond the colour of my skin. And I was very pleased to make your father’s acquaintance. We had dinner that very same day and he invited me sometimes to his London townhouse.”

“I wouldn’t imagine father was so eloquent!” she said.

“It was not just eloquence… As I look at you, you remind me of him. You haven’t known him for a very long time, but you both share the same sense of justice.”

“Thank you for sharing this story with me. And I’m sorry about what those men put you through. You’re very strong to keep doing what you must do, despite their scorn and their judgement, and to keep such a positive attitude. You inspire me.” she said and tightened the grip around his hands.

“We must love even our enemies, as your father said that day…” he shrugged and looked away. He caught a glimpse of Briar wiping a tear away.

“Easier said than done. And you face them constantly. I don’t think I would do it so gracefully, that I could repay them with kindness as you do.” she said and touched his cheek moving his face towards hers. “You are the kindest man I’ve ever met.”

He leaned into her touch. It was difficult for him to talk about these matters. But he was happy to share it with her because she understood the way he felt.

“I don’t deserve the honour of you holding me in such high esteem.” he said and swallowed hard, feeling a big lump on his throat.

“It is well deserved.” she said quickly. “My father thought so too.”

She took her hand off his face and guided him by the arm, so they would sit on a bench near a tree. Clouds covered the sun once more.

“I appreciate you telling me this story. And even more for you sharing with me this other side of you.”

“Other side of me?” he raised one of his eyebrows.

“The serious side.” she replied.

“I don’t have a serious side, you might be mistaken, my lady.” he shook his head and chuckled.

“I want to know all that it is about you…” she whispered.

“What would you like to know?” he raised one of his eyebrows again.

“Would you answer anything I ask?” she clapped her hands together.

“You just have to ask me, and I shall respond or maybe I will distract you with one of my remarkable tales… or with a kiss.” he said while his fingers trailed up her forearm.

“Are you trying to deceive me, Your Highness?” she asked faking an indignant face.

“Never. I would… never… ever… deceive you.” he said while repeatedly kissing her knuckles.

“Then, you must tell me… How is Constantinople like? Does it resemble London? Oh! How many languages can you speak? Have you visited a tropical forest? Or India? Have you been there?…”

“I… Those are a lot of questions!” Prince Hamid mockingly took his hand to his forehead.

“I’m sorry. But I’m curious about it all. I always dreamt about travelling and visiting all these places I read about in books, and you have been travelling and I can’t help it… My curiosity has taken over.”

“Does your father’s library have an Atlas?”

“Yes, it does.”

“Then, I’ll show you all you want to know in the maps. It will be much more interesting…”

Elizabeth and Prince Hamid got up and walked to the manor.

“I can speak eight languages.”

“Eight languages!” she said, her eyes wide open. “Which ones?”

“I speak Turkish, which is my native language, Arabic, French, Persian, Greek, Italian, Russian and English, of course. Although I still have much to learn and to improve my Russian.”

“That’s extraordinary!”

“It’s natural for the royalty children study other languages. My sisters speak many languages too, although not as many as I do.”

“You must have studied so much!… now I believe you did not have the time to run around and climb trees!” she said and giggled at the thought of the young prince surrounded by his books.

He laughed at her remark.

“I only know a few phrases and words in French, that my mother taught me.”

“Your mother spoke French?” he asked.

“Yes, she did. She was born in Bretagne, in France. Her parents named her Marie Hervé, she only became Mary Thompson after she was brought to England by her patron.” she said fidgeting with her mother’s ring on her finger. “She remembered some songs and she taught me a couple of things…”

“Would you mind saying something in French to me?” he said, with a flirty smile.

She looked at him intently and took a deep breath, before she could speak, “Bon jour, monsieur! Comment allez vous?”

He smiled, and replied, “Je vais très bien, merci. Et vous, mademoiselle?”

“Je vais très bien aussi, merci. Je m’appelle Elizabeth. Comment vous vous appellez?”

“Je m’appelle Hamid.”

“I can also count, and I know the verses of some traditional songs… I am not as fluent as you are, of course, but…” she shrugged.

His gaze fixed on her as he contemplated her words and imagined all the possibilities and the travels they could take together.


	6. Welcome Home

Edgewater’s library was installed in the brightest room of the estate. Walls covered with floor to ceiling bookshelves embellished with exquisite engravings and filled with a remarkable collection of books on various subjects: from bibles to botanical, encyclopaedias to novels, history to poetry, and a couple of atlases as well.

It took Elizabeth just a few days to get used to visit it and explore the collection; she also enjoyed herself there in the Earl’s company, only the two of them reading in the other’s quiet company or discussing the books on the comfort of the settee. That was a place where she felt the most welcomed in the manor.

Today, Elizabeth walked straight to the table where her father used to display his favourite atlas. The large tome was exactly where he left it, and she remembered him showing it to her one afternoon months ago, before the social season started. She sighed and quietly brushed its cover with her fingers, feeling the texture and the smell of the leather. The smell of books would always make her remember her father and this library, it was engraved on her mind.

The Prince followed her slowly into the room, his avid eyes roaming around and absorbing every single detail. Standing beside her, he contemplated her quiet moves and noticed as her eyes glistened with unshed tears.

_“How painful it must be for her to even be here”_ , he thought and regretted asking about the book. Instead of saying what words couldn’t express, he simply placed one comforting hand on her shoulder.

Elizabeth lifted her eyes to his face, and she knew he could see right through her. They shared glances of understanding.

“This was father’s favourite atlas,” she said at last, browsing through its pages and beautifully drawn maps. “I remember the first time I saw it..."

The next words rolled out of her mouth while tears streaked down her face. "Father told me how he was very proud of buying this very rare tome from a book seller from London years ago...I liked the illustrations and told him I wished I could sail away and visit all these places… He laughed and said it would be quite an adventurous life.”

Hamid held her close and wiped the tears away. He kissed her temple and as he looked at her, he wished one day she would only shed happy tears. She leaned her forehead on his chest for a moment and he could hear her quite sobs.

“Where would you go first, if you could sail away, my love?” he asked softly, and she felt the vibrations in his chest.

She thought for a while, then took a step back releasing herself from his embrace and said, “If I could, I would like to go to France. I would visit my mother’s village and see the blue water beaches she told me about. I always dreamt about it… I can only imagine how the sea would be like, its smell… I can almost hear the waves as I close my eyes!”

“Let me hear it too…” he leaned and touched his ear to the side of her head and she giggled.

“I promise you, when we’re married, I’ll take you there, my love. I’ll take you anywhere you desire,” he vowed looking her straight into her eyes and kissed her hands.

“Oh, my! We didn’t come here for me to muse… I want to know more about your travels, Your Highness. That would certainly put a smile back on my face,” she said, wiping the last tears running down her cheeks.

“If you are willing to hear it, I will tell you everything.”

“I am,” she nodded and suggested to take the Atlas to read on the settee, where they could sit together and browse it.

Prince Hamid acquiesced and transferred the tome to the coffee table she indicated. Her hand pointed for him to take a seat, and she took a deep breath before sitting by his side, so dangerously close that her shoulder pressed against his arm. He smiled at her boldness and opened the atlas showing her a beautiful and illustrated world map.

“Mappa Totius Mundi,” she read out loud.

“It’s Latin and it means map of the world..." he explained and his index finger pointed at the capital city of the Ottoman Empire. "I have visited numerous places since I left Constantinople…” His finger slowly drew an imaginary line and she watched carefully as it started in Constantinople and went to the east, passing by many provinces of the extensive Ottoman Empire, that he named as his finger retraced the courses of his trips. She recognized the name of Baghdad from the book _One Thousand and One Nights_. He slowly moved his finger, a trace through the Black Sea, another around the Caspian Sea, until it went up to Moscow and Saint Petersburg, then downward until it reached the Mediterranean Sea, passing by Greece and then Morocco. And he told her about the ship to Europe and the many cities he visited: Rome, Paris… and finally London. 

Elizabeth couldn't be more pleased that his adventures brought him there! She can no longer imagine her life without him and she thanks God that the Countess devious plans made possible their fortunate encounter.

From time to time, he would point a remarkable place he visited and tell her a tale. She looked at the map and at him mesmerized.

“My parents loved to travel, and I think they have passed it on to me. I have been travelling since I was a child. During my first journeys with my family, I crossed vast parts of the Ottoman Empire. I went as far as Egypt, visited Cairo, the desert and ancient temples and ruins of…” 

“Did you ride a camel?” Elizabeth asked before she could stop herself.

“Yes, I did. Many times, in fact,” he chuckled, amused by her question.

“And how was it?”

“Honestly?” he asked, and she nodded in agreement. “Uncomfortable. Very uncomfortable. I wouldn’t do it again if I was given the choice. A carriage is a preferable choice.” He burst out laughing and she did as well, as she did not expect him to say it was anything other than marvellous or magical.

Elizabeth thought, as she looked at him and his wide smile, how enraptured she felt and how content she was in his company. His presence could replace little by little the sadness in her heart with joy and hope. And she smiled back at him.

“I took a boat down the Nile river, as well. And it was just a little better than ridding the camel,” he said, and she listened unblinking. “All the travels inside the empire, made me understand the people’s needs and the importance of the work I would eventually be assigned to. However, it’s not as exciting as traveling itself… Or the company of the most alluring young lady I have ever met…” he winked, and she giggled.

“It must have been so exciting seeing it all! I would have been ecstatic!” she said clapping her hands.

“So was I. Each place, each new city, all the wonders, it made me overjoyed and it still does! And I also have learned a great deal about cultures very different from mine, and it allowed me to develop my own theory about what truly makes us so alike no matter where we were born…”

“And what is that?” she asked him expectantly.

“Love.” 

“Love?” she asked in a higher pitch voice, her eyebrows raised.

“Love is actually everywhere and that’s what bounds us together. Its manifestations are what grant us our humanity.” 

“You are a romantic, my prince,” she whispered.

Smiling back at her, he leaned forward, holding one of her hands and entwining their fingers together. The sight of their hands together over the map, prompted him to imagine the first places they would go together, but most of all, he finally had met someone who understood him and was willing to accompany him. So much more than he could possibly dream!

“How long have you been traveling on your own?” her question brought him back from his reverie and he took his time to answer.

He lowered his eyes and started counting the time and said, “I have been traveling for a decade. I left Constantinople the day before I turned seventeen. My father told me it was his gift: allow me to see everything and feed my incessant curiosity about the world.”

“Do you ever miss your family?”

“Greatly," he replied, the smile fading from his face. "Especially my sisters.”

“Don’t you wish to go home and be with them?” she asked looking him in the eyes.

He considered the question for a moment, and sat straighter on the sofa, averting her gaze, his hands intertwined on his lap.

“Sometimes… There are days harder than others. Some days I miss them tremendously and wish to hear my father’s stories or my mother’s advices or simply hug my sisters… it almost makes me hop on a boat and…” the words caught on his throat and a lone tear streaked down his face before he quickly wiped it with the back of his hand. “But I have been travelling for so long that I don’t seem to fit there anymore… Constantinople doesn’t feel like home to me.”

“What do you mean?” her eyes widened at his words.

“After ten years of travels, I feel as much a foreigner here in England as I do in Constantinople… it’s a strange feeling to become a wanderer.” He stopped and tried to suppress a frown before resuming, “However, I believe home is anywhere you feel content… and that’s how I know my home is with you, Elizabeth. No matter where we are, if you are with me, I will be home.”

“You are a poet.” 

“I have the perfect muse.” He winked, a flirty smile on his lips replacing the frown.

“Then, welcome home…” she said softly, brushing a finger down his bronze cheek, retracing the still moist path of the lone tear.

Reveling on her gentle touch, he closed his eyes for an instant. Her words made his heart feel lighter in his chest. When his eyes fluttered open, he took her hand and kissed it. His lips went to her knuckles, her wrist, where they lingered on her soft skin. He did not avert her gaze, nor did she. Her rosy cheeks painted itself red, and he enjoyed the feeling of being the cause of it.

“What if we got married, Hamid?”

“Oh! That’s all my heart desires!”

“Do you think your family would approve of me? I’m neither Turkish nor Muslim…” 

His brows raised at her concern and he pondered a little before answering her question, “Yes, I do believe they would. My parents would, at least. And that’s what matters… Besides, I’m a minor cousin to the Sultan, I’m not really entitled to the throne, I don’t live in Constantinople and I’m always travelling; therefore, I believe my marriage would not revolve around politics and who I marry to is not as important to the rest of the family as it would be under different circumstances. Furthermore, as I grew up, I’ve learned from my parents’ experience how important love is and I am certain that they want me to experience the same happiness they found with each other… It’s unlikely they would ever arrange me a marriage either…”

“An arranged marriage? Could they do that to you?” 

“They could have done it years ago when I reached the marriageable age, but they wouldn’t because they are against it. My parents chose each other, and they’ve been in love since they have met,” he said grinning, reminiscing about his parents and the affection they displayed.

“I never thought about it before, that your family might not approve you marring me… I only thought about my family and I never considered the obvious fact that we come from very different worlds, Hamid... What if…”

As he noticed the sudden dread she was experiencing, Hamid interrupted her, “We do come from very different worlds, Elizabeth, but we share the same love, the same humanity. I can assure I would marry you, even if my family did not approve our union.”

“Would you?” she muttered.

“Nothing would stop me, my love,” he said, and his hand went to her face, one thumb outlining the edge of her bottom lip. Her gaze dropping from his eyes to his lips. Hamid yearned to kiss her, and he had no doubts that she desired it too, but he wouldn’t be so bold to do it in a place they could get caught. He moved his hand, brushing the side of her face and she hesitated for a moment, before cupping his face with one of her hands too. He leaned to her touch and placed a hand over hers, bringing her hand to his lips. They quietly stared at each other eyes, bodies aching with desire.

The sound of voices and foot steps on the corridor startled her and Elizabeth pulled her hand back.

Briar deliberately left them alone at the library, in order to prepare tea and a light meal for them, and was probably returning from the kitchen.

The Prince heard it too and moved a little on the settee, distancing himself of her as much as he could. _“I already miss her touch, her warmth”_ , he thought and swallowed hard.

Both looked back over their shoulders at the door and when they saw that no one came inside, they shyly returned their gaze to the atlas.

“I hope my answers have satisfied your curiosity, my love…” 

“For now. But I will always have more questions about you, Hamid,” she said with a low voice, corners of her lips turned upwards.

It didn’t take long until Briar marched into the library carrying a tray with the tea serving and snacks.

“Your Highness, the Dowager Countess requested me to inform you that she is ready for your call and will be waiting for you at the sitting room.”

Thanking her, he rose from the settee. 

“Would you eat something before you go, Your Highness?” Elizabeth asked him.

“My lady, I’ll take my leave now. My hunger cannot be satisfied with food and it’s time for me to grab for my happiness,” he whispered and placed a lingering kiss on her hand.

Before long the Prince was out of the library, walking straight and confident towards the sitting room. However, each step he took and every meter closer to the room, made his heart beat even faster and his confidence falter. He stopped walking and leaned against the hallway’s wall before he could enter the room where lady Elizabeth’s grandmother waited for him a few doors away. The elderly woman has treated him with courteous deference and seemed pleased with him keeping company to Elizabeth. Which at first surprised him and Elizabeth, as they know how she favoured Duke Richards. He couldn’t be certain that she might consider him a good match for her granddaughter, but her recent demonstrations were enough to reassure him, at least a little bit.

The Prince took a deep breath and straightened his shoulders before slowly walking inside, where the Dowager Countess was already sitting on an armchair, her fan on her right hand. He spotted her lady’s maid Mrs. Carlton standing on the corner preparing the tea for them.

Hamid could not decipher the Dowager Countess expression, she looked very differently from what he has seen in the morning as there was no smile on her face at his sight and it made a shiver run down his spine. He bowed courtly and sat on a sofa across the woman with a smile plastered on his face, nevertheless. The matters they are going to discuss must be spoken face to face, he thought.

Elizabeth drank her tea sitting on the library and she would occasionally glance at the door, anxiously about the meeting between her grandmother and Hamid. The possibility of him becoming her fiancé made her heart beat faster and she felt as dozens of butterflies were fluttering inside her stomach.

“Lizzy, are you nervous?” Briar asked her, leaning closer.

“Yes, Briar! I am very nervous indeed. I should be practicing pianoforte, as I told Annabelle I would, but I shall not be able to concentrate on anything else until I see him and hear what’s been decided about my future!”

“If you’re not going to practice, maybe we should get you back to your room to prepare for dinner. You could rest a bit. We could pick up a pretty dress, one your betrothed would like…” Briar suggested and winked at her.

Elizabeth nodded and the corners of her lips turned upwards.

She already knows which dress she'll choose.


	7. The Right Choice

The windows of the Dowager Countess’ chambers on the second floor face the lake, and it was possible to see parts of it over the three tops. The path from the manor to the lake is visible as well.

Standing by the window, the elderly woman drew open the thick velvet curtains with her long fingers to take a better look outside, lost in her thoughts.

As she always does that time of the day, Mrs. Carlton silently walked in the room holding a tray with the tea service. Her feet took her directly to a small table near the window.

As usual, the Dowager Countess sat at the armchair very straight as soon as she heard the footsteps. All dressed in her black mourning attire, she waited to be served still looking outside, brows furrowed. Elizabeth and Prince Hamid were the objects of her attention.

Mrs. Carlton handed her a teacup and she sipped her tea, while still observing the young couple walking towards the gardens.

Her granddaughter seemed so pleased in the company of the prince. It was clear both were enamoured: the adoring eyes, the grins and this glow on their faces, it all made her remember her son Vincent. There was something familiar to the time he brought home lady Elizabeth's mother after their secret marriage. 

_"How could father and daughter be so alike? Perhaps it was their Cordonian blood... It's common knowledge the Cordonians are passionate people..."_ Her lips quirked up, amused at this thought.

As if watching a play, she saw them stroll together, Elizabeth’s hand on the crook of the prince’s arm, then suddenly he stopped and helped her wrap her shawl around her shoulders once more. A very endearing moment, indeed. But she knew it wouldn’t last… As many other star-crossed lovers, they would be torn apart soon enough. Just like her son was kept from the unsuitable woman he loved too.

Reminiscing about this, it was inevitable for her to think about the Duke of Karlington and his irrefutable proposal.

He is a very powerful man, the Duke. Wealthy and the closest to royalty they acknowledge; besides that, he used to be very handsome in his youth and he is still a charming man, at least when he wants to be. She remembered how he used to be very close to her late husband, the former Earl of Edgewater. Although he was only a couple of years older than her son, Vincent clearly was not fond of the Duke’s manners. On the other hand, she found him delightful herself. He always had a sly smile on his face and his banter was very humorous.

Quite an agreeable gentleman most of the time! Making good company over the years.

For a long time, everyone speculated the reasons he would have remained unmarried. She had heard some rumours about him losing his family fortune, but it was not an indisputable fact... and he still had his duchy and many lands. Thus, he was still a suitable husband.

Considering it was her desire to marry her granddaughter into nobility, it was only natural that Duke Richards became the guest of honour of Elizabeth's garden party. He’s the highest rank of all her family acquaintances and was definitely the most eligible bachelor this Season, since word spread he's decided to get married.

Her son Vincent wasn’t thrilled with the idea when she suggested his name and he had set his mind on the union between his daughter and Mr. Sinclaire.

She remembers clearly how Vincent beamed watching Elizabeth dancing with Mr. Sinclaire at the party not once, but twice. She wasn't surprised with it: Elizabeth was not born to this life, so it was natural she wouldn’t value titles as much as anybody else did, and Mr. Sinclaire was young and had his looks. He seemed quite taken by her too, and it caught everyone’s attention when they danced that second time, after Vincent’s announcement about changing his will, which unsurprisingly became the talk on the party.

What in fact stroke her with surprise was the conversation she and the Duke held while they watched this second dance.

Even though she knew him for a very long time and was used to his brash manners, she could never expect what followed.

“My lady, words were true! Your granddaughter is indeed a very handsome young lady. Probably the handsomest this season,” Duke Richards praised and she couldn't deny his words stirred her pride.

“Thank you, Your Grace," The Dowager Countess said, a satisfied smile on her lips. "She’s a beautiful young lady indeed. And very graceful as well.” 

“I am certain that if that’s the truth and with her fair looks, she could marry someone powerful and wealthy. Wouldn’t it be marvellous, my lady?”

“Oh, Your Grace, it would be a wonderful thing! Ever since she arrived in Edgewater, she's being training to become an accomplished lady and we’re well-pleased with her progresses. Vincent and I are looking forward for her to join the Season.”

“I think she’ll have a good prospect before the season even begins... But she shouldn't be spending time with a mere country squire like Mr. Sinclaire. It won’t do any good to her reputation. People talk…” he adverted, tipping his head to the couple.

Even though she tried to maintain a straight face, the Dowager Countess was surprised by his forwardness and the rudeness of this last remark.

_“Why would he say that? It made absolutely no sense at all,”_ she thought.

He stared at her and leaned closer, his words hissing through his teeth, the smell of alcohol hanging between them, “I intend to marry her, your granddaughter. And we both know that it would be for our mutual benefits, since she’s a bastard and it will be very hard to assure that she’ll inherit Edgewater without someone powerful to support her claim.”

Her body shivered as she felt fear around him for the first time in her life, but she tried to conceal it, keeping her eyes on the couples dancing.

“You know it would be such a shame if somebody said the natural daughter can't restrain her instincts...” he broke the silence a few moments later.

“What are you implying, Your Grace?”, she asked with a harsh tone, eyes bubbling with fury darted towards his.

“Oh! I'm not implying anything. It’s just a known fact that bastard’s blood is hotter than the one of the rest of us and they're so much inclined to immorality... look how lady Elizabeth is dancing a little too close to Mr. Sinclaire and those hands...” he said and gestured to the couple dancing.

“I don’t see it at all, Your Grace. You must be mistaken,” she said firmly as she opened her fan and covered her mouth to take a deep breath, trying to regain her composure.

“Don’t you, my lady? But what if somebody else notices? You know how these rumours spread rapidly. Like fire!” he paused and looked around, as searching someone, before continuing, “I don’t think Ms. Sutton over there would be able to hold her tongue if she heard of such matters.”

The Dowager Countess said nothing and fluttered her fan quickly, trying to catch her breath. All of a sudden it seemed the restraints of her corset had gotten too tight. She tried to hide the discomfort, but as he glanced with a smirk on his lips, she knew he could sense all her nervousness. And most of all, her fear. He could see right through her.

But, at last, after uncomfortable moments of silence, she decided to speak up against his menaces, and tried to sound as firm as she could, “Maybe she has taken a liking to Mr. Sinclaire and he to her, and they'd be married by the end of the season... Vincent would be very pleased.”

Although she was afraid, she held his gaze. A silent defiance.

“I don't believe if such horrible rumours spread, she would even have a chance... Poor girl! Maybe not even a footman would propose her marriage after all. And what good could it bring to her and to your family? Being a natural daughter will make everything even harder for to claim Edgewater without a suitable husband. When the time comes, you will lose everything...” he whispered and smiled as if he was telling her pleasantries, and not uttering a threat.

The Dowager Countess only looked at him, wide eyed, terrified by the scenery he pictured - a very likely one to happen if he succeeded in his intents.

Edgewater's lands were in Vincent lineage since it was bestowed by Willem the Conqueror. It would devastate them to let if fall out of his bloodline and to the Countess’ son. That boy has not the head to run the estate and would ruin them.

“I shall take my leave, but I’m looking forward to spend as much time as I can with the lovely Lady Elizabeth.”

As the Duke walked away, she thought that there was little she could do: if the Duke wants that marriage, it would be nearly impossible for him to back down, particularly after the conversation they held, when he openly declared his intentions. She still had hoped it would be possible that he would leave them be as the social season started, but Elizabeth was the most beautiful and desirable debutante, and, of course, the wealthier if she inherits Edgewater. Even the grace and poise of Ms. Holloway were not enough to change his mind...

“Your Ladyship, would you like more tea?” Mrs. Carlton's question brought her back to the present.

“Yes, please, I’d like more tea with cream.”

She knows better by now that with Vincent’s death, she must do everything within her reach to assure the estate. Accepting the Duke’s proposal will be the safest way to do it and standing against him the easiest one to meet their downfall. He shall be visiting soon and proposing as he informed her, he wants to announce the engagement at the ball he'll be holding at his London townhouse.

Although Elizabeth thought it was Countess Henrietta evildoing, she was certain the Duke was the source of many rumours that were spread about her granddaughter throughout the season. They were malicious enough to make potential suitors flee, but not harmful enough to turn her unsuitable for marriage.

_“Poor Elizabeth, she thought the Countess was the biggest threat! She never realised how Duke Richards schemed against her...”_ she thinks, as she blinks away a tear.

Elizabeth despised him, she knew it since the day they met at the garden party that she could not stand the Duke. She tried to sway her feelings towards him, picturing him like the most desirable man in vain… If she had succeeded, maybe it wouldn’t be so difficult for Elizabeth to make the right choice!

But there’s nothing else she could do for her now. She must marry him either she likes him or not. It’s beyond their control now and sentimentalities won’t do anyone good. She can’t risk the estate over some childish infatuation…

As her granddaughter was not born and raised to this kind of life, she wasn't aware of the duties she has towards her family. If she knew better, she would have realised on her own how the Prince was the least suitable of the bachelors she could have chosen to feel smitten...

She expected Elizabeth would realise it by now. She even told her so a few times... but she couldn't understand it.

Besides being a foreigner, he had a reputation of being a charmer and it’s been said that a handful of married women have learned from him much more than his tales… Mrs. Hughes has warned her about a widow Duchess that was seeing leaving his townhouse afterhours early in the social season. Such a scandal!

Even tough the Prince really seemed taken by her granddaughter and it appears he would not do anything to harm her, she should have known better not to fall in love with a man like him. It was expected for her to be swooned with him being so charming and all, but to women like them duty always needs to come first. No matter what Vincent may have let her believe.

Furthermore, he knows nothing about running a estate, he’s not an Englishman nor a Christian, his dark skin would be something that would made their children’s life very difficult too. The society would judge them by their skin and their heritage. How would it be for them growing up? And what about his religion? Has Elizabeth thought about it? What would his family feel about him marrying an English Christian woman as well?

“I suppose it’s easier for him to not think about it all since he’s a man and is far away from his country, but she should have pondered it all”, the Dowager Countess murmured to herself.

The couple would probably belong nowhere. They would be foreigners to both worlds. Their children too.

These thoughts brought tears to the elderly woman eyes. Even though it is what it is, it still pains her to imagine how much her granddaughter will suffer, she has seen it before... The least she could do for her, she thinks, is to grant her these moments with the prince.

Maybe there will be time to sway Elizabeth’s mind. Maybe she’ll understand what must be done and she won’t have to make this decision in her name. She’s a very intelligent young lady, nevertheless. She should understand the risks and the consequences…

The prince made a call upon her for this afternoon and she is certain he will propose. Maybe he will be the wisest one and will accept another arrangement for them... With so many arranged marriages, infidelity is still a taboo subject, but not speaking about it doesn’t make it less real, nonetheless. Old age taught her this and many more about the social conventions.

She calmly finished her tea and let the tears dry on her face. Looking outside her window, she sees no signs of the couple. They must have returned to the manor.

“Mrs. Carlton, is there any other call upon me today? Besides Prince Hamid's?”

“No, my lady, only the Prince called upon yourself. But Mrs. Hughes and her daughter are expecting to have luncheon with your ladyship. I shall see if it’s all settled, if it pleases you,” she replied with her quiet tone. Mrs. Carlton was very discreet and quiet, and the Dowager Countess appreciated such virtues.

“Yes, please. You may go, now.”

The servant picked the teacup up, placing it back on the tray, and immediately left the room.

During luncheon she barely spoke as her mind was still focused on Elizabeth and Prince Hamid. She decided to speak to Elizabeth first, and then to the Prince, since there might still be time to change her mind.

Although Mrs. Hughes was eager to share many news from London from the past few days, it was a quick meal. The Dowager Countess simply nodded at the woman, while considering what she could possibly say to her granddaughter. Before long, she excused herself due to other matters she was required to attend.

_“Another time I shall catch up on all the gossips from London,”_ she thought.

The Dowager Countess stood up and smoothed the silks of her skirt, before heading to the door.

As soon as she reached the bottom of the staircase, she spotted Briar lingering in the hallway.

“Ms. Daly, where is Elizabeth?”

Briar jumped, and her face fell as she lowered her eyes and fumbled with her fingers.

“Lady Elizabeth is at the library, my lady,” she spoke softly.

“Alone?” she asked the other woman, her eyebrows raised.

“No, my lady, not alone. Prince Hamid is keeping her company. And I was on my way to the kitchens to retrieve tea and...”

“Then I shall not keep you from your duties, Ms. Daly. You may go.”

Briar's mouth hanged open, considering her words, and she hesitated.

“Now.” The Dowager Countess said on polite but commanding tone.

Briar bowed curtly and excused herself. She passed by the other woman almost running and keeping her head low. She feared for Elizabeth and the prince, what if they got caught by the Dowager Countess as she almost did in the greenhouse earlier? A single drop of cold sweat ran down Briar’s spine.

The elderly woman walked slowly to the end of the corridor towards the library. The door was ajar, and she could hear the prince’s accented voice and see them sitting on the settee, their backs turned to her.

She could barely distinguish some of what they were saying, but she definitely could see how inappropriately close they were and the words leaving their mouths were certainly promises of love and happiness. A quiet and exasperated sigh left her mouth.

By the door she stood, hand on the doorknob, although she knew she was intruding upon something very intimate and private, she couldn’t help it but observing them. So much like the second act of a play… Now and then she could understand the words they were murmuring, parts of a tale about a foreign land, some question about his family...

“...What if?” she asked.

“We do come from very different worlds, Elizabeth, but we share the same love, the same humanity. I would marry you, even if my family did not approve our union.” he said firmly.

She saw as Elizabeth’s mouth muttered something; and then the prince spoke again even more confident and looking her with determination, “Nothing would stop me, my love.”

The Dowager Countess frowned when his dark-skinned hand went to her face, one thumb outlining the edge of Elizabeth’s bottom lip. They were improperly close and alone, her grip on the doorknob tightened, but she hesitated. Should she go inside and interrupt them? The idea of breaking them apart now and stealing from them this last happy moments made her throat tight and she felt a lump very difficult to swallow.

Unable to move, she remained at the door and she saw as his hand moved to the side of her face and as Elizabeth at last cupped the Prince's face with one of her hands. She dropped her gaze. It was pointless interrupting them or speaking to Elizabeth at this point.

The elderly woman held the doorknob even tighter, her knuckles turned whiter. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

_“She'll never make the right choice! She won't break his heart...”_ the Dowager Countess thought.

Footsteps echoed. Ms. Daly was on her way back. A little flushed, she walked towards the lady’s maid and asked her to inform the Prince she was ready for his call and would be waiting for him at the sitting room.

“I’ll inform him, my lady.” Ms. Daly bowed and walked towards the library’s door.

The elderly woman took three steps in the direction opposite of the library before looking over her shoulder, seeing Ms. Daly walking inside, she sighed _._

_“I shall do it. I shall make the decision. The right one. Even if this will break their hearts. One way or another, every love is destined to end...”,_ she thought while she continued walking to the sitting room.


	8. Please Forgive Me

Prince Hamid is a confident man. He knows exactly who he is and even if others could misjudge him or mistreat him, it was never enough to change him or his kind nature. To acknowledge such facts only helped him create a character, a persona, that helps him navigate in the society circles and deal with all those individuals that could not see the man past their own prejudices, especially in London.

Every time he strides into a room with his colourful clothes and broad smile, he always feels comfortable and he would hold anyone’s gaze and exude self-assurance. He was intelligent, well-educated and Elizabeth told him he was a good man and he believed her. His words were carefully chosen, and his storytelling won sympathy and favours.

In this particular moment, however, he was nothing but confident, he could not count on his storytelling, and he only hoped his abilities and his title would suffice, that he would be good enough to receive from Elizabeth’s grandmother the only answer that could ensure his long-lasting happiness.

_“Hope, such a small and powerful word, in which I rely I could build my entire future,”_ the Prince thought.

This afternoon, at the sitting room of Edgewater manor, he is aware that the Dowager Countess is a very perspicacious woman, he saw it in her very attentive eyes every single time they met, even if she tries to dissimulate it. The black mourning dress only makes her appearance more solemn.

While she quietly observed him greeting and taking his seat in front of her, the most cordial smile was plastered on his face in a vain attempt to look composed. Now, more than ever, it seemed the woman could see right through him and notice all his uneasiness - which was so unfamiliar to him - and see past this character he presents.

He took a deep breath, trying to retain all the right words and gestures previously chosen. Unlike when the prince is in company of her granddaughter, he cannot be himself, break the rules and bare his soul to this woman, he must remain is this character, play his role and to behave with the proper decorum. If he can do it, he hopes everything will turn out spectacular, because there is only one desirable outcome…

“My lady, I appreciate you granting me some of your very valuable time. I am happy we could have this moment to talk in private,” he said smiling, his accented and melodious voice echoing in the room.

“Your Highness, your company is always appreciated in this house. In fact, I suppose my granddaughter was very pleased with your company today; particularly at the library…” she said, narrowed eyes never leaving his face, studying his reactions.

The prince inhaled deeply, he was sure he couldn't conceal the surprise from his face and how he swallowed hard. Has she seen them together at the library or someone else did? Either way, she wanted to make sure that he knows about their private moment. He felt embarrassed remembering their improperly closeness on the settee and his cheeks burned and darkened, which is also very unusual for him.

Mrs. Carlton handed him his cup of tea and he thanked her. For the tea but mostly he thanked her for her timing, as it gave him a few more seconds to recompose himself. 

Sipping his tea, he fixed his gaze in the Dowager Countess’ eyes.

“Your granddaughter’s company is very agreeable and being with her was certainly the most joyous moment of my day. In fact, the moments she could spare me since I met her at London were cherished and eagerly expected… Lady Elizabeth is the most kind-hearted woman I have ever met, and I would never do anything to harm her. You must know that, my lady.”

“I noticed at the funeral that you two seem to have grown closer… And I believe in you, Your Highness, that you wouldn’t intentionally do anything to hurt her,” she said, with a half-smile.

“Then I suspect you must be aware, my lady, of the reason I have called upon yourself today."

“I believe I do, Your Highness,” she said and pursed her lips. 

“I have never met a young woman as handsome, clever and kind as Lady Elizabeth. I love her, and my salary as an ambassador is enough to provide for her and nothing would make me happier than to call her my wife. Therefore, I would like to ask for your permission to marry your granddaughter, my lady,” he said, with the widest and most genuine smile possible. His heartbeat sped up, almost a deafening pounding in his chest.

The Dowager Countess tilted her head gazing him for a few moments, and he supposed she was considering her next words very carefully. Thus, when she spoke, there was no hesitation in her voice, “Prince Hamid, I am aware of your feelings for Elizabeth and hers towards you as well, but I cannot allow this… You seem like a good man, but you’re not the most suitable man to marry her. Therefore, I can’t accept on her behalf your proposal.”

As the Prince heard her words, he couldn’t be impassive, his smile faded and he wasn’t capable of remain in his character. He forgot his education and all the many words he knows, in that moment he was like a child whose beloved toy was ripped from his arms. He was a foreigner, but he was a Prince, nonetheless. How couldn’t he be a suitable husband for Elizabeth?

“My lady, Am I not suitable?… I don’t understand… I supposed since you invited me to stay at Edgewater… that… And I am titled…” he stuttered, he could not be coherent. He was ashamed as he felt tears pricking his eyes and he had to close them an instant and take a deep breath. The last thing he intended was to burst out in tears in front of these women.

“Your Highness,” her voice echoed in the room, and then she paused until he opened his eyes again and looked at her, and the prince believed he could see kindness in her eyes for the briefest moment before she continued, “you know as well as I do how this world works and which roles we must perform.”

Prince Hamid listened to her words and carefully studied her expression. The wrinkles on her face a reminder of how long she has lived accordingly the aforementioned role.

“You seem surprised at my words, Your Highness. It’s no secret that marrying for love is a privilege that only a few can indulge themselves.”

“And you believe your granddaughter is not one of them?” he asked with wide eyes.

Her eyes lowered, and she fidget with one of her rings when she replied, with an impassive expression, “Unfortunately, she is not.”

“I am sorry to hear that, my lady. Because I do believe Lady Elizabeth is entitled to all the happiness this world could offer her.”

“You don’t have to be sorry. It is what it is, and we must accept it. As a noble woman, Elizabeth has duties with her family. And as heiress of Edgewater, she has duties to the people of this estate as well. She should have known that, and I apologize she may let you believe that this could have another outcome.”

He was truly surprised with her admission. Not that it wasn’t expected that a noble woman would acknowledge her own place in society and her duties, but to hear this truth aloud made him uncomfortable and he shifted awkwardly in his armchair. Elizabeth was so light-hearted, and they have misbehaved in many of their encounters, that he could almost forget that she still must submit herself to the rules of this society and participate in its rituals.

“With all due respect, my lady, but isn’t it possible to reconcile one’s duties with what one’s heart desires? As a negotiator, and a very good one, I always believe in compromise, and in making everyone happy,” he said with a tight-lipped smile that rounded his cheeks.

“The heart is deceitful, Prince Hamid," she stated with a grave look on her face. "I believe reason must guide our every decision and that it’s not always possible to make everyone happy…” 

At one point, he thought the woman cared about Elizabeth and that’s why he could not understand how she would not only reject his proposal but deny Elizabeth the possibility of love and happiness as well. And then he remembered the stories about Elizabeth’s parents and how the Earl’s family torn them apart. It was happening right in front of his eyes, the story repeating itself… He wasn’t an opera singer, but he was as unsuitable as she has been.

That’s when he realised: he could not restrain his tongue anymore, he needed to speak up or he shall regret it afterwards. Maybe there could still be a chance to not lose Elizabeth. There was the tiniest hope that he could talk his way into this marriage, after all, he has negotiated many difficult treaties over the years.

Propriety dictates that Prince Hamid should not be indiscreet, and that he should not mention the Duke of Karlington, but it was impossible to remain impassive as he was seeing his happiness slip through his fingers and the words simply rolled out of his mouth, “And you shall accept the Duke of Karlington’s proposal instead? Even after he tried to assault Elizabeth on the evening she was coming to see her dying father?”

The Dowager Countess gasped and stared him. His intense eyes fixed on hers. The woman's hands gripped the armrests and her body stiffened.

_“Didn’t she know it? Hasn’t Elizabeth talked to her grandmother about that fateful evening? She told him, it was expected she would have told her too,”_ he thought.

He looked at her and noticed how the elderly woman took a deep breath and remained quiet for a few more breaths before answering his questions, “Yes. I must accept his proposal. It’s the only way to keep her… safe.” 

“Keep her safe? How could that…” he said, while a concerned frown started to form between his eyes.

The Dowager Countess interrupted him, “You know the Duke, Your Highness. You met him at the Parliament and negotiated with him. He’s a powerful man and he is capable of many things in order to achieve exactly what he wants…”

“I see.”

Hamid closed his eyes. By the change on her demeanour and in her speech, realization dawned on him. There was something more than just her desire to marry Elizabeth to a man of high rank instead of a foreigner like himself.

“Your Highness, you must understand the position we’re in. There are many circumstances beyond my control…”

“I understand,” he nodded, “your position is very delicate indeed, but I cannot comprehend why should it be the Duke. If not me, isn’t another man more suitable to be her husband and make her happy? The Duke is a powerful man, as you said, but he’s also not known for being chivalrous or trustworthy.”

His question was an attempt to try and learn more about what she could be hiding about the Duke.

“Happy?” she tried to stifle a snicker and leaned forward in the armchair, “Prince Hamid, with Vincent’s death I am all the family that she has and it’s my duty to do whatever it takes to secure Edgewater to Elizabeth and guarantee the best possible future for her. And she won’t have neither unless she marries the Duke. We’re in a very difficult position. Elizabeth won’t be happy if we fail to secure her title and her reputation is tarnished beyond repair…” she interrupted herself and closed her eyes, fingers touching her forehead. 

“Are Your Ladyship referring to the rumours that were spread about her since the beginning of the season?” 

“Among other things… But these rumours, these horrible rumours, and even worse ones that may be forthcoming, might ruin her and this estate too… and if she’s not married soon, she won’t have a claim over Edgewater.”

She huffed through her nose, and looked away.

“What if we found the source of this rumours?” he asked.

“Prince Hamid, you and I know exactly the source of these rumours.” she said and gave him a pointed look.

Hamid have mastered the art of not speaking his mind freely, it was usually better to observe and listen than to give away his thoughts. But it seemed that himself and the Dowager Countess were seeing eye to eye.

“My lady, are you aware about the rumours that the Duke has lost his fortune and his estate is in the brink of ruin?” he asked.

“I have heard such rumours and they may be true, I honestly don’t know for sure… however it won’t change what’s been decided. I can’t possible risk Elizabeth’s well-being. You can understand that, can’t you? I know that you care about her.” she said and took a sip of her tea.

He simply nodded.

“She knows the Duke spread the rumours about Elizabeth, just as he suspected, and she is aware that his marriage proposal is not the most profitable arrangement. And she emphasised the necessity of keeping Elizabeth safe.” Hamid thought as he pondered over each word the Dowager Countess spoke so far and started to put together the pieces of this puzzle. Could the Duke be even more vicious than he imagined?

“Your Highness, I believe that’s the only matter you would like to discuss this afternoon, wasn’t it?” she said and motioned her hand to Mrs. Carlton. The servant quickly picked up both teacups and placed them on the tray.

“Yes, it was, my lady. But before I leave, may I ask you one last question?”

“Yes, you may.”

“Would you consider me a suitable husband for your granddaughter should the circumstances be any different, my lady?” Hamid asked and saw the look of surprise in both the Dowager Countess and Mrs. Carlton faces.

“Prince Hamid, I really don’t think I am capable of answering about a hypothetical situation like that… I am sorry.” she said, her eyes averting his.

Even though she didn’t answer his question with words, the Prince could read her body language and the discomfort in her voice. He understood that his proposal would be refused either way, even if there weren’t such difficulties for Elizabeth to claim Edgewater and Duke Richard’s menace.

He put on his confidence façade and said, “I appreciate your honesty, my lady.”

He was hurt, but he was not done with Elizabeth and he shall not accept the idea of the love of his life marrying a despicable man who would bring her nothing but sorrow. Everything the Dowager Countess said, and even what was left unsaid, was enough for him to start his quest: he must uncover the Duke’s plot and prevent Elizabeth from marrying him. He was sad, of course, but he had a purpose and very little time to act before the inevitable engagement.

He bowed curtly and continued, “I will leave you now. And it’s best if I return to London as soon as possible…”

“Prince Hamid, you don’t need to leave right away. You should join us for dinner,” she said, with a tight-lipped smile.

“I apologise, my lady, however, I must leave. I’ll take care of the arrangements. The only thing I ask is your permission to say goodbye to Elizabeth.”

“Yes, you can certainly say your goodbyes to each other. Mrs. Carlton can ask her to join you at the parlour, if you would like that. And Mr. Woods might arrange everything for your departure.” she said. Her eyes fixed on his face and she opened her mouth once again, the prince thought she would say something else, but she just smiled at him. A sad smile, one that didn’t reach the eyes and concealed more emotions that he could tell.

“Yes, I would like that. I’ll gather my belongings and then I shall wait for her at the parlour. Goodbye, my lady. I thank you for having me here at Edgewater and for your hospitality.”

Once he reached the door, he heard her saying, “Prince Hamid, I am truly sorry.”

Holding the doorknob, he turned around and saw the despondent look on her face. Maybe she does care for Elizabeth, he thought. He bowed his head and did not say a thing as left the room.

Walking towards his chambers, he remembered the night before and the promises he made and all the joy he experienced throughout the last days. He had his happiness at arm’s reach and now how could he possibly say goodbye? He silently went up the stairs and it seemed like he walked kilometres to reach the door. Once inside, he paced to the bed and took the pillow in his arms, trying to find her scent and her warmth, both gone by now, unfortunately. Putting it down, he collected his belongings and soon heard Mr. Woods steps approaching him. The man bowed and greeted him, informing about the arrangements for his travel back to London.

“Your Highness, I will take care of your luggage and bring it to your carriage,” Mr. Woods said.

“Thank you,” the prince said and took one last glance at the room before leaving.

Hamid is a storyteller, but the events of this day were among the few ones that he would never like to tell anyone. For a moment, he wished he was asleep, and this was only a bad dream. But, so far, he did not wake up.

He walked slowly with his hands in his back by each door on the corridor as he went to the stairs. Today, he didn’t hear Elizabeth’s laughter. And he won’t hear it again once the couple meet at the parlour.

Prince Hamid was lost. He was facing a dilemma: he could elope with Elizabeth and they would be together as both desire, but she would certainly lose her claim over Edgewater and they would have to face the ire of the Duke, once he finds out that for once he won’t get what he wants. And that prospect is disturbing. The nobleman is a real threat and the Dowager Countess has good reasons to fear him, he knows it. On the other hand, he could do the honourable and selfless choice, and leave for London immediately and try to stop the Duke’s plans and not endanger Elizabeth.

However, even though he shouldn’t, all he can think about is eloping. He muses about a place he knows in Scotland, where they could go to get married; the laws are different in there and it wouldn’t matter that she’s not twenty-one yet, because she’s older than the common law age of consent… He is facing a dilemma, but he knows the right thing to do. He can’t be selfish, even though his heart desires nothing more than to take her with him and make sure she doesn’t have to marry Duke Richards. He paces around the parlour pondering his options as he waited for her.

Once Elizabeth heard that Hamid was waiting for her at the parlour and the messenger, Mrs. Carlton, averted her gaze and didn’t answer her question about his marriage proposal being accepted, she knew what had happened. What she dreaded the most became true and tears immediately pooled in her eyes. Briar could not finish pining the bun, because Elizabeth stood up and darted towards the door, her hairdo half finished. Briar thanked God that Elizabeth had put on the dress first - the beautiful emerald green one that both thought would really impress the prince at diner and the idea made giggle in Elizabeth’s chambers just minutes earlier – and ran after her.

She caught up with Elizabeth before she reached the stairs, and Briar took her arm and hugged her.

“Lizzy, you must breath and remember that no matter what happens now, you are not alone,” Briar whispered in Elizabeth’s ear.

“Briar… I… I can’t… I can’t breathe,” Elizabeth choked up.

Her friend wiped her tears away and gently rubbed her back with one of her hands. Once Elizabeth could breathe normally, they walked down the stairs together, Briar’s arm around Elizabeth’s.

The parlour’s doors were ajar, and they saw the Prince inside. He was standing in the middle of the room, eyes fixed on the door, expectantly. Briar closed the doors behind her and sat on a bench by the window, far away from them. She tried to, but she couldn’t help looking at them, she also had tears in her eyes.

The prince looked at Elizabeth’s flushed face and saw the tears in her eyes and she stared at him and his warm brown eyes were gloomy. He knew there was no need to say anything and they silently stared at each other. He took a deep breath and gathered the courage to move first, he crossed the room with a few steps and embraced her. She held him, her arms encircling his body firmly at his waist as she would never let him go. Her face buried in his chest.

“Elizabeth… I wanted to say goodbye. I… I am going to London,” he said with a shaky voice.

“London?" she gasped. "You can’t go to London! You can’t leave me here!” 

“I am not leaving you, my Elizabeth. But I do have to go. I must go to London immediately,” he said placing a soft kiss on her temple.

She took a step back, looking him directly in the eyes, “No! You promised me you would stay, that you would do anything for me… Take me with you, Hamid! Don’t leave me behind. Please!” she exclaimed, her voice louder than propriety dictates.

“Elizabeth! I… I can’t take you away, not like this. You will be a countess soon. I can’t… Not like this. It would ruin you… and… there are circumstances you are not aware of…” he stuttered and took a deep breath.

“I don’t want to be a countess, I don’t want any of this! You know how I feel about it all…” she said.

Hamid looked at her, she could see now he had tears in his eyes too. And his face was the saddest she has ever seen. She held him again, her hands went up to his neck and she felt his pulse and him swallowing. She stared up at him, at his eyes. She thought about how much she loves him and how she yearns to be with him.

“Hamid," Elizabeth sighed.

“I can’t take you away right now, but I want to marry you. If we…” he said.

She interrupted him, “We don’t have time. If you don’t take me with you, I’ll soon be officially engaged to the Duke and then… it will be nearly impossible to avoid this marriage! And you know I can’t marry that vicious man!” she said and burst out crying.

“I wouldn’t let this happen, my love. I promise you,” he said with a low voice, almost a whisper as he circled his arms around her. He felt her head nuzzle in the crook of his neck.

“Don’t promise me that… You know as much as I do: if you leave, that’s what is going to happen. You know it. Don’t leave me, please,” she pleaded, her voice muffled.

He gently placed a hand in her chin and lifted her face and he could look her straight in her green eyes.

“I am yours…” Hamid said and kissed her lips softly. “…and you are mine…” He kissed her again. “…I will find a way for us to be together. Believe me.” Then, he finally placed a lingering kiss on her lips and pulled her even closer to him.

Suddenly, all decorum was replaced by desire. She returned the kiss with all her passion, she didn’t want to let it end nor to let him go. She would give him a reason to stay. One of her hands went to his dark and soft hair and the other grabbed his shirt bringing him closer. She felt the stubble on his chin brush against her skin and the warmth of his body. His heart pounding as fast as her own. This could be their last kiss, she feared.

The Prince felt warm tears rolling down his face, his own and hers. He tasted the salt from their tears on her lips. He wanted this kiss to last forever and he pulled her closer. One of his hands cupped her face and his thumb caressed her delicate alabaster skin.

Breathless they parted, and Hamid whispered in her ear, “I love you too much, Elizabeth.”

He couldn’t bear the idea of leaving her and yet that’s what must be done. It was overwhelming.

Elizabeth felt his warm breath and she got goose bumps.

“You are the love of my life, you are my happiness, and I’ll never leave you. No matter what it seems now,” Hamid spoke softly against her hair, brushing his lips to the top of her head. He desperately needed her to believe his words.

“That’s exactly what you are doing. You are leaving me! Even though you promised you would stay with me!” she cried and stepped away from his embrace.

“Elizabeth, you have to understand… I… If we run away, maybe you could never come back. You could lose Edgewater… You should think carefully about this,” he pleaded, tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Just go, Hamid. If you’re not willing to take me with you and you can’t keep your promises… then you should go,” she said with fierce eyes and then turned her back to him, placing her hands over her own face, tears streaking down her cheeks.

He wanted to pull her close to him once more, but instead he placed his hands on her shoulders. When she flinched, he stepped back removing his hands. He could hear her sobbing as she cried her heart out, and he felt like a piece of his own heart had been ripped out of his chest.

The prince wiped the tears off his face with his sleeves and looked at Briar, whom was also crying and looking at them, and he bowed to her and left the parlour without saying another word.

His heart ached, and he was in the depths of despair, and there was nothing that could be said or done to alleviate this unbearable pain. He had to leave; only in London he would find the answers he was seeking. He hoped he would succeed. The only thing he was sure: he could not be there one moment longer or his resolve would falter. All he wanted was to take her in his arms and elope. Sail away and never return. Even if it would ruin her, even if it would ruin them both.

All the way back to London he regretted his decision and he couldn’t forget the way she glared at him, the anger in her eyes that made him freeze, and her last words. She probably thinks he is a coward or that he doesn’t love her enough or that all his words were empty promises of a charmer… Could she ever forgive him? He hated himself for making the honourable choice, the selfless one, because maybe now Elizabeth would hate him too. Maybe tonight he lost the woman he loves… Alone in his carriage, he cried.

At Edgewater manor, lying in her bed, Elizabeth regretted the hurtful words she uttered. Engraved in her mind the look on Hamid’s face and the sadness in his eyes when she told him to leave. With a heavy heart she beaten herself up that she realized too late he might be gone for good and that she was too stubborn to follow him when he left the parlour, like she wanted to… When she finally ran outside, all she could see was the carriage moving farther and farther from the house and disappearing into the darkness. A storm was coming.

The same carriage that nearly ran over her and brought them together was now taking away from her the kind man that always brings a smile to her lips, the one that promised to keep her safe, the one that only a couple of hours prior told that being with her felt like home. And just like that he was gone. No time to say that she loves him and she always will. That night, she cried herself to sleep.


	9. A Men’s World

Since this morning, the horses were unusually agitated at the stables of Edgewater and from Luke Harper’s experience it was an indication that a storm was coming. His assertion was confirmed later that afternoon, once dark clouds covered the sky and turned the day into night much earlier than expected this time of the year.

He was contemplating the grey sky when he saw Mr. Woods quickly walking from the manor to the stables, a concerned look on his face. Mr. Harper was stricken with surprise when the buttler told him what was needed from him: to help prepare the Ottoman Prince’s carriage for his trip back to London. It was surprising not only because the weather clearly was not the most favourable for a ride, but mostly because earlier the housemaid Sarah Dawson confided him that the Prince had called upon the Dowager Countess that same afternoon and all the other servants of Edgewater manor were talking that he would ask Lady Elizabeth in marriage.

Since he wasn’t a man that pried into the personal affairs of others, he simply complied without questioning the sudden depart. But his curiosity took the best of him and he wondered what could have happened this afternoon.

As soon as the Ottoman Prince’s carriage was set, his luggage had been properly stored and the horses were ready to leave for London, Mr. Harper and the prince’s servants conduct it through the drive, stopping the vehicle at the manor’s entrance, where Mr. Woods was standing holding the door open. By their side, he silently watched the whole scene.

First, the Ottoman Prince wearing a bright blue kaftan left the manor, the despondent expression and the gloomy eyes immediately caught Mr. Harper’s attention. The ear-to-ear grin gone and one could be certain that his meeting with the Dowager Countess – the one every single servant has been talking about – was disappointing. And this would really be a shame, because the Prince seems like a good man, one that could really take care of Lady Elizabeth as she deserves to be taken care of, and he hoped they could both find happiness together.

Mr. Harper’s attentive eyes observed when the manor’s door opened once again. This time the Dowager Countess, Countess Henrietta, Mr. Marlcaster and Ms. Sutton came outside to bid farewell. The Prince bowed properly and, despite the obvious sadness, flashed a grin at them. The smile did not reach his eyes, nevertheless.

Lady Elizabeth didn’t come outside with the others to say goodbye and that was something remarkable, since everyone noticed how they were constantly seeking each other’s company these past two days and how close they were at the Earl’s funeral. A bold demonstration, which motivated a whole lot of gossip… Not seeing her there, when the man she was clearly enamoured with was leaving, was also surprising. Her absence was a loud statement, as loud as Ms. Sutton’s nasal voice when she asked about the missing lady of the house and was quickly ushered inside by an upset Mr. Marlcaster.

The Dowager Countess briefly spoke something to the Prince, her voice was barely a whisper, and the man simply nodded and walked towards his carriage. Mr. Harper saw as his resolve seemed to falter as he lingered by the door a moment too long, glancing at the manor’s door and windows a few times. He knew exactly who his eyes were searching, and she was nowhere to be seen. Finally, the man took a deep breath and went inside the carriage. A moment later, the horses were pulling the vehicle away.

The clip-clop of the horses’ hoofs were fading in the distance when Mr. Harper decided to walk back to the stables. After taking only a few strides, he turned around and saw Lady Elizabeth flustered rushing out of the house. He noticed the disheartened look on her face once she acknowledged the carriage already left and was out of reach. He stopped walking and merely contemplated her and all the sorrow on her face, he felt a lump in his throat he couldn’t swallow.

Luke Harper likes Lady Elizabeth, she’s a kind woman who changed Edgewater manor for the best and sees him past his colour and social rank. He considers her a friend; therefore, he can’t help it but to feel sorry for the heavy burden she was given: to fulfill the expectations of a family she barely knows and secure the survival of a legacy that many years ago kept their parents from being together… It was a shame if it would keep her apart from the man she loves as well.

He knows her father’s will had stipulated she marries a man of a suitable rank to inherit Edgewater estate, they have talked about it before. Mr. Harper is not such man. What he doesn’t know is why, apparently, neither is the Ottoman Prince. Could his dark skin be the impediment? Couldn’t his title and fortune make such thing irrelevant? He doesn’t know the answer to these questions and many more related to the nobility.

For instance, he definitely doesn’t know why the Duke of Karlington, a horrible man, has earned the Dowager Countess’ favours and is likely to end up marrying Lady Elizabeth instead… It pained him deeply to know the Duke will arrive in two days. He shook his head at this thought and slowly walked towards the young woman.

“Lady Elizabeth, is there something I can do to help you?” Mr. Harper asked her with a low voice, trying not to startle her.

His question remained unanswered, because she never listened what he said. She doesn’t see him by her side either. In fact, she doesn’t see anything around her, because her gaze is fixed on the road ahead, where the prince’s carriage rode off only minutes ago. Ms. Briar Daly soon joins them, also looking terribly sad, and she communicates with her eyes what Mr. Harper already knows. They both stand there by her side and quietly wait with her - whatever it is that she waits.

 _“Does she expect him to come back?”,_ Luke Harper ponders, and he can only imagine the heartbreaking pain she’s experiencing.

With her arms wrapped around herself and her lips quivering, tears streaking down her cheeks, Elizabeth stood on the same spot for almost one hour after Prince Hamid’s carriage disappeared into the darkness. Maybe, she thought, he would return and come back to her. But so far, he didn’t and maybe he never will.

 _“This couldn’t be the end, could it? After all the promises we made, the moments we shared, the kisses… how could he leave me behind? I need him to come back…”_ , she thought and reminisced about all the moments they shared since they met until they confessed their love and he asked her if she would like to marry him. And she deeply regretted the moment she told him to leave… she never got the chance to say she loves him too before he left.

Briar and Mr. Harper patiently stayed by her side the whole time, not knowing how to address the situation, both hoping they would see the carriage returning. But they never heard the roofs of the horses, all they could listen was the sound of Elizabeth’s despairing sobs and the rushing wind, blowing through the trees.

When the wind blew colder and stronger, there were lightnings visible in the sky and it became clearer that he would not return, at least not right now, the man shared a look with Briar and placed a hand on Elizabeth’s back. His baritone voice almost a whisper, when he spoke softly, “Lady Elizabeth, you should go inside. It’s getting colder and a storm is coming.”

Elizabeth looked at them both, as if seeing them for the first time. Briar was holding her hand, and her face was wet with tears, just like her own face. Mr. Harper looked concerned, he was her friend and cared for her, she knew that. She gazed one last time at the road hopelessly. Before she went inside with Briar, she placed a hand on Mr. Harper’s arm. He nodded at her and smiled, a wide and sincere smile that reached his warm brown eyes. No words could express her gratitude right now as his presence was a reminder of Briar’s words: she was not alone.

Once inside, she asked Mr. Woods about her grandmother and he told her she was back in her chambers getting ready for diner.

Rubbing her eyes and cheeks with her palms, she took a deep breath and looked at Briar.

“I need to speak to Lady Grandmother,” she said, with a flushed face and knitted eyebrows. "Wait for me in my chambers, please."

“Lizzy, be careful, please,” Briar pleaded, holding her hand. Elizabeth didn’t say a word, because she couldn’t promise what her friend asked of her.

The Dowager Countess was alone in her chambers, sitting by her dressing table, combing her long white as snow hair into a bun, when Elizabeth came inside without knocking on the door. The elderly woman looked at her granddaughter’s reflection on the mirror; she was expecting her to come eventually and it was no surprise the way she looked: tears on her flushed face, disheveled hair, a combination of sadness and anger in her eyes.

Maybe a pinch of disappointment towards the old woman as well, she thought.

“I need to know, lady grandmother! Why would you reject Hamid’s proposal?”

The elderly woman pinned her hair and slowly turned around, looking Elizabeth in the eyes and pondering about her words. _“Hamid? Not Prince Hamid. This is so intimate!”_ she kept this thought to herself, fearing, for the first time, they could have been more intimate than she supposed. Her eyes wandered down from her granddaughter’s face to her abdomen and she hopped her assumptions were wrong or this would pose them even greater issues.

“Elizabeth, you know why. You are a clever young woman, you don’t really need me to explain you all the reasons, do you?” the Dowager Countess said, her eyes fixed on her granddaughter’s face.

“I don’t know why. He’s a good man who loves me and wants to marry me. And I want to marry him as well. Why is that not enough? Father gave me his blessing when I told him how I felt about Hamid. He wanted me to be happy.” 

“Oh, Elizabeth… Love is never enough. Especially not for women like ourselves. We have our duties and they will always come first. There’s no time to pursuit a pretense happiness… To support your claim on Edgewater you need someone from a high rank and –” her grandmother said before being interrupted.

“But Hamid’s a prince!” Elizabeth exclaimed, her voice louder than decorum recommended, because she couldn’t bear hearing her grandmother speak about the Duke of Karlington once again.

“From a foreign land…” she said, dismissively.

“Is that the matter? That he’s not an English man?” the young woman questioned, wide-eyed.

“One of them…” the Dowager Countess tried to avoid her question, she had no intention to extend this conversation.

“But you should understand that, Lady Grandmother, you are not an English woman as well! You told me you were born in Cordonia!” 

“Oh, my dear granddaughter, your grandfather was the Earl, he had the title, not me…” the Dowager Countess sighed.

“Why is it any different?” 

“You should know by now that men do as it pleases them! Especially to men from a high rank the rules can be bent; while women should naturally yield to them and to the desires of men. An English man as your grandfather could marry a Cordonian woman with no title, but it wouldn’t be the same the other way around… It never is. It is a men’s world, Elizabeth. A men’s world indeed.” 

Mouth agape, Elizabeth muttered, “I don’t understand…”

“You will. Eventually.”

“I don’t think I ever will!" Shaking her head, she muttered under her breath, “And I shall not accept these so-called rules…”

They stared at each other in silence for a while.

“You should know that I will never forgive you, Lady Grandmother. You did not respect my father’s wishes for me, nor considered my feelings towards Hamid. Your only concern is this estate… a piece of land can’t be more important than someone’s life and happiness. I won’t marry the Duke! I won’t sacrifice myself for a title! If that’s the price, then let Mr. Marlcaster have it!” the words spilled from Elizabeth’s mouth with anger, and she turned on her heels, rushing to the door. She never saw the sad look on her grandmother’s face.

The Dowager Countess had dwelled about it, if she should tell Elizabeth about the Duke’s threats. After her meeting with Prince Hamid earlier and the astound information he shared with her about the Duke’s advances on her granddaughter, and her reaction right this moment, it was clear that she needs to know. She should be prepared.

“Elizabeth! There are things you don’t know." The Dowager Countess spoke, her gravelly voice echoed in the room. "And I think it’s time I tell you about it.”

Elizabeth stopped, and her body stiffened. She glared at her grandmother over her shoulder. The woman had walked towards the divan and was motioning for her to sit beside her. She pondered for a moment if she should listen to her or just leave.

The Dowager Countess noticed her hesitation, and said again, “Elizabeth, it’s about Duke Richards and his threats of tarnishing your reputation…”

The young lady’s eyes widened, and she took a deep breath and slowly walked and sat beside her grandmother. Her hands were shaking, she felt her whole body shaking too, from anger, from breathing raggedly… everything was overwhelming. Never once in her life she felt like this.

“Elizabeth, I never told you about it, but at the garden party, the Duke talked to me and he manifested his intention to marry you… In fact, he threatened to tarnish your reputation if we didn’t accept his proposal. I hoped he would change his mind during the social season, but unfortunately he didn’t.”

“Why haven’t you said anything about this before, Lady Grandmother? You were always saying nice things about him, and pushing me towards him…” Elizabeth said, and looked at her with narrowed eyes.

“I suppose, as it was inevitable that you marry him, at least I could try and sway your feelings about him… Maybe you would even choose him voluntarily.”

“I shall not marry him! I shall not. There must be another way.” Elizabeth’s jaw clenched, anger bubbling in her eyes.

“Elizabeth, you must understand you don’t have a choice…” the Dowager Countess said and took Elizabeth’s hand in hers. “He was the source of the rumours about you. He wanted to keep away any possible suitors.”

“He threatened me too, but I am not afraid.” Elizabeth raised her chin and stared into the elderly woman’s eyes.

“You should be. He’s related to royalty and he believes he can do as it pleases him regardless of the consequences… And he has done that for many years now.” she said with a sigh.

“I don’t care if he spreads even worse rumours about me!” Elizabeth said, and stood up. She paced to the window and observed the pouring rain. The skies were even darker, and it was difficult to see much outside. The wind was whistling through the threes.

After a moment, the Dowager Countess said, “You should care. A woman’s honour and reputation are what matters the most. I have lived long enough to understand that in our society one can be either an honourable woman or a depraved one, a saint or a fallen woman. And how you will be classified is not always related to your character or your choices in life. Even if a woman follows every single one of the rules of etiquette and observes all the ten commandments, it does not mean she can’t be seen as a fallen woman if a man says so. I have seen it happen…” she paused, “…As I told you earlier, it’s a men’s world. And we are not the ones who control the narrative. Therefore, if a well-respected man like the Duke tells you are disgraced, his words affect how the entire society perceives you. And if they don’t respect you, you are ruined. Your ill fortune will prevent you from finding a good husband and you won’t inherit Edgewater. Thus, you should care about the rumours.”

“How someone would take the Duke’s word over anyone else’s? People must know he’s a horrible and treacherous man! I can’t believe it! It is really wrong and unjust!” Elizabeth exclaimed, arms crossed over her chest.

“Elizabeth, we don’t have the time to dwell on all the injustices of the world… the Duke will arrive in two days. You must acknowledge how the world works and use whatever you can in order to survive. That’s the question: what can we do for you to survive? If worst rumours spread, you won’t marry neither the man you love nor a man who can assure you inherit Edgewater. What are you willing to do, dear?”

Elizabeth listened carefully to her grandmother, her eyes narrowed and her mouth agape. As a lightning stroke, she wrapped her arms around herself waiting for the thunder. She was not afraid of thunders or storms. But this evening she felt as if this one storm was an indication of an impending ill fortune that might be in her future. She dreaded the idea and hoped Hamid would be safe on the road back to London. And she desired with all her heart that he would keep his promises and that he would still want to marry her and… she wishes to believe his every word. She needs to.

“I want to marry Hamid. That is what I am willing to do.” Elizabeth said.

“That is impossible, dear. He’s not the best match for you and the Duke won’t accept it. His wrath will make him spread the most vicious rumours…" the Dowager Countess shook her head.

“Prince Hamid would never believe such rumours. He didn’t believe any of them before and he never doubted I was my father’s daughter. Since we met, he always treated me with kindness and respect. Besides, he loves me, and he would marry me anyway. We have discussed it and I told him about the Duke’s threats. He doesn’t seem to…”

The Dowager Countess interrupted, “My dear, he’s a romantic. Of course, Prince Hamid would tell you that. But do you think that a diplomat could afford having a wife with such a fame, one he cannot present before society? He must negotiate with the Lords, that’s his assignment in England, his whole reason to even be here…”

Elizabeth didn’t answer. She worries about him and his reputation, but now she begins to understand how these rumours could keep them apart. Could her grandmother possibly be right? Once the rumours turned her ineligible for marriage would Hamid give up on their love? However, she would not admit out loud that possibility to her grandmother or to herself. Not yet, at least. Hope, it’s all she has and it’s the one thing to hold on to endure this storm.

Once Elizabeth entered her chambers, Briar was already there. Standing by the window and watching the rain pour. She turned to face her and knew Elizabeth spoke her mind. Her eyes were sadder than before, but that sparkling anger was gone now, replaced with something undecipherable.

“Have you got the answers your wanted, Lizzy?” Briar asked with a soft voice.

“I haven’t, and I don’t think it matters anyhow…” Elizabeth answered and exhaled, as she was holding her breath for a long time.

“You should prepare yourself for diner. We should fix your hair,” Briar said.

“I don’t want to go to dinner,” Elizabeth whined.

“Ms. Parsons arrived just before the storm, and she is eager to talk to you… and I think you would like to talk to her too,” Briar said with a pointed look.

Elizabeth nodded, and Briar quickly fixed her hair and helped her wash her face.

This evening the dinner was quieter than usual, except for some of Ms. Sutton’s remarks and somehow it seems Mr. Marlcaster convinced her not to bring up Prince Hamid on the conversation. Countess Henrietta sat on the place where the Earl has been sitting for the past many years, since his father died. The sight made Elizabeth’s face turn into a scowl, but she didn’t say a word. Every time she could avoid talking or interacting with this woman, was prized. So, she held her tongue.

Ms. Parsons was sitting at Elizabeth’s side, and had a concerned look on her face.

“How are you, Elizabeth? Ms. Sutton said something about Prince Hamid and a proposal, when I arrived. But Mr. Marlcaster…” Ms. Parsons whispered.

Elizabeth interrupted her, “We should talk later, Annabelle, away from prying eyes…” She glanced at Ms. Sutton, who was eyeing them attentively. Ms. Parsons nodded and they remained quiet.

Once dinner was over, Elizabeth and Ms. Annabelle Parsons left together and spoke about the events of the day, as they sat together at Elizabeth’s chambers. Briar stood by the window, she knew Ms. Parsons was also a friend and she could help Elizabeth. Furthermore, she belongs to this world, if anyone could help her friend now, it was Ms. Parsons.

Ms. Parsons face fell once she heard Prince Hamid’s proposal was rejected by the Dowager Countess and turned into a scowl when Elizabeth told her about the Duke’s threats and the talk he had with her grandmother.

“Elizabeth, you must be terrified. What he intend to do if you rejected him could destroy your reputation, and ruin you… I don’t know what I would do if I were you,” Ms. Parsons said, a hand clasping her mouth. "But I assure you that I will stay by your side as you stayed with me during the whole Viscount Westonly affair.”

“I appreciate your kind offer, my dear friend,” Elizabeth said with a tight-lipped smile.

“What can I do to help you?” Annabelle asked, her brows furrowed.

“I don’t know yet. All I can think about is going back to Grovershire and escaping it all. But it could mean I’d lose Hamid forever.” Elizabeth exhaled loudly.

“Oh, Elizabeth! I wouldn’t be surprised if he followed you to live in the countryside…” Annabelle took Elizabeth’s hands in hers and smiled. “He’s quite taken by you, my friend.”

“I don’t know if he would. The last we spoke… I was so angry I told him to leave.” Elizabeth sighed, a single tear ran down her cheek.

“You should write him a letter and apologise since you regret it,” Annabelle said and lightly brushed her cheek, wiping the tear away.

“I will. But not tonight. I want my mind to be clearer when I do it.”

“Oh, I know! Mr. Sinclaire could help you too. He is your friend and he knows the Duke. Maybe he could help us uncover something that we could use against him. Everyone has secrets and I am certain he must have plenty.” 

“You are right. I shall talk to him. But right now, I feel so tired…” Elizabeth yawned.

“I will leave you now, Elizabeth. You should rest. I’ll be staying in the guest room, and we can talk tomorrow. Sleep tight,” Annabelle said and hugged her before walking outside.

“What shall I do?” Elizabeth muttered under her breath. 


	10. With a Little Help From My Friends

Briar was tying Elizabeth’s corset while Ms. Annabelle Parsons was pacing around her friend's chambers, clearly agitated. Her arms crossed over her chest and her right hand fidgeting with the hem of the left sleeve of her dress.

“Why did it take her so long to tell you about his threats?” Ms. Parsons asked.

“I really don’t know. I thought it was odd that she would wait until now… Yet I don’t believe she’s lying, if that is your concern.” Elizabeth said.

“If only she would have said something before… It would have granted us the time to investigate and do so much more.” Ms. Parson said, shaking her head.

Elizabeth was looking at her, curiously, as she has never seen her friend so agitated. Not even when Viscount Westonly was about to propose to her she seemed so upset as she does now.

Ms. Parsons stood by the window, her gaze drawn to something outside. “The rain stopped." Her eyes found Elizabeth's and she suggested, "We could go outside.” 

“Why would we go outside? It shall rain again soon…” Elizabeth said, while Briar helped her with her dress and smiled at them both.

Ms. Parsons walked towards Elizabeth as Briar finished tying a ribbon on the black dress’ back.

“You’re all set, Lizzy,” Briar said and walked towards the vanity, placing a comb and some pins back in a drawer, she was amused by their interaction. Even though Elizabeth was still glooming this morning, it was clear that Ms. Parsons could help lift her spirits.

Ms. Parsons leaned and lowered her voice in a conspiratorial whisper, “We could speak in private and strategize.”

“We could speak here as well…” Elizabeth said.

“What if anyone listens to us? It wouldn’t be wise to risk having Countess Henrietta eavesdropping by your door and learning our plans… Besides, my voice carries when I am infuriated!” Ms. Parsons whispered.

“You could try to speak lower, Annabelle. Whisper even, as you are doing this exactly moment.” Elizabeth said and tried to stifle a giggle. 

“I cannot control my anger, my friend. Or my voice, for that matter,” Annabelle said, the corners of her lips turned upwards. After a brief pause, she tilted her head and looked Elizabeth straight in the eyes, and performed her best "puppy eyes" impression, “I would enjoy walking outside, seeing the garden… it's been so long since we last strolled together... Won't you humor me?”

“That's so unfair! You know I can't say no to the "puppy eyes"!" Elizabeth shook her head and giggled despite herself. "We’ll go outside for a moment.”

Before leaving the house, Ms. Parsons wrapped a dark green shawl over the white summer dress, and observed her friend doing the same. Elizabeth pulled tighter around herself the grey wool shawl she worn the day before over one of her black mourn dresses.

Walking side by side through the garden, Ms. Parsons glanced at her friend and missed the colourful dresses she used to wear. The black made her look even paler and sadder, she thinks, a constant reminder of what she has lost. She is aware of how the mourning rituals work and how strict are the rules, but if she could, she would spare Elizabeth from all of them. In fact, if she really had the power, she would prevent her from all this great suffering she’s experiencing and all that shall be coming soon. Unfortunately, she can’t. All she can do is to be by her side and help her try to avoid this dreadful marriage prospect.

“We need something on the Duke so outrageously scandalous that the Dowager Countess would have no other choice but to cancel the engagement. It must be something huge and it must be made public for all to see. You will have to disgrace him, Elizabeth.” Ms. Parsons said as they walked past the rose garden.

“What kind of scandalous facts are you thinking about?” Elizabeth asked.

“Anything at all. For instance, it would be very helpful if the Duke has had a secret wedding in the old days…” Ms. Parsons replied with a smirk.

Elizabeth thought about Mrs. Sinclaire’s affair with the Duke, “I may know something. But it’s somebody else’s secret and it happened a long time ago…” 

“We shouldn’t expose someone else’s secret if it would do them harm. We’ll think of something,” Ms. Parsons said, reassuringly.

“I know nothing else, except he’s a man that don’t control his urges. You have seen him at the Opera… I don’t think I was the first one,” Elizabeth sighed.

“I believe you are right. If only we had more time…” Ms. Parsons said, rubbing her hands together.

“What other ideas did you have, Annabelle?”

“You and Prince Hamid could elope! It would be the perfect solution!” 

“I don’t think we could. That’s the reason I was angry with Hamid: he refused to take me with him when I asked. I don’t think he would elope… He was extremely concerned I would lose my claim over Edgewater…” Elizabeth said, her eyes wandering over to the lake. Everywhere she looked around Edgewater made her reminisce about him and their happy moments. Right now, so close to the lake, she remembered their first kiss and she could almost smell his scent in the air, a mix of spices and citrus. "Maybe his feelings aren't as strong as he says..."

Ms. Parsons looked at Elizabeth’s sad eyes and remembered how much she mistrusted the Ottoman Prince at first. She’d heard gossips about him and saw how forwardly he acted towards Elizabeth, his presence even made her jealous a few times, if she must admit it. Even though she’s not the naive country girl many might think, Ms. Parsons was afraid he would mislead her with false promises and break her heart. Unexpectedly, he became enamoured with this captivating lady. But why wouldn’t he? It’s understandable how easy it can be to love Elizabeth…

“I think I have misjudged Prince Hamid… I used to think he was a charmer that was merely paving his way to take liberties with you…” Ms. Parsons confessed, her eyes fixed on her entwined hands. Her cheeks turned a shade of pink for stating it out loud.

“You did?” Elizabeth gaped.

“Yes, I did. And it seems I was mistaken…” 

“You don’t like him?” Elizabeth asked.

“I don’t dislike him, I do consider him an agreeable man…" Ms. Parsons's nose scrunched with the admission, and she bent down, took a pebble from the ground, and threw it across the water. It skipped three times before sinking to the bottom of the lake. She sighed, and her eyes returned to her friend. "I was simply very much afraid he would hurt you... But he was brave enough to ask your hand to the Dowager Countess, which means he's truly enamoured with you and I was wrong about him... He must really care about you, if he worries about your well-being as you said.”

Elizabeth nodded and also took a small rock from the ground and skipped it. It bounced off the water four times and disappeared underwater.

Ms. Parsons could see the cloud in her eyes as she silently stared at the lake, and decided to change the subject, “I thought about your idea of leaving for Grovershire… If you ran away and no one would find you, the Duke would probably jilt you. But there are risks, once you were already engaged, it could cost your family part of Edgewater’s fortune, might he go to court.”

“Go to court?” Elizabeth echoed, mouth ajar.

Annabelle replied with a serious tone, "Due to the breach of promise of marriage.” 

“Oh, I didn’t know a man could do that too! On the books it’s always the other way around…” 

“It’s not common, especially amongst noblemen. But the Duke is a vindictive man. And a very possessive one as well. No matter what we do, you should be very careful, Elizabeth.” Annabelle said and grabbed Elizabeth’s hand in hers.

“I will try, but sometimes I get so infuriated with him and this whole situation, that I cannot hold control of my own tongue…” Elizabeth said.

“You will have to restrain that urge."

Elizabeth exhaled and nodded. Her friend was right. They sat at the bench near the lake. Both women staring at the distance. Grey clouds covered the entire sky and there was no sun. A cold breeze blowing leaves from the threes, spreading them all around the ground.

“As much as I was pleased with many of the changes in my life this last few months, sometimes I miss Grovershire and the simpler lifer. I am truly grateful for having known my father, even for a short while, and it filled my life with joy having wonderful people like yourself in my life…” Elizabeth smiled at Ms. Parsons.

“I was very pleased to meet you too, my friend,” Ms. Parsons said and smiled at her.

“I can’t help but think: if I were still Elizabeth Thompson, there would be no engagement being forced upon myself. My mother would never do something like that to me! If only…” The words caught on her throat, and she sighed.

Ms. Parsons placed a hand over Elizabeth’s shoulder.

“You will have to remain strong, Elizabeth. If you do want to go back to Grovershire, you will also need a plan." Mr. Parsons asked, "Do you know how much your father granted you in his will?”

“I actually don’t. There are some clauses and conditions that must be fulfilled… I couldn’t figure out exactly my share since I don’t know the revenue from the tenants…” she paused, “Prince Hamid recommended that I engaged the services of Mr. Konevi. He’s a barrister and he could help me with the legal questions. I consider speaking to him as soon as I go back to London.” 

“You should do that,” Ms. Parsons said, a serious look on her face. “If you do marry the Duke, he will control your finances, therefore, he will control your life entirely.”

Elizabeth nodded, looking dismayed. She acknowledged that and merely mentioning it made her shiver.

“Being a spinster might not be the awful fate people believe, once you consider the cruelty behind the marrying market towards women… Marriage could be a prison depending on the husband.” Ms. Parsons mused. “If you don’t marry anyone and control your own fortune, you could have a different life, maybe one like the one you imagined before becoming Lady Elizabeth of Edgewater. A simpler one.”

“I am not afraid of being alone. The idea of marrying someone so hateful, that's what frightens me,” Elizabeth explained, arms folded tightly around her chest. “It would be easier, if I was granted a trust fund from father. But even without one, I would leave. I would part empty-handed and penniless if it would mean not marrying the Duke. But I would miss the friends I gathered these last months. You, especially, I would miss you greatly, Annabelle.” Elizabeth said, looking her friend in the eyes, tears welling up her eyes.

Ms. Parsons considered her and her words for a moment. And soon the corners of her mouth turned up and she was grinning.

“I could leave too. We could run away together! You don’t desire to marry the Duke, and I wish to marry no one.” Annabelle said beaming.

“You would follow me?” Elizabeth asked, her gaze fixed on the other woman’s expression.

“My family would be very upset with the idea, of course, but I can’t see myself marrying any man. I… I prefer to remain single and control my finances and my destiny. It won’t be a life of leisure and luxury, but it would be a freer one. Can you imagine how wonderful it would be? We could live in your cottage and spent the summer by the stream you told me about. We would go to the village run errands together…” 

“We would buy fresh produce from Mr. Danforth and we could bake apple pies. And it would be so good to see Mrs. Daly again,” Elizabeth mused, the corners of her lips turned upwards.

“Two old spinsters living alone and controlling their own destiny… Oh, it would be delightful! We should definitely have dogs!” Ms. Parson clapped her hands, enthusiastically. The widest grin on her face.

“And a cat. I would love to have one!” Elizabeth smiled.

“What kind of cat?” Ms. Parsons asked.

“What do you mean?” Elizabeth said with eyebrows raised.

“There are many different breeds of cats …” she eyed her amused.

“Oh, I didn’t know that… I haven’t thought much about it, I must admit.” She giggled. “I yearn for a furry kitten that would play with me and a string, one that would lie on my lap when I was reading.”

“All right. We should have two dogs, so my pug Rosie would have a friend, and a cat, that would curl up on your lap.”

“And what would we do in Grovershire if I may ask? I am not a seamstress as accomplished as my mother was."

“I could paint. And you…” she paused considering her friend for a moment. “You could write novels!”

“Write? But I am no writer!” Elizabeth shook her head.

“I have seen you writing on that notebook of yours…” Ms. Parsons teased and nudged her side.

“It’s a journal!” Elizabeth said, waving her hand dismissively.

“You’ve sent me letters and they are very well written. One could say they’re a piece of literature…”

“Who would say that?” Elizabeth asked, eyebrows raised.

“I would! You can write, I am certain of that. You could be the next Jane Austen, my friend!”

“What would I even write about?” Elizabeth asked, grinning at her enthusiasm.

“You could gather a lot of inspiration from your own life. You could write a piece about a young lady who falls in love with a dashing foreign prince and all the struggles they must face until they can finally be together. You already have the villains too: an old petty Duke, a wicked stepmother, an egoistical grandmother… And, of course, the heroine’s best friend, the witty and handsomest woman anyone has ever seen that would always be by her side.” Ms. Parsons said and they both laughed.

“Maybe I’ll be a writer after all… the story is practically writing itself!” 

They laughed so much at the idea of the book and the passages Annabelle suggested, that soon they were gasping for air and Elizabeth was shedding tears due to all the laughing. She inhaled deeply, trying to catch her breath and said, “You know, if I did run away, I could never go to Grovershire. At least not right away… That would be the first place anyone would look for me.” Elizabeth sighed as she had to face the unpleasant reality.

“Yes, I know that… But it was nice to imagine this life we could have…” Ms. Parsons said, feeling a lump in her throat too large to swallow down.

“It was indeed…” Elizabeth sighed and lied her head on Ms. Parsons shoulder. They remained silence for a while.

“May I ask you something, Elizabeth?”

“You can ask me anything, Annabelle.”

“Since your grandmother refused Prince Hamid’s proposal, would you accept to marry someone else in order to escape the Duke?” 

Elizabeth pondered for a while, searching her mind and her heart for an answer.

“There’s only one man I wish to call my husband… But, I think I might accept another proposal, may it come to it, because I cannot and I shall not marry the Duke.”

They spent most of the day together. Being with her friend almost made Elizabeth feel like her life was back to normal, to what it was before the season started. They enjoyed the afternoon tea together and afterwards Ms. Parson excused herself and left for her family estate. Elizabeth’s heart was a little lighter at the end of this day. Once she was alone in her chambers, she wrote a letter to the Prince, and went to bed wishing she would see him again.

***********************

The next morning Elizabeth woke up early and decided to take a walk and read, as she always did before London. And she sat alone on the same bench facing the lake, as she did the day before with Annabelle. She adores that spot, it’s near the lake, but she can still smell the rose’s perfum. Holding a book on her hands – Jane Austen’s Pride and Prejudice, which she chose influenced by Ms. Parsons remarks –, she can’t concentrate on the reading; her mind can’t follow the Bennet sisters’ adventures as it continuously drifts to Prince Hamid and the last time they saw each other. Her thoughts also revolve around how much her life has changed, how many people she has known that have affected her for better and for worse. As improbable as it seems, she’s even grown fond of Edmund Marlcaster.

In the first few weeks after her arrival in Edgewater, it was awfully awkward being around him, as he acted as he despised her, and his fiancée Ms. Sutton was always gossiping about her. But they became closer during the season in London. Now, she misses the late evening talks they had when everybody else had retreated to their own chambers. Every chance they had, both would stay up late, chatting in the parlour, sharing tales of their childhood, talking about their father and their late brother Harry, and about life and future. They would always tease each other like brothers and sisters do. Once, he even confided how he felt trapped in the engagement with Ms. Sutton. Around her he allowed himself to just be, these evenings she was convinced he would forget his mother’s schemes and her despise for Elizabeth. Thus, she understands his struggles, the pain to lose another father and mostly, the difficulties to find his place in the world again, since every certainty he had in his life was torn apart the day Elizabeth’s mother decided to write to her father about their daughter.

She remembered something her father told her: God offers each one of us the people we need, the ones that will inspire us, love us, defy us, destroy our walls, help build our character and make us stronger. In the end, these people, even the ones that hate us, they will turn us into the people we are destined to be. She could understand this idea now. Her journey rewarded her with the most extraordinary friends. A handful of people that were helping her become a better version of herself, and she hoped a stronger one as well, to endure the trials she was about to face.

She closed the book and her eyes, and remained sitting there, enjoying the cool breeze on her face.

Mr. Sinclaire was sure he would find her at that exact place at that time of the day. So many times he has seen here there, reading a book or chatting with Ms. Parsons on that same bench when he’d come to meet with the Earl of Edgewater. This morning she was there alone, all dressed in black, a dark shawl over her shoulders.

She heard the crumpling sound of boots over the narrow dirty path that leads to the lake; and she immediately turned her head to face who was behind her. She was surprised to see Mr. Sinclaire.

He greeted her with a bow and looked straight to her face, he couldn’t ignore the gloom on her eyes. Her bright green eyes, that often mesmerized him, were missing its liveliness.

“Mr. Sinclaire! Good morning, sir. Were we expecting a visit from you today and I have kept you waiting? I am afraid lady grandmother hasn’t told me anything about it…”

“No, I have come here unannounced, Lady Elizabeth."

“Unannounced?” Elizabeth asked surprised, eyes open wide.

“Yes. I need to speak to you and I was hoping to steal a few moments alone,” he said looking her straight in the eyes.

Her eyebrows raised in surprise. Mr. Sinclaire is a man to follow protocol and doesn’t act so forwardly. Never. He is the definition of propriety.

“Would you like to sit?” she asked, indicating the place beside her at the bench.

“We better take a walk. We’re too close to the manor,” he said, looking over his shoulders to the path behind him.

She stood up and they strolled together. She walked closer to the lake stepping on small rocks, stealing curious glances at him, while he walked at her side, gathering his courage to speak. Both arms on his back and brows furrowed, his eyes averting hers and his cheeks a little blushed, she noticed it. 

_“He doesn’t seem like his usual self. What could possibly be disturbing him?”,_ she thinks.

A few more steps and they neared a tree, and she stops and asks him teasingly, “Mr. Sinclaire, you are starting to make me wonder what urgent matter would have brought you here so early in the morning all the way from Ledford Park, so suddenly that you couldn’t even call upon me in advance… Should I assume you have missed me this much, sir?”

Teasing Mr. Sinclaire was something that always amused her, and she believes he likes these exchanges as much as she does, thus it concerns her when he remains impassive, not answering her banter.

He sighs and finally opens his mouth to speak, “Ms. Parsons came to see me yesterday. She told me about what have happened to you these last few days. About Prince Hamid’s proposal and the Duke…”

Her embarrassment tinted her face in red and she quickly said, “Mr. Sinclaire, you must know that I have not asked her to bother you with such matters -”

“I would have preferred if you did, my lady," he cut her off. "I made you a promise at you father’s funeral and I am not willing to break it. I meant every word I said that evening.”

“Thank you, sir. I’m pleased to hear that.”

“I may have a solution for your problem. I have a proposition, my lady.”

“Oh! A proposition?” Elizabeth’s eyes widened, and her jaw dropped.

“Yes, a proposition indeed.” Mr. Sinclaire confirmed and she felt a sudden flush creep up her neck at the thought of Ms. Parsons convincing him to propose to her, “But, Mr. Sinclaire… I…”

Mr. Sinclaire lifted one of his hands to her, motioning for her to pause, and then he took one for her hands in his. 

“Please, lady Elizabeth, let me speak at once what I came here to tell you before I lost all my courage."

Even though the colour drained from her face, she nodded for him to continue.

"I wish to ask you to marry me. You probably know by now that I have seven thousand pounds a year, thus I could provide for you and you wouldn’t lack any comfort. And I would always respect you and treat you with nothing but kindness… We could have a nice life together, my lady… I care about you. Deeply,” he said it all without hesitation and she knew he must have memorized these words.

His face was flushed as he stared her in the eyes, and she stared him back, unblinking and mouth ajar.

After a moment, he said, “That’s what I came here for: I wanted to ask you to marry me. And I need to know your opinion about it, before I can ask your grandmother.”

Elizabeth’s eyes were wide open, the widest they could possibly be. She was utterly surprised with his words. Although she suspected about his affection towards her, she wouldn’t believe he would propose. He obviously knows about her feelings for Prince Hamid, he saw them at the funeral, and yet it seems Ms. Parsons might have convinced to do this. She looks him in the eyes, his beautiful blue eyes expectantly gazing hers and she takes a deep breath and considers carefully her next words.

“Mr. Sinclaire, you are a good man. One of the best I’ve known. And I wouldn’t expect anything less from you than treating a woman with the respect she deserves. We’re long past the time your rugged exterior would have fooled me.”

They both chuckled at her words.

“Are you avoiding my question, Lady Elizabeth?” Mr. Sinclaire asked her, with a soft voice and a sparkle in his eyes.

“No, I’m not. But I was willing to explain first the reasons why I can’t accept it. Would you like to hear them?” she asked softly, placing her free hand on his arm, and he silently nodded, and she continued, “I know you’re a good man and that you would treat me well, and we could have a very nice life together. Probably we could even be happy… But don’t you think you deserve more than a nice life?”

He dropped her hand, and said, with a dismayed look in his face, “A nice life would be much better than what I have now…” his voice just above a whisper, his eyes fixed on the ground bellow.

“I don’t want to sound impertinent, but I think you deserve a wonderful life, Mr. Sinclaire. I really do,” Elizabeth said, and held one of his hands in hers. 

Her soft touch in his hand made a shiver run down his spine and he looked up into her eyes.

“I truly think you deserve to have that with someone who can give you her heart. Which obviously is not me, because my heart is not mine anymore to give,” she said, lowering her eyes and taking a deep breath before continuing, “I hope that the next time you trust someone as you trust me, she reciprocates the love and devotion as you deserve. I also care about you, sir, and that’s why I wouldn’t trap you in a marriage when I’m enamoured with another man… it’s not fair to you that we would do it just for me to avoid marrying Duke Richards,” she said and tightened the grip in his hand, and then continued, “Besides, I think Lady Grandmother would not consent to your proposal either. With the Duke’s threats… I don’t believe you would be able to convince her anyway… She’s too afraid. And it could be dangerous to you too. I wouldn’t put you in that position. As I said, I do care about you, sir.”

“Are you sure, lady Elizabeth? I could persuade your grandmother. And I don’t care about the rumours or the threats… You know he spread lies about me too and tried to tarnish my reputation as well. I think we both could handle it together,” he said firmly, holding her gaze.

“I don’t want you to sacrifice yourself, sir. We don’t know what the Duke could do to anyone who would try to frustrate his plans.”

Marrying her would never be a sacrifice, on the contrary, since he does love her. But he wouldn’t dare say it, though. Ernest Sinclaire was a man enamoured with a woman that loved another, he knew that. He didn’t hesitate in sacrificing his pride, and he would sacrifice so much more if only she asked him to.

“...And I don’t think I am ready to give up on hope yet, Mr. Sinclaire.”

“All right,” he said, taking a breath trying to recollect his thoughts. “Then, I have a question for you.”

“You can ask me anything, sir.”

“I know you don’t want to marry the Duke, but how how far would you go to escape him and break the impending engagement?”

“I would go all the way, sir. All the way,” Elizabeth replied without hesitation.

“Good. Then we must start planning on how to prevent that union from happening.”

“Mr. Sinclaire!” she smiled mischievously.

“I won’t back down on my promises, regardless of your feelings for me, my lady.”

“You are a true gentleman and my knight in shining armour!” she said, beaming, and enveloped her shawl tighter around herself before they resumed walking.

“We must study our options and prepare. Do you know when the Duke is coming to Edgewater?”

“Tomorrow. He’ll probably arrive for luncheon. Lady Grandmother hasn’t told me when he’s expected exactly.”

“We certainly can’t dissuade him from proposing, but we can think about how to break the engagement. Normally, it would only require you not wanting to marry him, but due to the unusual circumstances, we’ll need to find a stronger motive.”

“Thank you, sir. From the bottom of my heart.” she flashed a broad smile at him, and he could see the sparkles he missed before.

He only looked at her affectionately and nodded. A tight-lipped smile on his face.

It was something that truly impressed her: the way they became friends after a rough start, after they both distrusted the other so much and were overly judgemental. He couldn’t look her past his own prejudices at first, still pained by his late wife betrayal; while she thought he was arrogant and despised her for being a natural daughter. And now he was willing to marry her in order to save her from the Duke. She thought that indeed she’s not alone and life brought her all the right people she never knew she needed. Who could have imagined that?


	11. Just Breathe

At the stables, Luke Harper observed lady Elizabeth carefully brushing Clover’s long and silky black mane, when he heard the clip-clops and the characteristic sound of the wheels on the dirt path. He knew the young lady heard it too as her hands immediately dropped from the horse to her sides and she flinched.

“It’s the Duke’s carriage, isn’t it?” she said, her eyes darting towards the door, eyebrows knitted.

“Yes, it is.” Mr. Harper said, looking outside through a crack on the door.

“It is so early! I expected another few hours of peace before his arrival…” she sighed as she walked to the door and peeped over Mr. Harper’s shoulder - “Four horses? I think his carriage is as huge as the Queen’s! This vain display of wealthy is preposterous!” Elizabeth snorted.

Mr. Harper nodded, he knows how angry and displeased she was with the Duke’s arrival. And so was he. The inauspicious day has finally come upon them, the man would officially ask her hand and there was nothing anyone could do to stop this engagement now. All their options could endanger her claim for Edgewater or her safety, or even both, considering how dangerous the Duke could be.

They saw as the man walked out of the carriage followed by his footmen and was greeted only by the Dowager Countess accompanied by Mr. Woods; the Countess and Mr. Marlcaster were in the manor, and Elizabeth thought it was strange they wouldn’t receive the Duke.

“What am I going to do now, Mr. Harper?” she asked.

He turned around and looked at her dismayed face. After a moment of hesitation, Mr. Harper patted her shoulders reassuringly, smiled and said, “First, you just breathe. Then, you remember you are Lady Elizabeth of Edgewater and no entitled nobleman can break your spirit. You are strong and you are not alone.”

She nodded and the curves of her lips turned slightly up. Feeling a little bold the Master of horses continued, “I will do anything in my power to protect and help you. Please, remember that, my lady.”

“I know you will, Mr. Harper, and I am grateful,” she said, squeezing his calloused hand.

“I could prepare Clover… You should go for a ride and take your time before meeting the Duke.”

Smiling back at him, she said, “Riding certainly would make me feel better. Thank you.”

Riding always comforted her and cleared her mind from all distressing thoughts. Clover galloping at full speed and the wind blowing on her face and hair was the closest to freedom she could experience since she became Lady Elizabeth of Edgewater; and she loved the feeling.

This morning, however, riding made her miss her Prince as she remembered him racing at the tracks with such joy, as carefree as a child. She could picture his broad smile, his hair and the colourful fabric of his clothes swaying with the wind. His true joyousness was praiseworthy, he always seems to enjoy himself despite the situation and she admired that. He is unique.

They could ride together. It would be delightful to have him by her side in such occasions. She could imagine their horses trotting alongside, the pleasantries shared in these private moments, his laughter unabashed and genuine, their hands together and fingers intertwined, and all the courtly manners they could ignore while being by themselves… She misses him so terribly much that it pains her that this may forever be just a daydream.

Elizabeth sighed and shook her head as she dismounted and fastened Clover’s bridle to a tree. Then, she sat on the grass, her back leaning against the trunk of an enormous and centenary oak. With her eyes closed, she listened to the chirping of birds and the whistle of the wind. For a moment, the world was balanced and peaceful. She stayed there for quite some time, enjoying the calm of the fields that often reminded her of Grovershire.

The wind blew stronger and she opened her eyes and noticed that dark grey clouds loomed in the horizon. Hence, she would have to go back to the manor and the consciousness of that made her shiver. Even in this peaceful place, her thoughts drifted to the Duke and his schemes and how many sorrows he brought to her life so far; and so many more are yet to come if she cannot escape him.

Elizabeth rubbed her forehead. The idea of having him as a guest at Edgewater was terrifying. How could she even be in the same place as this horrible man? How is her grandmother expecting her to entertain him after all that happened? Knowing his true intentions? And even worse, how is she supposed to marry him? After they have talked, she can understand some of lady grandmother concerns; but she still can’t forgive her for not telling her sooner what the Duke’s intentions were, for not fighting against him and not giving Elizabeth the opportunity to fight for herself. She drew up her knees and rested her chin on her forearm.

She doesn’t feel safe in Edgewater anymore, knowing he will spend the next days there and well aware of what he is capable of. She’s not a coward, but she is afraid indeed. Mr. Harper said he would protect her, and so did Mr. Sinclaire. But they can’t be around her every minute of the day…

It was overwhelming. At least, Anabelle would come for luncheon, she reminded herself, and maybe she could enjoy the meal with her and have a delightful time while she still can.

Drawing in a long breath, she stood up and then remounted Clover. The mare was trotting near the fence that divided Edgewater Estate from Ledford Park, and she took a glance at the tenants’ cows and sheep in the meadow on the other side. Even in this cloudy day, the picturesque green pasture was a beautiful sight and her mouth curved into a smile. As she swivelled her head around, her eyes fell on the master of Ledford Park talking to a group of men, probably his tenants and servants. Mr. Sinclaire acknowledged her in the distance and bowed, and she raised a hand and waved in greeting. As she galloped away, back to the manor, she thought hopefully he will be joining them at dinner.

Elizabeth returned to the manor just in time for luncheon. The bell rang when she walked past the entrance door, which means the meal will be served in thirty minutes. She would go to her chambers and change her clothes, although she had no interest in making herself more presentable to the Duke.

As she walked past the parlour, she overheard Ms. Parsons singing and she smiled at the sound of her beautiful voice. But her smile quickly slipped once she got nearer the staircase, and Elizabeth saw Duke Richards descending.

“Lady Elizabeth, you were gone for so long. If I were an insecure man, I would suspect you were avoiding me.” Duke Richards said loudly, with a smirk.

Automatically she dropped to an exaggerated bow and said, “Your Grace, you are not mistaken. I was indeed actively avoiding you.”

He frowned upon her words. When he came down the last steps and stood in front of her, he said, “Where are your manners, Lady Elizabeth? I don’t believe this is the proper way to greet your fiancé!”

“You are not my fiancé, Your Grace,” she retorted.

He leaned forward, and said with his plummy voice, “Yet. Just a technicality that shall soon be corrected, my lady.”

With her chin tilted up, she held his gaze, her green eyes bored into his cold black ones, and she replied, “Whatever happens, it will be against my will…”

As she tried to walk around him, the man hastily moved aside and blocked her path.

“You cannot avoid me forever; especially not after today, my lady. You may try, but you might not like the consequences.” he scolded, and his lips drew back in a furious snarl.

“Are you threatening me again, Your Grace? In my own home?” she asked, her voice louder than before.

“A threat? No,” he shook his head and recomposed his face, “it’s simply a reminder that a Duke’s fiancé should always behave her best. Or else…” he said, smirking and inching closer.

“Or else?” she asked, squinting her eyes.

“Or else I shall make you understand the greatness of my power. Do I make myself clear, my lady?” he hissed his question, with fierce eyes and she did not dare reply, just glared at him. “The sooner you understand it the better. As it is expected that you avoid behaviours as the ones you engaged at the funeral. Everyone at London is still gossiping about your public and, may I say, highly improper display of affection… I was not pleased when I heard of it,” he said, staring at her.

Looking at him, she could sense the jealousy and anger in his voice and expression.

“If you are not satisfied with my manners, perhaps you should pursuit another marriage prospect, Your Grace. Ms. Holloway is very much interested in becoming a Duchess…” she retorted.

“Oh, lady Elizabeth… You have quite a sense of humour!” he snorted.

“Excuse me, Your Grace, but I must prepare for luncheon,” she said and tried to walk past him towards the stairs.

He stood in front of her again and asked, “Do you believe the Ottoman Prince truly cares about you? You are just another one of his conquests. Like many before you!”

Her eyes darted to his, mouth agape, as she considered his words.

“That annoying man can be quite charming to the ladies, but that’s all he is: a charmer. You should be glad to have earned the interest of someone as powerful–”

She interrupted him, “My fortune and estate are all that interest you, Your Grace. I know that much, and I know the Prince’s intentions as well. Don’t take me for a fool.” Elizabeth’s face was flushed, her blood was like lava in her veins, and she felt heat crawling upon her neck.

“Doesn’t infatuation make us all fools?” he paused and looked her right in the eyes, “You must know his… well-earned fame by now. If you are not concerned with the soprano who sang too many arias in his chambers, you must be truly broad-minded. More than I would expect a lady as yourself to be.”

She remained in silent for a moment, considering his words and finally said, “Your Grace, spreading rumours is not proper behaviour for a nobleman as yourself.”

“Think of my words not as gossip, but as eye-opening advice. It would be a shame if nobody warned you and you caught the Prince with his trousers down… maybe not figuratively speaking!” he let out a loud fit of laughter.

“Your advice was not requested.” she snapped, annoyance in her voice, and he stopped laughing.

As he grabbed her arm and leaned closer, she could feel the damp of his breath and the smell of brandy and cigar. She flinched and he looked at her with one eyebrow raised and asked, harshly, “Don’t you care about all the _boudoirs_ he has visited and the beds he might be spending time right as we speak? Don’t you care about your reputation? One could assume you too are a conversant in the delights of Venus, such as the Prince and his companions…”

She looked away, averting his gaze and stepped back, releasing her arm from his grasp.

_“Could Hamid yearn the company of other women? Seek fulfilment in another embrace that wasn’t hers? Yearning for the delights she, as a lady, cannot offer him yet, though she longs for them as well? And if he were, if he lied that she was the one and only he wanted by his side?”_ she thought, fighting back the tears that were welling in her eyes.

But before her mind could drift to darker places filled with jealousy and pain, she took a deep breath and Mr. Harper’s voice echoed in her brain and she remembered what he told her this morning.

_“Duke Richards won’t break me. He shall not see me crying and weak. Not today and not ever,”_ she thought.

As she drew in another deep breath, she tilted her head back up, observing the old man’s lopsided smile and the satisfaction he got from her reaction to his words. His malicious words have a sole purpose, she could presume: to poison her against Hamid; and she won’t let him succeed. Even if any of his words were true, Duke Richards, an untrustworthy man as himself, would be the last individual to confide her doubts and concerns.

She composed a polite expression and said, “Your Grace, I won’t speculate about what my eyes haven’t seen…”

“Fair enough. Anyway, the Prince will return to Constantinople any day now and I am certain we needn’t worry about him anymore…”

“Return to Constantinople?” the words spilled from Elizabeth’s mouth, her eyes opened wide, her heart beating faster than a race horse.

“The Parliamentary recess will begin soon, he finally had signed that border treaty he requested my support… there’s no reason for him to stay any longer. And I may have heard the Sultan would assign him elsewhere,” the Duke said with a malicious smile.

As he took a step closer, trying to snake his arm around her, they heard someone clear their throat and the sound of footsteps descending the stairs; Elizabeth took the opportunity to distance herself, stepping backwards, as they swivelled their heads to acknowledge who was coming.

“Good morning, Your Grace. I hope your travel was pleasant,” Mr. Marlcaster voice was silvery and steady, nothing as it usually is when he speaks. Elizabeth glanced at him and he was looking the Duke in the eye.

“Good morning, Mr. Marlcaster. I was wondering when you would greet me as a proper gentleman…” the Duke smirked.

Mr. Marlcaster lips twitched slightly but he kept a straight face at the remark.

“Some affairs kept me busy… But as soon as they were taken care of, I planned to extend an invitation to you, Your Grace. We could take the horses for a ride around the estate, which might provide you the opportunity to see all that has changed since your last visit.”

“It’s a very kind offer, sir. But I must decline the invitation as I will have luncheon with my beautiful fiancée,” the Duke said with the hint of a smile and grabbed Elizabeth’s hand. The young lady flinched and hastily pulled her hand away.

“Your Grace, only the ladies will partake in this meal and I have already ordered the kitchens to prepare the very best for us to take. And, may I say, that includes a special Port from Edgewater’s cellar,” Mr. Marlcaster insisted, forcing a smile.

The Duke hesitated for a moment, considering the offer. “All right. I will have plenty of time to enjoy my fiancées’ delightful company later. And forevermore.” A fake smile plastered on his face as he nodded to Mr. Marlcaster.

“If you may excuse me,” Elizabeth said, bowed and walked past the old man towards the staircase. She glanced at Mr. Marlcaster as she did, and he lightly squeezed her hand as she passed him by. She brought her face up to look at him and mouthed “Thank you”, and he smiled at her.

When luncheon was over and the ladies were gathered in the drawing room, the Dowager Countess informed Elizabeth that the Duke have called upon them and they would meet him in her father’s study after the ladies had their afternoon tea. The young woman nodded, and Ms. Parsons, who heard all they were saying, glanced at the Dowager Countess with furious eyes that the older woman may have chosen to ignore.

The next few hours were dreadful, Elizabeth only acknowledge glimpses of the events and conversations that were held. As she mechanical played a music she already knew by heart in the piano-forte, her mind drifted away, first to the countryside that she loves so, and then to foreign lands, where she could be freer, and finally to the foreigner man that has captured her heart.

Before leaving the parlour, the Dowager Countess informed Elizabeth it was time to meet the Duke. The young lady stood up from her seat and Ms. Parsons took her friend’s hands in hers and said, “I wish I could be there with you, as you were with me, Elizabeth.”

“I know you do, Annabelle, but it’s better if I go alone as lady grandmother told me to. This is nothing like the time the Viscount proposed to you… There is no possible happy ending for me. At least not today,” Elizabeth said and squeezed her hand.

“You don’t know that. I have known the Dowager Countess for many years now and I still believe she could surprise you…”

“I wouldn’t count on that.” Elizabeth sighed, “Perhaps, not everyone deserves a happy ending, Annabelle…”

“It might be true to some people… but I do believe you deserve one. Besides, we are far from the ending of your story. And you shall have your happy ending, Elizabeth.”

“I really wish I had your faith, my dear friend.”

Ms. Parsons leaned closer, kissed Elizabeth on the cheek and whispered, “Remember that we can always runaway, Elizabeth. And have the most beautiful life as we talked about. Including a cat.”

Elizabeth smiled back.

“It would be beautiful, indeed,” she whispered.

When she walked into her father’s study, the Dowager Countess and the Duke were already seated waiting for her. She bowed courtly and stood up near the fireplace, as far as possible from the Duke. The man was on her father’s chair behind the large wooden desk and it made Elizabeth utterly uncomfortable. He was already trying to impose himself as the master of the house and this was infuriating!

“Lady Elizabeth, I am pleased you decide to join us. Dowager Countess Dominique and I were already discussing the details of our engagement and upcoming marriage.”

“Won’t you even ask me to marry you?” Elizabeth’s words spilled from her mouth before she could stop herself.

“Why bother with such formality if, as expected, your grandmother has already granted me your hand? And her opinion is the one that matters, anyway,” he said with a thin-lipped smile.

The Dowager Countess’ eyes were fixated on her own hands, avoiding the stare of her granddaughter as he spoke.

“I don’t suppose I have a say in any of this…” Elizabeth muttered and pressed her lips in a thin line.

“We shall have the wedding and reception in a fortnight at Karlington –”

“But a fortnight is too soon, Your Grace!” the Dowager Countess exclaimed, her eyes darted to the Duke. “There’s no need to rush! We should take more time with the preparations. It will be expected greatness and pomp from a celebration as this one…”

Elizabeth wasn’t certain about her grandmother’s intentions, but she welcomed the idea of delaying the wedding. The longer the engagement, the more time she would have to try and break it.

“Oh! We could have a spring wedding, lady grandmother!” Elizabeth said with mock-enthusiasm, and a smile as broad as it was fake.

“We could, my dear. The garden would be lovely for a party in the spring. Can you imagine all the peonies, daffodils and pansies in bloom? And we should–”

“A month.” the man interrupted, “We should be married in a month’s time. It’s more than enough for the preparations.”

“But malicious people could gossip about such a hurried marriage, one that couldn’t wait until the mourning is over…” Elizabeth said, lowering her eyes and her voice.

The Dowager Countess nodded and added, “It would be highly improper, indeed. I can only imagine the talk… Elizabeth is expected to mourn her father for at least another five months. Besides the weather is not favourable, this rainy summer is–”

“The gentry’s favourite activity is gossip,” the man said, narrowed eyes darting from one woman to the other, “and considering your condescending demeanour towards Elizabeth’s misbehaviour, it would be a prudent measure to have this marriage as soon as possible and avoid any more rumours…”

“Your Grace, do I have to remind you that you are a guest here? And that rude comments like those won’t be tolerated?”

“My lady, I am simply worried about my fiancée’s honour as I heard about the Prince –”

“And I heard about your misconduct in London, Your Grace,” she squinted her eyes and held his gaze.

“Your granddaughter might have misinterpreted my cordial manners. As a country girl she certainly isn’t familiar with the gentry’s dignified bearing. But I am willing to… educate her. It’s extremely important. We don’t want her making false accusations against gentleman of such a high rank simply because she doesn’t know better…” the man said.

The elderly woman held his gaze and asked in a quiet voice, “Would your peers believe that, Your Grace, that it was a simple misunderstanding?”

“They certainly would as they have before, because it’s the truth. Shall we continue discussing the wedding arrangements? Or have you changed your mind, my lady? Which I suppose would not be very wise…”

In silence, Elizabeth observed them, her eyes fixed on her grandmother as she saw her hesitate for a moment and then nod to the Duke. For an instant, she believed the elderly woman would be strong-willed enough to stand for her, but then she did not oppose this forced marriage, even though she knows how despicable this man is. Her bravery faltered prematurely.

“Good. We’ll celebrate this wedding in a month, despite the mourning period or the weather or the absence of flowers… If it’s raining, we’ll have a reception indoors as Karlington is grand enough for one.”

The young lady shivered at the idea: marrying this vicious man in a month and in Karlington was the worst scenario possible. She has never been there, but she knows if she does, if she accompanies the Duke to his estate, she will never be able to leave again. If she cannot break the engagement, at least she must be at Edgewater. Here she has her friends to help her and people to facilitate her escape – if it comes to this.

“I must convince him that Edgewater would be better suited for the wedding,” she thought as her eyes considered his menacing façade.

“The engagement will be public announced at the ball I will host in my townhouse, so there will be no hint of doubt about it. The whole London will hear it and will know about this promising union. It will be a most opportune end for this season. And maybe we will be fortunate enough to already have set a date with the bishop that will have the Queen’s approval… it would be splendid!”

“Could we have the wedding here in Edgewater, Your Grace?” Elizabeth lowered her head and looked at him through her eyelashes, her voice very soft, almost a plea. Her mind reminiscing about her grandmother’s advices about charming her suitors…

“Why would we have it here instead? Karlington’s chapel is as grandiose as St. George’s Chapel in Windsor Castle! Our estate is more luxurious. We could host dozens of guests.” he said with one eyebrow raised.

“Your Grace, it would mean a lot to me if the wedding was celebrated at the same church my parents were married here in Edgewater.” she wrapped a curl of brown hair around her fingers and played with it for a moment before tucking it behind her ear, as the Duke watched her curiously.

Unsure if her wiles would change his mind, she continued, “Certainly, Edgewater is not comparable to Karlington’s grandness…”

“Certainly not,” he snorted.

“However, it would break my heart to not have the opportunity to celebrate our union in the same church my parents had their wedding. I would feel closer to my father, even though he won’t be present…” Elizabeth said softly, mimicking Ms. Parsons “puppy eyes”.

The Duke stared at her for a moment, the corners of his lips twitched, and he said, “All right. If it means this much, we can have it here. Provided that we celebrate it in a month’s time. I will bring Karlington’s servants to organize it and I shall talk to bishop Monroe about the celebration.” he clapped his hands and stood up. “Since this matter is set, you may go now, Lady Elizabeth. The Dowager Countess and I will take care of the financial part of our arrangement. You don’t need to worry about these mundane matters. You may go back to the other ladies now.”

Elizabeth bowed and excused herself, and the Duke took three quick long strides to cross the room and pull her close. Holding her hand tightly he kissed her knuckles and brushed his lips upwards, lingering on the inside of her wrist; he did not break eye contact with her. She felt her skin creep and she grimaced and closed her eyes, avoiding his gaze. The man let go of her hand and she rushed out, almost running down the corridor to her chambers.

She closed the bedroom door behind her back, as soon as she came inside. Tears streaking down her cheeks as she promised herself: it would be all the tears she would shed from this day on and she would never cry in front of him, no matter how much sad or infuriated or disgusted she might be.


	12. Behind Blue Eyes

The three days which followed the Duke’s arrival at Edgewater held many gatherings and activities to celebrate the engagement of the long-term bachelor with Lady Elizabeth of Edgewater. “Auspicious engagement” were the words he often used to describe it to their guests. This wouldn’t be Elizabeth’s choice of words, quite the opposite, if she could be honest.

Most of the attendance to these events were acquaintances to the nobleman; the bride had only a few of her own on the lists, including Mr. Sinclaire and Ms. Parsons. These days, both were constant presences at the house, and it infuriated the Duke, especially the sight of the country squire orbiting around his fiancée. Furious eyes glaring at them each time he’d get closer to her. 

Besides, her friends’ presence also frustrated any of the Duke’s attempts to steal a moment alone or to try and take liberties with the young lady. Every time he might have consider attempt an improper advance towards her, he encountered one of her zealous companions – and sometimes both – by her side.

“Ms. Parsons, it seems I cannot have a moment with my fiancée…” the Duke barked one morning when he’d just approached his fiancée on the hallway and spotted Ms. Parsons walking towards the couple.

“Unfortunately, Your Grace, with the engagement’s festivities we have too many guests to entertain,” Elizabeth apologized, curtsied and excused herself as Ms. Parsons ushered her to the drawing room, where the ladies were gathered for sewing circle. Both giggling when they turned the corner and couldn’t be heard by the enraged man.

Elizabeth was supposed to smile and play the blissful bride-to-be role. Instead, her manners made the gossipers rejoice, as the young lady was rarely seen with her fiancé; if someone was unaware, could even mistake Mr. Sinclaire for her betrothed considering how often they’d be together. She’d make quick appearances at the gatherings, and was often in hiding, usually in the library, a place solemnly ignored by the Duke and his peers, and even by the Countess and the ladies that came every other morning for sewing circle. Therefore, it was turned into her private sanctuary. Sometimes, Ms. Parsons would join her, other times she’d enjoy her refuge alone.

The second day after the Duke’s arrival, Elizabeth was reading at the library, comfortably sitted on an armchair close to the windows, where she could also see the rain pouring in this gloomy afternoon. In each of her visits, she’d never sit on the settee the Prince and herself shared, the mere sight of it’d made tears prick her eyes and bring a lump to her throat.

“Good afternoon, Lady Elizabeth.”

Mr. Sinclaire’s voice surprised her, and she swiveled her head to see him standing at the threshold. He bowed and walked inside, the sound of his boots on the wooden floor echoing in the room.

She stood up and curtsied. “Good afternoon, Mr. Sinclaire. I am glad you could join us again today.” she said and smiled at him.

“I was told I am early for the games; hence I was wondering if you’d mind if I keep you company?” he asked, a hint of a smile on his lips. Mr. Sinclaire left Ledford Park hours before he was supposed to with a sole purpose: to steal a few moments with her. Being in love turned him into an unwise man, he knows it.

“No, I don’t mind at all, quite the opposite. Are you going to read as you wait?”

“Yes, I am. I saw a poetry book over there the last time, one that draw my attention.” he said and pointed in the direction of a bookshelf.

Back on her seat, she glanced at him over the book she was reading, observing the long strides he took towards the bookshelf and the way he stretched his arm to take a book from a top shelf, examined it and then placed it back to take another one in his hands, repeating the action a couple more times.

It’s common knowledge Mr. Sinclaire is a handsome man. Ms. Felicity Holloway has uttered this quite a few times the past months, and Elizabeth couldn’t disagree with her for once. 

Most of the _débutantes_ had their eyes set on the country squire at some point during the Season and were eager to uncover the secrets behind his blue eyes. Elizabeth included.

His fair skin, thick caramel locks and broad shoulders impressed her then on the side of the road in Grovershire, and even now, when she looks at the tall - at least four inches taller than the Prince – elegant man bending down to return a book to the shelf, she’s still quite impressed by him and can’t stop wondering what might have been… What if she had fell in love with him, instead of the Prince? What if Mr. Sinclaire had proposed earlier in the season, before her father died?

She reminisces about a time when she still couldn’t solve the puzzle that was Ernest Sinclaire, a time when the world was simpler, and she dreamt about falling in love with the country squire and marrying him. It was just a few months prior, but it seems it all happened a lifetime ago, as she can’t even remember exactly when those thoughts were abandoned and replaced by different dreams with a different man.

After a few minutes, he turned around with a book in his hands and caught a glimpse of her staring at him. She pretended to read hers, trying to conceal her reddened cheeks as he walked back.

“What book have you chosen, sir?”

He opened the book and showed her its frontispiece. 

“Poems in two volumes by William Wordsworth.” she read it out loud.

“And what about you, my lady, what did catch your attention today?” he inquired, eyebrows raised.

She blushed a little before answering him, afraid he might be teasing her, “It’s a history book about a Cordonian aristocratic family…”

“Cordonian? Is your family related to them?” he asked curious.

“Oh! I certainly hope not!" She chuckled. "The Nevrakises were awful and cruel!” 

He stifled a laughter and sat on the armchair by her right. Instantly, both were reading and enjoying the sound of silence. They’d glance at one another from time to time. Mr. Sinclaire would interrupt this comfortable quietness a quarter of an hour later.

“How is it being with Duke Richards here at Edgewater, Lady Elizabeth?” he whispered as he leaned closer to her.

She leaned too, her voice barely louder than a whisper, “He’s been acting as the master of the house, already. I thought the Countess was horrible with the servants, but he manages to be even worse! It pains my heart! Poor Mr. Woods, I thought he was going to cry this morning!”

“And how’s he treating you? Did he try to hurt you in any way? If he has…”

“No. When I am not in hiding, Annabelle and you are constantly keeping me company, therefore he’s found no opportunity to… harass me. I keep ignoring his antics and pretending I resigned myself to the inevitable marriage, as Annabelle recommended,” she snorted.

He sighed and said, “I suppose this is better than we expected, considering who we’re dealing with.”

“Indeed,” she said, pursing her lips.

“Nevertheless, I am sorry about the engagement and that things didn’t turn out the way you’re hoping. I can only imagine your expectations when the season started…”

“Never could I imagine any of this when father told me at the garden party I’d leave for London. I never thought at the end of the season I’d be engaged to Duke Richards and supposed to marry him in a month.” she frowned.

He nodded and, feeling bolder than usual, placed one hand over hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. She entwined her fingers with his; his other hand still holding the book. The corners of his lips turned upwards, and he was glad to forget decorum for a moment and relish the touch of her warm skin.

The grip of his hand on hers took her back to the garden party, before the season started, when he held her hand while dancing and her skin tingled; she blushed when, later that day, she confided Briar it’d be nice to be Mrs. Sinclaire someday.

She never could imagine how things would change quickly. Mr. Sinclaire eventually proposed to her and, as much as it broke her heart, she turned him down. Would she regret it someday? This question crossed her mind more often than she’d like to admit it.

Elizabeth pondered for a moment before she put her book down on her lap and said, “After the garden party, Mr. Sinclaire, I thought you were the one that would be proposing marriage…” she felt heat rise to her face when the words left her mouth.

Mr. Sinclaire brought his eyes up from the book and his cheeks reddened.

“Why… Why did you assume I’d propose after knowing so little of me and I you?” he asked, his eyes fixated on hers.

“We danced twice that day. And it’s common knowledge that’s how a gentleman demonstrates he’s interested… Mr. Bingley danced twice with Ms. Jane Bennet. It’s quite a compliment on the lady.”

“I suppose I don’t know who they are…” he said, eyebrows knitted.

“They are characters from a book…”

“I see. Do you take advice from books, my lady?” he mocked.

“Oh! I most certainly do. Don’t you, sir?” 

He didn’t answer her question, instead he drew in a deep breath. Elizabeth is constantly teasing him, and Mr. Sinclaire is pleased with her attention, but he knows it’s a dangerous game for him. 

Even though his love for her is unrequited, he still hopes that this could have another outcome. Every moment they share, it’s another opportunity for life to bring them together. Prince Hamid is certainly a good man, but he doesn’t need her as he does, Mr. Sinclaire thinks. She’s the one that took one by one all the bricks from the walls he’s built so long ago to protect himself; there’s no one else like her. And hearing her words made him wonder what if…

“If everyone knows about this so-called rule, dare I say you were pleased with this compliment? Even if it came from me?”

“I certainly was, otherwise, I’d have refused to dance with you when you asked me, sir. You know me and you know I would…”

“It was remarkably agreeable dancing with you that day.” 

“It was indeed. That’s why I thought, at the time, we might marry someday… I could even picture ourselves before bishop Monroe.” She smiled, at the thought. “And you’d be flashing one of your rare grins. Father would be thrilled, he favoured you.” Her voice was soft, and her eyes were gazing at her intertwined hands.

“This can be more than a dream, Elizabeth. We’re only three days away from Gretna Green. On horseback we can get there even faster. Maybe in two,” he proposed, not looking at her, and his words surprised them both.

“Gretna Green? In Scotland? That’s the…” she trailed off, her eyes widened and mouth ajar. All colour drained from her face, as it became a common occurrence around the country squire.

He nodded, meeting her eyes.

And her eyes fixated on his serious expression. She was familiar with the name of this village as it was the destination of many star-crossed lovers on the novels she read. Not long ago, she turned down his proposal and yet he was asking her to elope. Elizabeth remained quiet, pondering what to say next and if he’d demand an answer. Her lips slightly twitched and Mr. Sinclaire noticed when she started fidgeting with her ring.

“I didn’t mean to offend you.” 

“You didn’t.”

“May I ask you a question?” She nodded. “What made you change your mind about marrying me, if I may be so bold to ask?” he questioned, bringing his eyes up to look at her.

“Change is all I’m familiar with these days, Mr. Sinclaire…” she sighed, “I am not so sure, but I remember anytime I thought we were getting closer, you’d push me away. And I concluded that was because of my birth, that I’d never be good enough for the likes of you. Or perhaps you wanted someone like Ms. Holloway, born and raised to this kind of life…”

“Your birth was never an issue.” The words slipped quickly from his mouth. 

“It took us long enough, but I know that now. When you shared with me what tormented you, I understood it. But...” she trailed off and lowered her eyes.

“But it was too late!” He finished her sentence.

She nodded and drew in a breath, “When father asked who could make my heart sing, the one I wished to marry, I remember closing my eyes for the briefest moment. My mind’s eye saw another face with me and the bishop, another smile… I finally understood who my heart belonged to and that I needed to voice this desire. Even if lady grandmother did not approve of him… And I did. Father gave me his blessing before he died.”

“Then, I am the only one to blame after all…” he muttered under his breath, finger running through his hair. _“If only she knew how many times I refrained the urge to be closer to her due to propriety and decorum and fear,”_ he thought.

“We should not dwell on the past and on the things that can’t be changed, Mr. Sinclaire. At this moment, we both still have our futures before ourselves –”

They heard footsteps and Mr. Sinclaire released Elizabeth’s hand.

“Lady Elizabeth! It’s teatime,” Ms. Daly announced.

“Excuse me, Mr. Sinclaire.” Both stood up and she curtsied, “Will I see you at dinner?”

“You must certainly will.” He leaned closer, gathering all the courage he had, and maybe too many madness as well, he whispered, “Think about what I said about Gretna Green. Don’t marry the Duke.”

“Don’t tempt a woman in need, Mr. Sinclaire,” she said softly, a coy smile on her lips as she walked away.


	13. Good Fortune

The greatest of all the events to celebrate the union between Lady Elizabeth of Edgewater and Duke Richards of Karlington will be a dinner party this evening. Twenty souls, including the engaged couple, would partake of the feast and indulge themselves in all the delicacies Mrs. Taylor, the cook, would be crafting especially for the occasion.

Hence, as it became ordinary, since the earliest hours of the day, Edgewater’s servants were busy with a variety of different tasks, preparing the house for the celebration and every meal and tea service until then. If one would listen attentively, it was almost like a symphony: the clinking of the silverware being polished, the splosh of water filling the pots, the rasp of pans being scrubbed, the muffled sound of footsteps, and so many others, filled the air but weren’t loud enough to wake the gentry on the upper floors.

Even though the house was silent, and it was still dark outside, Elizabeth’s eyes fluttered open. Lying on her bed, a broad smile spread on her lips. The last and most anticipated event would happen in a matter of hours and Elizabeth has two main reasons to be eager about it: first, the Duke will be finally returning to London the next morning and he won’t be around her for two days, until the ball on Saturday; and second, amongst the fourteen guests that would be joining the engaged couple and her family, there were two especially picked by the bride.

The day Elizabeth turned down Mr. Sinclaire’s proposal was also the day he offered to contact Mr. Konevi. For many years, Mr. Chambers has been his friend and he and the barrister were close; hence, when he left Edgewater Estate that afternoon, without further delay, the country squire sent an urgent message to him in London, asking for his assistance on her behalf.

The young lady, on her turn, once heard about the dinner party, suggested the names of Mr. Chambers and Mr. Konevi for the guest list. Elizabeth needed a chance to speak with the man and his expertise at her service; notwithstanding, to her grandmother she mentioned it could be a nice opportunity for Ms. Bowman, and maybe even Ms. Parsons, to be formally introduced to these two eligible bachelors.

“Mr. Chambers would be a perfect match for Ms. Bowman.” the Dowager Countess proposed.

“We could sit her at his side on the table…” Countess Henrietta mused, while she dipped her pen in the quill, before resuming writing invitations.

“And maybe we could introduce Mr. Konevi to Ms. Parsons…” the elderly woman sugested.

“Oh! But Ms. Parsons is so tall! Is he tall?” the Countess asked, eyebrows raised.

“Yes, he is.” Elizabeth replied, “As tall as Mr. Marlcaster. Perhaps one inch higher.”

“Good. It’d be easier to find her a suitor if she were little and delicate as Ms. Sutton…”

The Dowager Countess and Countess Henrietta were excited with the idea of playing matchmaker and Mr. Chambers and Mr. Konevi would become the talk of the next sewing circle.

The young lady supposed neither was looking for a bride, although they attended functions with the sole purpose to marry daughters of the gentry, and Ms. Parsons had no interest in finding a suitor either; but her grandmother and stepmother didn’t know it. She stifled a laugh, thinking this lie was a small price for her possible freedom and she hoped both men and Ms. Parsons could forgive her mischief.

_“Well, Anabelle would probably laugh and be proud of me and my ruse.”_ she thought.

If fortune smiles upon her, the men would join them at Edgewater today. Too anxious to go back to sleep, Elizabeth got up and went to the window, contemplating the sunbeams.

“Good morning, Lizzy! You’re up early.”

“Good morning, Briar! I could barely sleep.”

“Why? Are you nervous?”

“A little. However, I hope today is the day that my misfortune will turn into good fortune.”

“Did Mr. Konevi replied the invitation?” Briar asked.

“I never asked lady grandmother. Being too eager about it might have drawn suspicions…”

“Would you like to start getting ready for this fortuitous day?”

“Certainly.” Elizabeth rushed to Briar’s side.

“I could ask Mr. Woods about the guests…” Briar offered.

“You only want to talk to him, don’t you?” Elizabeth asked, eyebrows raised.

“Of course not,” she stifled a giggle, “it’s a selfless gesture, Lizzy. However, I’d never turn down an opportunity to talk to him, shall one present itself.”

They laughed and soon Ms. Daly was fastening Elizabeth’s corset. 

“Have you had any news about Prince Hamid?” Briar asked.

“No, I haven’t. Still no answer to my letter… Yet I must believe he’ll forgive me.”

“I’m sure he will.”

Briar gathered the petticoat and helped Elizabeth put it on.

“I don’t want to pry, but…”

Elizabeth laughed loudly and gave her a pointed look.

“What? I don’t pry! I am merely… ensuring your well-being.” Briar protested.

“All right.” Elizabeth chuckled, “What would you like to ask me in order to ensure my well-being?”

“I noticed you and Mr. Sinclaire are spending quite some time together. Duke Richards has been awfully jealous about you two.”

“I know. It’s been quite entertaining.” Elizabeth snorted.

“And I’ve seen the way Mr. Sinclaire looks at you –”

“Briar, you shouldn’t say that!”

“Even if we don’t say it, it’s still true. I know you once had feelings for him, and he does love you, you know? I can see it in his eyes.” Briar whispered.

“Mr. Sinclaire cares about me and he doesn’t want me to marry that scoundrel…”

Briar stood in front of her friend and said softly, “I heard him asking you to think about Gretna Green.”

“You did?”

Briar nodded.

“He’s suggested we go there. Two days ride and I’d be his wife and free from Duke Richards forever.” Elizabeth whispered.

“Mr. Sinclaire surprises me more each passing day! For a man of little words, he is full of great gestures, isn’t he? First the proposal and now this! What did you tell him?” Briar said, smiling and holding Elizabeth’s hands.

“I didn’t tell him anything yet.”

“But you didn’t reject it?”

Elizabeth shook her head.

Briar tilted her head, eyes fixed on her friend’s as she asked with a soft voice, “Are you torn, between him and the Prince?”

“Mr. Sinclaire and I… we… I care about him, but…” Elizabeth stuttered.

“But…?”

“I am not torn, no. I… I know exactly who my heart belongs to. And so does Mr. Sinclaire. I’d never mislead him, you know?”

“I know you wouldn’t. But he’s a good honourable man and wants to marry you. You should not turn him down again if you’re not positively sure you wouldn’t be happy as Mrs. Sinclaire.”

“He certainly is all of that and more. And I have thought about it, though. If I were dishonoured by the Duke in order to escape this engagement, it’d have a lasting impact over Hamid, would he choose to be with me. And I don’t even know if he still does! However, Mr. Sinclaire… I don’t think he even cares about any of that. He’s told me time and time again we could face the Duke together. Am I a horrible person for considering eloping with him?”

“No, you are not. Does that mean you’re going with him?”

“No. I can’t. I can’t do that to him. Or to Hamid. I promised him my heart.” Elizabeth said, placing her hands over her chest and sighing.

“But if you stay, and you cannot avoid this marriage with Duke Richards…”

Elizabeth frowned upon her words and this hypothesis. Briar could see she was trying to hold the tears.

“I’m sorry to bring this up. You were happy… I’m sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologise, Briar.” Elizabeth patted her friend’s hand, “I should prepare myself for this day. Shall we choose a dress?”

After writing letters and reading at her chambers, Elizabeth was standing by the window when she saw the carriage in the distance. She would recognise its golden deck and its emblem anywhere: it was the Ottoman’s Prince carriage. Elizabeth pointed it to Briar, who let out a squeal. Her heart racing as she rushed out, pacing faster and faster as she went down the stairs and straight to the manor’s door startling Mr. Woods.

Once she got a glimpse of the men disembarking, she realized the Ottoman Prince wasn’t amongst them.

“Lady Elizabeth.” Mr. Chambers greeted cheerfully and bowed.

“Mr. Chambers. Mr. Konevi.” Elizabeth said panting, disappointment engraved on her face, and curtsied.

“You seem disappointed in seeing us.” Mr. Chambers stated, pursing his lips.

“Oh, no… it’s not that at all, Mr. Chambers! I am truly pleased to have yourself and Mr. Konevi here. It’s just… When I saw the carriage, I hoped he was…” Elizabeth mumbled and pointed to the vehicle with her hand, the admission slipping through her lips.

Mr. Chambers leaned closer, and whispered, “If he could, he would be here.”

She smiled at him as he kissed her knuckles.

“May I formally introduce you to Mr. Konevi?”

“Mr. Konevi, it was about time we’d be properly introduced.”

“Lady Elizabeth, I’d say it was past time and it’s a pleasure to formally meet you. You look as lovely as ever.” Mr. Konevi said, a kind smile on his face.

“Should we go inside? There’ll be tea for the guests.” Elizabeth invited them.

The men shared conspiratorial looks and Mr. Chambers whispered something to his companion she could not understand, both looking at Mr. Woods who was standing by the carriage. Him and the second footman were gathering the men’s luggage to take to their designated chambers, unaware of their exchange.

“Lady Elizabeth,” Mr. Konevi said lowering his voice, “Could you walk with us before? I have a message from our mutual friend, and I don’t think it would prudent to try and deliver it inside…”

“Oh! Yes, of course, sir. May I show you around the gardens? Although it’s not a sunny day, the roses look as lovely as ever.”

“We’d be pleased.” Mr. Chambers said.

They started pacing together, Mr. Chambers hanging on the back, admiring the flowers and reciting birds’ names. 

“He’s sent you a letter, my lady.” Mr. Konevi said, and after looking over his shoulders toward the manor, he took it from his jacket pocket and handed it to her.

“How is he, Mr. Konevi?” Elizabeth asked, dextrously folding the letter and placing it with cautious inside her dress, near her heart.

“He’s been particularly gloomy and restless these days, my lady. However, once I asked him if he wanted me to deliver a letter to you, he seemed content. It was the first genuine smile I’ve seen since he came back to London.”

“I thank you, sir. For bringing this message, for doing that for us… it’s so much!”

“You are welcome, my lady. We’re the ones grateful you’ve been nothing but discreet about… our situation.” he replied.

“Both of us are grateful, my lady. You never said anything… and I can’t even imagine what could’ve happened if it was Ms. Sutton or Ms. Holloway the ones to behold what you’ve seen… If they were in your place, things certainly would have turned out differently.” Mr. Chambers said, a serious look on his face.

“I’ll never say a word about it. I wish things were different for you…” Elizabeth said with a tight-lipped smile.

“You are too kind. I hope things would be different for all of us.” Mr. Chambers said and smiled at his companion.

“Things are difficult now, but you should know he cares a great deal about you. I’ve known him since he first came to London, and I’ve never seen him as love-struck as he is with you.” the Turkish man said.

“Thank you for telling me this. I care about him too.” Elizabeth smiled back at them, as they resumed their stroll, her heart warm and filled with joy.

Mr. Konevi smiled at her. He could see in her eyes she was also enamoured with the Prince, maybe as much as he was with her.

“I was wondering, sir, if I could employ you into my services as a barrister? I could use your legal expertise on some matters.” Elizabeth asked Mr. Konevi.

“Absolutely, my lady. We could discuss the details later or maybe once you come back to London.”

“Today would be perfect, sir. The sooner the better.” she smiled.

The instant she was able to get to her room after the tea, Elizabeth, sat on her bed and broke the seal of the letter. Taking a deep breath, she carefully unfolded it and started reading. Ms. Daly and Ms. Parsons sitting besides her, looking expectantly.

“What does it say, Lizzy? We’re dying to know what it says!” Briar said.

Elizabeth brought her eyes up and glanced at them, before her lips curled into the most heartfelt smile she may have flashed in a long time, one that reached her eyes and made the corner of her eyes and nose wrinkle.

“I can only presume it’s a good news letter…” Ms. Parsons teased.

“Indeed. He misses me.”

“Read it to us, Lizzy!” Ms. Daly pleaded.

“Briar! It’s… personal.” Elizabeth said, cheeks flushed.

“Ms. Daly is right. Read it to us! I’m even more interested now that I see how you blushed. Prince Hamid’s words must be very bold.” Ms. Parsons mocked her friend, nudging her side.

“I bet it’s the most romantic letter you’ve ever read. The Prince is so gallant…” Briar mused.

“I bet it’s as flirty and forward as the Prince himself! Does it say how much he misses your kisses?” Ms. Parsons inquired Elizabeth, eyebrows raised at her.

“Well… it does.” Elizabeth mumbled, cheeks reddened.

“And why can’t it be both, Ms. Parsons? Romantic and a little naughty? I believe it would be a perfect combination!” Ms. Daly winked.

“I concede, if I were to choose, I’d prefer that to someone strict and proper. Passion might be a good thing…” Ms. Parsons stated, eyes darting to Elizabeth. “What else did he write?”

Before Elizabeth could answer, Ms. Daly exclaimed, “I bet he wrote verses comparing her beauty to some deity’s!”

“Briar, were you reading over my shoulder and I haven’t realised it?” Elizabeth laughed.

The trio burst into laughter and Elizabeth read the letter, satisfying their curiosity. She felt happy and her heart was lighter.

_“He loves me still!”_

A couple hours later, when Elizabeth, accompanied by Ms. Daly, was coming down the stairs to entertain guests at the parlour before dinner, she heard the clip-clap of shoes quickly tapping the wooden floor.

“It’s unbecoming for a proper lady to avoid her guests, Lady Elizabeth. And even worse her own fiancé.” Duke Richards’ voice echoed in the hallway.

“I am sorry, Your Grace, if it seemed I was doing so, when I’ve been simply entertaining my own guests.” Elizabeth said with a coy smile and walked away.

“Your guests? Is that what you’d call Mr. Sinclaire? You shouldn’t spend so much time with him, my lady. That’s unsuitable and people are talking.” the man said, brows furrowed, following her.

“I don’t know what you are talking about. He’s a friend of this family and mine as well, Your Grace. I don’t see – ”

“You don’t see?” he scolded. And she merely brought her eyes up to his.

“Lady Elizabeth, I know you are engaging in mischievous behaviour. I still don’t know what it is, but if I find out you are… frisking with Mr. Sinclaire in the corners. You’ll regret it.” he said, menacingly, and tried to grab her arms.

“Is he saying that you…” Ms. Daly mumbled and looked at him furiously.

Elizabeth grabbed her hand and they both hastily moved past him, “Excuse me, Your Grace, our guests are waiting.”

“We’re not done.” he uttered angrily.

“I have a few words for him, Lizzy. Just let me say them to that scatter-witted slubberdegullion… How can he say that!” Ms. Daly muttered under her breath, eyes narrowed and nose scrunched.

“Just a few more hours, Briar.” Elizabeth patted her arm and whispered. “A few more hours and he’ll be gone.”

************

Later in the evening of the dinner party, when every guest had taken their seat at the dining table, Elizabeth thought how the presence of her guests, Ms. Parsons, Mr. Sinclaire, Mr. Chambers and Mr. Konevi was not enough to make dinner less disagreeable. As if he was already the master of the Edgewater Estate, Duke Richards sat at the head of the table and behaved as such ordering the servants around; and, for a second, she desired Countess Henrietta would fight him over this, but even the woman seemed a little surprised with his attitude.

Throughout the meal, both mother and son were extremely quiet, the Countess did not engage in conversation with Ms. Bowman or Ms. Sutton, the latter, as Elizabeth overheard, had the most disturbing news about some of their acquaintances; and Mr. Marlcaster remained quiet, glancing at Elizabeth from time to time. She offered him a tight-lipped smile and he gave her one in return.

The Duke did most of the talking and kept interrupting any of the guests who dared initiate a conversation that was not related either to the greatness of the Duchy of Karlington or his own supposedly grandness. Elizabeth rolled her eyes at his remarks, especially once he started to brag about his abilities in sword fighting and horseback riding; not that she didn’t believe he can do such things – she’s seen him ride a horse and he’s skillful –, but she could not stand a boaster. His nonstop talking made Elizabeth’s mind drift away, back to Prince Hamid’s letter and his loving words.

“…We will announce our engagement at the ball. It will be the most memorable evening!” the Duke said loudly, sipping the wine.

His words and the murmurs of the guests brought Elizabeth’s attention back to him.

“Won’t you even allow this family the time to properly mourn my husband, Your Grace?” Countess Henrietta asked him, while she abruptly put her glass of sherry on the table.

“Why should we wait, my lady?” he inquired with a wry smile.

“It’s not yet the time to celebrate, Your Grace.” she scolded.

“On the contrary. Unfortunately, you lost the head of your estate, but now you shall celebrate finding a new and magnificent one.”

The Countess pursed her lips in a thin line and didn’t reply. Everyone gathered around the table looked at the pair, nervous and curious pairs of eyes upon them, but the woman shook her head and resumed eating the remains of the roast partridge on her plate.

Elizabeth glanced at Mr. Sinclaire at the most distant corner, far away from the Duke and herself, who sat at her fiancé’s left side. He remained mostly quiet, annoyance engraved in his features and Elizabeth knew him well enough to recognise he was not enjoying himself. Being surrounded by people he was not acquainted to and making small talk wasn’t as he’d rather spend his evenings.

The Duke tried to tease Mr. Sinclaire about his lack of title in more than one occasion, but the Dowager Countess changed the subject quickly, because she’d not tolerate the older man wrangling throughout dinner with one of the guests, also she’s fond of him.

“How are you enjoying Edgewater, Mr. Chambers?” Elizabeth asked the man at her side.

“I felt so welcomed, my lady, and I just adore it here. Mr. Marlcaster offered to show the grounds tomorrow. I feel ecstatic.”

“Mr. Chambers, I bet you’re ecstatic to be spending more time in the barrister’s company too.” Duke Richards gawked, a malicious smile on his face.

“I… of course. I am glad to spend time with him. We’re… friends.” Mr. Chambers stuttered. And Mr. Konevi shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

“Of course. Friends…” the Duke mocked.

“Anyone would be happy to spend time with Mr. Konevi, he makes such delightful conversation. I know I would.” Elizabeth retorted.

The Duke laughed loudly, snorting, “Oh, my dear fiancée…”

“Duke Richards, I’d ask that you not slight our guests. That’s not appropriate.” the Dowager Countess admonished him, glaring at the older man.

The talk suddenly replaced by silence and the clank of silverware.

Once dinner was over, the ladies went to the parlour to have their _digestif_ , while the men remained in the dining room. Elizabeth and Ms. Parsons sat together on the couch.

“The fraught silence the last thirty minutes was nerve-wracking.” Elizabeth whispered and sipped her sherry.

“That was the worst dinner I’ve ever been to… And I’ve been invited to one dinner where there was absolutely no food.” Ms. Parsons said, shaking her head.

“How?” Elizabeth asked, eyebrows raised and mouth ajar.

“You don’t want to know.” Ms. Parsons waved her hand dismissively, “I am leaving for London tomorrow morning, Elizabeth. But I wish I could stay here with you…” she said, fidgeting with her hands.

“I shall miss you, but you already stayed too long, Anabelle. I know your family is not pleased. You missed quiet a few events already and the Season is coming to an end soon.”

“My sister is furious!” she smirked, “Her husband had arranged for me to meet another one of his acquaintances this week. Sadly, I could not make it back in time to the soirée. How unfortunate!” she said and tried to stifle a laughter.

Elizabeth smiled, amused by her friend’s spirit. Ms. Parsons must be the most resilient person she’s ever known.

Edgewater manor was becoming quieter and quieter by the minute. Ms. Parsons said her goodbyes and left for Hazelvale about a quarter of an hour prior; next the Dowager Countess said goodnight and returned to her chambers and Mr. Marlcaster slipped out of the room about the same time as she did; then most of the Duke’s guests departed due to a hunt scheduled for the next morning at a nearby March.

There were few individuals still at the parlour. The Duke of Karlington, who drank too much Port and brandy, was dozing off, sitting on an armchair, arms dropped to his side. Meanwhile, a tipsy Ms. Sutton was animatedly chatting with Ms. Bowman and the Countess. Ms. Bowman, however, wasn’t paying much attention to the chitchat as she was sighing and glancing at Mr. Chambers from time to time.

Elizabeth saw Mr. Sinclaire standing close to the piano-forte, a half-empty glass in his hand.

“Mr. Sinclaire,” she said softly, almost whispering.

“Lady Elizabeth.”

“I was glad you could come to dinner. Although you don’t seem to be enjoying yourself, sir.”

“I knew I probably wouldn’t. But there was a sole purpose for me being here, my lady.” he gave her a pointed look and swallowed the rest of his brandy.

“Indeed. And I am grateful.” she looked over her shoulders to where the Duke was sitting, and continued with her voice lower, “If it weren’t for you, Mr. Konevi wouldn’t be here and I wouldn’t be able to engage him into my service. Thank you.”

She looked at the Turkish man, talking to Countess Henrietta, while Ms. Sutton and Ms. Bowman were trying to convince Mr. Chambers to play the piano-forte with them, and she smiled.

“I am glad to be at your service as well, my lady. Although I must confess, I might have selfish reasons for doing so…” he said, his voice lower and barely above a whisper.

“When are you leaving for London, sir?”

“I’ll be leaving on Saturday.”

“Will I see you at the ball?”

“No, you won’t.” he shook his head.

“You won’t go?” she asked surprised.

“I cannot go. I can’t stand another night with the Duke and his claims over you, my lady. And to hear the announcement… It’s been hard enough so far.” he whispered, and she felt his warm breathing close to her ear, much closer than she expected and heat rose to her cheeks.

“I understand. But you shall be missed. I’d prefer to have your friendly face there…” she whispered, tilting her head up, her green eyes fixed on his blue ones.

“I hate to disappoint you, my lady. But I cannot oblige this time…” he said, and his eyes were filled with longing, “I must return to Ledford Park –”

“Mr. Sinclaire, I see you are enjoying my fiancée’s company. Again. Isn’t she a delight?” the Duke said, louder than propriety dictates, wobbling towards the couple. All pairs of eyes were drawn to them.

“I was just biding Lady Elizabeth farewell, Your Grace. I wish you both a good night.” he bowed and turned his back to the man.

“You never congratulated me for the engagement, sir.”

“I don’t suppose I have, Your Grace.” he said, swivelling his head to look at the other man.

“Aren’t you going to?” the Duke inquired.

Mr. Sinclaire glared at him and drew in a deep breath and not a word left his lips closed tight into a thin line. Elizabeth could see his jaw clenching.

“If I didn’t know you better, I’d say you took a fancy to the lady, Mr. Sinclaire…” the Duke smirked.

Mr. Sinclaire looked at the nobleman, considering his next words. He glanced at the room, the ladies were staring at them and whispering.

“Let’s not cause a scene, Your Grace. Good night.”

“She will be mine,” the older man hissed through his teeth, too close to Mr. Sinclaire’s face, “and there’s nothing you can do about it.”

“I will be yours when two Sundays come together!” Elizabeth blurted out and rushed out of the parlour, Duke Richards and Mr. Sinclaire following her.

“And you suppose you will be his?” the old man howled.

She stopped and glared at him. He came too close to her and she could see the wrinkles on his scolding face and feel his breath.

“Mr. Sinclaire is definitely an improvement compared to that pauper masquerading as a prince… I can see you’ve listened to my advice. But you are engaged to me. To me! Duke Richards of Karlington! Why’d lose your precious time with someone so bellow your station like him?”

“Your Grace, you know very well how I feel about you and this engagement. Let’s dwell about it no more. We’ve already stablished that Mr. Sinclaire is a far superior gentleman… Let’s just say our goodbyes –”

“He is certainly not!” he snarled, face flushed as an angry child throwing a tantrum.

Elizabeth just looked at him and laughed mockingly at the ridiculous of the scene.

“Laugh all you want now. I will have you entirely, my lady. Your life, your body, your destiny. All mine. Not his. Mine.” he blurted out. His raucous voice echoing in the silent of the manor as he unsuccessfully tried to grab the lady’s arm and stumbled. 

Mr. Sinclaire gently pulled Elizabeth to his side and stared the Duke down.

“Your Grace, that is enough! You are intoxicated. It would be wise for you to retire to your chambers for the evening. And leave the lady in peace.” Mr. Sinclaire admonished.

“I know what you are trying to do, sir… You cannot forget about me and dear Roselyn… and if you think you are going to seduce my fiancée to have your revenge –”

“I would never! I respect Lady Elizabeth! I am not a lewd man as yourself.” he countered, eyes bubbling with rage.

“I see. It would be ironic, though.” he smirked and looked at Elizabeth, “However, I must warn you, my lady, you shall be very disappointed. Mr. Sinclaire couldn’t satisfy his wife then and won’t satisfy you now. Mrs. Sinclaire shivered beneath my experienced touch every time as she never did with her husband. She told me so. And you can ask him as well. He caught a glimpse of her pleasure–”

Suddenly, Mr. Sinclaire pushed the Duke against the wall. The hard thump of his head banging against it causing Elizabeth to jump back, startled with his unexpected move and the anger in his eyes.

“Never talk about her again! You ruined her!” he shouted, his fists grasping the older man’s collar, his head thumping against the wall again.

“Are you going to hit me like a barbarian? Do it and reveal your true self to the lady!” the Duke challenged him.

Mr. Sinclaire stared at the Duke’s eyes when he felt Mr. Konevi’s hand on his shoulder and his eyes darted to his face. He could see Mr. Chambers behind him, observing the whole scene, mouth agape.

“Mr. Sinclaire, I would strongly advise you to think it through…” the barrister said softly.

He nodded and his whole body was shaking in anger.

“I will not hit you. We must settle these matters gentlemanly, and it unquestionably won’t be tonight. But take this as a warning: if you try and lay a hand on lady Elizabeth, so help me God, I’ll do more than throw a punch at you, Your Grace. The lady has my sword at her services.” he retorted and released the older man.

“You won’t be around to protect her all times, sir… And soon she’ll be the Duchess of Karlington. There will be nothing left for you but unrequited love.”

“I have told you before, you shall never have me. Never.” Elizabeth said with a steady voice.

He lowered his voice, “It seems more likely that it will be the other way around, my lady. I will have my way with you. Very soon. And Mr. Sinclaire won’t be around to protect you from me.”

She glared at him and turned to address the men, “Good night, Mr. Sinclaire, Mr. Konevi, Mr. Chambers. Excuse me.”

Elizabeth turned to the stairs, heart pounding and mouth dry. Mr. Sinclaire stopped at the bottom of the staircase, blocking the Duke’s path, as she walked up.

The nobleman glared at him before bumping his shoulder on Mr. Chambers’ on his way back to the parlour, and Mr. Sinclaire spotted Countess Henrietta, Ms. Sutton and Ms. Bowman by the threshold staring at the trio.

Elizabeth rushed upstairs and stopped on the hallway at the door of her father’s study. Instead of keep walking to her chambers, she quietly opened the door. She knew Mr. Marlcaster would be there, as Briar told her, he went there every single night since the funeral. Through the crack on the door, she saw him, and he was alone, a glass in his hand and a half full bottle of scotch over the table.

“Mr. Marlcaster.” she said, standing by the doorway.

“Lady Elizabeth.” he replied, his eyes darting from his glass to where she was.

“May I come in?” she asked softly.

“Of course, you may. Take a seat.” he said and gestured for her to seat at the armchair across from his.

“How are you, Edmund?”

“I am… fine, Elizabeth.” he said, hesitantly.

“Are you?”

“No. And you? Are you all right?”

“No.” she shook her head.

“You seem upset. May I offer you a drink?” he said looking pointedly at the bottle.

“Yes, please, I definitely need a drink. Mr. Sinclaire almost punched Duke Richards a few moments ago. My hands are still shaking!”

“Mr. Sinclaire what? Why?” Mr. Marlcaster’s eyes widened and jaw dropped, as he asked her.

“Partly due to something from their past, but mostly because of me. Mr. Sinclaire is trying to protect me and the Duke… Well, the Duke is a scoundrel. You missed quite a scene!”

“Apparently, I did.” he said rubbing his face.

“Ms. Sutton can tell you all about it tomorrow.” she sighed.

He stood up and picked up a glass from the cabinet, and came back to her side, pouring the scotch and handing her the tumbler.

“Thank you.” she said picking up the glass, “We haven’t talked much since we came back from London… and I know you must be sad.”

“True. But you know how things are. Mother would be very displeased to acknowledge we’ve grown closer…” he said, his eyes on the glass.

“I understand. I don’t blame you, Edmund. I’ve just missed talking to you…” she said.

He glanced at her, his lips parted as he took the tumbler to his mouth, and murmured, “I missed it too. It’s been… lonely.”

“It must have been. And certainly, it’s been difficult for you to endure this ordeal by yourself. I miss him every day and so must you. You’ve known him the longest.”

“I do. I miss him constantly. When I come here, every time I hear footsteps on the hallway, I expect him to walk in and sit there, and I’d be here watching him work. Just as I did since I was a boy… But I know he won’t.” he confided, as he chugged the scotch.

“Sometimes I can almost hear his voice and his laughter…” she said, her voice just a little higher than a whisper.

They drank and remained silent for a while. Mr. Marlcaster contemplating something through the window, lost in his own reminiscences.

“May I ask you something, Edmund?”

He looked at her and nodded in response.

“Have you really planned to take the Duke for a ride the other day?”

“No, I haven’t.” he smirked.

“Then why you did it?”

“You clearly needed my help, sister.”

Sister. Hear the word made her heart warmer.

“Thank you.” she said smiling and held his hand.

“You are welcome.” he said and squeezed her hand.

“And how was it?”

“As horrible as expected. I managed to hide all the despise behind monosyllabic answers and lack of communicative abilities. Nothing different from how I usually behave around him. We enjoyed the Port, at least.” he chuckled, and she laughed.

“You don’t like him?”

“No. How could anyone like him? The man is a scoundrel, as you said yourself.” he snorted and refilled his glass with the stiff drink, “And I am sorry about the engagement. I never expected the Dowager Countess would submit you to it… to him. It’s preposterous.”

“Neither did I…” she pressed her lips into a thin line.

“Do you want to talk about it? About what happened with the Prince and this engagement?” he asked.

“Not really.” she shook her head. “I wish I could forget about it all for a while… but I miss Prince Hamid so much, brother. What lady grandmother did was an utterly betrayal and it felt like my heart was ripped from my chest. Now I am trapped in this forced engagement with this horrible man…There’s not much to talk about.” she lamented and took a big gulp from the beverage, grimacing.

“I wish you didn’t have to marry him, he is a wicked man. If you knew…” he paused and drew in a deep breath, gazing at Elizabeth, “Besides, I know how it feels to yearn to be with someone that you simply can’t be with.” Mr. Marlcaster confided.

He sympathized with her pain, and as he looked at her, she could sense he was struggling too. Elizabeth’s eyes widened in surprise, he obviously fancies Ms. Daly, but never has he talked to her directly about it.

“Are you talking about Briar?” she questioned.

“Ms. Daly is… she does… I… I can’t even describe how she makes me feel.” He stuttered, “My heart races just thinking about her. But I am engaged to Ms. Sutton and I cannot break my promise. I won’t jilt her, and we’ll end up marrying, even though I have feelings for another, and we’ll both be miserable for the rest of our lives. The constant blabbering will positively drive me mad.”

“Why don’t you talk to Ms. Sutton? Don’t you think she should know how you feel about your situation?”

“I… I don’t think I can. I have thought about it. She is a good-natured person, but I don’t love her. I never did and never will. Nevertheless, it doesn’t matter as I’ll marry her either way.” he snorted.

“You’d rather be unhappy?”

“But marriage is never about happiness or love. You know that as much as I do, Elizabeth.”

“Shouldn’t be like that, Edmund.” She shook her head, “I prefer being a spinster than marrying without love.”

He looked at her, clearly not surprised by her words, a lopsided grin in his face.

“You read too many novels, Elizabeth,” he teased her and took a sip from his glass. The spark in his eyes, however, made Elizabeth presume he was considering her words. 

“Maybe I do… And maybe so should you, brother,” she snickered.


	14. Walking after you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * English is not my native language.  
> * Characters belong to PixelBerry.

The morning after the dinner party, Elizabeth spied the Duke’s carriage leaving Edgewater under the pouring rain. Finally, she could relax and a breath she didn’t even know she’s been holding was released.

Earlier, while she was in her room writing another letter to Prince Hamid, she heard Duke Richard’s thunderous voice demanding to see her, and Lady Grandmother’s soothing tone trying to calm him down. Ms. Daly explaining once more with a shaky and hesitant voice that Lady Elizabeth was indisposed, which wasn’t entirely untrue. This morning she had no disposition to endure a conversation or even bear being in the same room with that man. How could she forget the stir he caused the night before.

Elizabeth rose from her seat and walked towards the door to listen what they were saying.

“That’s preposterous! My fiancée shall speak to me, even if I must tear down this door and march into her room! You, girl, step away from the door!”

“You shall not do such a thing, Your Grace! May I remind you where you are? You are a guest here and should–” the Dowager Countess’ voice louder than Elizabeth was accustomed.

“Excuse me, Your Grace, but your carriage is ready.” Elizabeth recognised Mr. Woods voice, deeper and steadier than usual.

“I shall leave now. But I warn you, my lady, those actions, yours and your granddaughter’s, will have consequences. I know you can hear me, my dear fiancée. Be warned.” 

Hearing his threats always made her skin crawl and her blood run cold. Even if she tried to remain strong, a small part of herself was terrified of the possible actions he might take to fulfil his menaces.

Later that morning, after Ms. Daly helped her get dressed and she wrote a few more letters, Elizabeth went downstairs. First, she had breakfast with the remaining guests. Then, Mr. Konevi joined her on her father’s study to discuss legal matters regarding the estate and her inheritance. The man skimmed the pages of some books Mr. Marlcaster has handed him the day before, while she read a few documents and letters. Taking the time to ask as many questions as she could, she also seized the occasion to carefully hand the barrister a small stack of letters addressed to Prince Hamid. One for each day they were apart. He placed them in the pocket inside his jacket, with a smile.

Shortly after they were done, she went straight to the drawing room where the ladies would be gathered for tea. Outside the room, through a crack on the door, she heard Ms. Sutton’s nasal voice retelling the events from the evening and she recognized Mrs. Hughes and her daughter Elinor’s voices too.

“Did he really say that?” Mrs. Hughes asked and she could imagine her blue eyes open wide.

“Yes, he did!" Ms. Sutton confirmed. "Such a scandal! An affair with a married woman!”

“Oh, my! Poor Mr. Sinclaire!” Elinor shrieked.

“And poor lady Elizabeth! My word! Dominique, are you calling off the engagement?” Mrs. Hughes with her plummy voice inquired the Dowager Countess.

“That’s –"

“I would if I were in the same position! He’s not a nice man as my Mr. Marlcaster!” Ms. Sutton interrupted the elderly woman and her voice was ringing through the walls.

“Ms. Sutton, you shouldn’t be impertinent," Lady Dominique's commanding voice quieted the young woman. "This is a family matter.”

 _“And so it begins…”_ Elizabeth thought. Hearing them gossiping about the commotion from the night before left a bitter aftertaste. Even if the word about the Duke’s actions could expose his character and perhaps justify her cancelling the engagement, she felt sorry for Mr. Sinclaire. Knowing Ms. Sutton, the news certainly will spread like wildfire. The woman has tongue enough for two sets of teeth!

Before Elizabeth’s hand reached the doorknob, she heard light footsteps and a voice behind her.

“Quite a scene you and Mr. Sinclaire caused last night…” Countess Henrietta taunted.

“Don’t you mean the Duke, Countess Henrietta?” Elizabeth asked, turning around and crossing her arms over her chest. Eyes narrowed and fixed at the woman.

“The Duke simply reacted. I’ve been observing what has been going on… What would you expect? It’s a stupid thing to parade a paramour around your fiancé! You should be more discreet when carrying on an affair… I assumed the seamstress daughter would know that. Or don’t the commoners have jealous tempers?”

“Mr. Sinclaire is not my–”

“You don’t need to go into the lurid details. Just watch your manners, and don’t bring further ruin upon Edgewater,” the woman waved her hand dismissively.

“He’s not my paramour!” Elizabeth snapped, hands balled into fists, nails digging into the skin of her palms. “And I wish I was still only the seamstress daughter…” she said, trying her best to keep her voice down.

The Countess eyed her with curiosity for a moment.

“But if you were, you wouldn’t be a lady nor would have been introduced to any of this…” the Countess motioned her hands around them, “Or them.”

“I wouldn’t have been forced into an unwanted engagement either.”

“If you were back on that pig farm of yours, you wouldn’t be an heiress or a future Duchess. Of course, it’s so much more than someone of your upbringing deserves.”

“You have ears and eyes everywhere… you must know this is not what I wished.” Elizabeth looked her stepmother squarely in the eyes.

“Would you risk losing Edgewater over an infatuation?” she gawked.

“Absolutely! I desire not a convenience marriage,” she replied, her voice steady and gaze fixed on the Countess’ face.

“The bishop would never validate the will if you were marrying the foreigner!” the woman hissed.

“Father desired the estate remained in his bloodline, but also that I’d marry for love. The decision is up to Bishop Monroe now… And if I can only have one or the other, then Mr. Marlcaster shall inherit Edgewater. Just as you wished.”

“You can’t possibly mean that!” she snorted.

“You were the one who assumed, even before my arrival, I was a fortune seeker… I never dreamed of inheriting anything but mama’s cottage and utensils. And I never intended to take anything from Mr. Marlcaster or yourself…”

“Why should I believe you?” she hissed through her teeth.

“Why would I lie to you? Aren’t you tired of this nonsensical feud? Especially if there’s a severer threat endangering the survival of this estate.”

The Countess contemplated her for a moment, scrunching up her eyes and muttered, “Foolish girl… You’re certainly your father’s daughter.”

Elizabeth smiled. What was supposed to be an insult fell upon her ears as a sublime compliment.

Fidgeting with the sleeves of her mourning dress, the Countess stepped closer, and whispered, “Then why don’t you break–”

The drawing room’s door was suddenly thrown wide open, and the women were startled by Ms. Sutton’s loud voice.

“I told you, your ladyship, that I’ve heard voices! Countess Henrietta and Lady Elizabeth are here!” her head swivelled, eyes trained on both women, “Aren’t you ladies going to join us? I have so many questions for you, lady Elizabeth!”

The Countess put on a smile, as fake as the cheerful tone she used to greet the ladies inside. Elizabeth drew in a deep breath, summoning all her strength to endure the upcoming questions and additional gossip, and followed her stepmother.

Afterwards, as requested, Mr. Woods set a table with luncheon for Elizabeth and her guests at the library. Sandwiches, sliced ham, fruits and tea carefully arranged for her, Mr. Chambers and Mr. Konevi. And the footman stayed put in a distant corner, ready to serve them. And Ms. Daly seized the opportunity to stand at his side, the couple chatting and giggling.

She was having the most delightful time with the gentlemen, both updating her on the latest news from London and all that she missed since her arrival in Edgewater.

Mr. Konevi told her about the fireworks at Vauxhall Pleasure Gardens, and he was obviously exhilarated about them, gesticulating with his hands wildly as he painted a vivid picture of the spectacle with his words. As he said, the exhibition reminded him of many celebrations he attended in Constantinople; except, they’re grander in his homeland, more theatrical. His eyes sparkled reminiscing about it. Mr. Chambers’ were also alight, his blue eyes fixed on the other man’s face, a wide smile on his lips.

Elizabeth observed them. The admiration and the love become so obvious in such brief moments when Mr. Chambers seems to lose himself in the eyes of the Ottoman man. The young lady grinned. She could relate. And thinking about another Ottoman man’s eyes, her mind drifted away for a bit, before she could concentrate on her newest friends’ stories once more.

Mr. Chambers, in his turn, told her all about the dances she missed and which ones of their acquaintances were engaged by now, but also about how he was a little terrified that Mrs. Holloway might expect him to propose to her daughter Felicity. 

“But why?” she gawked.

“I don’t know exactly. I might have said I love going to Bath. Then, one minute we were drinking tea, and the next we were discussing arrangements for functions in Bath… and how lovely a wedding there might be.”

“Oh, my! A wedding?” Elizabeth pressed one hand to her mouth, eyes wide and fixed on the blond gentleman. “But how did she…? Did you agree with…?” she muttered.

“Oh! No! I did not,” Mr. Chambers exclaimed.

“He probably agreed. He’s too polite to say no, my lady. And it’s possible he shall get married not to upset Mrs. Holloway,” Mr. Konevi said and tried to stifle a laughter.

“No, not at all. I shall talk to her! I did not propose marriage…”

“Didn’t you? Are you certain? Maybe they have already set a date, sir…” Mr. Konevi asked lifting his eyebrows, teasing him.

Mr. Chambers sighed and rubbed his hands, “It’s just the end of the Season. It happens… Sometimes families assume that a bachelor would propose and then they don’t and… And I know they expected the Duke to propose to Ms. Holloway; but since he chose you, I believe they might settle for me!”

“I wouldn’t assume you were this close,” Elizabeth said.

“And we’re not! I took her to the Opera as her mother requested, but she was so displeased the whole time, rambling about the Duke and you that… well… it was certainly unexpected to be even considered. I’m not from a high rank or have the riches of Mr. Sinclaire…” Mr. Chamber floundered over the words.

“Well… You are certainly a far better man than the Duke…” Elizabeth sighed.

Mr. Konevi’s eyes raked around them, and when he saw Mr. Woods absorbed with Ms. Daly’s presence, he placed his hand over Mr. Chambers’ and gave it a gentle squeeze. He leaned forward and whispered something in his ear. The blond man shoulders relaxed as he drew in a deep breath, and he looked at his companion and smiled at him.

“Thank you, my darling,” Mr. Chambers muttered under his breath.

“Everything will be all right, you’ll see,” Mr. Konevi said softly and smiled back at him, releasing his hand.

“I still have a few years until being a bachelor becomes insufferable… And I supposed that if someday I proposed to a lady, it should be a friend. Someone who were also looking for a convenience marriage.”

He leaned closer and motioned to Elizabeth to lean forward too. And his voice lowered to a conspiratorial tone.

“When Yusuf told me about what happened to you and Prince Hamid, I might have entertained the thought of proposing you this kind of mutually beneficial arrangement.”

“Mr. Chambers!” Elizabeth gasped.

“I’m sorry for presuming –”

“It would have been the type of generous offer expected only from a gentleman as yourself. But were you willing to do something like that for me?”

“For us actually. That’s the whole premise of the convenient marriage,” he said and giggled.

“That would be certainly unexpected.”

“A little. But I could foresee the nice life we’d enjoy. No secrets between us. And imagine all the beautiful babies! Mine and _his_ , of course. I can just picture a tiny little boy with his smile and your eyes! Can you imagine it? Just adorable!”

Elizabeth stared at him. Her reveries haven’t gone that far… but it’s a lovely idea: children on her future with Hamid. _“If we could have a future…”_

“I was about to come here, but Yusuf advised me not to.”

Her eyes darted to the barrister, and she noticed how his expression shifted to a sombre one.

“The Prince told me the Duke was already proposing and unless we uncovered something really compelling about him that could persuade your grandmother to refuse his proposal, there was nothing else we could do.”

“You two were investigating the Duke?” she gaped.

“When he returned to London, he told me something felt… odd. His Highness hasn’t shared many details and we didn’t find anything he considered useful. Yet.” Mr. Konevi said, stressing the sound of the last word and held Elizabeth’s gaze, and his voice was even lower, “Besides, I know him. He wouldn’t want that, only allowed to be with the one he loves in the shadows… We are aware that it’s not an easy path.” He glanced at Mr. Chambers, who nodded with a half-smile.

“Even if it was the only way for us to be together?” Elizabeth asked.

Mr. Konevi’s body straightened in his seat and he looked away, thinking about an answer to her question. He reminisced about the day the Prince admitted he had feelings for the young lady of Edgewater at the opening night of Almira at Opera St. James. Soulmates, that’s what he said, while he paced back and forth. Then the frown replacing the smile, a dismayed look in his face due to the awareness he might not be a suitable husband for a lady like her by the English society’s standards. And in fact, he’s assumptions were confirmed by her grandmother. How could he comply with Mr. Chambers suggestion, even if he meant well? It would shatter his friend’s heart.

Shaking his head, Mr. Konevi brought his eyes back to hers and said, “That’s something only he could answer, Lady Elizabeth. I couldn’t possibly speak on his behalf. However, I can assure his feelings for you are true. The truest, if I may say so.”

She bid farewell to the men later that afternoon, when they initiate their journey back to London. The gold-decked carriage didn’t bring her prince but hope in its place. 

*****

Later, during dinner, Elizabeth realized a whole day passed and Mr. Sinclaire hasn’t showed up.

“Briar, did Mr. Sinclaire come to visit today?” she asked her as soon as they were alone in her room.

“No, he did not. But I heard from Mr. Woods, who heard from Mr. Greene that Mrs. Johnson told Mrs. Taylor that Mr. Sinclaire was more melancholic than his regular self and didn’t leave the house at all. Apparently, he lost his appetite too,” Ms. Daly replied.

Mr. Harper accompanied Elizabeth to Ledford Park the afternoon of the next day, after she and Briar finished packing her belongings to the trip to London. They chatted comfortably as they usually do, and she thought how she’d miss him when she’s gone.

While the man took care of the horses, she walked past the drive and straight to the front door. She wasn’t surprised that he was in his study at this time of the day, as the footman told her when he came back to escort her to his master. Mr. Sinclaire is nothing but a man of routine and strict habits: riding in the early morning, then he’d take care of matters regarding the maintenance of the estate, meetings with the tenants after breakfast; in the afternoon, past luncheon time, he would be on his study working and sporadically would run errands in town; finally, at night, dinner by himself and reading before sleep. 

He wouldn’t indulge himself with many pleasures, she noticed that, and he would follow this schedule day in and day out. Except when the Duke of Karlington was at Edgewater; at this particular occasion, Mr. Sinclaire visited often and spent quite some time with her, certainly neglecting his own affairs.

The servant led her up the stairs and along the hallways with its walls covered in beautiful damask imprints. His house wasn’t what she expected, but it suited him. Her eyes skimming everything on the way. Apart from their footsteps, only silence; so different from Edgewater manor these last weeks, she thought.

Lady Elizabeth enjoys its quietness.

Sitting on his chair by the mahogany desk, already facing the door with hands on his knees, Mr. Sinclaire swiftly stood up and bowed when she walked inside the room. She noticed how he tried to avoid looking directly at her, his eyes fixed on something at the ground near his feet.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Sinclaire!”

“And a good afternoon to you too, Lady Elizabeth. Please take a seat,” he said pointing to a mahogany chaise longue in the corner of the room, inlaid with brass rosettes and blue upholstery.

“Thank you, sir.” she smiled.

Eyes wandering around as she walked and took it in how the room was very tasteful. The first one that really seemed like Mr. Sinclaire would be actually spending time in. There were quill, inkwell and paper neatly arranged, few books and a silver platter with a half-eaten apple on the desk; beautifully engraved bookshelves, filled with various books extremely well-organized and an armchair with scuff marks, where he must sit often to read.

“I promise you, Mr. Sinclaire, I’ll be away in a moment. I know how busy you are, and I wish not to be an inconvenience,” she said and sat on the chaise.

“You couldn’t possibly be an inconvenience…” he said softly and sat by her side and his expression gradually softened. His hands resting on his knees and his eyes fixed on them.

“I must know if you are doing all right before I leave for London.”

“You don’t have to worry about me, my lady. There are more urgent matters that require your attention…”

“I know my priorities, sir. And your well-being is one of them. As you’ve proven mine is to you as well.”

“You are too kind. I…” he paused, and his lips were pressed in a thin line before he continued, “I am ashamed of the rudeness of my behaviour and for disrespecting your home and your guests. Please, accept my apologies, my lady.”

 _“Always the gentleman. Doesn’t he get tired of this role?”_ she thought.

“You need not to apologise. Duke Richards is to blame for the stir. His behaviour was inexcusable.”

“I should be used by now to being confronted by Duke Richards, lady Elizabeth… but sometimes… I…” he sighed.

“I understand. The man can evoke the worst elements in anyone’s nature,” she said and placed a hand over his and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“That’s true, but I shouldn’t have lost my temper. I didn’t consider the consequences…” he said quietly and placed his free hand over hers.

“I must warn you that Ms. Sutton is already spreading the word about the… commotion.”

“I knew she would as soon as I saw her standing there…” he said and release a breath loudly, shaking his head.

“But she’s being sympathetic… at least. She has developed strong opinions about the Duke’s behaviour.”

“It’s been five years, perhaps the gentry shall not find it so intriguing by now…”

“It’s unlikely, sir.”

“I don’t suppose the rumours might change much in my life… I’m a loner and I prefer being by myself here than in London anyway.”

“You don’t need to be alone if it’s not what you desire. You have friends that are fortunate to have you in their lives. And these gossips won’t change that. I promise I’ll always be there for you, Ernest.”

“Not always, you won’t. Not if you set residence in Karlington after marrying the Duke… nor…” he said, eyes trained on hers. 

_“Nor if you end up wedding Prince Hamid and he takes you away to one of his adventures or to his next assignment away from London, and the next after that…”_ he thought, but didn’t say it out loud, since he shouldn’t resent her for loving someone else. But a part of him wanted her to stay and to choose him instead and to fulfil that promise. And he held her hand a little tighter in between his, gently caressing it.

“Oh! I won’t move to Karlington, because I won’t marry him, you know that.” she smiled.

“How can you be so certain?” he cocked his head.

“I have friends willing to help me. You have all proven that. I don’t even know what I have done to deserve such kindness and loyalty.”

“You deserve all the best, my lady. And being trapped in a marriage with that…” he held his tongue, and looked her in the eyes, “We will work together to get you out of this situation. You’ll see it. I shan’t stop until you’re free from him.”

“But what about you and the Duke? He can’t keep doing this to you! What can we do to assist you, sir?”

“I… I could always defy him to a duel. Solve the affair gentlemanly the way my father taught me to and –”

“A duel, sir?”

“Yes.”

She gaped. And he noticed the apprehension in her face.

“I should, but I won’t do it. Duke Richards is not a gentleman nor has any honour… What would I achieve by engaging in a life or death dispute with a man so vulgar, whose opinions I don’t value? I have no need to be viewed favourable by him or his peers… I…”

“You are an honourable man, Ernest. You don’t need to prove yourself to him or anyone else. He is the only one who should feel ashamed.”

Hearing her say his given name as she often does when they are in private, will always make his heart flutter. And her high opinion of him is the only other one that’s relevant.

“Anyways, if I did challenge him, it’d draw further attention to this sensitive subject…”

“Indeed.”

“And Mr. Konevi and Mr. Chambers pointed out that it might bring unnecessary attention to your efforts to break the engagement too. And their assumptions are correct. People could start gossiping about you and me and… we know we are not… you and I… but…” he stuttered.

“I would never have you risking your life for me, sir.”

“But I’d do it for you, Elizabeth, if it could free you from him. That’s the only justifiable reason to do it. I’d kill him for you.”

“I told you already, I won’t marry him… I have loyal friends and we’ll fight the Duke with wits and wiles, instead,” she said, with a grin.

“Your confidence surprises me.”

“How can I not be confident? One of my friends recently told me he’d challenge my fiancé to a duel just to set me free. They’re quite loyal, you see,” she said and flashed a grin.

“Ah! A brave friend, I can only assume,” he said, a shy smile creeping in his lips.

“A stupid friend, if he does such an irresponsible thing.” she chuckled.

He couldn’t help but laughing. A loud and carefree laugh that filled the room, the kind he rarely indulges himself. One she never heard before.

They locked eyes. Her hand still between his, and her skin almost as warm and welcoming as her personality. Mr. Sinclaire tried to remind another occasion when he felt this kind of comfort. Unsurprisingly, the other few moments also happened to be when he was in her company. Such a precious moment of intimacy. He flashed a heartfelt smile, a rare one, and the corners of his blue eyes crinkled.

Looking at him, Elizabeth thought this is a man that deserves happiness. And she was glad to, at the very least, make him smile. Even for just a while.

“I know we’ll manage for me to escape the Duke. One way or another…”

“Forgive me for being presumptuous, but Mr. Chambers might have mentioned that Mr. Konevi brought news about Prince Hamid.”

“He did.” she smiled and looked away.

Immediately her hand slipped from his and she folded both hands on her lap.

“Good news, I presume,” he said and tried to swallow the lump on his throat. He already missed her touch.

She nodded.

“Is that one of the reasons why you’re so certain you won’t marry the Duke. Does he have a plan?”

“He is also investigating the Duke… And knowing he didn’t give up on me brought me hope.”

“Only a fool would give up on you…”

“Oh! That’s why you don’t give up on me either? You don’t want to be called a fool, sir?” she teased.

“Of course. The only reason…” he said with a smirk and looked her in the eyes, musing about the words he should not pronounce.

*****

Yet another rainy day. The skies were grey, and a persistent rain poured all day long in London. Much colder than expected in the beginning of July.

Elizabeth likes raining days. The feeling of the first raindrops on her face and hair and the smell of damp earth and grass always bring happy memories. 

When she was much younger, she used to love running through the fields, skipping puddles and getting soaked to the bone; if she must admit she still liked it and did the same even when she got older living at Grovershire. Mama would admonish her, “You’ll get sick, Elizabeth,” and then would always make her sit by the fire while she dried her hair.

But ever since she became a lady, playing in the rain and getting mud on her dress are not suitable behaviours and the alternative is to be trapped inside the house. Just different houses. 

For this reason, she misses the sun greatly. She can’t seem to remember the last time the rays of sunshine basked her skin. Was it the day she strolled with Hamid at Edgewater?

When she sat on her desk, she had already gotten dressed for the ball the Duke of Karlington, the man she wishes not to call her fiancé, will be hosting tonight. It was one of the last big events of the season and there were great expectations, even without the host’s announcing his engagement.

Briar had styled her hair into an elegant bun earlier and now was sitting quietly by the windowsill, looking outside. The longing on her face makes Elizabeth suspect she’s daydreaming about Mr. Woods. ****

The Dowager Countess knocked before entering Elizabeth’s room and she instantly frowned when she saw her. Instead of the richly embroidered dress she left for her this morning, she was wearing a modest low neckline black gown with short puffed sleeves and no jewels, except for her mother’s ring on her left hand. It was unsuitable for the occasion, the older woman thought.

“I told you don’t have to wear your mourning attire this evening, my dear. No one would expect you to, that’s why I brought this dress earlier,” the Dowager Countess said and picked up the blue and golden dress from Elizabeth’s bed and held it, “Look. It’s in Edgewater’s colours and I had its waistline altered especially for this evening. You would look astonishing! Remember that all eyes will be upon yourself, Elizabeth.”

“Lady Grandmother, I am still in mourning for my father and I don’t desire all eyes upon myself tonight, on the contrary,” Elizabeth stated without rasing her gaze from the paper, back turned to her grandmother.

“But it’s a special day –”

“You were the one who taught me about what propriety dictates in such circumstances, lady grandmother.” Swivelling on the chair, her face tilted up and her eyes were fixed at the other woman. “It’s been less than a fortnight since father died, and I am not supposed to take off my mourning attire for the appropriate number of months… Three months until I can wear a half mourning, should it be enough? I must behave with sobriety, wear no ostentatious jewels, avoid social obligations for at least another fortnight… Am I forgetting something?” she enumerated using her fingers.

“My dear, when I told you about these, we didn’t know the Duke would be proposing so soon… And it’s such a lovely dress. You’d look magnificent!” the elderly woman tried to reason.

“I should not attend balls and this announcement should not take place so soon… or ever!” Elizabeth sighed, “Besides, I think black shall suit my mood better, since I will be grieving for myself too…”

Bowing her head, her hand retrieved the quill and resumed composing the letter.

“You will be attending a ball and your engagement will be publicly announced, you should dress the part and pretend to be content, even if you’re miserable. Or else it would give gossips a chance if you were seeing unhappy with the news.”

Elizabeth sighed loudly and dipped her quill into the inkwell again and continued to write, her eyes never leaving the paper.

Recognizing the young woman's annoyance, Lady Dominique opened her mouth as if she would try to argue, but pursed her lips instead and turned on her heels.

Elizabeth only looked up when she heard the door closing, and Briar inched closer to the desk.

“You really won’t change your dress?”

Elizabeth snorted.

“Are you sure? It is a lovely dress.”

“I am sure it is…”

“Who are you writing to, Lizzy?” Briar asked as she leaned over Elizabeth’s shoulder, trying to peek at the letter.

“Prince Hamid.”

“Oh! How romantic!” Briar clapped her hands.

“I’ve received a letter from him earlier today,” Elizabeth said and the corner of her lips instantly turned upwards.

“You did? What did his letter say?” Briar asked with an ear to ear smile.

Elizabeth took the letter from a small and beautifully decorated wooden box from inside her desk drawer and handed it to Briar.

“Oh, my! His handwriting is as beautiful as his words. I wish someone would write me a letter like this!” Briar said and hugged herself. “Your letters filled my heart with bliss… I have no intention of leaving you, unless it is your wish… I am yours and you are mine… Your lips… Oh! That’s saucy!” Briar read pieces of his writings out loud and sighed.

“He is quite a poet, isn’t he?”

“Undoubtedly, he has a way with words… But what makes it even more remarkable is the fact he is so captivated by you, Lizzy! I have confidence those are not empty words!”

Briar looked at her friend and saw her cheeks turn pink.

“Lizzy! It says he’ll be attending the ball! Isn’t that the most wonderful news?”

“Yes, it is,” Elizabeth said, looking at the letter as Briar returned it to her hands. She brushed her fingertips on the broken seal and then placed it back in the box, a smile on her face. “I yearn to see him so very much, Briar! It’s been so long since we we’re together. Nine whole days! I miss him deeply. And there’s so much we need to talk,” Elizabeth said, rubbing her hands together.

“If you’re going to see him this evening, why are you writing him a love letter?” Briar inquired with a singsong voice.

“In case we’re not able to speak, I’ll have this for him.” Elizabeth folded the letter carefully before putting it inside her reticule. “However, this is not a love letter. I pen him about the plans to break the engagement and I need him to know how to contact me when I return to Edgewater.”

“That’s clever. I’ll be happy to do anything to help you. We’re in this together, Lizzy. No matter what.”

“I thank you, Briar.”

“Won’t you be mad at me if I ask you a question, Lizzy?”

“Of course, I wouldn’t, Briar. Ask away.”

“If Prince Hamid we’ll be at the ball, don’t you want to wear the most astonishing dress to catch his eyes?” Briar asked, a smile on her face and eyebrows raised at the other woman.

“Prince Hamid probably won’t mind seeing me like this…” Elizabeth looked at her own dress, and her hands brushed the silk. “And I definitely won’t give lady grandmother or the Duke the satisfaction. I shall not play the part either of them expect me to. We still couldn’t find a way to disgrace my dear fiancé’s reputation, but I can do things to annoy him…” she chuckled.

“You are so stubborn.” Briar shook her head and giggled. “That’s why I adore you so much, my friend.”

Briar hugged Elizabeth from behind and whispered, “I still don’t think it’s wise to defy the Duke, no matter what Ms. Parsons might have said to you. Just be careful.”

“Unfortunately, I can’t promise you that, Briar. If he announces the engagement publicly, I may never be well rid of him. If only I could become an undesirable fiancée…” Elizabeth sighed, “Hence, I can only promise you this, my friend: my worst behaviour!”

Briar laughed loudly and glanced at the clock on the wall.

“Time to go, Lizzy. Breathe and try to come up with your second or third worst behaviour.”

Elizabeth chuckled and drew in a deep breath, stood up straight and smoothed the skirt of her dress. Briar handed her the mantelet, black as her dress, and helped her place it over her shoulders.

*****

After a quick and silent carriage ride, Elizabeth and the Dowager Countess arrived at the Duke’s townhouse. Throngs of people flooded through the front doors and the young lady stood by taking in the view for a moment. The rain had stopped, and the pavement was glistening like a mirror, the city lights reflected below.

Her grandmother placed a hand on her shoulder and told her they should go inside.

Elizabeth nodded and took a last glance at the immense white construction before walking up the stairs. She could easily run now, run away and never look back to this place and these people. But not tonight. Tonight, Hamid will be there. And there’s nothing she desires more than to steal a moment alone with him. So much to talk. Perhaps tomorrow will be the day…

Once inside, Elizabeth took it all in: the colourful dresses and the gold of the chandeliers and the laughter and the music. Eyes widened, she had never seen such luxury and ostentation in her life. Edgewater was large and monumental compared to anything she’s seen before in Grovershire. But if one compared it to the Duke’s immense townhouse, it was smaller and soberer too. Right in this moment, it seemed difficult to believe the rumours he had lost his fortune.

Elizabeth shook her head, forcing herself to focus, “I must be as elusive as smoke”. This was the only plan Ms. Parsons could come up with after they found nothing to disgrace the Duke’s reputation before the ball. “If you were missing, how would the Duke announce publicly your engagement as he wants?”, Anabelle told her that with a mischievous grin at the dinner party’s evening.

Thus, as fast as she could go, the young woman wandered around the great hall, trying to find the best spot to hide. But it wouldn’t be an easy task this evening, as it seemed the whole London was attending the ball. The hallways were filled with people talking and it was difficult to walk by without being noticed by an acquaintance.

Elizabeth avoided being grabbed by the arm as she walked past Ms. Sutton. She lied and said she was looking for Ms. Parsons. The other woman told her she hasn’t seen her, and Elizabeth gave her a closed-lip smile and rushed forward.

She kept wandering, searching for some place where she would remain unnoticed. Each room she walked inside made her realise the Duke’s townhouse was as grand as it was gaudy. It was decorated with ostentatious furniture and enormous candelabras. Most of the walls were covered with stern-faced portraits of the Duke’s ancestors, but the further she walked down the hallway and observed the paintings, the more she realised there was an extensive number of portraits of her fiancé.

“Such a narcissistic!” Elizabeth muttered under her breath and wondered how he gathered such a collection.

At the end of the hallway there was a staircase and she went up; pondering that perhaps it would be less crammed upstairs. Being the Earl of Edgewater’s natural daughter made it difficult for Elizabeth to remain incognita in the crowd. She paced quicker and quicker, looking over her shoulder from time to time. And finally, when she was alone, she released a breath she didn’t even know she was holding.

When she was finally alone, she relaxed. The music was much softer up there and the voices and laughter of the attendance turned into nothing more than a faint, dull indistinct sound.

She found a sitting place in a dark corner, where she still could see the ballroom and couples dancing, but her body was wrapped in shadows and concealed from any prying eyes. And she hoped the Duke would not find her there.

After a few moments, she leaned on the railings to take a better look at the ballroom, her face partially covered with her fan. Downstairs, there were couples dancing animatedly and her eyes searched the one man that she wanted to call her fiancé amongst the individuals assembled below.

She got so distracted observing the crowd, that when she finally noticed the quiet masculine presence that was looming beside her, a creep ran down her spine and her body stiffened. She didn’t dare look directly at whoever was standing there.

The man cleared his throat and said, “Good evening, Lady Elizabeth. Fortune must smile upon me this evening for granting me the opportunity to enjoy your company.”

Once she recognised his accented voice, she felt her heart fill with joy. Unlike the last time they spoke, there was happiness in his tone. She was certain that he had a smile on his face – one of those radiant, straight teeth showing, sparkling eyes, dimples on the cheeks wide smiles that he usually flashed at her and could make Elizabeth’s heart melt.

She glanced at him over her shoulder and there was the smile! He was even more handsome this evening with a black kaftan and a red fancy hat.

“Good evening, Your Highness! You look particularly dashing this evening. I loved the fancy hat,” Elizabeth said softly, a smile on her lips as she pointed her closed fan to the top of his head.

“I thank you, my lady. It’s called fez. It’s a traditional headdress from my homeland,” the Prince replied, fingers brushing the accessory as he bowed his head.

“You sound content, Your Highness.”

“I don’t feel content.”

“You don’t?” Elizabeth asked, eyebrows raised.

“No.” He shook his head. “I feel alive. I was drowning and you are the air filling my lungs. Saving me. For the last nine days I was anything but a shadow of myself… And now, seeing you, I am finally breathing again. I cannot be this long without your presence, my Elizabeth.”

His words and the intensity of his eyes on her never failing to make her heart beat faster than any of Edgewater’s racing horses. The rush of blood to her face reddened her cheeks and divorced her tongue to her brain. In one swift motion, the fan was drawn open and covered her face and the coy smile on her lips.

The sight of her cheeks painted in a lovely shade of pink always pleased him, mostly because he knew he was the cause of it, and a cockish grin parted his lips.

Leaning closer, he whispered his question, “Were you hiding, Elizabeth?” 

“Yes. But not from you. I was eager to see you tonight.”

“And so was I, my lady. I desired nothing more since I heard you were back in London.”

“But how did you find me up here? I was certain no one had followed me.” 

“I saw you leaving the ballroom, and I walked after you. Once you sneaked into the left hallway, I knew you would come up here. I only waited a little… I didn’t want people to see us together and gossip about you and me anymore than they already do. You can imagine it is not that easy for me to blend in…” he said and his hands motioned to his clothing.

“I suppose…” Elizabeth giggled.

“Are you hiding from Duke Richards?”

“Yes, I am. He plans to publicly announce the engagement this evening… to the whole London to hear it, as he said. But, if he can’t find me, he can’t do it.”

“That is a clever ruse.”

“It was Ms. Parsons suggestion.”

“But I suppose you shall need a better hiding spot.”

“Isn’t this a good one?”

He shook his head, with a mischievous grin.

“Do you have any suggestions?” she tilted her head and her eyes were fixed on his.

“I know about a few… very secluded places. For instance, I think the Duke’s study would be perfect for hiding.”

“Let’s away, Your Highness,” she said and extended her hand to him.


	15. You were meant for me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * English is not my native language.  
> * Characters belong to PixelBerry.  
> * NSF* ish - Orange on the Citrus Scale.

“Let’s away, Your Highness,” Elizabeth said and, flashing a coquettish smile, extended her hand to Prince Hamid.

The hand was taken with reverence and placed in the crook of his arm. Then he guided her to an empty dim lit corridor.

The click-clacking of their shoes was the only sound. His long strides making her much shorter legs pace faster and faster to keep up with him. Her hand holding his arm tight.

Over his shoulder he looked at her and flashed a wide, unabashed grin. His face was glistening with joy and it made her smile.

Once they turned a corner, an endless corridor splayed in front of them. And they halted and all of a sudden, the Prince pinned Elizabeth to the wall and kissed her eagerly, as if she was the air he so desperately needed to breathe, just like he told her prior. She gasped in surprise and hesitated for just an instant before revelling in the kiss. His hand on the nape of her neck bringing their lips closer.

_“Her lips are heaven.”_ And he could die a happy man just for having tasted them, he thinks; however, he wanted to live a very long life just to kiss her a hundred thousand times more until the end of times. He craved her as he never did anything or anyone. An overwhelming urge that could not be controlled by what propriety commands.

_“His kiss tastes like forever.”_ She thought, and she hoped the silent promises would be fulfilled as his lips met hers. Decorum was a lost concept in this circumstance, overcome by desire, her hands wandered from his shoulders to his neck, to his face, cupping his cheeks… Standing on her tiptoes, she pressed her body against his.

His forehead touching hers, after one last soft kiss, he mumbled, “Elizabeth, I apologise…”

“What would you apologise for, my Prince?” she asked softly, eyes fluttering open to look at him.

“For not being able to restrain myself, I missed you greatly, but you are engaged now… It’s not proper. If anyone sees us–”

“Don’t,” she said, placing her index finger over his lips. “Never apologise for this. I may be engaged to another, but I am yours and yours only.”

He placed a kiss on her index finger and pressed her hand against his chest.

“So much I have to tell you… there are matters we must…” he chocked, hardly able to say anything else, as her free hand went to his face, and slowly started caressing his cheek; feather light touches of fingers brushing his chin and jaw; her thumb outlining his bottom lip. “We must -”

In an instant he completely lost the ability to speak and only stared at her. At her flushed face. At her parted lips. At her bright green eyes filled with longing – as much as his own must look like! – fixated on his mouth. And he captured her lips again in a kiss tender and slow. His tongue traced her lower lip, and she moaned softly.

The smell of rosewater invaded his nostrils filling his lungs as he lowered his head and brushed his lips down her neck, his tongue savouring her delicate skin.

_“There are so much to tell her. Important matters. And yet I can’t restrain myself. I couldn’t even wait to be out of the hallways… Have I become so senseless?”_ , he thought as he pressed a kiss to the place where the neck meets the shoulder, making her draw in a breath.

His unruly body, as having a life of its own, was pulled as a magnet to her. He brushed his lips to her neck and kissed it and said softly, “Elizabeth, my Elizabeth… I fear this is a dream and once more I will wake up alone in my bed.”

“It is not, my prince. Or else we share the same dream.” she whispered, her fingers running through the hair of the back of his head.

Elizabeth missed him so very much that all she desires is to be within his embrace. All doubts, all questions forgotten. At this moment, standing in this corridor, she thinks how wonderful life could be and her heart is filled with love and hope. No place for fear.

Her behaviour is the most inappropriate this evening, from hiding from her fiancé to kissing in the shadows a man she is not engaged to; and she is not scared about the judgement nor the consequences. Ordinarily people would consider Elizabeth an intelligent woman and being so reckless was uncharacteristic of her, however any time she was around him this was the quintessence of her manners, of her being. 

Without a second thought, she snaked her arms around his waist bringing him closer to her, as if they could melt together and become one. Parting never again.

Finally, he pulled away, took a step back and tenderly held both her hands in his.

Looking her in the eyes, he said softly, almost whispering, “When we were apart, Elizabeth, my world had no colour, no vibrancy… Until I saw you tonight and I could see your smile, hear your voice, touch you, kiss you, only then my world painted itself over again.”

“I believe I know the feeling, my love.” she whispered.

“Come, _hayatim_. We shouldn’t linger in the hallway. It’s not safe for you and there are matters we should discuss privately.” he held her hand and both walked down the corridor. He picked a lamp from a hall table and soon they stopped in front of a closed door.

“This must be Duke Richards’ study, if I am not mistaken.” he whispered, contemplating the wooden door illuminated with the lamp’s yellowish light, “No one comes here during a ball, but…” he said and pressed his index finger to his lips.

She nodded and quietly watched as he closed his eyes and his ear was nearly touching the door for a moment. Then, he opened his eyes and the door to a large room, illuminated only by the soft glow of the moonlight through the windows and the lamp in his hand.

Elizabeth looked over his shoulder and her gaze roved around the room, and she took in the large windows, the dark wood panels on the walls, the massive desk, and, finally, the enormous portrait of the Duke behind it, hanging on the wall, even larger than the man himself. As big as his ego.

He stepped aside and with a flourish gestured for her to walk inside.

Prince Hamid lingered by the door. His hand on the doorknob hesitated before closing it. The mere idea of being alone in a room with Elizabeth both exciting and terrifying. He held the lamp for a moment longer, before placing it over the desk.

“How did you know the study was here?” she asked, looking at him over her shoulder as she walked around the room.

“Well, I have been to the Duke’s townhouse before and, sometimes, when I am bored, I wander…” he said, with a mischievous smile.

“I imagine what other secret places you are familiar with…” she said.

“I know quite a few… And I’d be pleased to explore each one of them with you. If you wish…” he said.

She blushed and lowered her eyes demurely, as she is supposed to. But musing about his bold words, she wouldn’t dare pronouncing she should enjoy exploring them with him too. Instead of speaking her mind, she turned her back to him and resumed pacing around the room, collecting her thoughts.

She is aware that a lady should never be alone with a gentleman, risking her virtue being assaulted either literally, disgracing her corps, or metaphorically, ruining her reputation shall the word spread. And sometimes both happening. Such a woman, fallen from grace, shall be despised. She is aware of all that, but alone with her beloved, she feared none of the possible hapless fate resulting from this meeting.

Once she reached the bookshelves, her fingertips touched book covers as her eyes scanned them. Turning around, a white rose on a flower arrangement caught her attention. With her eyes closed, she smelled the flowers and the corners of her lips turned upwards as she did it. So much they need to speak and at the same time, all she wanted was to be close to him and forget the whole world outside this very room.

The Prince was standing near the desk, froze in place and eyes following her every move. Inhaling deeply, he summoned the needed courage before breaking the silence.

His voice echoed in the room when he spoke, “Your letters, my love, were the most wonderful thing I could have ever read. The uncertainty was painful, the regret tortured me and for days I wondered if you hated me –”

“I could never hate you, Hamid. Not really… I was angry and hurt, certainly, but there’s no place for hate.” she said quickly and smiled at him. 

She entertained the thought of hating him when he left, but she could not. Elizabeth knows she’ll love him even if they can’t prevent life from separating them, the same way her mother always loved her father and no one else could replace him in her heart.

“Your words filled my heart with joy.” he smiled, inching closer to where Elizabeth was standing.

“And mine became blissful when I received your letters as well.” she said.

He swallowed hard. His mind racing as he tried to collect the right words. His uneasiness didn’t go unnoticed.

“Is something wrong, Hamid?”

“Elizabeth, there are pressing matters that must be addressed…” he lowered his gaze, hands rubbing together as he spoke, “I have received a letter from my Sultan summoning me. Mr. Nazif is leaving tomorrow to Constantinople, and he will present the reports, but –”

“Will you have to leave too?”

“Hopefully not. But if I don’t receive an answer to my letter – the one that I asked His Imperial Majesty to remain in England – I must leave too. He ordered me back immediately, and this was very… unusual.” he paused and pressed his lips together.

“For the better part of seven years I served as his envoy, and he was always pleased with my services. Now, it seems my aptness is being questioned for this assignment…”

“Duke Richards said you would leave and be assigned elsewhere… I hoped he was lying.” she blurted out the words, fidgeting with her ring.

“Both are likely to happen, at this point.” he stated, “But I never discussed it with him or anyone besides Mr. Nazif and Mr. Konevi… When did he tell you that?” he asked, eyebrows raised.

“The day he arrived at Edgewater. It was… six days ago.”

“How could he…? I only received the letter two days ago!” the man said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“May I ask you when you would have to go, if you don’t receive an answer to your letter?”

“A fortnight. Maybe I could stay a little longer… perhaps until the end of the month. However, I cannot disobey my Sultan’s orders. If the letter doesn’t reach London in the next days, I must start the arrangements for my departure.” he said, his eyes fixed on hers.

“I understand.” she said under her breath and chewed the inside of her cheek.

“I shall come back for you. This I promise you.”

“Another promise!” a humourless laughter left her mouth unceremoniously.

“You doubt me?” he gaped.

“You may come back, I do not doubt that. But when you do, it will be too late!” she sighed and pressed a hand to her forehead, covering her eyes.

“Too late?”

“According to the Duke’s plans, I’ll wed him in less than four weeks.” she snorted.

“Four weeks? I didn’t realise the wedding would happen so soon! Since you’re mourning, I assumed… well… engagements normally last longer and…” he stuttered.

He stared at her, her eyes still covered, and her chest and shoulders moving as she inhaled deeply time and again.

“I promised you, I won’t let that happen.”

He noticed the change in her expression, when she crossed her arms over her chest and her gaze returned to his face.

“Since the Duke spoke the truth about this matter. There’s something else he told me, and I must know if it’s equally true. Even if it shall become unimportant in a matter of weeks…” she said matter-of-factly.

Her voice was deeper and her tone was severe, no trace of the sweetness and warmth he’s used to, and the Prince’s body stiffened, and a muscle in his jaw slightly twitched as he reminisced about the moment they parted at Edgewater.

“What has he said, Elizabeth? You must tell me.”

“He told me you…” she paused, dwelling if she should continue.

If what the Duke told her about Hamid’s illicit relationships was also true, it would break her heart. And the truth, should it even matter now that he’s leaving?

She imprudently fell in love with a charming and handsome foreigner, a man famous for his conquests and trained to say all the right words. She should’ve known better. Even if Ms. Parsons assured her after inquiring her mother, Mrs. Hughes and Ms. Sutton, well-known gossipers, there were no rumours regarding him and any other woman since the beginning of the Season – coincidentally the time they met, as her friend emphasized. Which wasn’t much to reassure her, considering that until recently nobody knew about the Duke’s affair with Mrs. Sinclaire either.

But looking at him and his lovely blue eyes fixed on her face, she considered not asking anything. How could she survive this kind of disillusion?

“What has he told you, my love?” the Prince insisted, asking her with a soft voice, breaking the deafening silence, as he inched closer.

She averted his gaze and he cautiously touched her crossed arms.

“You can ask me anything…”

She let her arms fall to the sides of her body and drew in a deep breath. The Prince gently grabbed her hands and her palms were cold and damp, and he pressed them against his chest.

“Am I the only one? Or is there someone else, some other woman that you…” she chocked and tried to blink away the tears welling up in her eyes.

“There is no one else.” he said firmly, “You are the only woman. Since the day we met, I am enamoured with you. Since that fortunate day, there was no one else for me; I was enraptured at first sight by your beauty and kindness, my love.”

_“Could he be lying?”_ , she thought looking him in the eyes and examining his expressions.

He examined her face as well, noticing the lips quivering and the way her misty eyes were bored into his, as if trying to look directly into his soul.

“My words are true, my dearest. I have for quite some time struggled to make every one of them to have meaning. Just like every gesture. You have this ability… I… since the day we met I knew you could see me – the real me – and around you, I’m simply Hamid, not the Imperial Prince nor the ambassador. You saw me beyond my masks…” he paused and took a deep breath. 

Under her scrutinising eyes, he felt bare and exposed.

“I love you, Elizabeth. There is no one else for me. And I assure you I had no intimacy with other women, if that is the answer you seek…”

“It is… I… The Duke… he told me about an opera singer and insinuated you were carrying on some relationships all the while you were courting me.” she looked away, but her hands were still against his chest and she could feel it raising and falling quickly and his heart pounding.

“I have a past, Elizabeth, and I am powerless to change that. And it’s possible that the reality is less scandalous than the many gossips… I could tell everything about it, if you really wanted to know… But what the Duke said is not true,” with his fingers he lifted her chin to look her in the eyes, “do you believe in me?”

As their eyes met, the words easily slipped out of her mouth, “I do.”

And she meant it. She saw no lie in his eyes. Maybe it was her desire to believe him or maybe something changed, as it seemed the composed façade he portrays was gone.

The Prince exhaled, relieved. And there were tears welling up in his eyes. When he opened his mouth again, his voice was wobbly.

“Before I met you, Elizabeth, I was always craving for the next adventure… always restless as I desired to behold more, to go further, to experience new things… longing for places I didn’t even know of. My heart was like the raging stormy sea. But you… you have steadied the waters of my heart. All this longing brought me to you, Elizabeth. You are my soulmate. Your heart called mine.”

“Hamid…” she whispered, feeling his heart flutter under her hand.

“I said this already, but, being around you makes me a better man. And, when I met you, I wanted to settle down for the first time and to share my life with someone. With you. _Inshallah_ you would love me as much as I do. And I dared, against all odds, to dream you would marry me someday. And I’d be home. Finally. If only you knew, my Elizabeth, how many nights I’ve spent thinking about you… If I may be so bold and say this… I long to have you in my arms… Imagining the joy of waking up by your side every morning, and to grow old with you and to make you as happy as you make me…”

“I love you too.” she whispered, “And my heart, like yours, ardent desires the same, my prince.”

He smiled and pulled her into a tight hug.

“We should elope. I said before we shouldn’t, but everything has changed…” he whispered, and kissed the top of her head.

“Nothing would make me happier than becoming your wife.” she nuzzled his neck.

“And I to be your husband. But I must warn you, that it might be a difficult and troubled path.”

“I’ve being seeking a way to avoid this marriage, my love, but if I fail, I want you to know that I’d leave this life and everything else behind if only you asked me to…”

“Are you positive? Have you considered the consequences? You could regret –”

“Since we parted, I pondered about all the consequences and possibilities. And I am positive. My home is also with you.”

He looked at her, the frown lines in his forehead easing at the sound of her words.

“When are you going back to Edgewater?”

“Soon.” she said, and her hands slipped to her reticule, and she took the letter from it, “Hamid, I want you to have this letter.”

He reached for the letter, “Should I read it now?” 

“No. Guard it safely. I wrote down instructions if you must contact me when I leave. Ms. Parsons will help deliver the correspondence. I share some escape plans we elaborated too, should everything else fail. We shall be discreet or the Duke…” she paused and absentmindedly twisted her mother’s ring on her finger.

He nodded and placed the letter in his pocket.

“I still wish to break this engagement and wed you properly, my Prince. Ms. Parsons and Mr. Sinclaire are helping me. And Mr. Konevi said you were doing the same.”

“Yes. Since I’m back from Edgewater, I have been gathering information on the Duke. After the meeting with your grandmother, I suspected there was something… odd happening. She feared for your safety. And knowing Duke Richards is a treacherous man…”

“He threatened lady grandmother. He told her he’d ruin my reputation should I not marry him.”

He grimaced and taking a half-step back he looked at her.

“His misdeeds fill me with loathing, but not with surprise.” he paused and kissed her hands, “I shall fight for you, my love. I shall do whatever I can to prevent this marriage. My heart cannot bear the idea of you being unhappy…”

“I thank you. But what else can we do? So far we’ve found nothing on the Duke.”

“I don’t think it’s enough, however I’ve learned the Duke has indeed lost most of his fortune. Years of dissolute life, increasing debts regarding his estate, gambling, and unsuccessful investments consumed most of it. If Dowager Countess Dominique stated publicly he led you into this engagement under false pretences–"

“You shouldn’t expect Lady grandmother’s help. She’s afraid of the Duke and the power she presumes he owns…” Elizabeth said and shrugged.

He gave a gentle squeeze on her shoulders, and said, “It will be all right, _hayatım_.”

“This word you said, you used it before in the hallway… What does it mean?”

He smiled and looked her into her eyes.

“ _Hayatim_ is a Turkish word and it means my life. You are my life. My happiness. My everything.”

“ _Hayatim_.” she repeated and smiled.

“Since we are in Duke Richards study, we could search for more evidences…” he suggested and soon they were running through the Duke’s desk drawers’ papers.

Elizabeth read some letters near the lamp, and the Prince took a gander at a book on financial information with details of the incomings from the tenants. He read parts to her, confirming the many debts. However, they found nothing else. They moved from the desk to other pieces of furniture; they tried to open the cabinet, but it was locked.

“If only Briar was here, she could pick the lock.” Elizabeth sighed.

“Why does Ms. Daly know how to pick a lock?” he asked with eyes widened in shock.

“I don’t know why, but it’s one of her many talents. One we could use at present.”

He chuckled. 

“I can only imagine the mischief you were engaging in order to pick locks…”

“Maybe I will tell you someday…” she smiled back and turned to the bookshelves.

Elizabeth moved the books, surveying them and the space behind them, trying to find something hidden. The Prince examined her from afar as he was closing the lid of a small wooden box over a small side table.

“Did you find anything, Elizabeth?”

“No, I didn’t.” she replied.

“It’s better if we leave. We’ve been here for far too long and it would be highly inappropriate to be caught alone with our host’s fiancée.”

Without looking at him, and still fumbling with books, she replied, “When you suggested this particular hiding place, I was under the impression you wished to be alone with me… unchaperoned… to kiss me.”

She heard his footsteps echoing in the silent room.

“And you have willingly come here with me, even though you supposed it was a mere pretence to be improperly alone with you, my lady?” he asked her, and his voice was husky and much closer to her ear than she expected.

She shivered but not from fear or cold – it was in anticipation. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see him.

Standing behind her, his hands lightly brushed her arms, fingernails barely touching her skin, slowly tracing lines from her arms down to her wrists and up again.

“Would it please you, my lady, if I kissed you?” he whispered in her ear.

“Oh, my! What a scandal, Prince Hamid! Would you be willing to kiss me in my husband-to-be’s study? And on the very same night he wishes to publicly announce our engagement?” she asked in mock-shock, a hand over her mouth.

“I certainly would. And if I may be honest, I long to do so much more than just kiss you…” he whispered, his nose touching the side of her face, just above her ear.

She remained silent, hoping in the dim light he wouldn’t see the way the blood rushed to her face and how her cheeks reddened.

“Perhaps a scandal would be exactly what you need to end this engagement…” he teased and placed his hands on her hips, turning her slowly around to face him.

She quirked an eyebrow at him and smiled slyly. She saw his eyes filled with longing. And the idea of the scandal was quite as appealing as kissing Hamid.

“Maybe it would be… Besides I did promise Briar to display my worst possible behaviour this evening.” she said and placed a hand on his cheek, her fingertips brushing his smooth clean-shaved face.

Her feather-light touch made the Prince shiver as her fingers reached his neck.

“You didn’t answer my question, Elizabeth…”

“Oh, Hamid. I thought I already did…” she said, and her thumb caressed his lower lip.

He grabbed her hand, brushed his lips to her fingertips and in an instant Hamid’s mouth was on hers and he kissed her passionately. He pulled her up against the bookshelves. His body pressed against hers. His mouth went to her neck and she moaned, before it returned to her lips. She felt her knees falter and her arms tightened around his neck.

He felt blessed for this moment with her. He missed her so much these last days, the unbearable possibility of losing her broke his heart. And now there is hope for them.

He kissed her eagerly, his hands exploring the curves of her lean body. And revelling in the elation evoked by her tentative hands exploring the muscles of his back.

Minutes later they parted breathless and gasping for air.

Hamid looked around and held her hand, guiding her to the velour fainting couch near the windows. She followed him quietly. Sitting beside her, he placed his hands on her shoulders. His lips touched hers very gently for only a moment, and then he saw her eyes alighted with desire.

Soon he felt her mouth against his lips, and then down his jaw and neck. It was the first time her mouth touched that part of his body and his skin tingled and the hair on the back of his neck stood on end.

When she paused and her eyes returned to his, both their breaths had turned ragged. Her eyelids low over her eyes and her gaze roved from his face down to his chest. She cupped his cheek and pressed a kiss bellow his ear, and it seemed to be all the permission he could ask for. Immediately he was pushing her slowly to lay down on the couch.

She didn’t flinch, but he noticed how her breath hitched. All the way down green eyes open wide staring at him.

An elbow supporting his body as he helped her move her legs up; his right hand lingering on her thigh and it made him smile, even if in fact his hand touched many layers of clothing.

Dextrously, he adjusted his own long legs alongside hers and tried to conceal his excitement. His neck and face were burning, probably as flushed as he felt them. He was so nervous he couldn’t say anything, just stare at her. Elizabeth broke the silence.

“This fainting couch is ugly looking, but at least it is comfortable”, she giggled while her hand brushed against the burgundy velour upholstery.

He failed to stifle a laugh and his hand went up to her face, caressing her cheek.

“Is this all right, my love?”

“Yes, it is.”

“If you wish to go back to the ballroom, we could leave–”

“I don’t wish to leave, Hamid.”

“You don’t? Are you certain, my love?”

She nodded. She was certainly afraid, but she didn’t wish to leave. The truth is she never wants to leave him, even if it means risking everything.

He took her hand and brought it to his mouth and kissed it.

“If I offend you and you ever wish to leave, you only need to say it.”

Their eyes locked and Hamid’s body pressed against hers felt perfect, as if their bodies belonged together and were created for this sole purpose. She loved him so much, beyond any doubt.

“Thank you, my love. I’ll remember that.”

And he resumed kissing her. His hand on her waist moving up and caressing her body, his thumb brushing the edge of her breast over her dress. His lips tracing a path from her lips to her jaw, and to her neck and down to her neckline. She heard him moan softly.

Every spot he kissed, Elizabeth felt her skin tingle and heat spreading throughout. Butterflies fluttering on her stomach; butterflies that seem to never settle down whenever she’s close to him.

Her hand went up to his hair, fingers entangled in his dark brown locks. The other was on his chest, grabbing his kaftan, bunching the fabric and pulling him closer. His heart beating as fast as hers.

She was eager to feel his warm bronze skin against her own; but she didn’t tell him that or acted upon this desire. Those were verily unfamiliar sensations, and she never craved anything as she did him.

At that moment she understood the sermons she listened about the seven deadly sins and why lust was considered such a fearful one. For the first time she was experiencing it so strongly and it felt as if a raging fire was consuming her insides, an uncontrollable urge that was burning her from the inside out. All these unknown feelings were frightening, and her mind and her body seemed to have parted; each earnest to follow a distinct path.

Her mind telling her to stop immediately, step away from him and run away. Thoughts drifting to her mother’s warnings about restraint many years ago when the first boys from Grovershire started to spy on Elizabeth’s teenage body covered only with her chemise while she bathed at Wincrest Stream.

Also, come to her mind her grandmother’s advices on the proper behaviour a lady should display and the obvious peril of falling into disgrace. Which she clearly ignored so far.

Her body, on the other hand, was screaming for her to stay there and enjoy that moment. It could be their last. Or perhaps the first of many. Hopefully. And she yearned for him, even though she was afraid of her own desire. 

They were completely lost in the moment and they did not have any idea how long they stayed there, if minutes or hours. Lost in each other arms, kissing, eagerly at first and then lazily and softly, exploring the few inches of their bodies that were not covered with many layers of clothes, and whispering loving words.

“You are my forever… _Je t’aime_ … I love you…” Hamid kissed her temple.

“I love you too, Hamid.”

Nothing has ever sounded quite as perfect as these words on her mouth, he thought.

He kissed her and she felt him smile against her lips. She deepened the kiss, a hand holding his neck.

When they parted, he looked away and his hand went down to the hem of her dress and bunched the layers to try to reach her leg underneath her petticoat.

“Is this all right?”

She nodded.

Underneath her dress and undergarments, his hand slid from her ankle, to her shin and up until it reached the hem of her stocking. His fingers finally grazing the smooth skin of her thigh. She shivered. His thumb drew circles on her bare skin and her thighs instinctively pressed together, although she desired his hand moved further to where she craved him the most.

He slowly shifted his body over hers and she felt his arousal pressed against her thigh and gasped. Prince Hamid captured her lips with another kiss, and a hand resting on her hip, he shifted again. His knee went between her legs and he brought himself even closer, his body on top of hers now. Their faces mere inches apart.

“ _Seni tüm kalbimle seviyorum._ ”

“Would you care to share with me what it means?”

“I love you with all my heart.” he kissed her neck and whispered into her ear, “My heart has never longed for another as deeply as it longs for you.” 

A kiss was pressed to her temple. Warm lips lingering on her skin.

“You are my only love, Hamid. In your arms I feel safe.”

She cupped his face and brought his lips to hers and kissed him eagerly.

The unexpected clip-clap of someone’s shoes on the wooden floor echoing in the room suddenly reminded them they were not the only two people in the world. They opened their eyes and their lips parted. A presence towering over them in the dark.


	16. I want the world to stop

Elizabeth and Hamid’s lips parted and instinctively their eyes fluttered open.

Once they looked up, they saw Duke Richards. The man was towering over then as a gargoyle: completely immobile and face turned into a scowl, eyes sharp and deathly cold.

After the interval of a breath, however, they realised that unlike the hideous statues he wasn’t still. In fact, his body was shivering with rage, his mouth wasn’t hanging open, on the contrary, his teeth were grounding loud enough for them to hear, and his jaw was clenching so tight that one could see his every muscles constricting.

Elizabeth held her breath and the Prince’s arm expecting the other man to yell at them or worse. The blood ran cold on her veins.

Surprisingly, instead of yelling, he commanded with a taut voice, “Elizabeth, it’s time for the announcement. Get yourself together! And come with me! You are not embarrassing me any further… We’ve been looking for you for over an hour!”

Prince Hamid and Elizabeth slowly and quietly sat on the fainting couch, eyes fixed on the Duke. She smoothed the skirt of her dress and her hands went to her hair, the very carefully styled bun had become a mess of loosen locks falling to her face and shoulders; while instinctively his hands went to the crotch of his pants, even though his excitement faltered immediately as his eyes met the Duke’s. Then he raked his fingers through his hair, realising his fez was missing, and his eyes darted around. It was on the floor, near Elizabeth’s reticule. Both forgotten during their intimate moments.

Duke Richards glaring at them all the while, breathing loudly and hands balled into fists.

Without looking away from the Duke, the Prince squared his shoulders, recomposed his face and rose from the couch; then he extended a hand and helped Elizabeth up. She held his hand and he gave it a gentle squeeze.

The Duke offered Elizabeth his arm, “Come. We must meet the Dowager Countess. Immediately.”

“I am not going anywhere with you, Your Grace,” she hissed.

Duke Richards swivelled to glare at Prince Hamid, who was looking paler than ever and holding hands with his fiancée.

“Prince Hamid, shouldn’t you be on your way back to Constantinople? The treaties were signed and there’s nothing else for you here.”

“I don’t intend on leaving, Your Grace. Not until I grab for my happiness. And my happiness is here,” he said firmly with his melodious voice, stealing a sideways glance at Elizabeth.

“What if the Sultan were informed about your indecorous behaviours with a Duke’s fiancée? I don’t believe it would please him…” he said and stood in front of the prince, close and menacingly.

Prince Hamid considered his words and the letter he received from his cousin, the Sultan. _“Could he have written His Imperial Majesty or used his influence to have one letter sent by the Crown to Constantinople? It would explain it all… But when would he…?”_

Elizabeth saw Prince Hamid’s jaw clench and his brows knitted, and she squeezed his hand. It was the first time she saw him so tense and speechless. _“Could he use words to escape this situation?”_ she pondered, her heartbeat astoundingly quick.

The Duke looked the Prince over, from head to toes, and scowled, “But I have a feeling you’ll be leaving England soon. However, before that happens, Prince Hamid, you should never come near my fiancée again or you shall regret it.”

“I am sorry, Your Grace, but that is one thing I cannot do. My life and my soul belong to Elizabeth. And I shall remain by her side for as long as she wants me…” the Prince shook his head and his face turned back into his polite and composed mask.

“How pathetic! Are you actually willing to destroy all that’s been accomplished between your Empire and our Kingdom over the years? To lose your post over an infatuation? Over a bastard, nonetheless!”

Elizabeth could see the twitch in her lover’s lips and the slight frown on his forehead. He opened his mouth and hesitated; it seemed his training failed him. So, she summoned her courage and anger and spoke up instead, spilling all the ire and the words she shouldn’t dare say otherwise.

“I love Prince Hamid. And I am not going anywhere with you. I have told you time and again that I shall not be yours. You should cancel this outrageous engagement! I despise you, Your Grace!” Elizabeth’s words spilled out of her mouth, her voice unexpectedly rough.

To compensate being considerably shorter than the Duke, she lifted her chin and held his gaze.

“You don’t have a say in any of this, lady Elizabeth! You are my fiancée and will behave as it is expected of you. I may forgive once your loose manners, but if this is a reiterated behaviour you shall expect the suitable chastisement. You shall learn to respect me!” he snarled.

She flinched but stood her ground and blurted out, “If you are preoccupied with your honour and reputation, you should cancel this engagement. Pretend it never happened…”

“I will not do such a thing. Duke Tristan Richards of Karlington never retreats. I am a conqueror! Need I remind you that I can ruin you with a single word, girl? You better behave or you’ll see exactly how powerful I am!”

“But I will not behave. I won’t be prim and proper! In fact, tomorrow, the Prince and I shall stroll together and unescorted at St. James Park. And I will kiss him at broad day light. In the least ladylike manner. It shall be a scandal!” she cocked her head and smirked, her fingers just barely covering her mouth.

“Maybe I will have to defend my honour, my lady, if such thing happens.” the older man paused and gazed at the prince, “I shall challenge the prince to a duel. I think it would suffice to settle this matter gentlemanly, don’t you think, Your Highness?”

The Prince swallowed and Elizabeth saw the Adam’s apple moving up and down in his neck.

“Oh, it’s been a long time since I last contemplated a man’s will falter under my sword.” the Duke mused with a lopsided grin. A satisfying look on his face once he saw the prince grimacing.

Elizabeth also noticed the look on her beloved’s face and her body stiffened and a single drop of cold sweat ran down her spine. _“What have I done? My imprudent behaviour! And now… He cannot put himself in risk! I cannot allow that! I pray he refuses a part in this devious plot!”_ , she thought.

“You wouldn’t, Your Grace!” she muttered.

“I most certainly would. Undoubtedly. And I would take much pleasure in doing so. Try me, my lady! Should you not behave with the decorum expected, I shall take great pleasure in stabbing him, in slashing this annoying smile off his face…” he said as a grin creeped on his lips.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer, their faces only inches apart for Elizabeth’s displeasure, and he hissed through his teeth, “It’d be delightful!”

She pulled back and the Prince stepped between them; the Duke hesitated for a moment before releasing his grip from her wrist.

Prince Hamid placed a hand over her shoulder, lightly squeezing it and inched forward, holding the other man’s gaze.

For him to prevail on an actual duel against an accomplished gentleman as the Duke was something improbable. Even though he could handle the sword as gracefully as he walks or dances, unless his life is endangered, he would hesitate in striking the coup de grace. The mind of a negotiator always seeking compromise in order to avoid unnecessary blood spill. And in combat that’s a weakness, he heard it many times before.

The hesitation in striking the final blow is the reason why he couldn’t master the art and how he got the scar in the right side of his abdomen. It doesn’t hurt anymore, but he’ll never forget the blade slashing his skin and muscle and the smell of blood. Some might say this should have been enough to change his mind, but it wasn’t; in fact, he realised he would never be capable of inflicting this kind of pain or worse if he doesn’t absolutely have to.

Despite it all, with his training, a duel of words and spirit was something he could definitely win. And Duke Richards is someone he has observed for the past two years, an adversary he knows particularly well.

“I shall be pleased to accept your challenge, Your Grace. I have already promised Elizabeth I would do anything for her. Just pick a weapon of choice.” the Prince said, and his voice was calm and steady and his lips back into a smile.

“Hamid! No!” Elizabeth exclaimed, and grabbed his arm. First Mr. Sinclaire entertained the thought and now the Prince, the one she loves, might face the Duke in a duel. Her chest tightened, and tears started welling up in her eyes. 

He glanced at her and his hand covered the one of hers that was encircling his am.

“We would put quite a show, Your Grace! London would be so excited with our duel! The Duke of Karlington against the Ottoman Imperial Prince. Can you imagine the talk?” he flashed an even broader smile to the man.

“I don’t believe you actually understand how this works, Prince Hamid, and the secrecy that is required…” the Duke said, the ennui almost palpable in his tone, as he rolled his eyes.

“I am mostly familiarized with the secrecy. But does anything truly remain a secret amongst the gentry?” he tilted his head and glanced at the other man, the corner of his lips still turned up.

The Duke scrunched his eyes and snorted.

“A Duke duelling his fiancée’s much younger lover… Could anybody not talk about it? They certainly haven’t stopped speculating about the nature of our relationship since the funeral…” he motioned his hand pointing to Elizabeth and himself.

“Nothing else matters as long as my honour is restored.” the Duke smirked.

“Perhaps. But won’t you mind if they speculate about the duel’s motivation?”

“The motives shall become irrelevant once you, the man who offended mine and the lady’s honours, falls under my sword. Dead.”

“On the contrary. Depending on the outcome, the talk shall be even greater and maybe not so pleasant for the one that prevails…” the younger man shook his head.

The Duke glared at him, “What are you implying, Your Highness?”

“Well, if the jealous fiancé killed the young lover, how would people ignore it? Everyone mulling over all the improper behaviours that enraged the gentleman so much to take the duel so far to restore his honour. They might even talk about the young lady preferring the foreign man’s company instead of the powerful nobleman she was betrothed to, and so on… I can only predict the endless gossip.”

The Duke was a jealous and proud man, and he was pondering over his words. He wanted Elizabeth’s fortune, of course, but he also wanted something else: to subjugate her, to break her spirit and in the end to make her his own.

The Prince noticed the way the Duke acted around her during the Season, how he felt entitled to her undivided attention… The mere idea of their intimacy, real or not, being spread in every social circle and his peers speaking about his weaknesses behind his back would make him boil over.

Like a feline beholding its prey, the Prince did not miss the moment he flinched and his will seemed to falter, and as he looked away and needed to swallow hard before bringing his eyes to his face again. The older man could not hold his gaze anymore just as he did moments earlier.

“I… The pleasure in your death would compensate the minor annoyances that might follow…” he said brokenly and his voice wasn’t so steady as prior and he paused to take another deep breath, “And I could always say the foreigner assaulted the lady’s virtue… A barbaric act, indeed.”

“Nobody would believe that!” Elizabeth cried.

Looking at Elizabeth he said, “Well, he could say that… However, my death would still be a problem to my friend, the Duke. Once the Prince Regent receive the news, how he shall react? How could he ignore an ambassador assassinated by a noble related to royalty?” he paused, before his eyes darted back to the Duke’s, “…And most important which shall be the reaction of my Sultan to the death of his ambassador? Of his cousin? I can only predict what he might do…”

Prince Hamid studied the Duke’s eyes and expressions, simply observing the effect of his words. His chest rising and falling with rapid breaths and eyes no longer trained in his, in fact, his gaze wandered to Elizabeth before fixating in a spot behind them. Even in the low light, one could see a vein in his temple protruding and the way he swallowed hard.

“We should not wait until tomorrow. Why don’t you defy me tonight, Your Grace? Since you walked in on us or I could challenge you for–”

The loud thump of Duke Richards’ fists slamming against the wooden desk interrupted the Prince.

With his back turned to the couple, Duke Richards howled, “You two must stop this nonsense! Now! I strongly advise you, Your Highness, to leave England and never return. While you still can… And don’t reach out for my fiancée! I shall not be as forgiving in the future.”

“It would be prudent to oblige, but I am not a cautious man, Your Grace. And if I may be so bold to offer you an advice as well, if you had chosen a fiancée willing to wed yourself, you wouldn’t have to worry about –”

“Get out of my sight! Both of you!” he yelled, face flushed and eyes open wide glaring at the other man.

Prince Hamid flashed a smile, bowed and bent down picking his fez from the floor and the lady’s reticule before he left the room with Elizabeth’s hand clasped in his.

Throwing all caution to the wind, Elizabeth rushed back and from the threshold she cried, “May thousands of maggots crawl up your body and bury themselves beneath your skin, Your Grace!” she curtsied low and exaggeratedly and ran back to the Prince, a mischievous smile in her lips.

They heard the Duke cursing and then the sound of shattering glass and the thuds from what one could presume were books being knocked down on the floor.

The Prince looked at her, an eyebrow raised.

“What?” she asked giggling.

“That was scary. Should I be afraid of you?”

“Never.” she put her hand on the crook of his arm and dragged him down the hallway, “I might have been inspired by a book… I was supposed to use this line in a farewell letter to the Duke, after I conceded Ms. Parsons that the one about crushing my enemies and letting the wild beasts feast on their flesh could be a little too dramatic.”

“Ah, I see. Ms. Parsons might have been right…”

“Now that I seized the opportunity to declare it right in his face, I have no use for the letter… Or maybe I’ll send him one with the other line…” she chuckled, “Oh my, you should have seen the look on his face!”

He looked at her amused. And he laughed too.

They could not stifle the giggles as they were almost running down the empty corridors. Panting and faces flushed, they stopped by an alcove and the Prince pushed her inside. Bodies pressed close together in the darkness.

“Elizabeth, my love, as much pleasure as I had confronting the Duke, we picked a very dangerous path. This humiliation was greatly to a proud man like him and he will seek revenge.” he brushed her cheek with the back of his hand and then tucked loose strands of hair behind her ears.

“I am afraid you are correct, Hamid.” she said and cupped his face with her hands.

He leaned, touching his forehead to hers. “I am afraid he might hurt you, my love.”

“He won’t. At least not right away… But I am afraid he might hurt you. I was so scared when you proposed the duel… What if he did accept it? I was holding my breath the whole time!” she said with a frown.

“He would never do it. For the past two years I’ve known him and he’s a boaster, and the whole idea of the duel was most disadvantageous to him… I just had to make him realise it.”

Shaking her head, she said, “Your abilities impress me…”

“Had the Duke not interrupted us, you were about to be dazzled by the best amongst them…” he winked.

“Oh, my! Prince Hamid!” she shrieked as blood rushed to her cheeks.

“Might I be bold and ask you something?”

“As bold as what you just spoke?” her eyes widened.

“Yes, but… a different kind of bold.” he giggled.

“All right.” she nodded, fingertips brushing his cheeks.

“Come with me to Constantinople, Elizabeth. I could wed you properly there.”

“There’s nothing I want more.”

“I don’t need an answer now. Think this carefully. Consider the consequences first, my love. If I take you with me, I shall not be welcomed back here… As Prince Paris before me, I’d be taking their Helen.”

She looked at his eyes and said, “I still would leave with you. Even though I shall miss my friends and my stepbrother deeply. And Grovershire as well, but… I’d go either way. Even if we shall not come back. The alternative is unbearable.”

He hugged her tightly for a moment. When they parted, she looked at the clock on the corridor and towards the railings. The musicians were playing downstairs and couples were dancing the cotillion.

“Shall we dance, Hamid? I would very much like to dance with you this evening.” she said with a soft voice.

“Elizabeth, as much as dancing with you would please me, it is not wise to upset the Duke even more than we already did. Particularly in public.”

“I don’t mind upsetting him… If I tire him, perhaps he shall jilt me.”

“He is a dangerous man, nevertheless, and he could cause a scene…”

“Won’t you indulge me?” she pouted.

“Well… I am not known for being wise or cautious, am I?”

“No, you are not, my thee climbing prince.” she got on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

While they entered the ballroom with their arms linked, Elizabeth felt all eyes upon them, and murmurs and malicious comments erupted. As they gotten closer to the dance floor the music was fading to and end and dance partners were curtsying and parting ways and new ones were coming to dance.

Ms. Bowman and Ms. Holloway were staring and ranting and raving about them, their voices intentionally loud enough for the couple to hear some of her malicious words. While Ms. Sutton listened to them, as she approached the dance floor with Mr. Marlcaster.

“…such scandalous behaviour! Why would she dance with him and not with her fiancé?” barked Ms. Holloway.

“…not the first dance! It’s completely unacceptable and rude!” Ms. Bowman exclaimed before taking the hand of her next dance partner.

“…I assume he might have charmed her as well…” Ms. Holloway growled.

Elizabeth’s smile slipped, but she tried to remain composed. She could retort, she thought. But it would be undignified and not a sound left her mouth. She should be used to this by now, but it never got any easier. The jealousy and the competitiveness amongst gentry young women were understandable. There was so much pressure since an early age to become an accomplished lady and to obtain a suitable marriage proposal; she’s been doing that not for long and is already overwhelmed. However, the malice Ms. Holloway and the likes of her displayed, that she’d never comprehend or forgive.

“Would you prefer to sit this one out? We could leave.” Prince Hamid spoke softly as they were taking their places with the other couples.

“I wouldn’t grant them this kind of satisfaction… unless you would prefer not to dance with me. I’d understand.” she whispered.

He shook his head and took her hand in his.

“I could dance with a thousand women, and it would never get closer to the elation I feel when I am with you, Lady Elizabeth.”

Elizabeth’s lips curled into a heartfelt smile.

As the first notes of the waltz started to play, he adjusted his posture to lead her, holding her palm in his.

“Look at me, and only me. Forget about all of them.” he whispered.

Ms. Sutton with her lips pressed into the thinnest line quietly listened to the women she calls her friends, and glanced at Elizabeth before deciding to speak, “It’s ill-mannered to bad-mouth our host, but The Duke is not who you think he is, Ms. Holloway. There’s so much I could tell you about him!”

“Theresa, I don’t think that is appropriate…” Mr. Marlcaster whispered to Ms. Sutton.

“She needs to know. And we need to stand up for Lady Elizabeth, Edmund.” Ms. Sutton replied.

And Mr. Marlcaster simply nodded.

“What do you mean, Ms. Sutton?” Ms. Holloway asked over her partner’s shoulder.

“He’s not a kind and good man as my Mr. Marlcaster, he’s rude, arrogant and got quite a temper!”

“Even if he were all of those things, the benefits of being a Duchess might surpass minor unpropitious attributes. Especially to a girl from her upbringing. She should be overjoyed with such a favourable marriage prospect. Instead of parading in other man’s arms!” Ms. Holloway replied loudly over her partner’s shoulder, who observed them attentively.

“It’s not minor. I wouldn’t carry on with an engagement if the man had such behaviour. Ms. Bowman saw his fury at Edgewater…” Ms. Sutton said.

Ms. Bowman nodded and said, “It was scandalizing, indeed. But her conduct would drive any man mad, no? It’s not proper an engaged woman spending so much time with a bachelor like Mr. Sinclaire –”

“Oh! That reminds me… Did you know the Duke carried an illicit relationship with Mrs. Sinclaire?” Ms. Sutton asked, eyes wide.

“He did?” Ms. Holloway questioned, her jaw dropped as much as the ones of the astonished dancers around them.

“Yes, he shouted the most outrageous details to Mr. Sinclaire’s face as if it weren’t sordid things to say. We all heard, right, Ms. Bowman? Mrs. Hughes said she wasn’t the first married woman he seduced! Can you imagine?” Ms. Sutton’s nasal voice louder than before. While Mr. Marlcaster remained quiet and visibly uncomfortable.

“He did say those things.” Ms. Bowman confirmed. “I wonder if Mr. Sinclaire will demand satisfaction…”

Elizabeth noticed the shock on the blonde woman’s face while she heard about the Duke’s behaviour, mimicked on her partner and other couples too. Many eyes and ears trained on Ms. Sutton. Murmurs erupting around them. Soon, everyone in London would hear about it too. Ms. Sutton’s tongue couldn’t be controlled by etiquette nor cared about rank.

The Prince was looking at Elizabeth’s expression, studying her, and voice barely above a whisper, he questioned, “Should I too be worried about you and Mr. Sinclaire?”

He plastered a smile on his face, as if it was just a jest, but there was a slightly frown between his eyebrows he couldn’t conceal. Elizabeth’s eyes widened noticing his expression and she whispered after looking around, “You shouldn’t. My heart is entirely yours.”

“If you have doubts –”

“I don’t.”

He smiled and the frown disappeared from his face.

While they were dancing, she glanced at her grandmother at the farthest corner of the dance floor. The Dowager Countess looked at them, her eyes wider and skin paler than Elizabeth ever seen before. The young lady lowered her eyes, averting her grandmother’s stare.

The Prince spun her, and she looked at the woman again. The Duke had come to the elderly woman’s side, eyes fuming and face flushed as he was angrily speaking with her in hushed tones, the same vein throbbing in his temple, just like she saw before.

From afar she couldn’t hear them but only imagine. The Prince observed them too and then fixated his eyes on hers. The smile faded from his face.

When the music ended, she curtsied and the Prince offered her his arm to walk away, but the Duke was faster, he walked straight to then and impetuously pulled Elizabeth to him, holding her arm tight.

Everything else happened too quickly. Too fast for her to do anything about it. The Duke’s arm around her waist pulling her closer. His raised voice commanding silence echoing in the room. The dreadful silence that followed. For a second, the Prince’s eyes locked with hers and they were filled with sadness. Then she heard the words. Bitter as a flood of gall. Engagement. “ _With this horrible man.”_ Uniting Karlington and Edgewater. _“No.”_ Joy. “ _Not joy_.” Forever. _“Ill-fated would I be with such predicament.”_

When he finished his speech, people all around applauded and congratulated them. She barely controlled her urge to scream. Teeth gritted and brows knitted into a frown. The young lady’s eyes filled with rage as she tried to move away from the man, unsuccessfully. His grip tight, nails digging tiny crescents into the skin of her arm. It was done, what she feared the most.

“You are mine!” he hissed in her ear.

“Never!” 

He smiled slyly and shouted to the attendance, “The Queen even approved the date herself. July 29th. It will be a splendid day!”


	17. Last request

Early in the Sunday morning, Mr. Luke Harper drove Lady Elizabeth and her grandmother, both accompanied by their respective lady’s maids, to attend the service at St. George’s Hanover Square Church. It had been impossible to ignore the talking amongst the servants after the Duke’s ball the night before. While he waited in the back for the service to end, he overheard servants from other families gossiping, amongst other subjects, about the scandalous affair of the Duke of Karlington with Mrs. Sinclaire. Some claimed they already knew it and how other married women have welcomed him in their bedchambers as well. Others were offended by the indecorous behaviour of the noble. A few simply considered the subject an invitation for mockery.

For some reason, however, Mr. Harper didn’t believe this chit-chat would be enough to free the young lady, the kind soul he dares call his friend, from the man that has claimed her hand and destiny with pungent resolve. And if he had the audacity to vent his impressions, by the lack of joy in Elizabeth’s demeanour and the missing sparkles in her eyes this morning, he would say neither the lady believes it anymore.

After the engagement was brought to public knowledge and the Duke announced the date, it made it even more tangible. Escaping it even more challenging.

He spotted Lady Elizabeth. She was marching firmly to the carriage following the Dowager Countess Dominique, her head low, and Ms. Daly just a few steps behind her. The lady and the master of horses locked eyes for the briefest moment, and she flashed him a smile that didn’t reach her eyes, before her grandmother ushered her inside the carriage. So much sadness in those green eyes that he wished either the Ottoman Prince or Mr. Sinclaire would whisk her away. If he could, he would take the matter in his own hands and spare her of all this unbearable pain. But that’s not what the lady desires, and he only hopes she knows she’s not alone.

When they returned from the church, Elizabeth learned there were two calls upon herself and her grandmother: the first, from Prince Hamid, who left his card and wishes to meet them urgently this morning; and the other, from bishop Monroe, and it includes Countess Henrietta and Mr. Marlcaster as well.

The latter’s reason for the call is obvious: the will. He was present at the ball and heard the announcement. If he wasn’t aware of the engagement before, he certainly is now. And he’ll come to discuss its validation.

The former’s reasons, however, remained a mystery. After the events of the night before at the Duke’s ball, Elizabeth wouldn’t expect him to venture get in touch with her so soon nor personally come to the house. However, any time with him would be treasured regardless the purposes. And she would cling to the opportunity with all her strength.

Elizabeth stayed by the window observing the street. Eyes eagerly waiting for the sight of the gold-decked carriage. Her fingers grazing at the curtain, and she fisted the fabric when she saw it: the vehicle slowly halting at the entrance, the horses snorting and the door opening even before the carriage was completely still. Her heartbeat fastened when she saw him.

Although it was highly improper and her grandmother would scold her for it, she rushed to the front door and intercepted him in the hallway when he walked inside.

He was surprised to see her there, she noticed it, and he flashed his beautiful smile, brightening the whole world around him like he was the sun himself, as he walked past the footman holding the door open for him.

“Good morning, Prince Hamid.” she curtsied and locked eyes with him. Her heart leaped in her chest.

“And a good morning to you too, Lady Elizabeth!” he bowed and immediately leaned forward to pick her hand for a kiss. His lips lingering a little too long on her wrist as he usually does.

Both resisting the urge to throw their arms around the other. Elizabeth wished to be encircled by his embrace once again, instead she clasped her hands. And the Prince wanted to kiss her and take her in his arms away from that house, that city, that fate.

“Pray you tell me how you are feeling this morning, my Lady?”

“I am much better now that I am in your company, Your Highness. And what about you?” she spoke softly so her voice wouldn’t be carried to the servant’s ear, the man still posted by the door confused with the breach of protocol.

“Just being in your presence makes my heart sing with joy.” he leaned closer, and he could feel the scent of rosewater emanating from her.

“I should walk you to the parlour. Lady Grandmother waits for us there.” she said and motioned for him to follow her down the hallway.

“I read your letter.” he whispered, a hand touching hers the second they turned a corner and the footman couldn’t see them, “We must talk about it.”

She swivelled her face to his, and halted, “We shouldn’t discuss it here.” she tried to speak on the lowest tone possible, but she couldn’t hide the sudden alarm in her voice.

“I need to ask you about Gretna Green and Mr. Sinclaire.” he whispered.

“As I said, it’s a last resource. Shall everything else fail…”

“I’ve noticed he cares deeply about you.”

“He does. And I care about him too. But not in the same way I do about you, Hamid. You must know that.” she stated, eyes fixed on his.

“I don’t ask you this taken by jealousy or despise… I…” he stared her in the eyes and sighed. “We should not let the Dowager Countess waiting.”

“But Hamid –”

“Once again, you are absolutely correct. It’s absurd to talk about it here and now, my lady.” he smiled and kissed her hand. They resumed walking when his hand gently reached her lower back, making her shiver.

When they entered the parlour together, the elderly woman rose from the armchair to greet the Prince. He kissed her hand and his eyes darted around the bright room before he chose a place on the settee. Gazing at Elizabeth, he hoped she’d sit by his side.

She held his gaze and hesitated for a moment, searching for her grandmother’s eyes before sitting by the man’s side. Even sitting close to the arm of the couch distant enough to fit another person between them, she blushed and pressed her damp hands against the black fabric of her dress. She dared not look at her grandmother’s severe expression for a long moment.

For some minutes the three engaged in chit-chat, talking about the unusual cold and rainy summer and the attendance of the ball. Sharing a few insincere smiles, the group deliberately avoided addressing the most significant events of the previous evening.

Side by side, Elizabeth and the Prince stole sideways glances from time to time and the corners of his lips would turn upwards every time. On the other hand, each time the elderly woman’s scrutinizing eyes fixed on him, the man tensed up. The growing discomfort partially due to the conversation ahead and partially to the memories of another meeting with Elizabeth’s grandmother. One he wishes to forget and physically pains him.

“Your Highness,” the Dowager Countess said gravely and contemplated him with curiosity, “I would assume you were not a man interested in gossips…”

“Any kind of information might be helpful when I perform my duties…” he flashed an artificial beam at her and looked down at his hands clasped on his lap.

“Was this the reason for your call? I was under the impression you had urgent matters to discuss with us…”

The Prince draw in a deep breath and swivelling his body, he extended his long arm and took Elizabeth’s hand in his, “Lady Elizabeth, risking sounding impertinent, and if Dowager Countess Dominique does not oppose, may I ask you to excuse us for a moment? I wish to speak to Your Ladyship in private.”

“But, Your Highness, if the matter concerns me, I suppose I should listen to what you have to say.” Elizabeth pleaded.

“My lady,” he said softly, staring at her eyes and holding her hand, “there are matters I should discuss exclusively with the Dowager Countess.”

Elizabeth opened her mouth to try and argue with him, but her grandmother interrupted her.

“My dear, mind your manners. You shouldn’t be rude to our caller. Besides, you two may have a moment after we finish. I shall send Mrs. Carlton to find you.” she motioned to her lady’s maid in the farthest corner of the room and the woman nodded.

Elizabeth bit her tongue and stood up.

“I shall be waiting in the drawing room.” she said to Mrs. Carlton and slowly walked away, glancing at him one last time before she closed the door behind her.

Elizabeth paces around the drawing room, which seems suddenly smaller than she remembers. And much warmer. Her cheeks were reddened, she felt drops of sweat over her lips and on her back, and her heartbeat was fast. Inevitably, she reminisced about the last time the prince and her grandmother conversed, and her stomach churned.

A quarter of hour went by without any sign of Mrs. Carlton. She considered giving in to the desire of returning and listening by the door or, even bolder, storming into the parlour to demand for once to be included in any discussion regarding her life.

_“What could Hamid possibly converse with lady grandmother? What matter cannot be spoken in front of me?”_

She stopped pacing when the click of the doorknob resonated in the room a few minutes later. Before Mrs. Carlton could say anything, she paced fast towards the door and both walked in silence to the parlour. Elizabeth was suddenly very conscious about her heart rate. When she returned to the room, the Prince had risen to his feet and was bowing to her grandmother. Ms. Daly was also there, standing in a corner.

The Dowager Countess said to her granddaughter, “Ms. Daly is here and you two may have a moment now. I suppose you shall be pleased to know Prince Hamid has accept my invitation to dinner with us tonight and you may enjoy his company for the next days until we leave for Edgewater.”

“Invitation to dinner tonight? Visits? How come…?” Elizabeth gaped.

“Elizabeth stop repeating what I have said. Such an annoying habit.”

“I’m sorry. But I don’t –”

“Since you two are… _friends_ and Prince Hamid shall depart to Constantinople before long, I granted his request to visit you daily until we leave London with Duke Richards. Providing you behave with the proper decorum and you don’t incite the Duke’s ire.” the elderly woman said firmly, staring at the Prince, “You must not forget Elizabeth is engaged, Your Highness.”

“We shall be nothing but cautious, my lady. I promise you.” the Prince uttered with confidence and kissed the woman’s hand, before she turned on her heels.

The young lady stared blankly at her grandmother with her jaw dropped and then her gaze moved to the Prince.

“I shall see you at dinner, Your Highness.”

The door closed behind the Dowager Countess and Elizabeth fell silent for a moment.

“How did you…?” she finally mumbled.

The Prince beamed and reached for her hands, kissing one after the other.

“For once, my exceptional abilities worked on the Dowager Countess.”

“I know you can be quite charming, but I wouldn’t expect you to persuade lady grandmother in such a fashion!”

“What might I say, my lady? Except that I am pleased to be allowed these moments with you. It would be preferable than sneaking around to meet in secret. Perhaps not.” he winked.

“Were we planning on that? On meeting in secret?” she giggled.

“Definitely.”

The man looked at Ms. Daly, who grinned at him in approval, before he inched forward placing Elizabeth’s hands over his chest. She splayed her hands touching the rich and soft fabric and then fisted it, grabbing a hold of the silk of his kaftan, pulling him closer. He was wearing the blue one that makes him look even more alluring and she remembered how she thought he was the most handsome man in the world when they met.

“We should discuss the content of your letter.” he said looking at her hands and smiling at her boldness. Only a few weeks ago, she wouldn’t dare stand so close to him; touching him like this would be unthinkable.

“We should…” she acquiesced, but in fact her only wish was to continue what the Duke interrupted the evening before. And her face blushed and she lowered her eyes.

“You never mentioned Mr. Marlcaster on your plans. Don’t you trust him?”

“I trust him. But we shouldn’t put his loyalty at test, if we reach a situation where he’d have to choose between me or his own mother…”

“I see.”

“We leave for Edgewater Friday morning.”

“The Dowager Countess told me.”

“Duke Richards intends to keep a closer look at me, locking me up until the wedding.” she said and pursed her lips.

“I am truly sorry to hear that, my love. Unfortunately, I won’t be able to reach you in Edgewater. But we’ll have these days. We should use them wisely.” he smiled.

Elizabeth and the Prince talked for several minutes. Timidly, the young lady requested a kiss before they parted that day, and he obliged capturing her lips in the most ardent kiss they could share in front of Ms. Daly, who blushed furiously contemplating the couple. They would meet again at dinner that evening and every single day until the twelfth; she’d leave for Edgewater the following day.

The last kiss they would share, hidden in a dark corner of the library, bodies indecorously pressed together, made her shiver and it took all the Prince’s strength of will to not succumb to both their urges. Yet, they parted. As they were supposed to. Their lips carrying the taste of the other’s.

*****

That same Sunday, Bishop Monroe came to the house at tea time. Once everyone summoned was gathered in the parlour, he solemnly announced the Earl’s will would be confirmed once Elizabeth fulfilled the marriage clause. He congratulated her for the impending nuptials with Duke Richards of Karlington.

“I’d rather you not congratulate me, my lord. It’s not a fortuitous occasion.”

The bishop’s eyes widened.

“Elizabeth!” the Dowager Countess exclaimed.

“Do you have second thoughts about this union, my lady? I can’t celebrate a wedding against a bride’s will –”

“She does not, my lord. The wedding shall happen as planned.” the Dowager Countess answered in her place and glared at the young lady.

Countess Henrietta snorted. And the bishop only observed the bride-to-be and her grandmother.

*****

_Fifteen days before the wedding._

The rain poured heavily and incessantly the entire day. The skies were grey, and Elizabeth was shivering, even near the fire and wrapped in her woolen shawl. She has been confided in Edgewater for the past two days, trying to avoid the Duke’s company at all costs, unsuccessfully. They departed before sunrise the day succeeding the Parliament’s last session, and his presence seemed to occupy every inch of the manor. But not of her mind.

The evening before they departed, while her fiancé was fulfilling his duties in the House of Lords, Elizabeth and Prince Hamid slipped to the townhouse’s library and she still remembers his taste and his scent. 

Duke Richards, seating on an armchair across from her, drinking Port, raised an eyebrow at her. The woman was flashing a sardonic smile while the thought of her beloved’s hands crawling up her arms and the ardent kisses they shared came to her mind. She lowered her head demurely and glanced at the pages of the book on her hand. The voices on the parlour just a faint noise, as her mind drifted away.

On the morning of the third day, Duke Richard left for Karlington, with the promise to return in a few days’ time. And while he was away, he’d made himself present in a different manner: in the person of one of his most trusted servants, the one that follows him everywhere. Mr. Ward, a wary and bony man, with black hair, long scrawny neck and piercing grey eyes. He couldn’t possibly be much older than Mr. Sinclaire, but his thin and wrinkled face would make one believe he was as old as time.

Mr. Ward was there to assure every new preposterous rule created by his master would be followed by Edgewater’s staff; and obviously to spy on his fiancée too. Twice Ms. Daly caught glimpses of him hiding in the shadows trying to snoop on them. 

The idea of being placed under surveillance was most disturbing for the women. A foresee of the kind of life will be reserved to Elizabeth if she marries the nobleman.

The next days, she’d took comfort on her friends as much as she could. 

Ms. Parsons would come to the manor every other day and would keep her company. They’d play the piano-forte and hide in the library to read the Prince’s letters she would bring to Elizabeth. And she’d slip in her reticule Elizabeth’s letters destined to him too, ensuring the correspondence reached London as quickly as possible, without the risk of being intercepted by the Duke’s servants.

To justify the letters to and from Prince Hamid, Ms. Parsons convinced her family that the man, who became her acquaintance during the Season, might be interested in a marriage prospect with her. At first, she thought about an employment proposal, but it wouldn’t quite satisfy her parents and the idea of a woman of her rank and wealthy working would be much of a shock. The mere image of her parents’ scandalized faces made the two friends burst into a fit of giggles before they settled with the other option.

Saying the Imperial Prince was a suitor was their best option, even if being a foreigner made her mother and sisters frown upon at first. However, after deliberating amongst them, they were in high spirits with the fact she wouldn’t turn into a spinster – a dreadful fate, as they said –, and she’d marry a Prince, nonetheless. They could anticipate the jealousy of their acquaintances.

Early in the mornings, even when it was raining, she would visit the stables and listen to Mr. Harper’s tales and songs. Disentangling the soft mane of Clover with the brush while he sang with his deep baritone voice helped her relax. And she would smile freely in his company. Worries replaced by laughter and music.

Mr. Sinclaire arrived from London the same day they have, she was told; but his visits to Edgewater were prohibited by the Duke. Yet they still would pen many lines to one another almost every day. Their letters delivered personally by Mr. Harper. And when the Duke was away in Karlington, his servant’s surveillance didn’t stop Elizabeth from slipping away often to Ledford Park with Ms. Daly’s and Mr. Harper’s aid.

*****

_Ten days before the wedding_

That afternoon, Elizabeth had furtively left Edgewater Estate and after handing her drenched hooded cape to one of Ledford Park’s footman, she went straight to the library. Mr. Sinclaire instructed his servants about her and they’d let her walk freely in the house, but she’d never wear out her welcome wandering or snooping around; and as always, after she’d pick up a book, she’d rush straight to Mr. Sinclaire’s study and sit in silence, enjoying his quiet company while he was working. After he finishes, they would talk over tea.

Today, she was feeling overwhelmed and she couldn’t wait him finish his tasks. She closed the book she was reading and placed it on her lap.

“Ernest, forgive me for being rude, but might I ask you something?”

“Elizabeth, you can ask me anything you like.” he laid his pen down and turned around in his chair, observing her and noticing, for the first time, the serious expression on her face.

“Do you consider yourself a good judge of character?”

He reflected on her words for a moment and lowered his eyes.

“I have been mistaken in the past, putting my trust in unworthy people. For this reason, I believe the answer for your question is no, I don’t. Why?”

She sighed.

“I assume your question was not prompted by your reading on…” he squinted his eyes to read the book spine, “English modern gardening.”

She shook her head.

“Do you consider me a selfish person?”

“I don’t. Do you?” he questioned, knitting his eyebrows.

“Sometimes…” she replied, fidgeting with her ring.

“Would you mind if I asked you what is really troubling your mind, my lady?”

“Everything. For instance, I was thinking about Briar… Our whole lives we’ve been friends. I can’t remember a time when she wasn’t there with me. Without asking for anything in return, she followed me to Edgewater to assure I would be all right. And she has helped me in so many ways that I could never repay her… Now I am planning on leaving. How could I leave her behind? What if lady grandmother punishes her? Or sends her away? Oh! And Mr. Woods! If I leave, they could be separated… A selfish and ungrateful woman, that’s what I am!” Elizabeth shrugged, and tears started streaking down her face.

“A selfish person would not be deliberating about a friend’s fate in times like these.” he said with a firm voice and looking at her. “I understand your concern. But we still have time. I am certain –” 

“Ten days until the wedding. There’s not much time, Ernest. Not anymore.” she rubbed her hands on her face, trying to stop the tears from rolling. 

“Are you having second thoughts?”

She nodded. 

And with a few long strides he crossed the room and, standing beside her, he patted her shoulder with one hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“If it would please you, Elizabeth, I could always employ Ms. Daly here. And Mr. Woods too. If so they desired.”

“Would you do that for them, Ernest?” she questioned looking up at him, staring into his eyes through hear tears.

“Certainly, if it would help them and ease your heart. I would do anything to take the pressure off your shoulders, Elizabeth…”

She rose from the armchair and hugged him, throwing her arms around his waist and nuzzling his chest. His whole body stiffened, and she heard the fast pace of his heartbeat and felt his chest raising with a long inhale.

After a moment, Mr. Sinclaire renounced propriety and his arms encircled her small body. He bowed, his chin touching the crown of her head before he placed a gentle kiss there. 

The smell of rosewater on her hair was inebriating. And it made even more challenging to remind himself he was an honourable man and to let her go from his embrace afterwards.

*****

_Seven days before the wedding_

Elizabeth secretly went to the Duke’s room the day before and again found nothing useful there. “ _Would Hamid have found something himself?”_

That was one of the subjects of yet another letter to the Prince. Telling him of her failed attempts, but also about the torment of so many days spent apart. She slipped it in her reticule and went downstairs.

The Duke allowed her to go to Hazelvalle enjoy Ms. Parsons and her sisters’ company. She’d spend a whole day and stay the night there, only returning after dinner the next day. 

It was invigorating to be out of the manor, she thought as she walked towards the carriage arm linked with Ms. Daly’s. Mr. Harper waited for them on the carriage box.

However, observing the carriage being prepared, the Duke couldn’t quite understand the quantity of baggage and belongings the lady carried with herself for such a short period of time. He warned her that she should pick carefully what she’d bring along to Karlington in the future or it would be necessary two carriages when they departed. 

Elizabeth nodded and smirked, before rushing inside the carriage with Ms. Daly. Once they closed the curtains, both burst out laughing not stopping until they were breathless and their eyes filled with tears.

***** 

_Five days before the wedding._

Duke Richards entered the drawing room in Edgewater when the ladies were having their afternoon tea. He greeted them and took a place in the settee across from Elizabeth, staring at the woman.

“Such wonderful news came from London today!” he said, his voice loud but unusually cheerful.

“Would you care to share them with us, Your Grace?” the Dowager Countess asked politely.

Ms. Sutton’s eyes bright with anticipation. She disliked the man, but she couldn’t pass on the exciting news he was about to share.

“The bride’s dress I had picked up for Lady Elizabeth in Paris has just arrived. And it’s exquisite. Fitted to a woman marrying a distinguished man like myself. The maid brought it to your room, my dearest.” he flashed her a lopsided smile, one that always makes the young lady uncomfortable. His deadly eyes fixed on hers.

“Oh, that is quite exciting news, Your Grace! You shall make the most alluring bride, Elizabeth.” Countess Henrietta teased.

“It’s exciting, isn’t it? But that’s not even the best one…” the man smirked.

“Please, do tell, what could be more exciting than this, Your Grace?” Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

“I will tell you, my dear. I just heard Prince Hamid and his entourage left London yesterday. The steamer departed and we’re free from that exasperating man’s presence. Permanently.”

“Oh!” Elizabeth gaped.

“Isn’t it the most wonderful news, my darling fiancée?” he smirked and leaned closer, speaking in a hushed tone, “Thankfully, we don’t have to worry about the two of you anymore…”

“Are you all right, Elizabeth?” Ms. Sutton asked softly, patting her arm.

“I… I… Excuse me.” Elizabeth stood up and left the room in a hurry. 

She was pacing in her chambers when she heard a gentle tap on the door.

“May I come in, Elizabeth?”

The young lady saw her grandmother standing by the door and she nodded. The woman walked until she reached the centre of the room. She observed the unfolded package and the white wedding dress splayed over the bed. _“The lacy is indeed admirable.”_ she thought.

“My dear, after that news, I wished to see how you were doing.”

“Please, don’t pretend to be concerned about my well-being.” Elizabeth snarled at her, turned her back and marched to the window. A finger grazing the glass, following the path of a raindrop.

The elderly woman tried to swallow a lump in her throat, before speaking in a low and soothing tone, “I do care about you, my dear. Someday you shall see it and hopefully you might forgive me.”

“Have you come here looking for forgiveness?” Elizabeth crossed her arms and glared at her.

“No, I have not.” she said flatly.

“That’s good. I don’t feel forgiving at the moment.”

The Dowager Countess sighed and sat on the armchair closest to the window with her hands folded over her lap, averting her granddaughter’s stare.

“I came here because… I may have misjudged Prince Hamid. He was far more than a charmer. That man truly loves you and has your well-being in high regard. I wished to tell you this.”

“I know he does. You needn’t tell me that.”

Elizabeth’s words fell brittle upon her ears, the elderly woman could sense all the bitterness and resentment.

“Did he ever tell you which subject he wished to discuss with me in London?”

“No, he never did. I assumed you had discussed his visits…”

“He begged me to cancel the engagement with the Duke and to accept Mr. Sinclaire’s proposal in your behalf. In fact, I was greatly surprised to learn you rejected Mr. Sinclaire. You never said a word… And he was willing to renounce any prospect to be with you. His sole interest was to see you happy, as he said.”

“I… I can’t believe it. What did you tell him?” Elizabeth murmured, her eyes as wide as possible and her heart fluttering so fast that she could feel it in her ears.

“I told him the truth. It was too late. If you or Mr. Sinclaire have said anything earlier, we could have prevented all of this…” she sighed, “Pray tell, why haven’t you told me about Mr. Sinclaire’s proposal? I was under the impression you returned his affections.”

Elizabeth started pacing around the room, fidgeting with her hands.

“What good would it bring the humiliation of yet another suitor?” Elizabeth asked, arms crossed over her chest.

“I would never let you refuse him. Oh, my… If only I’ve acknowledged that the rumours were insignificant to him! Neither of you ever said a word. And I wonder why…” she took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose, “Mr. Sinclaire was a better match for you and he would make a good and dedicated husband… It would have been wiser to tell him yes.”

“I couldn’t do that to him…” she spoke softly.

“I can’t understand why, Elizabeth. Even if you weren’t enamoured with him, I supposed it would be preferable than your current situation. And even if you lost your claim over Edgewater, Mr. Sinclaire could still provide for you.”

Elizabeth looked her grandmother in the eyes and said, “Look at my hands.” she extended her arms and held out her hands with her palms up.

The elderly woman looked at them curiously, as the young lady grazed her fingers over her palms as if she was mapping them.

“Even after all these months living in leisure as a lady, some calluses remain. My skin might never be as soft as Ms. Parsons’. These hands are no strangers to hard work, lady grandmother. They have sewed and washed and done much more.”

“My dear, my only wish was to spare you this fate –”

“You think it’s undignified!” she shrieked.

“I do and it’s not the life I would desire for my granddaughter. Neither did your father. You deserve greatness!” the Dowager Countess uttered.

Elizabeth let out an unladylike snort. And her grandmother cringed.

“Mama and I shared a hard and honest life. Five years ago, when she first fell ill, I took the responsibilities for her chores and for our lives. We did not have much, however we had each other.”

“My desire was to prevent you from living a strenuous life when you could have an option.”

“And the option should have been mine to make.” the young lady replied surly.

"Vincent wanted you to have this.” the elderly woman retorted.

“He wished I could have the happiness he was also denied. How could I choose a husband with so little regard for affection? When my life was much arduous, I haven’t considered that option, why would I do it now? My allowance is more than mama and I would earn in fifty years of work without spending a single penny! It’s the kind of unimaginable riches I couldn’t even dream about!”

“Oh, Elizabeth… I couldn’t abide the idea of you having your reputation ruined, being ostracized… when you could have it all!”

“Maybe it wouldn’t matter… if at least I had Hamid with me.”

“Who says you can’t still have him? You could always make _arrangements_ in your wedding. It’s not uncommon to nurse a bad marriage into the arms of a lover… on the contrary.”

“Lady grandmother! That’s such an unbecoming thought to share. I would never –”

“I don’t see the difference between this and the clandestine encounters you and your paramour had at the library or in Duke Richard’s study…”

Elizabeth’s eyes widened and she looked away from her grandmother.

“Oh, my dear! You underestimate me thinking I didn’t know about that. Well, who do you think suggested the visits? I wish it would make it simpler for you to understand and to carry on with the engagement. I am aware the Duke won’t renounce his mistresses, and I might have suggested the same to Prince Hamid. If you are discreet there might still be a chance of happiness for you two.”

“Whatever you suggested, it’s unimportant now… He’s gone, lady grandmother. And he shall not come back.”

“We can’t possibly know that.”

“Duke Richards schemed for it to happen. He can’t stay in England.” Elizabeth said flatly and the elderly woman only gasped, eyes widened with surprise. 

*****

_Three days before the wedding_

Later, in the evening, after most of the people have retreated to their chambers, Elizabeth glanced at her father’s study from the hallway. It was empty and quiet. And she thought about enjoying her brother’s company one more time. 

“Mr. Marlcaster, would you care to join me in father’s study?” she asked him, while he was sitting alone in the parlour.

“I very much would. Especially since soon it shall be the Duke’s… like everything else.” he sighed.

“Let’s not dwell on this thought for tonight only.” she smiled at him.

They walked silently from the parlour to the study. Ms. Daly a few steps behind them. Once inside, the man grabbed the Brandy from the cabinet and glasses, and both sat on the armchairs across from each other. He offered a glass to Ms. Daly too, and she blushed before accepting it.

“We all need something strong tonight, Ms. Daly.”

Elizabeth sipped the drink. Very strong for her taste. She grimaced when it burnt her throat. But it would certainly give her the courage to request what’s needed.

Tonight, neither had the courage to start talking. Mr. Marlcaster’s eyes fixed on the glass, almost empty, after he took a big gulp. The same uncomfortable silence, the one before London, between them. Unknowing how to behave or speak to the other.

“I’m sorry, Elizabeth.” Mr. Marlcaster broke the silence.

“Why?” she gaped.

“If only I had stood up against my mother… If there were no dispute over the inheritance… None of these things would have happened to you.” he sighed.

“You shouldn’t blame yourself, brother.”

“But I do.” he snorted, “I wish I could be of any assistance, but I’m not like Harry. If he were still here…”

“…He would be the heir…”

“…And you would not be in this situation.”

“But our brother is not here. You are.”

“How unfortunate for you. I’m useless.”

“You’re not. I wish you knew that if I inherited Edgewater, I’d never make you leave, brother.” she sipped her drink and looked at him.

“I… Thank you, sister.” he whispered and smiled at her.

“You can be of my assistance.”

“I beg you tell me how. I shall be happy to oblige.” he said, straightening himself on the armchair.

“You and the Dowager Countess don’t always see eye to eye – ”

“I believe we never did and never will.” he snorted.

“But father would expect her to be taken care of… And I would like to ask you to do so, to take care of her when I’m gone.”

“Gone?”

“When I leave. After the marriage, I mean… to Karlington. That’s where we will be living afterwards.” she gave a tight-lipped smile and looked away.

He shook his head and refilled both their glasses.

“Can you promise me to take care of her?” she inquired, eyes fixed on his blue ones.

“I can and I will, Elizabeth.”

“I shall forever be grateful to you, Edmund.”

*****

_The evening before the wedding._

“You shouldn’t look so sour, my dear. At this moment it might seem you are sacrificing yourself and your happiness in the altar of duty and necessity –”

“Isn’t that what’s supposed to happen?”

“This is what’s necessary for your survival. We’ve talked about that before. Even though it’s not what you wanted, you can still find happiness in your new life. You’ll see. Especially when you have children. They will fill your life with laughter.” the Dowager Countess said while she patted Elizabeth’s hand.

“May I ask you something lady grandmother?”

“Ask away, my dear.”

The mere idea of uttering the question out loud made her blush. She never got to talk with her mother about what consummate a marriage actually means and what she should expect. Before her mother fell ill, five years ago, Elizabeth had never fancied someone; in reality she feared the fate that followed many of her acquaintances that allowed lust to control their lives and her mother’s advice on restraint didn’t fall upon deaf ears… At least not until Prince Hamid came along, she ponders.

She had renounced any possibility then. Although she was still a romantic, and dreamed of marrying a kind and hardworking man, who would fill her days with joy and love and laughter. However, she couldn’t marry anyone while her mother was sick. She couldn’t leave her behind. And she never did.

But at the same time, as inexperienced as she was, she never got to ask what she needs to know now. About the heat and the crave the Prince induces in her body. Since she met him, numerous questions have emerged in her mind and she had nobody to ask.

Ms. Daly provided her gossip and mostly second handed information. Ms. Parsons, on the other hand, offered her neither as she did not engage in such activities and never felt the urge to be with a man. She and Harry were friends and not lovers. 

From the people she knew that have experienced the so-called delights of the flesh, most of them seemed extremely bitter and Elizabeth couldn’t be sure if there was in fact any delight to be experienced.

One day she even considered asking Mr. Sinclaire. But he would have been scandalized with the level of impropriety of the matter. She could imagine the furious blush on both their faces. And he probably would never be alone in a room with her again.

Lady grandmother observed her while she lowered her eyes demurely

“The wedding night, lady grandmother, what… what should I expect? I… What happens?” she whispered.

“You don’t know about that?” she gasped and stared at her, “Oh, my! I shouldn’t have presumed you and the Prince… Haven’t your mother told you about that, my dear?” 

She shook her head, still looking down.

“I suppose I should tell you then…” she inhaled deep and closed her eyes before reaching for her hand, “It might be painful, my dear. But it might get better. If you are fortunate and blessed with a gentle husband. I don’t think it will be the case with Duke Richards. But experienced as he is, he will be in control and you need not to worry. Just lie down and wait until he’s finished. He will know what to do. He will take what he needs.”

“But… shouldn’t I try to please my husband?”

“Men are easily pleased, Elizabeth. You need only lie there.” she said softly. 

_*****_

_The wedding day_

The Dowager Countess marched into Elizabeth’s empty chambers.

“Where is Lady Elizabeth, Ms. Dawson? Did you find her?”

“I could not find her, my lady.”

“And Ms. Daly?”

“I couldn’t find her either. None of the servants has seen her since yesterday.”

“Yesterday?” she gasped.

“But I’ve found these over lady Elizabeth’s desk, my lady.”

The housemaid’s body was shivering, her eyes widened and mouth hanging open. She slowly lifted her trembling hands, revealing two small folded pieces of papers sealed.

The elderly woman took them from her hands and she noticed one had her name and the other was addressed to the Duke of Karlington. And she felt a shiver down her spine, while she tore the seal and opened the one with her name. Mrs. Carlton quietly looking over her shoulder.

_“Lady Grandmother,_

_I shan’t marry Duke Richards. My heart desires another man and another fate, as you already know._

_When you read this note, I’ll be long gone on my way to Gretna Green. Please, I beg you don’t let anyone follow me._

_Ms. Daly was sent to Grovershire and is not to be blamed for any of my actions. She only did what was asked of her. Please, be kind to her as she’s always been to me. After the Duke is gone, I pray you let her keep working on Edgewater._

_I can’t predict what the future holds for me and if I shall ever return to Edgewater, but I hope that some day you shall understand my reasons and may forgive me. As I shall seek in my heart the strength to forgive you as well._

_May God grant us the chance to be reunited and that life may be kind enough to let us make amends._

_Yours respectfully,_

_Elizabeth Thompson”_

“She’s gone…” she muttered, “I can’t believe… she is gone.”

The Dowager Countess’s knees faltered and Ms. Dawson and Mrs. Carlton steadied her before she fell to the ground. The elderly woman’s eyes welled up with tears.

“Ms. Dawson, ask Mr. Woods to come here. Immediately!”

Sarah Dawson ran down the corridors, footsteps resonating in the hardwood floor, until she found Mr. Woods in the kitchens.

“Mr. Woods!” she said panting, face paled and eyes open wide.

“What’s wrong, Ms. Dawson?” he asked while he inched closer, eyeing her carefully.

“Lady Elizabeth is gone! The Dowager Countess needs you… immediately!”

Soon, the news about Elizabeth’s elopement spread around the house.

Countess Henrietta received the news with the hint of a smile, perhaps now her son would finally be the heir. As he deserves. And it doesn’t hurt to have a laughter at the Duke’s expense.

Mr. Marlcaster felt happy for his sister and a little envious of her courage. The corners of his lips turned up when he thought about raising a toast to her later.

Mrs. Taylor, the cook, worried about all the food that’s been prepared for the breakfast and that shall be wasted if none of the wedding guest is coming to the house.

Mr. Harper didn’t need anyone to tell him the reasons for the commotion in the manor. As he was the one who prepared the horse for lady Elizabeth’s escape and had the opportunity to send her off to her journey. He shall forever remember her galloping and disappearing into the night. And his lips turned into a wide smile, showing all his teeth.

Duke Richards of Karlington had just arrived at Edgewater’s chapel and was conversing with Bishop Monroe when he heard the voices outside. He walked out of the door to see a blond boy, not older than 7-years-old, bringing a note in his hand and the news in his mouth.

“The lady is missing! The lady is missing!” the boy shouted when he saw the nobleman.

“Are you talking about Lady Elizabeth, boy?”

He nodded.

“Where did she go?”

“I don’t know.”

“Who took her? Was it Sinclaire?”

“I don’t know.”

“You’re useless. Give me this!” he hissed though his teeth and hastily took the letter from the kid’s hand. While he read it, he never saw the corners of the Bishop’s lips curl into a coy smile.

When he opened the seal, besides the lady signature and the date, there was only one sentence written in the note: _I will never be yours_. Five words that made him boil over. The grasp of his hand tightening around the note, wrinkling and crumbling the small piece of paper. 

Face flushed, the Duke shouted at his footman to bring the carriage. And to prepare horses for the ride. Mr. Ward, on the back of a horse, coming from the manor was also scolded by the Duke.

_“How could you fail me, Ward? Incompetent! You’re all incompetent!”_

But he asked him to follow anyway. The first stop would be at Ledford Park, as Ms. Parsons heard the man shouting, and she knew they would find neither Lady Elizabeth nor Mr. Sinclaire. Both long gone. And she had to control the urge to laugh.

Later, the Duke stormed into Edgewater Estate slamming the door against the wall. Howling at the servants to find the Dowager Countess, as Mr. Woods recalls. When the woman presented herself in front of him, all colour drained from her face, she braced herself for the worst.

“Where is she? Who took her?”

“I don’t know.”

“You are lying! Did you help her escape with Sinclaire?” he inched closer, towering over her, menacingly.

“Your Grace, I already told you I don’t know where she could possibly be.” she took a step back and lowered her eyes.

“That’s the last time I shall ask you these questions. If you continue with these lies, you shall face my wrath, my lady.” he took another step forward. And the woman retreated until her back touched the wall behind her.

He drew in a deep breath, “Where is your granddaughter? Where did she go?”

“Scotland. Gretna Green.” Mrs. Carson’s voice echoed behind him.

The Duke looked back at the servant, “Is that the truth?”

“Yes. I would never lie, Your Grace.” she replied, eyes looking at her feet.

“Did Sinclaire took her?”

“Possibly.”

The Duke’s head swivelled back, and his glare fell upon the Dowager Countess, the elderly woman’s body shaking.

“I shall take her back, my lady. Not even God himself can stop me!”

He turned on his heels and in no time carriages and horses were on the way to Gretna Green.


	18. Somewhere only we know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Some historical characters have been included in the story, but all the situations depicted with them are fictional.  
> * Just a reminder that English is not my native language and if there are mistakes, typos, etc, let me know. I will appreciate the feedback.  
> * Characters belong to PixelBerry and I am just borrowing them.

On the first day of August, Elizabeth’s eyes fluttered open. The room was still dark but timid sunbeams entered through the windows, dancing and creating different shapes on the floor, even with the curtains drawn. 

And while her eyes adjusted to the darkened chambers, she smiled. A heartfelt one, since another day starts, and she was free from the once inevitable fate of marrying the vile man she has been engaged to.

Lying on the bed, she revelled at the same time in this new-found freedom and in the feeling of the man’s body alongside hers. His bare chest touching her back every so often as he took quiet and regular breaths in his sleep. One of his arms stretched towards her, reaching for her body, a hand lazily fallen over her waist.

For a second, she let her fingers caress his hand and arm, before she carefully lifted it, extricating herself from his embrace. And she rolled over and looked at him, at his dishevelled hair falling to the forehead, eyes shut, finally sleeping as peaceful as a child. The most handsome man she’s ever seen.

She blushed as she felt tempted to touch his face, to let her hands roam over his body, eager to see those beautiful blue eyes staring back at hers. But she did not dare doing any of that. Instead she rose from the bed and glanced one more time at him, before she tiptoed her way to the wardrobe and put on the pelisse over her nightgown, closing it tight.

The cold breeze welcomed her on the balcony, where she could observe the sea, the harbour and even the neighbouring islands of Sark and Herm – names that she learned with the sailors on the merchant ship that brought them from London to Guernsey Island.

On the cloudless sky, she spied seagulls flying over the boats and could hear her loud callings.

Dazzled by the blue waters, Elizabeth shall never get tired of such a sight. Her glance raking the landscape taking in every detail.

Looking at the sea, the same she crossed two days ago, made her think about the loyal friends who enabled her escape.

Like pieces of a puzzle, each one combined and working together, allowing her to be here. Granting her freedom. And she thanked God for these wonderful people she left behind, and she shall terribly miss every one of them. She tried to blink away the tears pricking her eyes.

“Only happy tears from now on. Like Briar said.” she whispered.

Lulled by the waves breaking on the rocky shore, her thoughts drifted further. From the exciting events preceding the day she was supposed to marry Duke Richards to the consequences of her departure. Mostly, she wonders if her former fiancé was even aware how much caught into the spider-web they weaved he is…

*****

On that first day of August, while the sun was creeping its way across the sky on Grovershire, sunbeams bringing back colour to life, Ms. Daly, laying down on her bed, opened her eyes and stretched her arms over her head. In the silence of her childhood room, immediately her thoughts, as they did every morning after she sent her friend off on her journey, wandered about Elizabeth’s fate.

“Did she make it safe?” she muttered under her breath.

She might never forget the events of the evening of the 28th July, the one before Elizabeth was supposed to marry the Duke of Karlington.

The clock on the corridor stroke midnight and Edgewater manor was so silent that the only sound she heard was the beating of her own heart. While everyone was asleep, she clasped Elizabeth’s hand tightly as they inched forward in the shadows, tiptoeing their way to the servants’ staircase on the furthest corner of the house.

Once she and Elizabeth reached the bottom of the stairs, they saw the yellow glow of Mr. Wood’s lamp. The man guided them to the east side of the manor, opposite from where Mr. Ward was dozing off guarding the front of the house, indicating them an isolated door that’s no longer used by the servants and has been locked for years. Fortunately, the footman kept the key the late Earl of Edgewater gave him when it was still in use.

In hushed tones they thanked him and said their farewells to the kind man. Neither could see the tears welling up in his blue eyes after he gave Elizabeth the oil lamp. And Ms. Daly kissed him desperately, despite being in front of her friend.

“I shall be in Grovershire missing you every single minute, Arthur.”

He kissed her tenderly in the lips and on her forehead, “I shall find you, Briar. And I’ll bring you back.”

They parted and in an instant the door was closed behind their backs. And they rushed into the woods, snaking their way to the lake, where Mr. Harper waited for them with the horse ready for their departure. 

When they reached him, Ms. Daly couldn’t contain herself and hugged the man, startling him. But it took him only a moment to recompose himself and put his strong arm around her; with the other he pulled a crying Elizabeth to him too.

“I shall miss hearing your songs, my friend.” Ms. Daly mumbled against his chest.

“When you come back, I shall play for you, Ms. Daly. But you two should go now.”

She saw Elizabeth hug him and whisper something in his ear and caress his cheek. They smiled at each other fondly and he waved them goodbye. Ms. Daly felt a lump in her throat at the sight.

Both women riding in the evening in silence on their way to Hazelvale. Tears streaking down their cheeks once they halted and looked Edgewater Estate once more. It could be the last time for both. A look of understanding was shared and not a word needed to be voiced.

After long and tense minutes, they finally spotted the large neighbour manor in the distance, partially covered by ancient trees. When they reached a clearing, under the moonlight they spied Ms. Parsons, standing by the side of the dirt road with Elizabeth’s luggage at her feet - the most treasured belongings that they left there when they visited. Ms. Daly could swear the woman mumbled a silent prayer to the skies once she saw them approaching.

They dismounted and Elizabeth fastened Clover’s bridle to a tree. And they huddled together in silent expectancy. Three pairs of eyes fixed on the road ahead.

In a little while, they heard the clip-clop of horses and soon spotted the black carriage coming their way.

Ms. Daly and Elizabeth hugged tight. The brunette barely able to say anything amongst the sobs and the many tears running down her cheeks. The salty taste in her mouth. It would be the first time their paths would part, and it made her heart sank.

When she was finally able to fix one of her broad smiles, her gaze went to her friend’s eyes – as misty as her own. And she said softly, “Don’t cry, Lizzy! You’re only allowed to shed happy tears from now on. You’ll grab for your happiness. And someday we shall meet again. I know it.”

She squeezed Elizabeth’s hands and kissed her cheek.

“I shall miss you every moment, Briar! I love you, my sister.” Elizabeth said sobbing and looking her in the eyes, “Shall anything happen to me, the cottage is yours. Mr. Konevi has my will with him.”

Shaking her head, Ms. Daly placed her finger over her friend’s mouth, “No, Elizabeth, don’t… You shall be all right. You will be happy. More than any heroine from your books!”

They hugged again and when they parted at last, Ms. Daly watched her say her goodbyes to Ms. Parsons and soon the black carriage disappeared into the darkness.

Ms. Parsons, face flushed and covered in tears, hugged her and they cried together for a long while.

Arms linked and leaning against each other, Ms. Daly and the lady of Hazelvalle walked together to the imposing manor. Holding the bridle tight, Ms. Parsons pulled Clover along, and the mare trotted slowly besides them. Before sunrise, Ms. Daly got to ride the mare to Grovershire, and she’s been home ever since.

_“Where would Elizabeth be at this moment?”_ Ms. Daly mused.

*****

A similar thought occupied Ms. Parsons’ mind this morning. Pen in her hand, she hopes for the best, that Elizabeth had a safe journey and reached her destination.

Leagues away from her friend, all she can do is hope. And it frustrates her. Even her sleeping habits were altered by the worries. Her dreams haunted by the Duke. Visions of the man capturing Elizabeth over and over again; even though it was an unlike scenario. Tonight, much of the same, the wicked man dragging her friend by the hair to the church while she couldn’t do anything, not even scream. However, the voice gone in the dream would reverberate in the silence of her chambers, nevertheless. Sweat covering her forehead, heart pounding fast. She couldn’t sleep anymore.

The last time they saw each other was bitter. Escaping was the last resource, and, for different reasons, both had expected they would rid Elizabeth well of the dreadful engagement.

Even if it would break her heart, she wished Elizabeth would stay and properly marry Prince Hamid, like their hearts desire. And then, the best person she knows, the one she loves the most, would be just a carriage ride away from her. But their faith wasn’t enough nor the couple’s love. And now, their last words are imprinted in her memory, as they might be for as long as she lives.

“Go. You must.” she pointed to the carriage door and the man standing there, “We shall be all right. If the Dowager Countess doesn’t take Ms. Daly, it’d be my luck. There’s not but a few lady’s maid like her, willing to risk it all for her mistress’ happiness.”

“Would you do it for her, Anabelle?” Elizabeth whispered, tears streaking down her face.

“Of course! Your heart may rest assured. We shall take care of her.” she smiled and squeezed her hands.

“Oh, Anabelle! I shall miss you so much… Who shall partner with me in all the mischief I have planned for the future?”

“You shan’t be short of company… I can think of at least one gentleman who would be pleased to engage in every sort of mischief you suggest.”

“I shall write you. All the time.” Elizabeth said and hugged her friend.

“And I shall pen you back. Now, go. You’re wasting time.” she said firmly and pulled away from their final hug.

Holding back the tears and the words burning in her tongue, a confession she shall take to the grave, Ms. Parsons sent her off. She saw Elizabeth getting inside the carriage and her heart leaped. She couldn’t swallow the lump on her throat. On Ms. Daly’s embrace she cried her heart out.

This morning, sitting on her desk, awaken long before the sunrise, Ms. Parsons pens a letter to her friend. Even though it’s uncertain when she’ll read it, she simply hopes it’ll find Elizabeth well and happy.

She eagerly lets her quill retell the events of that glorious morning, lending her eyes to her dear friend; positive that she’ll love to read about the frisson she was the sole cause.

If she could, she’d send along a portrait of the Duke’s reaction to the news. And she snickers, musing about painting two, one for Mr. Harper as well.

Reminiscing about that day, it’s still vivid the memory of the man seeing the small blond boy running towards him and shouting that Elizabeth was missing. From the chapel’s door, surrounded by a few guests, she saw his face reddening and the rage in his eyes and how he channelled his ire to that small note. She knew what was written there. Hiding her mocking smile behind her fan, Ms. Parsons pretended to be as shocked as anyone else, letting her voice join the murmurs around her.

Then she saw the determination on the Duke’s face, after he yelled with the sinister Mr. Ward and cursed Mr. Sinclaire, doubting he would have the nerve of pulling out something so ungentlemanly as running away with his bride.

“He probably just hid her there. I shall bring her back. Even if I shall drag her the whole way!” he uttered enraged, a vein throbbing on his temple.

In another instant, the carriage parted to Ledford Park. But he would not find Elizabeth nor Mr. Sinclaire there. Both long gone, she knew it. The last she saw was the dirty from the road tanning the air, the sound of horses and carriages fading in the distance.

The next day Mr. Harper told her personally about the Duke’s threat and how they went up North pursuing Elizabeth and Mr. Sinclaire.

*****

Mr. Harper woke up before sunrise, as he does every day. No time to spare before starting off his duties. The horses were calm and enjoying his care. Humming a song, he took care of his cores, even though his mind was not nearly as calm as the animals around him.

Defenceless against his own thoughts that kept drifting to the lady whose escape he enabled, wondering where she could be and hoping the plan worked as expected. Because if it did, Lady Elizabeth would be far away from Edgewater but also from the Duke of Karlington. While he brushed a stallion’s mane, he reminisced about the prior events.

On the wedding’s eve, Clover was saddled up for her, and he took the time to prepare the horse for the journey. He would miss its owner, the lady who took the time to talk to a servant like himself and befriended him. Elizabeth’s father would be proud of her. She was kind and good, never forgetting her roots, regardless the wealthy and everything this vain world offered her.

That’s one of the reasons he’d do anything she asked him, no matter the risk.

That night, eagerly he expected with Clover for her arrival by the lake. His heart restless until he caught a glimpse of the two little women running towards him in dark hooded capes with arms linked. Elizabeth and Ms. Daly. He shall never forget her face and the last words they exchanged.

Ms. Daly had pulled away from his embrace and Elizabeth hugged him tighter, standing on her tiptoes to try and reach his ear.

“Thank you, my friend. I shall never forget you or your kindness,” she said softly, tears streaking down her cheeks.

“Lady Elizabeth, I simply did what had to be done. I’d do anything for you,” he admitted, his heart pounding faster than Edgewater’s race horses, and wrapped her closer.

“I know. And I’m grateful. May God protect you and grant you the deserved happiness,” she said looking him in the eyes and caressed his cheek. Her touch so soft that made it difficult for him not to lean to it, crossing a line he was not supposed to.

“Likewise,” he smiled warmly, blinking away the tears pricking his green eyes.

When she pulled away from him, he felt like she took a piece of him with her, leaving a cold void in his chest. But he only allowed the tears to flow once all alone his head rested on the pillow, and he cried all the sadness that suddenly invaded his soul. Feeling happy for her could wait until the morning.

Mr. Harper woke the next morning expectantly. He hovered around the manor, taking his time, just waiting for the pandemonium to start. When he saw the first servants looking through the windows and others outside searching for something, he knew it would begin soon. It didn’t take long before murmurs reached him outside of the kitchens, and it was impossible to ignore Mrs. Taylor’s urgent cries. The culmination was little John Taylor running with a note in his hand and telling him on his way that the lady was missing, which he already knew.

Shortly, the Duke received the news on the chapel. Mr. Harper was eager to see the look on the man’s face, and even though Ms. Parsons described it in vivid details later, he would still have paid more than a journey’s salary for that sight.

After stopping at Ledford Park to learn that Mr. Sinclaire left yesterday in a hurry, with just his driver and a single footman, to an unknown location, the Duke returned to the manor. With murderous eyes and an unstoppable pace, the Duke stormed into the manor. It made a shiver run down Mr. Harper’s spine.

All his anger released at the Dowager Countess, before storming off again. The woman never said a word about the letter, as Mr. Woods told him later. A suddenly strange pride regarding the Dowager Countess’ behaviour stricken him. At least, in the end, she would try and keep Elizabeth safe, even though he knew it was exactly the opposite the plan required. But it made him smile either way.

Who would expect Mrs. Carlton, the always discreet lady’s maid who never shared anyone’s secret, would vent about Gretna Green to the Duke? Her loyalty to her mistress prevailing over her characteristic prudence. The Dowager Countess or any other servant disclosing the information would be a more obvious choice, if one was to bet on that.

Though many threatens were yelled at the Dowager Countess, Mr. Harper have confidence Edgewater Estate and Elizabeth are free from the Duke permanently. If everything goes as planned, after his pursuit, he will be welcomed by many collectors on his Duchy, thanks to Prince Hamid and Mr. Konevi. At London the men, as he is aware, have been encouraging Duke Richard’s enemies and allies to act upon his weaknesses.

If fortune smile upon her, at the same time his friend shall be far away. Safe and happy. He smiled at the mental image of the young lady of Edgewater walking carefree and barefeet on white sands.

*****

Mr. Sinclaire woke up and his blue eyes raked around to find himself alone in an empty, foreign and unremarkable bedroom. His hand rubbed against his sleepy eyes and he remained on the uncomfortable bed, his whole body aching from the long and exhausting journey. It was early and very quiet in the morning. The only sounds were his own breathing and the chirp of birds outside.

Ledford Park was three days of journey away. And he remembers exactly his every step before departing in his carriage that evening.

Elizabeth visited him, like she did many days before, but that afternoon there was no time to sit and read in comfortable silence; nor to work and pen letters. They talked briefly, discussing the plan in hushed tones. Before she left, on her tiptoes she kissed his cheek, barely missing it.

“For good lucky,” she said smiling and the backs of her fingers brushed the side of his face. His skin burning in the wake of her touch. The words he wanted to say caught in his throat.

“I shall take my leave now, before anyone notices I’m missing.”

He nodded, holding tight the package she gave him.

A wave from the doorway, and she was gone.

The actual preparations took a few hours; only the absolute essential servants knew about the trip and not one of them was told about their destination prior to the departure. He followed all of Elizabeth’s instructions and he wouldn’t risk the news getting to Edgewater ahead of schedule.

Mr. Sinclaire wasn’t a man familiarized with secrecy or deception. Hence it took a lot from him to lie to Mrs. Johnson, the woman who cares for him since before he lost his parents. But he did what he had to. Elizabeth was worth the breach of trust and correctness; she was worth it all.

Out on the drive, Mrs. Johnson, like she normally does, waited to send him off to his trip with a wide smile on her face.

“I am going to Gretna Green,” he leaned and whispered to the old lady and pursed his lips.

“Oh, my! Mr. Sinclaire! Do my ears deceive me? Or have you finally decided to confront His Grace and make that fine lady your wife?” Mrs. Johnson said, clapping her hands enthusiastically, as he was certain she would.

“Not another word shall leave my lips, Mrs. Johnson. And none must leave yours,” he uttered this and turned on his heels, taking his seat in the carriage.

“Never. Cross my heart,” the woman yelled and motioned with her fingers over her broad chest. “Have a safe trip, Mr. Sinclaire.”

Just a matter of time before the news would spread like fire on withered fields, first amid Ledford Park’s servants and then to the neighbour Edgewater, he thought. As it usually does. Mrs. Johnson is a good woman, but a known gossiper, nonetheless. Once the word was out, it would propel the ruse and Elizabeth should have plenty of time to get to London.

*****

The morning of the first day of August, Mr. Sinclaire looked around his chambers at the inn, and it felt bittersweet. At the same time, relieved that the woman he is so helpless enamoured with escaped an ill-fated destiny. The promise renewed over the last weeks to prevent the unfortunate wedding was kept until the end and Elizabeth was finally free.

However, if he might be honest, he wished things would have turnout differently. Up until the last moment he longed for her to march into his chambers in Ledford Park, her resolute steps conducting her to his arms. The same ridiculous reverie as he sat on the carriage. He craved that he was the one to whisk her away, instead. To be the knight in shining armour that she claimed him to be.

If she had allowed him to be that, they could have eloped weeks ago, avoiding many stressful days and she would be lying on his bed now. Consequently, this trip wouldn’t be so unpleasant.

Mr. Sinclaire supposed the next time he went to Bath would be in Elizabeth’s company. Since the town is a pleasant destination for a trip after a wedding, he considered the idea during the Season, especially after the evening he took her to the Westminster Bridge, unaware that her heart already belonged to another. Since he proposed eloping with her, he entertained the same thought again. More times than he would ever admit.

At this moment, the words they exchanged on their last encounter echoed in his mind in the silent room.

On the eve of her wedding, once they finished recapitulating the planning to calm her nerves and he reassured her everything would be flawless, she hugged him. Without hesitation this time, he wrapped his arms around her; revelling on her warmth for the last time.

_“Decorum be damned.”_ he thought and pulled her to his chest.

“Ernest…” she said, voice muffled, holding him tight.

“Yes?”

“You deserve a proper, long and whole-hearted goodbye…” she said with a strangled voice, looking up at him and holding his gaze, “…however, I cannot offer you one. My heart aches, and I can’t bear sharing my thoughts while your eyes are upon myself.”

“My eyes upon yourself never prevented you from speaking your mind before, my lady.” he teased her, a lopsided grin in his lips.

“Indeed. But it’s different now…” her voice caught on her throat. She tried to smile, but the corners of her lips lifted only a little, and her eyes were not smiling. On the contrary, her brows were knitted together and there were tears welling up on her green eyes that she tried to blink away.

“I know it’s different. Although I wish it wasn’t. That no farewells were required either.” he sighed.

She took a deep breath, and finally said, “I hope you shall find happiness, Ernest. That you shall grab for it when you do. Do not hesitate.”

The country squire nodded and caressed her cheeks with his fingers and wiped away the tears streaking down her face. The lady held one of his hands in hers and kissed his palm. A soft and quick brush of lips that he wished would last an eternity.

The man stared at her face. Anytime Elizabeth acted with such tenderness violating every rule he was raised to observe, it made even more difficult for him to restrain his urges and to send her off. He longed for her to kiss his mouth instead. For an instant he considered what if he summoned his courage and crashed his mouth to hers… But he wouldn’t do it. The lady was in love with another and he can’t bear another humiliation.

Pulling away from his embrace and staring back into his eyes, she picked a package from her reticule and handed him.

“For later. After I’m gone.”

Gone. The word stung. And he held the package firmly.

“Thank you, Elizabeth. I shall cherish it.” his lips closed, but its corners turned upwards slightly. Heartbroken prevented him from flashing a proper smile, wide and genuine as she deserves. And she displayed an equally sad impression of a smile.

He took the package with him and opened it in the carriage. It was a book.

“Pride and Prejudice. Jane Austen.” he muttered under his breath; grimacing at the title. He opened it and found a letter carefully placed inside. _  
_

_“Dearest Earnest,_

_Forgive me for my cowardness. Risking conducting myself with impropriety, I pen you, nonetheless._

_I verily intended to tell you all these words and much more face to face. But I can’t. My heart couldn’t bear if my lips uttered everything that must be said._

_I should start thanking you for all your kindness these months and for standing for me not once but thrice against Duke Richards. Regardless of the inconveniences that could bring upon your own life. And forever I shall be grateful to you._

_The book, you may wonder why I’ve chosen it since you dislike these kinds of stories. I can assure you shall be pleased with this one. Mr. Darcy reminds me of you, my dear friend. And the heroine has the same name as I. Although our lives share no similarities other than perhaps our charms and wit – I can foresee you frowning upon my complimenting myself, but I had to tease you this one last time!_

_The idea of you remembering me when reading about this Elizabeth pleases me. For I shall remember you always, even if I never stumble upon this book ever again._

_Hopefully, we shall meet again soon. Until then, I shall miss you greatly.  
It should be a longer letter, with all the praise you are entitled and fitted to a proper farewell, however, even the pen struggles in my hand._

_You live in my heart, Ernest._

_Yours truly,  
Elizabeth”_

At this instant, his mind was filled with ungentlemanly thoughts and he couldn’t avoid them. Jealousy focused on the man that can be with her and receive her affections. Perhaps one day he shall be truly happy for her. For them. And the possible happiness lost won’t pain him as much. But the day is not today.

He lives in her heart; and she shall always live in his too.

*****

Elizabeth’s mind and heart are adamant about her choice. There’s only one man she desires to whisk her away. And that man is Prince Hamid. Fortunately, he was determined to fulfil her wishes.

The man was an apt negotiator, a strategist, trained to speak all the right words and to flash the most appealing and opportune smiles. Therefore, when the Dowager Countess insinuated that he and Elizabeth could engage in an illicit relationship after her wedding, it came naturally to him not openly grimacing at her words. Externally, at least, he remained collected.

Once she suggested the encounters and swore to keep the secrecy, the grin in his face might have given her the impression that he complied with such outrageous proposal. However, he nodded and smiled at the opportunity that presented before himself. The elderly woman could never predict that these meetings she encouraged in London turned out to be essential for planning Elizabeth’s escape, instead of dissuading her from opposing the wedding with the Duke. 

After the public announcement, they knew little could be done to break up the engagement fast and without risking her reputation or Edgewater. Even though he still would try to do it until the last moment, if she had let him. Because the lady yearned to properly wed him, and he wanted the same. Both conscious they couldn’t be apart. Not anymore. Any minute they could spend in each other’s company in the townhouse made it even more clear. Every kiss, every touch and every promise whispered in private filled with that certainty.

Thus, they came up with the plan, which included the help of every one of their friends. The most important part was spreading the word about Duke Richards of Karlington imminent bankruptcy. The information about his financial situation was shared equally with the man’s enemies and his allies. Prince Hamid talked about it incessantly for days, never missing the opportunity to address the matter or even introduce the subject unceremoniously. Remembering people about the recent bankruptcy of a Scottish noble house and the consequences to the creditors and the many possible benefits to their peers.

Mr. Konevi, on his turn, was very efficient at instructing the Duke’s creditors how trying would it be to collect what has been borrowed if the nobleman didn’t marry the heir of the Earl of Edgewater. And the rushed wedding and the rumours about the _liaison_ between the young lady and the Imperial Ottoman Prince were enough to prompt wariness amongst them. The murmurs spread in every social circle like the stampede of a flock of antelopes running from a feline predator.

Meanwhile, the nobleman was at Edgewater unaware of their deeds. Focused on the impeding nuptials and on keeping Elizabeth away from her paramour.

The next days the Ottoman men witnessed as those gentlemen greedily seized the chances to orchestrate the noble’s downfall. So many eager to replace his strategic position in the Parliament and gain the favours of the ambassador and his Sultan. It was only a matter of time now.

In addition, the last days of the Imperial Ottoman Prince in London were occupied with the arrangements for his departure – both the false and the true one.

They would dissimulate his leaving earlier to Constantinople to convince the Duke there was nothing else Elizabeth could do to be with him. Optimistically it would decrease the vigilance on the lady too.

In the meantime, he prepared the real one. Which required a negotiation with one of the most vocal of the Duke’s detractors: Viscount Herbert. The gentleman was his acquaintance and the son of the Earl of Pembroke, Governor of Guernsey Island. Their interest in opera and beautiful women brought them together years ago when they met in Rome.

It was public knowledge the Pembrokes and Karlington were political adversaries; and he decided, right after the announcement of the engagement and his meetings with Elizabeth, to reach for them and seek their help.

After a scandalous marriage, the Viscount was back in England forced to be separated from the woman he was desperately in love with. Even if he was not acquainted to the late Earl of Edgewater, Prince Hamid hoped that the star-crossed lovers’ story could earn some sympathy; although contributing to the disgrace of the Duke would certainly give him more than enough motivation.

With a bit of luck, after calling upon him a few times, his stay with the nobleman’s father at the island was decided. Guernsey was closer than Scotland, twelve hours by boat across the English Channel. Another part of the planning he omitted from Elizabeth, hoping she’d enjoy the surprise that would wait for them on the island.

With this affair settled, his mind focused on the departure etiquette. It was mandatory to host a farewell celebration and so he did. The last dinner party at the rented townhouse reunited for one final night friends, acquaintances and dignitaries. The morning after marked the start of the packing. Furniture, pieces of art, Persian rugs and every utensil that came with him and his entourage from Constantinople was properly packed and tidy up. The spaces were getting emptied by the hour, every sign of his presence being erased. He felt like a ghost as his memories were taken away.

Six days before the wedding, except for Mr. Taylan, the entirety of his staff and even the gold-decked carriage embarked on the steamer, prepared to endure a long journey back to Constantinople. The _London Courier and Evening Gazette_ published a note about the dinner party and the imminent departure of the only Imperial Prince in London including the date and the name of the ship, thanks to Mr. Chambers and his journalist friend. Other papers published their notes too afterwards. Certainly, the Duke of Karlington would not miss the news.

Prince Hamid’s clothing and personal belongings were discreetly moved to Mr. Konevi’s flat, where he would stay in hiding. The confinement was extremely disagreeable, reminding him of other times when leaving a gilded cage wasn’t an option; although, at least this time he had friends with him, and he knew the day he would regain his freedom.

On the wedding’s eve, before sunrise and without getting any sleep, the Imperial Prince left London incognito. His colourful clothing replaced by the sober attire worn by a proper English gentleman and his elegant strides by a stiffer pace because of the tighter pants.

Shifting from time to time on his seat in the carriage, he would adjust his clothes. Fingers drumming on his thighs a soundless tune interrupted anytime his hands reached his neck to fidget with the cravat and the collar. An optimistic as he is, he tried to concentrate on the beauty of the countryside, however, the annoyance prompted by the clothes couldn’t be ignored neither the discomfort he must endure for the next several hours until they leave London, at least.

The black carriage hired by Mr. Chambers took him to an inn distant a few kilometres from Hazelvale, where they could engage rested horses for the travel back to London and he and the driver could get some rest as well. However, Prince Hamid couldn’t sleep, apprehensive if Elizabeth would make out of Edgewater safely or if she would make it out at all.

The next hours were dreadful since he feared the Duke or his servants could capture her. Perhaps the lady could change her mind, realising this was a preposterous solution for her problems. The green-eyed monster showed its face too; and visions of Mr. Sinclaire eloping with Elizabeth, holding her in his arms and performing every ungentlemanly act possible overflowing his mind. Pacing in the room, he rubbed his temples repeatedly as if he could erase each one of those mental images and decided to say his prayers instead of letting his mind dwell on subjects beyond his control.

When the time finally came, he left the inn and the sky was cloudless. The ride to Hazelvale was faster than one could expect and the sight of the three women huddled on that clearing almost brought tears to his eyes. The tension on his shoulders alleviated and he breathed relieved.

He got out of the carriage and greeted the women at distance, giving them some privacy for their farewells, while the driver loaded the carriage with Elizabeth’s luggage. Despite the tears and the flushed face, Elizabeth flashed him a wide smile. Bright like the sun. And he beamed back at her.

With a few long strides he closed the distance to the trio and joined them after Ms. Parsons waved at him.

“Your Highness, please take care of her.” Ms. Daly pleaded among sobs, holding his hands tight. Her hands were ice cold and he could sense the sorrow in her tone.

“There’s nothing else in this world that my heart longs more, Ms. Daly. I’ll treasure her as if she was the finest porcelain in the world. May your heart be assured of that.” he said softly, squeezing her hands gently and bowed to her, hoping his words could easy her pain.

“Don’t make any of us regret this evening, Your Highness.” Ms. Parsons said firmly while he looked at her eyes welling up with tears.

“I won’t.” he matched the seriousness of her tone.

“Then, I can only wish you well. Godspeed.”

“Thank you, Ms. Parsons. You shan’t be disappointed.” he bowed and extended his hand to Elizabeth, guiding and helping her get inside the carriage.

He instructed the driver to go and sat by her side, staring at her eyes with such intensity that she lowered her gaze demurely. He cupped her face with his hands and lifted her chin. They looked each other in the eyes before he kissed her eagerly.

Surprise stricken him as she flinched, and he pulled away immediately.

“You are growing a beard…” she said softly and caressed his jaw and chin with her fingertips.

The beard. He forgot about that.

“I apologise, my lady, but I must. It’s tradition and I must observe it in order to present myself to my Sultan. Does it displease you?”

“It prickled my face. I never kissed a man with a beard.” she giggled, her hands still caressing his face and exploring the novelty.

“It will grow softer in a matter of days…” he smiled.

“You look very different tonight. Just like an English gentleman.”

He shifted in his seat and straightened his back, distancing himself to hold her gaze.

“Is it better that I look like an English gentleman?”

The lady looked him squarely in the face, admiring his beautiful yet serious face with an abnormal crease between his brows, and she smiled.

“You look dashing, Your Handsomeness. Like you always do…”

The man laughed. It always amuses him when she calls him that.

Her hands went to his neck, bringing him closer, “But I shall always prefer you in your own clothes.”

“It satisfies me that you do.”

“Or perhaps…” she paused and bit her lower lip teasingly.

“Perhaps?” he quirked an eyebrow.

Seizing the opportunity and the privacy, she flashed a coquettish smile, ready to tease him and try to make him flush, as he so often does to her.

“Perhaps soon I shall prefer you wearing neither…” she whispered in his ear.

He gaped, surprised with her boldness, and felt heat creeping its way up his neck, face and ears. And she smiled, pleased with his reaction.

“Would you mind if I kissed you, my Prince?”

He licked his lips and shook his head with his glance fixed on hers.

She inched closer, just a hair’s breadth separating their lips. Green eyes staring deeply into his blue ones, before she closed them and the remaining distance, capturing his mouth with unmatched gentleness. Her tongue tracing his lower lip until he opened his mouth and the kisses grew more urgent and passionate. Tongues dancing together and the growing beard forgotten once more.

“You should try to sleep, my love, it shall be a long ride.” he whispered at her ear when they parted.

“I don’t feel like sleeping, Hamid. Do you?” she asked with a hand on his chest, eyes filled with desire.

He answered her with an ardent kiss. Then he kissed her again and again. Both whispering tender words and promises of undying love under their breaths. Hands exploring each other’s body. The several days deprived from one another’s presence made them touch starved, their skins hunger for the caresses of the other.

He pulled her to sit in his lap, and his hand crawled its way up her leg under her dress. His fingers raking her bare inner thigh, dangerously close to where she craved his touch. While her hand slipped under his jacket, and he shivered as she fondled the muscles of his back over his thin shirt.

They only stopped several minutes later when an involuntary yawn left his mouth.

“You look tired, my prince.” she brushed his cheek with one hand, looking him closely. The dark circles under his eyes couldn’t be ignored.

He shrugged, “I haven’t slept much…”

She moved from his lap, sitting at his side and gently guided his head to her shoulder, “Then you should sleep now, my love.”

Elizabeth stroked his hair and lulled him to sleep; once he dozed off, she noticed his agitated and brief sleep pattern. His shoulders relaxing a bit and eyes shutting for a few moments, until he gasped, and his eyes opened wide again. It occurred a few times before he finally slept for a couple of hours.

The carriage rode the whole night, and Elizabeth fell asleep too nuzzling his hair and revelling on the softness and his scent. She loves how he always smells good, like a spring day.

In the morning, the Prince requested the driver to pull over. Outside he said his prayers and she watched him with respect and curiosity. Once he finished, he turned around and saw her looking at him through the window. They were together and he was happy. “ _Inshallah this happiness lasts.”_

Soon, they resumed the ride to London. One last stop before heading to the port.

The driver pulled over at Mr. Konevi’s flat near the Parliament. Mr. Chambers was also there and seemed very pleased to see them both.

The couple freshened up after the long drive and the four had breakfast together for the first and last time. They chatted, mostly speculations on how Duke Richards received the news of her escape this morning. Loud laughs erupted when Mr. Chambers made his impression of the Duke and his plummy voice.

“When the news spread that you ran away… Oh! I can only imagine the fuss… He shall be furious!” Mr. Chambers mouthed breathless from the laughter.

“That he shall. I only hope his ire shan’t be directed towards Briar, lady grandmother or any of you who helped me escape.”

“My lady, I believe the Duke will have far more urgent matters to be concerned with,” Mr. Konevi said soflty.

“I can foresee the collectors on their way to the Duchy of Karlington. I would love to see his reaction. In fact, I would not! I would be pleased not seeing Duke Richards face ever again!” Elizabeth laughed.

“I second that.” The Prince laughed too. “But I shall be pleased to hear the news about his downfall. Such a vicious individual shouldn’t hold so much power over others’ lives…”

“We shall keep you informed, Hamid.” Mr. Konevi said, “His enemies and allies like vultures are just waiting for his inevitable fall. I’ve heard very soon they’ll be trying to buy his land and his assets…”

“Hopefully he won’t be a threat no more nor will subject anyone else to what he put you through, my lady,” Mr. Chambers uttered, a sympathetic smile on his face.

“I do hope so, sir. After this, I predict another fortuitous match might not be in his future either…”

The reunion was quick and less cheerful than it would be in ordinary circumstances. After they finished eating, and while the driver and Mr. Taylan took Prince Hamid’s luggage and the basket with food to the carriage, the group said their goodbyes.

Mr. Konevi and the Prince speaking their language while Elizabeth and Mr. Chambers watched them with interest.

“I suppose you’ll soon learn to speak like them…” he whispered to her.

“I shall have to out of necessity if we’re due to a long-stay in Constantinople.” she gave him a tight-lip smile.

The Prince informed she would have an interpreter when they reach Constantinople, but the idea of not understanding the languages spoken there made her nervous as much as relying on a stranger. But she didn’t share her concerns with her friend.

The barrister handed the Prince some papers that he swiftly slipped into his jacket inner pocket. He responded with a wide smile. When they stopped talking, unceremoniously Mr. Chambers hugged the Prince and then Elizabeth.

“Be safe. And come back someday. London shall miss you both.”

“London will be missed too, Chambers,” the Prince said, with one of his wide and bright smiles. “Take care of yourself. And of my friend as well.”

“I will.” he returned the smile.

“It was my greatest pleasure to make your acquaintance, sir,” Elizabeth said, and brushed away a lone tear running down her cheek.

“And I was mostly pleased too. You are an extraordinary young lady. It shall be terribly disappointing to not have you around next Season. I was getting used to our friendship and your delightful company, my lady,” he sighed.

“Me too,” she whispered and gave a gentle squeeze in his hands. “I wish you plenty of happiness, sir.”

“Thank you, my lady. I hope to hear good news about your travels soon.”

“I shall pen you.”

“And I shall hold you to that promise,” he sighed and looked at Mr. Konevi making a signal to the clock on his hand. “Take care of each other. And make a safe… Oh, no-no! An adventurous trip!” Mr. Chambers said at last, tears pricking his blue eyes.

Mr. Konevi stepped closer to the Prince and put his hands on his shoulders. Very softly he spoke in their language, Elizabeth supposed it was some sort of prayer, and pulled his friend to a hug. 

“Thank you. For everything,” Hamid whispered, eyes brimming with affection, and pulled away.

A short carriage drive took the couple to the port at the Thames. It was noisy and congested with too many ships to count. White sails dancing in the wind. Men carrying box from and to boats. Some shouting in different languages the lady didn’t recognize. The air smelled of spices and alcohol and perspiration. A sad tune echoing in the distance caught her ears.

The couple waited while Mr. Taylan was engaging a man to carry their luggage to the boat. Meanwhile, a short blond-haired man with strong French accent approached them and said the merchant ship was waiting for them.

The Prince recognized him, Hubert, the man the Viscount recommended and was hired a few days ago. They conversed in French. Speaking fast and in a conspiratorial tone. Elizabeth noticed he called the Prince Mr. Konevi.

When the Ottoman servant returned with a man he hired, Hubert turned around and lead the way.

Following the French sailor, the couple walked together, her hand on the crook of his arm, drawing the attention of many men as they passed by. His confident strides guiding them towards the ship, meanwhile Elizabeth, taking tentative steps, tried to keep up with him while her green eyes raked around.

She sensed she was losing her nerve and her body quaked. She escaped the Duke and now she was free to sail away with Prince Hamid as she longed. She should be thrilled, yet she wasn’t. She was experiencing a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions.

An unmarried lady travelling with a man unescorted by a chaperone or a family member was an unredeemable scandal. Only a few months ago, the whole idea would be unimaginable – but so much that happened this year also was. Now, she’s on the verge of going to a faraway land where she knows no one else other than him. That languages she could not comprehend were spoken. If she leaves with him, what fate would be reserved for her? What if something happens to him? If he falls ill? Or if he changes his mind? If his family opposed their union? The realization sinking in made her stop on her tracks, riveted to the spot.

He felt her hand slipping away from his arm and he stopped too. Swivelling his head back, his eyes falling upon Elizabeth, he realised her face was paler than he ever seen and her green eyes impossibly wide. She was breathing very fast and she looked petrified.

He came closer to her, speaking very softly, “My love, is something the matter?”

“London is the farthest I’ve ever been… Well… I never… I was never on a boat… And I don’t speak your language. I heard you and Mr. Konevi… I can’t comprehend a word… I… I’m terrified!” she stuttered.

“Of being on a boat? Or of not speaking my language?” he frowned, confusion in his eyes.

“Of the future. Of everything!”

He looked around and stepped even closer and held her hands.

“Your anxieties are entirely just, and you have my sympathy. A woman of your intellect can foresee the significant risk presented by this journey and the difficulties the future might reserve for us. But there’s nothing we cannot overcome together, my love. Tell me about your anxieties, and I shall do anything to alleviate your heart.”

She took in a deep breath, and he felt her body trembling. Her chest raising and falling rapidly. While her green eyes averted his, focused on the river.

“We are not married.”

“No, we are not. Not yet,” he said stressing the last part.

“What shall happen if you can’t marry me?”

“Nothing can stop me from marrying you.”

“You don’t know that…” she bit the inside of her cheek.

“I do. I would marry you here and now if only we had the time, _habibit_.” He smiled at her, giving her hands a gentle squeeze.

She pursed her lips, following a man in a red British uniform with her gaze before her eyes found the Prince’s once more.

“What if you fall ill on our way to Constantinople? Or worse? I would be completely alone…”

“I acknowledge your fears… but you might be dwelling upon eventualities neither of us hold any control –”

“Exactly! Absolutely no control!”

He took a deep breath and tried to swallow the lump on his throat before he could speak again.

“Elizabeth, if you wish to stay, even though it would pain my heart greatly, I can understand… Staying is the most prudent choice. You have too much to lose if you follow me.” he said softly, smile faded from his lips.

“I only have myself to lose, Hamid. Like mama.” She shook her head, backing away and wringing her hands.

“We are nothing like your parents, my love,” he whispered.

“Aren’t we? I can see many similarities… Especially regarding the same kind of scandal that I am courting presently…” she said with a breaking voice.

“Is that what scares you, to be cast away like your mother was? You still doubt my love for you?” he inquired with a frown.

She lowered her gaze and fidget with her mother’s ring.

“I wouldn’t leave you. We talked about it. We made plans… The future might be uncertain, but I am not. Besides I can only be held responsible for my own choices and nobody else’s…” he sighed and rubbed his forehead. “I love you. You are my life. My home. My soulmate. However, I shan’t force you to come with me.”

She looked at him and her vision was blurred by tears.

“Myriads of possibilities stand before you and you must choose whichever your heart desires… I dare only hope you’ll choose me. Come away with me, Elizabeth,” he pleaded and extended his hand to her. “Don’t let fear hold you back. That evening at the Duke’s ball you said there was nothing you wanted more than to come to Constantinople with me. To marry me. Have you changed your mind?”

She shook her head.

“Then choose me. Please.”

He held her gaze, his hand extended to her against all odds. As it did before when he invited her backstage at Opera St. James. She shouldn’t have accepted his invitation then and shouldn’t do it now, he knows. But hoping against hope he wished she would take his hand anyway, as she imprudently did that afternoon several weeks ago. The interval of many breaths passed, and a drop of cold sweat ran down his spine. His worse fear materialising before him.

Looking at his face, she remembered uttering those words. A bold statement. And the truest. Then she glanced at the ship, not many metres behind him, swaying in the water; and at his hand; finally, at his eyes filled with love and promises. She must choose and her heart desires to be with him, despite what reason advices.

“I see.” His voice filled with disappointment, while his hand dropped to his side. “You could join Mr. Sinclaire at Bath. Konevi can arrange your transportation. If Mr. Sinclaire is the man I suppose him to be, he’ll marry you on a heartbeat –”

“You misunderstood my silence. I haven’t changed my mind about you. I am unsure of what to do…”

“Then what could I do to reassure you? Ask anything! Ask me for the moon and I shall grab it for you, my Elizabeth…” he uttered and inched closer than a sensible man should, standing only a feet away from her now.

“I don’t need the moon…”

“Then, pray tell, what do you need?”

“You.”

“You have me. All of me. I belong to no one else,” he said, pressing his right hand to his chest, his palm over his heart. “But I cannot stay in England. Not at the moment. Though, I could come back for you, if you still wanted me to…”

“I shall always want you… but my courage deserted me, Hamid.”

“You are one of the bravest women I know. Throughout this ordeal you proved that. You are far more than the accomplished lady they trained you to be, my love. You are a warrior.”

Mr. Taylan observed them from the side of the boat’s boarding ramp. And Elizabeth saw him and other eyes watching the scene as well. The Prince looked around and he wished he could hold her close to his chest and kiss away all her fears, but it wasn’t proper considering where they were standing.

She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply before breaking the silent minute she averted his gaze, “Despite the fear, I wish to go on this journey with you, Hamid. I cannot bear the alternative…” she said softly.

“Are you certain, Elizabeth?”

“As certain as I can be at this moment, my prince.”

Without a second thought, he took her hand and placed it in the crook of his arm, “Let’s sail away, _habibit_.”

Together on the ship’s deck, they watched the sailors rig and prompt the ship to navigate the river. She laughed when the motion made her body sway and she bumped against the Prince’s chest.

They watched London slowly fade in the distance and tears streaked down her cheek. He leaned closer and wiped them away.

“Departures cause far too much sadness. I have experienced many of those. But they’re required when one starts a journey. You say goodbye to England and greet this whole world waiting to be explored. A world vast and full of wonders that welcomes you with all its possibilities…”

“I am saying goodbye to everything and everyone I’ve known…”

He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and a sympathetic smile.

Leaning against him, they looked at the horizon, hands intertwined over the railings, the wind blowing their hairs.

Ignoring the passage of time, they stayed up there and saw the ship sailing its way from the river to the sea and she was mesmerised with its grandeur. Eyes fixed on the waves crashing against the hull of the boat, which propelled them up and down. Her stomach mimicking its motion.

He told her tales of the sea, of intrepid maritime explorers that went to the far East and even sang a tune about Sinbad the Sailor that lifted her spirit. She couldn’t understand the lyrics in Arab, but his melodious baritone voice was enough for her to appreciate it and she applauded him in the end.

The scent of the sea spray impregnating the air adhered to their skin, hair and clothes. Her mouth tasted salty, as every piece of fruit and sandwich from the basket she shared with the Prince. Sitting in front of him, she observed the man eating a loaf of bread and wondered if his mouth would taste like the sea too. She sipped the lemonade and looked away when he caught her staring at him.

They saw the land disappear completely. Soon there was only dark waters surrounding them. The sun descended on the horizon and it seemed like the ocean devoured it piece by piece.

“If the weather remains like this, the sway of the waves shall lull you on a tranquil slumber.” he smiled at her and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, caressing her cheek as he did it – like he always does –, before excusing himself for a while.

Elizabeth walked around the deck with Mr. Taylan and later noticed the Prince talking with Hubert. The men exchanged a few words and then the French motioned for them to follow him through a door and down a narrow wooden staircase. Each step creaking under their feet. One of Elizabeth’s hand on the Prince’s, the other groping along a wall in the dark to provide equilibrium. Mr. Taylan following just behind her.

Little they could see beyond once they creeped their way on a corridor. The candle on Hubert’s hand creating sinister shadows.

The merchant ship had no luxuries, as the Prince predicted. The solitude and the moments away from prying eyes are priceless, as he learned from his previous voyages. Elizabeth being one of the few of her sex on the ship would certainly appreciate it even more than he does.

A good sum of money, therefore, was paid in advance for the extravagance of privacy and he earned the right to use one a cabin with one narrow bed with the thinnest mattress, two blankets and a table with a few candles over it. Hubert lit one of them with his own before walking out the door.

“Good night, Mr. Konevi. Mrs. Konevi.” Hubert turned on his heels and soon his paces faded away.

Elizabeth looked at the Prince with curiosity.

“Mrs. Konevi?”

“It’s safer for you if they believe we’re married… And I might enjoy telling people you are my wife.” he grinned and placed a lingering kiss on her hand.

They waited outside as Mr. Taylan walked past them and placed the food basket over the table. He lit two oil lamps and prepared the bed, spreading rich red silk sheets, that he produced from one of the Prince’s suitcases that was placed in a corner. The Ottoman men exchanged a few words on their language, and the servant bowed and left the room, sitting on a bench on the corridor with a lamp by his side.

The space was enough for one person. Two individuals would struggle not to bump into each other while walking around. Tall as he is, the Prince had to bow his head to walk by the doorframe. And he guided Elizabeth’s tentative steps inside.

The woman struggled to keep either the balance of her body as the waves rocked the boat from side to side, and of her mind, which was racing with all the anticipation.

He closed the door and held her tight.

“I love you too much, my Elizabeth. I am euphoric you decided to come with me.” he kissed her temple and then her lips. From the day they met, he’s dreamed many times of having her by his side on his adventures.

“I love you too, my Prince.” she whispered.

“We had an exhausting day and you must feel as fatigued as I do. Now you should freshen up and lie down to rest till the morning. I shall be right outside the door with Mr. Taylan.”

“Won’t you stay with me?” she asked surprised.

“It would be indecorous if I did.”

“I would feel safer if you did, Mr. Konevi.”

He looked at her pleading eyes and obliged, locking the door behind him. Then, he took off his long coat and folded it, and he did the same with his jacket, and loosen the tie’s knot, removing it next. He caught her eyes scanning his physique in his white shirt and trousers before she turned away. A glimpse of her reddened cheeks made the corners of his lips turn up.

With her back turned to him, the lady took off her hooded cape and she gave it to him as he asked, then she bent over to remove her shoes. With a hand on her dress, she hesitated. Sleeping with the corset is uncomfortable and he already saw her undressed in Edgewater; hence she decided at last to take them off.

She looked him over her shoulder and said, “Hamid, I would like to remove my dress and the corset…”

“Very well, my love, I shall step outside while –”

“Please, don’t. Could you help me unfasten them? I can’t reach the buttons on the back.”

“Very well.” he beamed and got closer to her, “It shall be my utmost satisfaction to assist you, my lady.”

He dextrously worked his way through each button of her black dress and helped her pull it over her head. His hands brushing her bare arms as he did it. Next, he worked on the corset, untying it, fingers intentionally slower, allowing him to linger close to her, breathing on her neck, nuzzling it and making her shiver. When he finished it, he placed a gentle kiss on each of her shoulders.

“You are far too tempting to resist…” he whispered in her ear and stepped aside for her to remove her petticoat.

“Are you even trying?” she smirked while she gathered the piece of undergarment that pooled on the floor.

“Ah! More than you will ever know!” he laughed.

Standing only on her white shift and stockings, she unpinned the bun, letting her chocolate locks fall over her shoulders.

His eyes were fixed on her, observing her every move, “You are mesmerising, my love.” His voice was huskier and she felt her cheeks burn at the intensity of his lustful eyes.

“So are you…” she breathed, lowering her eyes demurely, although she longed to contemplate every part of his sinewy body: from his broad shoulders to his muscular thighs and everything in between.

He smiled and extended his hand to lead her to the bed. In the blink of an eye, their bodies were pressed together to fit in the small space. Her head over his chest and his arms holding her tight. He kissed her forehead and, tilting her chin up, he placed a lingering kiss on her lips and wished her a good night.

The woman fell asleep first, almost instantaneously, lulled by the sea and the pounds of his heart.

He stroked his fingers on her back absentmindedly, grinning, content to have her close like he craved for so long. Soon, being together like this will be just an ordinary occurrence on their lives. Feeling somnolence and the exhaustion from the last few days, the man slept too. A smile on his lips.

Later, Elizabeth was awakened by his murmurs. Sitting on the bed with her back against the wooden wall, she observed his sleep growing agitated as it happened in the carriage. Words she could not understand escaping his mouth and hissed through his teeth. His jaw clenched, and he opened his eyes very wide and hastily sat on the bed. When his eyes fell upon her, he seemed startled by her presence.

“Are you all right, Hamid?” she whispered, hesitating before touching his forearm.

He only hummed his response and breathed in, struggling to even his ragged breathing.

“Was it a nightmare?”

He glanced at her, considering her question and the nature of the images that haunt his dreams. A past he wishes to forget. Once he tells her about it, her eyes will be filled with pitying rue, as were the ones of the few who learned about this other life he lived.

Hence, he simply nodded, thinking someday he shall have the courage to tell it all.

Observing his flustered face and the way his chest was heaving, she supposes he dreams about Duke Richards and she hugged him tight, encircling him with her arms.

“Everything shall be all right, my love.” she whispered and kissed his temple, “Would you care for a song? Mama used to sing to me anytime I had a bad dream.”

“I would greatly enjoy that. In fact, little would please me more than the opportunity to have your lovely voice singing me back to sleep.” he brushed a soft kiss to her lips and laid by her side like she instructed him. This time she pressed her body against his back and as she sang a soothing tune from her childhood, she stroked his soft brown hair and her voice the last sound he heard.

*****

Prince Hamid woke up on that first day of August and his eyes darted around the room, recognising the chambers in the Governor’s house that were designated for him. The Earl of Pembroke received him personally two days ago, right after the merchant ship arrived at Saint Peter Port’s harbour, in Guernsey Island. With unexpected pomp he was brought to his residence and a dinner was offered in his honour that same evening.

For a moment, laying on the darkened room, he remembered the events that brought him here, especially the traverse from London down the Thames and through the English Channel on the merchant ship. Immediately his hand brushed the sheets and the empty space beside him on the bed to reassure it wasn’t a dream. The bed was still warm, her perfume was on the sheets and all over him. He could still feel her nails carving tiny crescents on his back.

Grinning, he rose from the bed quickly, and rushed to the balcony wearing only his pyjamas pants. He opened the door and there she was. Dressed in her pelisse and standing in the morning light as enthralling as a nymph. The sunrise illuminating her small graceful body and her brown hair, which was loose and cascading over her shoulders.

Her head darted to the sound behind her and she glanced at him. A wide smile on her lips just for him.

With long and purposeful strides, he reached her, pressing his chest against her back; his arms outstretched on each of the sides of her body and fingers intertwining with hers on the balustrade.

“Good morning, my love!” he said softly on her ear.

Swivelling her head to the side she spoke soflty, “And a good morning to you too. Don’t you feel cold, my Prince?” 

“Inside I felt colder. All alone in that bed without you.” he nuzzled her hair and her neck, and whispered in her ear, “What are you doing outside so early in the morning, instead of being nude and gorgeously asleep by my side?”

The lady blushed when she heard his words, as he intended, and she took a deep breath before she could reply, “Appreciating the view, my love. Isn’t it the most wonderful sight you ever seen?”

“From where I am standing, I most certainly agree.” his eyes were fixed on her, “The most wonderful sight, indeed.”

She bit her lip and looked at the sea, “I wish I could stay here forever.”

“I don’t know how the Governor would feel if we’ve moved permanently to his house, _hayatim_.” he jested and kissed her cheek.

She sighed.

“Besides, Guernsey Island is just our first adventure together, my Elizabeth. The first of many, like I promised you.” he said and took her left hand to his lips, placing a lingering kiss in it and admiring the ring on her finger.

“I know, my husband.” she smiled fondly and turned around, kissing him on the lips, “Just the first one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some historical characters have been included in the story, but all the situations depicted with them are fictional. For more information about them, click on the links below.
> 
> Viscount Herbert – Son of the Earl of Pembroke, who clandestinely married Ottavia Spinelli, a widow Sicilian Princess, in 1814. His father tried to have the scandalous marriage annulled unsuccessfully but managed to separate the couple. Ottavia followed her husband to England and their marriage was annulled later, after she filled a suit in the English Courts. They never got together again, neither ever remarried.
> 
> The Earl of Pembroke – He was assigned Governor of Guernsey Island in 1807 and remained in the office until 1827, the same year he died.


	19. Make you feel my love (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *There are descriptions of sexual activities, not only suggestions. NSFW.  
> *Mentions to injury.  
> *Just a reminder that English is not my native language and if there are mistakes, typos, etc, let me know. I will appreciate the feedback.  
> *Characters belong to PixelBerry and I am just borrowing them. Even Hamid. He’s not mine.

From the balcony, on that first day of August, Elizabeth admired Castle-cornet in the distance while the sunrise changed the colours in the sky. Hands on the balustrade, the flick of light on her ring caught her attention and she brought her left hand near her face to contemplate the jewel on her finger.

The ruby and the diamond side by side resembling a heart-shape. Turning her hand, her thumb grazing the gold band as she read the inscription: “ _Unis par l’Amour_ ”. United by love.

A ring as beautiful and unique as the man who chose it for her.

_“My Hamid. My love. My husband.”_

_*****  
_

_Two days prior_

The weather was mild, and Elizabeth heard Mr. Hubert saying they were fortunate for having caught a good weather window while cruising the Channel. If they were hit by strong wind and rain, her first experience on the sea certainly wouldn’t have been so pleasant. ****

A fair wind was blowing Elizabeth’s skirts, as much as the sails. Standing by the railings, a wide smile on her face, dazzled by the island slowly coming to sight through the mist. The bluish hue of the waters and the rocky shore: an unseen sort of beauty.

Prince Hamid was fascinated by her expression and his arm encircled her waist, fingers grazing the fabric of the dress he reluctantly buttoned up a few minutes earlier. 

“It’s beautiful!” she whispered.

“It is, but not nearly as beautiful as you, my love.”

“You are a flatterer, Your Highness…”

It was dawn when the merchant ship finally moored at the quay at St. Peter’s Port in the Bailick of Guernsey and a group of men already expected to unload the cargo, amongst them two of the Governor’s servants waited for the couple.

As the two men placed their belongings into the carriage, Prince Hamid and Elizabeth looked around the harbour with interest, sharing their impressions of their surroundings: the sunburned faces of sailor’s chanting and chatting, ships and smaller boats swaying in crystal clear waters and the stone facades of warehouses near the waterfront, dock workers coming in and out of their doors in coordinated movements.

A short drive later through narrow streets up a hill, the carriage pulled over in front of a building as grand and luxurious as the Duke of Karlington’s townhouse in London. The decoration and furniture as rich, though the lady considered them much more tasteful.

A footman carried their luggage and Mr. Taylan walked with him to arrange the Prince’s belongings, while another one escorted them to the Governor’s study, where the gentleman effusively greeted the ambassador of the Ottoman Empire. Prince Hamid introduced Elizabeth to the man, and he lamented the death of her father, stressing how it was an inestimable loss for the Kingdom, listing virtues of the deceased.

She thanked him for his kind words, just like any proper lady would, even though she suspected the sincerity of them. “ _Do not speak ill of the dead”,_ she recalled the saying, _“Praise them even if you barely knew them.”_

The couple was offered the best Port of their host’s cabinet. The woman accepted the glass, while the man politely refused it. A few more pleasantries exchanged before the host rang a bell and a servant came. The men needed a moment alone, the Governor told her with a polite smile. 

While she rose from the armchair, she stole a last glance at her paramour sitting across from their host, and marched outside, escorted to the bright room designated for her, right beside the one assigned to her travel companion.

Outside, from the balcony a splendid view of the sea; inside, everything her body could hope for after the exhausting few days.

An old maid called Mrs. Moulin with kind brown eyes and gentle manners was assigned as her lady’s maid and helped her settle. A bath was prepared, and her body and hair were washed and perfumed; the clothes replaced by clean ones and she could finally lay down for a while. The bed so comfortable that she questioned if it felt cosier than any other she’s laid her head before because of the rich linen and feather mattresses or due to the exhaustion.

Awaken by the maid some hours later, she was dressed in one of her mourning gowns to join the Governor’s wife and her other female guests on the parlour.

Afterwards, she had a day very similar to the ones she spent at Edgewater: first she was introduced to the mistress of the house, Countess Catherine, and her children; the eldest daughter shared the same name of the lady of Edgewater and the girl flashed her a shy smile. Soon, the maid took the children away and the ladies were joined by a group of four of the Countess’ acquaintances.

Her host invited the ladies to join her for luncheon and they were served wine, bread, meat, slices of fruit and gossip in between bites. Most of them interested in the latest news from London and the impending marriages following the Season, and the Lady of Edgewater was their best source of information.

Elizabeth learned Countess Catherine was the daughter of the Russian ambassador for Britain, and the lady invited her to a stroll around the gardens. When they were alone, she asked Elizabeth about Duke Richards and how she supposes London will take the news from his imminent fall. With precaution, the younger lady only shared a few impressions of what she supposes might happen to the man. With a half-hearted smile, the Countess changed the topic and they briefly conversed of milder subjects, before the mistress of the house excused herself and the lady of Edgewater returned to her chambers, where she rested until it was time to prepare for dinner.

Mostly of the day spent without seeing Prince Hamid and she missed his company, pondering if the days they shall spend in Constantinople would be the same. She sighed, realising how distant male and female worlds can be, even when they are in the very same house.

While Mrs. Moulin was styling her hair in a unique up-do and patiently answering her many questions about the island and its inhabitants, they heard a tap on the door. It was the Prince, dashing as usual in an amber kaftan with gold embroidery, offering to escort Elizabeth to dinner. 

Sitting on the vanity, Elizabeth observed his reflection on the mirror, standing a few metres behind her and paying attention to the apt fingers of the woman braiding her brown hair, before his eyes met hers. The maid smiled noticing the longing glances exchanged by the two.

“I have a present for you and a whole day prepared exclusively for the two of us tomorrow.” he said as they walked outside together.

“A present? Where is it?”

“It will be in your room when you return.”

“That’s cruel, Hamid! I shall die of curiosity! How can I even enjoy dinner now?”

He let out a loud laugh.

“Ah! My suffering amuses you!” she mocked indignation.

His head darted back, eyes scanning the corridor, before he kissed her cheek and whispered, “In a way… You do look more alluring when you are curious, _hayatim_.”

The dinner was brief and pleasant, even though, as a guest of honour, the Prince was seated next to the Governor and far away from her. All they could do was steal glances at one other, just like they did a few months prior.

The few guests invited to dinner were as eager to hear the Prince’s storytelling as Countess Catherine. When the men re-joined the ladies at the parlour, the two of them spoke in Russian and she laughed and seemed pleased to hear about his time as an ambassador in Saint Petersburg.

Standing alone in a corner, sipping her glass of sherry, Elizabeth observed the Prince surrounded by ladies and fought a silent war against the green-eyed monster that kept whispering in her ears how easy would it be for such a charming man replace someone as plain as herself.

The Prince crossed the room and found her. If she didn’t know better, she would believe one of his talents was mind reading.

“Even in a room brimming with people, my eyes shall always find you, my love. The most exquisite flower in any garden.” he whispered, a hand furtively holding hers.

“You praise me undeservingly…”

“You deserve all my adoration.” he said holding her gaze, before they were interrupted by a guest intrigued by one of his tales. He flashed Elizabeth an apologetic smile and re-joined the group to tell another anecdote.

Later when a few guests bade farewell, Elizabeth took the opportunity to leave; faking a yawn, she reminded the hosts how tiresome was her travel and excused herself. As soon as she exited the parlour, the lady darted alone to her room.

Lead by curiosity, once she saw the large package over the bed, she leapt to it, as eager as a child, even forgetting to close the door behind her. The lady unwrapped it to find a gorgeous white dress carefully laid inside. Her fingers grazed the fabric before she took it out and held it with both hands. The silk cool and smooth against her skin. Delicate white-satin flowers and silver lace adorned it. Holding it in front of her body, she twirled and imagined how it would look on herself. 

Next her eyes were drawn to the silk shawl folded in the box where the gown once was. Putting the dress carefully down, she picked it up and contemplated the lacy details. Only very few times in her life she’s seen something so intricate and beautiful; and none of those belonged to her.

“Do you like it? It’s Brussels lace.”

She turned around and saw Prince Hamid beaming by the door.

“I adored it! The dress is absolutely gorgeous! Thank you so much, Hamid! You are far too generous!”

Walking inside her chambers, he went straight to her and kissed her hand.

“How pleased I am that you liked it.”

“Like it is an understatement!”

“You shall look breath-taking tomorrow.”

“But Hamid… I should not wear white; my mourning period is not over yet.” she frowned.

“Won’t you indulge me only this once, my lady?” he tilted his head and looked at her with pleading eyes.

“Only if you tell me where we are going.” she smiled playfully.

“I cannot tell you that… It will ruin the surprise!” he chuckled.

“Won’t you tell me anything?”

He stepped closer and purred very near her ear, “Lady Elizabeth, you are the handsomest woman I have ever seen, and I am unabashedly in love with you…”

His words made her giggle and she fisted his kaftan with both hands and pulled him closer, “About the surprise, I mean…”

“My lips are sealed, my lady.”

“I don’t like this secrecy and I don’t like you anymore.” she rolled her eyes and feigned annoyance.

“You love me!” his arms encircled her waist bringing her flush to him and he kissed the tip of her nose, “I shall wait for you at the parlour. Eight o'clock. Don’t be late. Good night, my love.” he released her and turned on his heels.

“What if I don’t wear the dress?”

“I shall take you with me anyway, but you may regret not wearing it.” he replied and bowed to Mrs. Moulin on his way out.

After he left, she glanced at the dress for a long time considering his words, before Mrs. Moulin could put it in the wardrobe.

*****

The next morning, at eight o'clock, she met the Prince at the parlour. Once he saw her wearing the white dress under her emerald-green pelisse that made her eyes even brighter and greener, he beamed, rejoicing in silence. He bowed and greeted her placing lingering kisses on each of her hands.

Curtseying she replied his greeting and looked him from head to toes. Again, he was dressed in shades of grey, from his long coat to his trousers, long black boots on his feet.

“You are not wearing your regular attire.”

“No, I am not.”

“I wonder why… You never worn this clothing in London, except when you were concealing your identity.”

“Perhaps I am starting to like them…”

“Are you really, Your Highness?”

“You are awfully inquisitive this morning, _habibit!_ ” he let out a loud laugh and offered her his arm, which she took with reluctance.

They walked together out of the manor, with Mr. Taylan and Mrs. Moulin following them, and sauntered their way downhill contemplating the tall stone cottages and beautiful gardens of flowers, that scented the air with their sweet fragrance. Glimpses of the sea bellow marveled her.

The Prince was unusually quiet. Stealing sideways glances at the lady from time to time, he noticed Elizabeth’s chewing the insides of her cheeks with increasingly impatience.

“I am wearing the dress as you wished.” she uttered at last.

“And you look absolutely breath-taking as I was certain you would! Your beauty rivals with this glorious summer morning and the sight of those extraordinary turquoise waters.” he said with large hand gestures.

“You still haven’t told me where we’re going or whatever we shall do today…”

“Please, we’re almost there. Be patient, my love.” he looked at her and caressed her hand on the crook of his elbow.

She quirked an eyebrow at him and sighed. Patience wasn’t one of her virtues.

They walked past medieval stone houses, greater in height than most of the buildings the lady has seen in London, before a church caught her attention. Up she looked, examining the tower with its spire, bell and clocks. The Prince halted and smiled at her.

“Isn’t it the most magnificent church you’ve ever laid eyes on?”

“It’s beautiful, indeed. But haven’t you seen more sumptuous churches and cathedrals on your travels? I am certain London has churches far more impressive than this one. For instance, I can think of St. Paul’s cathedral, which is truly magnificent.”

“True, I have seen many churches, beautiful and not so, and St. Paul is grandiose. But how could any of those compare to the one I shall have the honour of marrying you?”

“What did you say?” she gaped.

“Elizabeth, my love, my home, my soulmate, I wish for you to be my wife. You are the sun and I want to bask in your light forever. I desire to wake up each morning and contemplate your beautiful smile until the end of my days.” he uttered those words caressing her cheek with the backs of his fingers and an intense look in his eyes as he could already foresee every single day of their future happiness.

“But you’ve said we would have our wedding at Constantinople… I don’t understand…” her voice was shaky.

“I did and we shall have one there. But I presumed you would prefer one in your own faith and language before we properly left for our journey. I long to be your husband. Would you be my wife, Elizabeth?”

“Yes, Hamid! Ten thousand times yes! Spending my life with you is my greatest desire!” she replied with a ringing voice and a wide smile that reached her eyes and crinkled its corners.

Regardless of the possible judgment of townspeople passing by, the Prince took Elizabeth in his arms and whirled her.

“This is the happiest day of my life!” he shouted.

The sound of her melodious laughter filled the air and the Prince felt his heart couldn’t hold so much joy. When he put her back down on the ground, he held her hands.

“You make me the happiest of all man, Lady Elizabeth Thompson of Edgewater!”

“And I am the happiest woman, my Prince. But why all this secrecy? My anxieties and fears almost prevented me from leaving London, frustrating all your planning…”

“How sorry I am about that, my Elizabeth, and for being unable to alleviate your burden… But in fact, there were no guarantees prior our departure that we would be able to marry here. The money was sent to buy the licence; however, the reverend was reluctant to celebrate the wedding of a Muslin man… Nonetheless, I would not use any subterfuge to persuade you to leave with me… That was your decision to make, _habibit_.”

“I understand. But I wished you had told me either way…”

“His deliberations could take weeks, a time we couldn’t spare… Telling you then could induce false hopes and disappointment.”

“You are very considerate. But what made his mind change on the subject? And so quickly?”

The Prince grinned before he answered, eyes twinkling.

“Yesterday, we talked, and I told him everything: from the unwanted engagement with a despicable man that you were trapped into to our incredible journey. I believe he was sympathetic, since we’re not the first ones to elope and seek his blessing. The generous donation I promised to embellish the church might have helped as well, since he granted the license and allowed us to marry as soon as we wished.”

“Is there a person you cannot charm?”

He shrugged with a sly smile.

“What did I do to deserve such a wonderful man? One that would go to such great lengths only to be with me…” she caressed his cheek.

It didn’t go unnoticed the slight blush on his cheeks, even though he tried to conceal it by pulling both her hands to his mouth, pressing a lingering kiss in each one.

“I’m not the only one to be thanked, of course, as I did not do it all by myself. The Governor demanded quite a few favours to help us. In fact, he will not only be one of our witnesses, but he informed me that he shall write to the Prince Regent and the bishop about our marriage, if you do not oppose. He believes you can still inherit Edgewater; and so does Konevi. I shall pen him too, if it’s your wish.”

“Why would the Governor be so kind to me? We never met until yesterday and he did not have a close relationship to father…” she inquired with wide eyes.

The Prince leaned closer, using a low and conspiratorial tone to address Elizabeth, “He’s not doing it for you nor out of kindness, my love. His deeds are motivated by his own interests and his feud against Duke Richards… However, we must thank him either way. Otherwise, we wouldn’t be here on the verge to become husband and wife.”

She nodded and the group walked to the church entrance.

“And here we must part. Don’t let me waiting too long” he winked.

“I won’t.” she smiled as he walked inside the church glancing at her one last time.

Mrs. Moulin took her reticule from her hand and helped her out of her pelisse. Then she took a bouquet of colourful wildflowers from her bag and handed her.

“For good fortune.”

Elizabeth’s fingers grazed the blue ribbon holding them together.

“I thank you for your kindness, Mrs. Moulin.” she smiled and squeezed the calloused maid’s hand.

The woman grinned back and adjusted the shawl on the young lady’s shoulder.

“You are welcome, lady Elizabeth. Now go on. Don’t let that fine gentleman waiting any longer…” she waved dismissively and ushered her inside.

Walking alone down the aisle, the sound of her shoes tapping on the stone floor echoing, Elizabeth thought about her parents and wished they were present. Her father, she thinks, would be pleased to give her away to Prince Hamid and grant his blessing over the matrimony. Certainly, her mother, if she could see her now, would smile largely at her and her groom and shed tears of joy. Her throat tightened and it was difficult to swallow.

Looking around, she took in the stone church nave illuminated by the soft glow of the sun making its way through stained-glass windows. Her heart wished there were friendly faces sitting on the pews of this unfamiliar church sharing their happiness. Instead, her eyes found just a few curious townspeople staring back at her.

Never she thought about a wedding day in which Ms. Daly wouldn’t be present and tears started pricking her eyes.

“ _Only happy tears from now on.”_ Briar’s words reverberating in her mind.

Rather than being gloomy for the absent ones, she drew in a deep breath and straightened her back, holding the bouquet tight and closer to her body.

“ _My mind should divert from the sadness and consider the auspicious occurrences of this day. My eyes should focus on what’s truly important.”_

That she did and her eyes found him, the man expecting her, the kind soul she loves.

The sunbeams illuminated Prince Hamid’s face and he was alluring as always even in the dark grey attire he dislikes so much, waiting for her with the brightest and widest smile she’s ever seen, dimples on both cheeks and his blue eyes fixed on her and filled with adoration. Grinning in return, she crossed the few metres between them.

At the front row she met the serious gaze of the Earl of Pembroke and his wife the Countess, before she joined her beloved.

The ceremony was short and followed the protocol. Elizabeth was aware that as a proper lady she should act demurely and display merely a mild contentment, like her grandmother lectured her many days ago. However, the joy she felt couldn’t be concealed nor restrained by propriety; and she smiled at her beloved the whole time and he did the same.

When the time came, with an unfaltering smile showing his bright teeth and gaze fixed on Elizabeth’s eyes, the Prince repeated the vows like the minister instructed.

“With this ring I thee wed,” he said and held her hand in his, the other placing the ring on her finger, “with my body I thee worship, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow…”

Then he brushed his lips on her knuckles and released her hand. Next another gold band was placed in Elizabeth’s palm and she held it carefully, their initials engraved on it next to a sentence in French: “ _Unis par l’Amour_ ”. She held it carefully while she repeated the vows to him.

Beaming the Prince extended his hand to her. Holding her groom’s left hand, she placed it in his ring finger, and they smiled at each other. A lone tear rolled down the groom’s cheek and with the back of her fingers she wiped it. A tender kiss on her forehead and the newlyweds signed the registry and the witnesses too. A copy of the records was made for the bride and she looked it closely, relief invading her heart as she read the names on the paper. Before God and anyone else, she was his and he was hers. At last.

After Mrs. Moulin helped her with her pelisse and returned her reticule, and Mr. Taylan handed the basket to the Prince, Elizabeth and Hamid marched outside towards a dirt path snaking around a hill.

The man talking incessantly, amusing his wife with pleasantries and sharing all his knowledge about the island, even though it was his first time there as much as it was hers.

“The ocean here rises tremendously and then retreats. It happens every six hours or so. The tide is low now, but in a matter of hours, the water will certainly reach those rocks over there. Yesterday I’ve seen how the waves reached the land, taking back what belongs to the sea!”

“It is fascinating!”

“What an exuberant sight!” he pointed to a beach bellow.

“It certainly is. I must say I am enamoured with the sea!” she sighed.

“The only other lover I would accept sharing your affections with. Unless you decide to abandon me to venture on the seven seas… In that case I’d be utterly heartbroken and disappointed.” he said clutching his chest.

“If the sea seduced me in such a manner, even so, I would take you with me…” she paused and spied at him, a sly smile on her lips, “…having an interpreter might be convenient at some point, and you have a skilled tongue, my Prince.” 

He snorted, feigning an indignant expression, “Is that the sole reason you would bring me along?”

She laughed and reached for his arm with her free hand.

“No, it’s not. If I am not mistaken, there are urges the sea cannot satisfy…” she said with her eyes lowered and cheeks burning at the boldness of her words.

“Indeed.” he smiled mischievously at her, “Hopefully you shall be pleased with my abilities in satisfying those urges…”

Marching down the path, they reached an empty beach. Just them and the sea. The sounds of seagulls and of crashing waves.

He put down the picnic basket and produced a blanket, which he laid on the sand. Next, he unpacked the meal and arranged it. When he finished, he motioned for her to sit and found his place by her side, his legs touching hers.

“It all looks delicious and there’s so much food! How I am even going to choose what to eat first?”

“Here, try this, my love.” he said extending a piece of cheese to her.

“Thank you, my husband.” she replied, and the word husband slipped from her mouth for the first time as sweet as honey, more delicious than Mrs. Daly’s walnut pie could ever taste. The sound of it and her cheerful expression caused him to beam.

“You are very welcome, my wife.” he took her hand and kissed it, “I shall only hope you are not disappointed…”

“Disappointed? Why would I be disappointed?”

With his brows slightly furrowed and a soft voice, he answered, “Since we were not married in Edgewater, at the same chapel your parents did, and none of your family or friends is here and –”

“My wish was to wed you, Hamid. Nothing else matters as long as we are husband and wife.” she said firmly, placing her hand over his and looking him straight in the face, “There’s no disappointment, on the contrary, my heart is full of joy!”

“How relieved I am to hear such words!” he sighed and cupped her cheek, kissing her lips gently.

“What else could I desire? Getting married to you and breakfast by the sea. Such wonderful surprises! My mind cannot conceive a better day…” she said softly, their foreheads touching.

“I do have more planned…”

“You do?”

“Once you are well-nourished, I plan on spending the rest of the day fulfilling my vows. I hope you are well-rested too. I know I am.” he winked, and his fingertips caressed her arm.

She bolted upright, and her gaze dropped to her lap.

“Are you referring to the… consummation of the marriage?” she muttered and blushed furiously.

“Consummation? Oh, no! What a terrible word for it, my love.” he laughed loud with his whole body.

She watched him with curiosity.

“I shall worship your body, my love. Every inch of it. Just like I vowed before Allah and men this morning.”

“Shouldn’t we wait until the night? Wouldn’t it be rude to –”

“Don’t you think we have waited too long already?” he said softly, eyes intense on hers as he continually caressed her arm with his fingers, tracing the pattern of the lacy of her long sleeves, “Undoubtedly, I have waited and restrained myself long enough, my wife. I would take you here and now if the sand wasn’t such an inconvenience!”

She looked at him through her lashes and considered his words.

They have waited far too long to be together, and during this time she never told him – or anyone other than Briar – about the warmth that burned in her insides every time his intense gazes fell upon her just as he was doing at this moment or when his eyes not very discreetly roamed from her lips to her collarbone and down her body so often after their first kisses.

Neither did she mention the wetness pooling on her core or the fingers grazing her own body when she laid by herself on her bed imagining it was the touch of his hands instead.

Her tongue hasn’t shared with him how difficult it had been to not succumb to her own desires when he woke her up on the ship with a shower of kisses, after knowing what it felt like to lie in his arms. Bodies so close on that small bed, his intoxicating scent and the warmth irradiating from him that couldn’t be confined in his thin shirt. Pressed against her the excitement he could not and did not want to hide when their mouths met in ardent kisses. The memory alone made Elizabeth’s cheeks redden and the breeze from the sea wasn’t enough to soothe her. Under his intrigued gaze, she reached for the fan inside her reticule.

Throughout this ordeal there was much he never disclosed to her either. She wouldn’t know about the frequent occasions when he, alone in his bed, also craved for her touch and had only his own. Imagining his length inside her at every stroke of his hand, her name escaping his lips between moans.

Neither did he tell how his body ached for her with their increasing intimacy and how he endured the frustration later. It became more and more difficult to resist his own desires and to not dishonour the woman he loved and craved so much; even though he is confident her honour lies not between her legs. He stated this one afternoon at the library of her family’s house in London, right after he acquiesced to her faint request to preserve her virtue and with reluctance his fingers moved away from the wetness he instigated.

Times like these were trying: his mind was conscious of her anxieties about facing a fate similar to her mother’s, while his body longed to become one with hers regardless of everything else. A battle he had endured and triumphed at last. Now, each and every one of the reasons keeping them apart have vanished.

*****

Hand in hand, the married couple slipped inside the Governor’s house and avoided running into anyone on their way to the Prince’s designated chambers. Just a faint click, when the man closed the door behind them; and on the room flooded by sunlight, the only sound was the pounding of their hearts.

Alone at last, Hamid kissed her passionately. His arms around her waist bringing her closer. A gentle nip on her lower lip, before they parted for a moment. His longing eyes, dark and blue like lapis lazuli staring at her. Her expectant emerald ones fixed on his.

He kissed down her neck and collarbone; when his lips reached the line of her cleavage, she shivered. Though she’d longed for this moment, she couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed. Her nervousness bringing back to her mind the words her grandmother spoke on her last evening in Edgewater.

_“Just lie down and wait until he’s finished.”_

While he removed her pelisse and his own coat to put in the wardrobe, she pondered. _“Would these words apply to any man? How would Hamid expect me to behave?”_

As if he felt her regard, his eyes darted back to her and he flashed a grin and bent down, taking off his boots. Soundless strides bringing him back to her arms. 

_“He will know what to do. He will take what he needs.”  
_

She could hear her grandmother’s voice inside her head and questioned if she should confide in such advices. Drawing in a deep breath, hands running through his dark hair, she gazed at him searching for an answer.

He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, the back of his fingers brushing the side of her face, after he tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, as he often does.

“Are you nervous, my love?”

Her mouth opened and suddenly closed but no sound left it. 

“You may speak your mind. It’s just you and me. No need to hide your concerns…”

Looking down, her tongue spoke what couldn’t be denied, “Yes, I am nervous, Hamid.”

He placed a finger on her chin and tilted her head up, “May I ask you why?”

“How could I not be? I have no knowledge or previous experience on these matters… like you do… and I don’t know what to do or how to behave… or what you expect… I am afraid to utterly displease you.” avoiding his gaze, the words came out in an uncontrollable torrent.

“Fear not, you could never displease me, my Elizabeth.” he kissed her lips tenderly, “You already enflame my body in ways you are yet to comprehend. If anyone, I should be nervous around you and fearful to not measure up to your expectations…”

“Hamid, I don’t think you could ever dissatisfy me. You are the most thoughtful man I’ve ever met and the gentlest.” she caressed his cheek with the backs of her fingers.

“I love you too much and I shall always cherish you.”

“I love you too, Hamid.” 

“We don’t have to rush or do anything that makes you uncomfortable… We shall have the time to learn together how to please one another…”

His eyes were filled with desire as his hands cupped her face for another kiss. Touching her forehead with his, he whispered, “However, I don’t think I can wait any longer to make you feel my love, my Elizabeth!”

“Me neither, my husband…” she whispered.

His hands wandered down her arms until they were holding hers. He kissed them, then took Elizabeth in his arms. Long and resolute strides until he sat her on the edge of the bed.

The Prince kneeled in front of her and she watched as his hands pushed the hemline of her dress over her knees. His eyes trained on her face as his hands took off her left shoe. Next, one hand was holding her feet and caressing its sole. The other wandering up her ankle, knee and thigh until he untied the ribbon and slowly pulled her stocking down, the tip of his fingers touching her bare skin and setting it on fire on its wake.

Soon, her whole leg was bare. The white stocking laying on the floor near him. One hand on the back of her knee, the other holding her leg higher as he kissed her toes, the top of her foot and then up her ankle joint and upwards. The warmth of his lips making her skin tingle and pulse accelerate. An unspoken desire that he would kiss every inch of her body like this.

Satisfied, he contemplated the reactions he caused: the heat rising to her cheeks, colouring it red; the heaving of her chest and the fists tightly clenching the bed linen. And he did the same to the other leg. Not a word left his mouth for a while, and just the quietest moans escaped her lips as she delighted in his touches.

The man stood up and extended his hands to her. When she rose, their eyes locked and he kissed her with hunger, the growing beard pricking her face contrasting with the unfaltering boyish smile and the former softness of his clean-shaved skin.

“May I undress you, my love?” he whispered in her ear.

“Yes… you may.”

He took a step back and tugged at her shawl, letting it fall to the ground.

“Turn around, my love.”

Lips pressed in a thin line, she obliged and swivelled until her back was turned to him. Her shoulders dropped and she fidgeted with her rings, while his fingers moved from one button to the next. Her breathing quickening as he progressed.

When the last button was unfastened, he moved his hands up her back until it reached her shoulders and his fingers made the white dress slide down her body, pooling at her feet.

Unlike what he did on the ship, he unfastened her corset faster than Ms. Daly ever could. The sound of the laces being pulled and untied until the corset was also on the floor, followed by her petticoat.

With eyes closed, she took great delight in the warm and languid kiss on her neck. She sensed the rapid movement of his fingers on the back of her head, unpinning the intricate bun, before her brown locks cascaded on her shoulders.

He nuzzled her hair and smiled inebriated by the aroma of flowers invading his lungs. His long nose brushed the side of her face and down her neck, causing her breath to hitch. A nibble on her earlobe and the young woman recognised the familiar heat on her belly. Not her belly, she corrected herself. It was lower and was consuming her from inside and she longed for it to burn her entirely.

His palms sliding down her bare arms before he whirled her around to face him again. Licking his lips, his eyes roved up and down her body, his gaze matching the hunger of a lion’s stare at a gazelle.

After drawing in a deep breath, the Prince took off her last piece of clothing as well, pulling the shift over her head and letting it fall to the floor.

For many years she was taught to cover herself and preserve the modesty; aware of the scandal evoked by the mere sight of a bare ankle. At this point, she felt mortified and blushed even more than she did so far. Head hanging low, she averted his eyes. Hands and arms in front of her body to try and hide from his gaze her immodest parts.

“Let me look at you.”

His voice was sweet and soothing, and her eyes searched for his and found the same love and desire emanating from them.

The hands uncovering her body moving to disguise the embarrassment on her face.

His eyes observing each and every part of her small figure, taking it all in from head to toes. From the brown hair cascading down her shoulders, to the way her fair skin coloured with rosiness her face, neck and collarbone. From the small round breasts and thin waist, to the fawn fields that covered her mound of Venus, where he wishes to sink his fingers and do so much more… 

“You are the most wondrously beautiful sight I have ever laid my eyes upon, my beloved. In all of my travels, of all the extraordinary things I have seen, you are the only one I can never get enough of. I crave you as I never did anything before.” he said softly and enraptured by her beauty he stepped closer as if he was pulled by a magnet. Their bodies were mere inches apart and his breathing fanned her face.

His words were the reassurance she needed, and she extended one hand to him, touching his chest, eager to undress him as well and feel his skin against hers; craving to see at last what is hidden beneath those layers of clothes. But she hesitated. The hand grazing his buttons was pulled back and rested on his cheek instead, unfamiliar with the etiquette in such situations.

“I am nude in front of you and yet you are fully dressed… It seems you have me at a disadvantage, my Prince…” she uttered demurely under his gaze, a coy smile on her lips.

“So I do. It would be most rude of me to not remedy this imbalance at once… Would you mind assisting me on this task?”

He brought her hands to his chest, before he kissed her mouth, tracing her lower lip with his tongue.

It took her only a second to start untying his cravat and then move to work on his buttons. His lips reached her neck at the same time his jacket fell to the floor. Next, she focused on his vest and then his shirt. With unexpected calm, she moved from top to bottom, releasing each button from its respective hole. 

Taking a step back, she pulled the long shirt from the waist of his trousers. Her hands touched his abdomen, sliding up his torso, feeling the curves of his lightly defined muscles and the way he reacted, a slight trembling aroused by her touches, until they reached his broad shoulders gliding down his toned arms. The sleeves retreating until with a whisper the shirt joined the clothes piling up on the floor.

She looked at him mesmerised by his physique, which reminded her of statues of Greek gods; except he was not cold nor white like marble, on the contrary, the man in front of her was full of life and warmth and exhibited the most delightful bronze tone she’s ever seen.

Her eyes filled with desire fixed on his chest, while his were trained on her every move and a cocky grin creeped on his face.

Her palms sliding up his arms, tracing a path back to his chest, feeling it heave with a deep inhale. When his hands covered hers, guiding them lower, to the waist of his trousers, her chin turned up and their eyes locked for a moment. Tiny hairs rose throughout her body. Her gaze moved from his eyes to their hands. The last piece and the one thing still separating their bodies.

He cupped her cheeks with his hands and kissed her.

“I don’t expect you to do anything against your will, my love… remember that.” he said softly.

“I thank you. But I must see you, Hamid, as you see me and as I long to…” she said, and her fingers glided to the front of the trousers and unfastened it with resolution.

The young lady looked back up at him and his blue eyes were half-closed but focused on her with such intensity and so desirous that her hands slithered from his body for an instant.

Drawing in a deep breath, her mouth went to the crook of his neck pressing a gentle kiss there, inhaling his scent – floral and woody, like a spring day –, her lips explored and tasted the skin of his chest, fingers brushing and palms fondling, and then they went lower, caressing around his navel, causing his breath to hitch and a flush crept up his neck.

She looked up and hands on his hipbones, she pulled at his trousers prompting it to slide down his legs. His whole body moving when he stepped off it, except his eyes, which remained fixed on hers.

For the first time they were completely bare in front of one another and Elizabeth couldn’t help it but stare. Taking in each part of him. Memorizing each curve of his bronze and hairless body, the way his muscles moved with his breathing, his long legs and muscular thighs and, fighting her own resistance, her eyes found his manhood and she gulped.

A wide smile on his lips as he observed her expression: the attentive eyes and the mouth parted.

“Am I everything you expected?”

His words causing her to blush and her gaze move to her clasped hands. After the interval of a few steadying breaths, she answered in a low tone, looking him through her lashes, “You are so much more… You are the handsomest man I’ve ever seen, my Prince…”

He smiled and stepped closer, embracing her. 

“You mean the world to me, Hamid, and I love you with every fibre of my being. A kind of love that’s foreign to me.”

“I love you too and I love hearing you saying those words to me.”

She cupped his face and their lips met in a gentle caress. His hands taking hers. Next, her feet were following his and he helped her settle on the bed, covered with the same luxurious red silk sheets they laid on the ship.

“Allow me to help you relax, _habibit_.” he said softly and sat behind her, his smooth legs alongside hers.

She tried to control the involuntary shiver running down her spine and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. His hands caressed her arms, while hers rested on his knees, her thumbs caressing his thighs.

Pulling her hair to the side, his hands rubbed against her back aptly, kneading the muscles with practiced ease. The tension vanishing under his touch.

“This is lovely, my Prince.”

“Just another one of my many talents…” he giggled.

“I am most fortunate that you share them with me.”

Delighted he observed the contrast of his hands against the ivory tone of her back. With his fingertips he traced the freckles on her shoulders, like tiny constellations imprinted on her fair skin.

“Cygnus.” he mumbled and traced a cross right bellow her right shoulder.

She jerked her head and threw a sideways glance at him.

“There’s a map of the sky on your skin. Cygnus is right here,” his fingers retracing the shape, “I also see Cassiopeia here.” a finger ran over five other small dots.

“Where I only saw skin tainted by the sun, you see stars… You truly have the soul of a poet, my love.”

“Only since I found the perfect muse.”

“You flatter me unjustly…”

“Never.” he voiced while his fingertips traced other figures, each darkened spot an evidence of a time with no refined etiquette to follow and when she ran freely basking under the sun. The mere thought of her wild side and her carefree spirit, which she occasionally allowed him glimpses of, excited him.

After his fingertips, his lips followed leaving a trail of goose-bumps on its wake. She shivered again, all hair standing on end, and he embraced her, rubbing her and trying to warm her body, misidentifying her reaction.

“Hamid…” she sighed inside the circle of his arms, throwing her head back, allowing him to kiss her neck and jaw.

His left hand cupped her breast, delighted to see how it perfectly fitted his palm; while the other trailed down, hovering over her navel and going even lower, long fingers moving with purpose.

“My love and desire for you are greater than any feeling I thought I could ever possess.”

One of her hands reached for his neck and her fingers entangled on his hair. She closed her eyes and her mouth parted letting out a sigh as dextrous fingers sank on her delicate folds and started rubbing, drawing invisible circles on her most sensitive area.

His warm breath fanned the skin of her neck anytime he leaned closer to whisper amorous words on her ear.

“Never have I thought I could be so enthralled by someone…”

“Hamid… I… please…” she mumbled, and her hand clasped on his wrist.

The gentle caress of his left hand relaxing her grip.

“Always I shall be devoted to you.” he said as his legs moved over hers, trapping them as he guided her into a rapturous delight, “Don’t resist…” 

An unprecedented frisson of excitement ran through her body as she approached her ecstasy. Unable to articulate a coherent sentence, only incomprehensible sounds left Elizabeth’s lips.

An unwavering smug grin in Hamid’s lips as he observed her surrender under his touch.

“Say my name.” he asked.

With eyes closed, she sighed repeatedly before his name was moaned softly and then cried into the silent room.

Hamid kissed her neck and then her mouth time and again and held her tighter until her body stopped trembling.

Turning around, Elizabeth’s mouth captured his in a desperate kiss.

“I want you.” she breathed.

“I am entirely yours, my Elizabeth, body and soul.”

Their mouths crashed; in an instant, he helped her lay down on the bed, and propped himself on his elbows. Their bodies pressed closer than ever; their excitement uncontrollable.

She gasped once his fingers found a way back inside her. Tantalizing strokes evoking an unknown delight and the urge to feel even more.

Be still, as she was told to, wasn’t an option. Her whole body aching and revolving around his touches, every muscle awaken by desire.

“I want you, Hamid.” her voice was hoarse and desperate and unrecognizable. Her fingers had moved from his shoulders and tentatively encircled the stiffness rubbing against her thigh, expressing what her tongue couldn’t.

“You shall have all of me.”

Kneeling he pressed an enticing kiss to her neck, adding to the heat already consuming her, and warm hands holding her knees parted her legs, allowing the encounter that he craved for far too long.

His eyes trained on her face and not even the smallest of her reactions would go unnoticed: the eyes growing wider, the grimace as he pressed against her entrance, the sharp inhale and the frown on her brows when he entered her at last.

“Relax.” he kissed her cheek and adjusted his hips carefully.

She nodded and breathed in and out. The muscles on her shoulders loosened and her expression changed gradually. Once they started moving together, finding the right pace, a smile creeped on her lips. Bright eyes glancing from Hamid’s smiling face so close to her down to their joined hips, a mix of excitement and curiosity. A hand on his neck after she encircled his hips with her legs, satisfying the urge to become even closer. 

Her senses bathed in waves of pleasure, charges of electricity sweeping her body, the mounting joy due to the closeness of their naked skin and heat as he rocked against her. Slow and shallow. Even slower when his length was completely devoured by her, his hips moving sensually, swaying in a rhythmic pace.

A desperate kiss pressed to his lips and jaw. The growing beard pricking her face and neck, the roughness intensifying the rapturous experience.

Sucking on his tongue, Elizabeth deepened the kiss, her nails digging small crescents on his back causing a growl to rumble in his throat and he increased the pace. Fast, faster. 

Thrusting deeper and deeper; drawing loud moans from her that he captured with his mouth. Both breathing ragged, hearts pounding.

His speaking abilities decreased after each time he sank between her thighs. Hamid mumbled her name and solitary words in English amidst others moaned in his mother tongue. No translations needed, nonetheless. And soon he was speechless, but not silent.

Her moans muffled against his neck, arms holding tight around his shoulders, as her body surrendered to the pleasure. The initial pain already forgotten, insignificant and surpassed by the escalating bliss.

Drops of sweat running down his back and forehead while he approached his own ecstasy, every thrust bringing him closer. Whenever she moaned his name, he was drawn closer to the edge. Waves of heat spreading and consuming him, an agonizing tightness before his release. The world fading around him as he thrusts erratically before his body collapses over hers, exhausted and ecstatic.

Her arms enveloped him in a tight embrace, keeping him as close as possible, while his head rests on her chest. A gentle kiss on her breast. Their limbs still entangled. Hearts pounding fast. And she kissed his hair and his temple; her fingers raking his brown locks moist with sweat as she rested her chin on the top of his head, breathing his scent.

“I love you, Hamid.”

“I love you, Elizabeth.” 

Drained of all their strength, they remained quiet with joyous smiles on their lips. Elizabeth thought that might be the first time Hamid was speechless around her.

*****

The shadows in the Imperial Prince’s chambers shifted, silent indications that time has not stopped, and morning had become afternoon. The opened door to the balcony allowing in a gentle breeze coming from the sea that invited the curtains to a soundless dance and caressed the bodies of the couple that succumbed to slumber less than an hour before.

The Ottoman Prince’s eyes fluttered open and found Elizabeth’s nude body. _“Gorgeous and mine.”_ The thought bringing a grin to his lips. Impossible to enumerate how many times his mind envisioned this very scene.

Elizabeth had moved away from him, sleeping peacefully on her stomach, hair partially covering her face, luscious lips ajar and arms under the pillow. The sight of her never failed to take his breath away; and laid undressed on the red silk sheet, she was the portrait of a sleeping Venus that would rend jealous any Italian Master.

Bewitched by the beauty asleep by his side, he pushed himself closer to appease his craving, and his fingers traced a path from her lower back to her neck and down again, trailing through mounds and valleys.

Behind the curtain of brown hair, her lids fluttered like the wings of butterflies but remained closed.

“Are you still asleep, my love?”

Her answer to his question was a hum and her back raised with a deep inhale. Contemplating her for a moment, he smiled mischievously and inched even closer.

“There’s a tale I heard many times before,” he whispered in her ear, his breath fanning her locks, a hand ghosting on her bare back, “of a maiden as fair as the rising moon, whose skin was pale and delicate like moonlight. An incomparable and ethereal beauty. Just like you.”

The corners of her lips turned up, but her lids were pressed shut.

His fingers raked up her locks exposing her neck and he kissed it, causing her to shiver.

“Except she was cursed. The prickle of a splinter on her finger and she fell swooning to the ground. The girl, in an ivory bed, sleeping so deeply that only the beautiful prince, her true love, could wake her up and break the terrible curse…”

On all fours he crawled over her body, his legs brushing hers as he moved. Leaning down, he kissed her lower back and up her spine, causing her to let out a soft moan. Content, he smiled at the delight he elicited on her.

“I wonder if I can arouse you as well, my love…” he susurrated, nose touching the side of her face, and his lips brushed her shoulder. A shower of kisses until it reached her neck and a peck deposited on her mouth.

The double-entendre and his provocative tone associated with his touches and their closeness rekindled a fire on her. She stirred under him and turned around. Faces very close, their desirous eyes locked for the briefest instant before she claimed his mouth with ardour and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him flush to her.

Breathless they parted several minutes later and, with their foreheads still touching, he said, “I failed to warn you that once the prince wakes her up, they get back into bed for forty days and forty nights of love and delight…”

“Oh! How scandalous!” she smirked.

“Very scandalous indeed…” he kissed her again, sucking on her lower lip.

“Forty days without leaving the bed?”

“Yes. Oblivious to the world around them.” his lips met hers once more, savouring them as if they were a ripe and lush peach.

“Without eating?”

“They fed on each other’s desires…” his tongue tracing the outline of her mouth, lips travelling down her jaw through a path that led to her breasts.

Failing to stifle a giggle, she insisted, “But that’s unlikely… They would have to leave the bed at some point. Don’t you think? They’d need to drink and feed and – ”

“Are you trying to ruin my tale with the burden of reality or are you already considering leaving this bed?” he inquired tilting his head up, and his gaze met the wide teasing grin on her lips.

“Well… We shall have to abandon this room eventually, since it would be utterly rude to ignore our hosts –”

“Oh, no! Not half a day have we been married, and you are already eager to leave my arms!” he protested, feigning indignation.

Pushing him back up to face her, after a lingering kiss, she said softly, “For all of my days, my prince, I shall be by your side… Unless absolutely necessary, we shall not part.”

“If you promise to return…”

“Always.”

“…then you may go as it pleases you. But try and make it quick, for I shall miss you every second, _habibti_.”

“Whenever I’m gone, my feet shall race, bringing me back to you in a heartbeat, Hamid.” her voice was sweet as honey and her eyes brimming with love.

His lips curled into a wide smile and he cupped her face tenderly, “Forty days and nights shall be insufficient to all the ways I plan to love you, my dearest…”

*****

As he promised, besides a few indispensable interruptions, the day would be spent undressed in bed and entirely dedicated to honour their vows.

Soon Elizabeth learned there was no place for modesty in the bedroom; not with Hamid as her husband. There was not a sign of shyness in his being, on the contrary. Even in the nude he exhibited the same poise with which he usually saunters into every room wrapped in luxurious silks.

 _“An admirable self-confidence”_ , she thought as her lustful eyes followed him.

Lying on her side, face propped on one palm, she realised how starved for his touches she was, and her cheeks blushed. The next thing she noticed was the fact she had not covered herself – or even felt compelled to – since he stripped her bare and covered every part of the exposed skin of her back with kisses after she returned from her designated chambers.

Instead of shame of her own nudity, as she was taught to, there was a sense of comfort and freedom around him. Ever since they met, Hamid never failed to make her feel welcomed; quite the opposite, in fact. In the bedroom, he was even more accommodating than she could have expected.

Besides, after they acted upon the love both felt, there was not a purpose on hiding herself from his gaze anymore. Her husband contemplated every bit of her and worshiped her every centimetre, as he promised this very morning.

This unpredicted lack of inhibitions reminded her of the first couple on the Garden of Eden.

 _“Perhaps, they must have felt like this previously to the snake and the forbidden fruit…”_ she mused, a smile on her lips as she looked at Hamid walking carefree to re-join her in the bed.

The walls acting like barriers against the burden of decorum and etiquette, their own private paradise inside.

As if they were the only two people in the world, they lazily nestled up against each other. For the next hours they talked, laughed and playfully explored each other’s nudity. Like he possessed a map of her body, Hamid’s touches were equally tender and gifted with impeccable precision in pleasing her; and he would prove more than ever his prowess as a tease, tempting her in ways she would not consider possible.

Less hesitant with his encouragements, her fingers caressed his shoulders and trailed down his torso, until she found a large scar on the right side of his abdomen and frowned.

“Hamid, how did you get this scar?” she asked, a fingertip tracing its pattern, feeling the different texture and the slightly raised skin.

“During a lesson on sword fighting many years ago at Topkapi Palace…” he paused and closed his eyes for a moment, inhaling deeply, revisiting the memories and carefully choosing which ones to disclose to her, “I was up against one of my older cousins, Mehmed, and his firm resolve to defeat me and prove he was more accomplished in combat…”

“Why? Were you in some sort of contest?”

“It’s hard to explain the… competition amongst the princes.”

“Try me! Does it resemble the rivalry amongst English young ladies?”

“In a way…” he chuckled, “Suffice to say Mehmed’s fierceness rivals with Ms. Holloway’s!”

They both chuckled, her fingers still on his side.

“How did it happen?”

“I hesitated. He didn’t.” he ran a finger over her hand and up her arm.

“Does it hurt?”

“No, it doesn’t. It happened long ago, and it wasn’t as bad as it seems…” his eyes contemplating the faded marks of the stitches on the edges of the healed cut.

“It does seem like a nasty cut…” she said, her green eyes boring into his, searching for the truth.

“Just a mere scratch. My pride took the hardest blow.” he shrugged off her concern, not looking her straight in the eyes, like he does sometimes.

Even though his words weren’t convincing, Elizabeth sensed his desire to avoid this particular subject and instead of uttering the many questions she had in mind, her mouth went to the scar tissue. Just a gentle caress with her lips.

This tender gesture made him draw in a deep breath and bite his lower lip.

Breaking the silence, his lilting voice resonated, “I have other scars… Would it interest you a story of how I got one of them?”

“It certainly would!” she raised her head and nodded, willing to learn any aspect of his life before their fortunate encounter in London. Her curiosity, however, obscured her senses and she failed to notice Hamid’s eyes were bright with mischief.

“I shall tell you about the _sünnet_ …” he started speaking when she returned to her position facing him, “It’s an important rite of passage for boys in my culture. An important step to become a man. The ceremony of mine took place at _Topkapi_ as well, when I was five. Or maybe six… When the day came, I was dressed in a new attire and covered in gold. Completely terrified I marched with other princes following the _Kizlar Agha_. The sight of the _sünnetçi_ with his instruments and the sound of the prayers to comfort me are engraved deep on my mind till this day. Lying in bed, not all the gifts nor my mother’s care were enough to alleviate the pain after he cut me with the – ”

“Cut you? Why? I don’t understand…” she interrupted him, eyes widened and a confused expression as he anticipated.

“It’s customary. Every Imperial prince and almost every boy in my homeland will engage in this ritual to be circumcised. Allow me to show you the scar.” he pressed his lips together, trying to maintain a serious face and extended his hand. Grabbing her wrist, he swooped her hand down.

“Oh!” she gasped when she realised what he was referring to. Pulling her hand back, she playfully smacked his arm, “Oh! You’re terrible!”

“Won’t you also kiss _it_ to make it better?”

“No!” she exclaimed, her cheeks matching the colour of the sheets.

Laughing, he turned her on her back, kissing her passionately.

“What secrets does _your_ body keep, my Elizabeth?”

Without waiting for an answer, he united their lips and with feather like touches on her breasts and belly, he discovered how ticklish the lady was. Hamid made her laugh until the verge of tears as he found a sensitive spot on her side and their laughter filled the room.

“Please, Hamid… stop it… I can’t… take it… anymore…” she said panting.

He pulled his fingers back and held her gaze, a glint of mischief in his blue eyes, “I shall only stop if you answer any question of mine!”

“No!”

“No?”

“That’s… unfair!” she whined.

“Very well. I shall continue then…” he let out a loud chuckle.

Her body curved with the fits of laughter, when his fingers resumed and moved quickly and close to her ribcage.

“You are very cruel!” she managed to blurt out between guffaws.

At last, breathless and flushed, she yielded. With a motion of her hand, she asked him to wait as she tried to catch her breath.

“Ask away… But you probably already know everything about me…” she said, sitting straight on the bed, face flushed and a hand clutching her side.

“Not everything I wish to know…” he replied, sitting across from her with his legs crossed.

“Pray tell, what you wish to know about me, my prince?”

“May I ask you anything?”

“Yes, you may. Unless it’s something utterly bawdy…” she giggled.

“Very well,” he smiled and held her gaze, “were you ever in love with Mr. Sinclaire?”

“Hamid!” she shrieked, “Why would you ask me that?”

“I ask out of curiosity. During the Season I noticed his longing glances at you, and I know how much he cares, otherwise he wouldn’t have asked you to marry him… I just wonder if you ever felt the same.”

“Are you jealous of Mr. Sinclaire?” she scrunched her eyes and leaned forward to look him closely, with a little smirk.

“No! Of course not!” he flinched and shook his head. But he was and he has been jealous of the country squire for quite some time.

“You’re lying!” she laughed.

“I am not!” he rolled his eyes, “However, it seems you are avoiding my question…”

“Well, even though Mr. Sinclaire is a distinct, wealthy, educated and very handsome man that father would have been –”

“Do you think Sinclaire is handsome?” his voice raised with surprise.

“Well, all the ladies do…”

“Do you consider him more handsome than me?”

She smiled slyly, crinkling her nose, clearly enjoying the situation. Propping her chin on one hand, with a finger tapping on her cheek, she pretended to contemplate an answer.

“Well…”

“Ah! You do! You think Sinclaire is better-looking than me!” he clutched his chest feigning outrage.

“You are far more handsome when you aren’t attempting to elicit praise, Your Highness!” she said pushing him playfully on the chest, and he laughed and held her hand to kiss it.

“Should I answer your question or not?”

“Yes, Elizabeth, I beg you answer it; but enough with the praises about the good-looks of Mr. Sinclaire…” he chuckled, and his lips lingered on her wrist.

“All right. He was intriguing and I may have considered him a desirable match at one point, but…” her voice trailed off.

“But then you met a dashing Prince…”

“I did. The most dashing of all…” she said softly, the corners of her lips turned upwards, and she extended one hand to his face, so the back of her fingers brushed his cheek, “Therefore I believe I was never in love with him. However, Ernest is a dear friend. I care about him, and probably always will, Hamid. Does this satisfy your curiosity?”

“Have you and Mr. Sinclaire ever kissed?”

“Ah! You are truly jealous about him, aren’t you?” she tried to stifle a laugh.

“I am not! I simply wondered –”

“You are!” she smiled cocky, “You cannot fool me!”

“You haven’t responded my question… Shall I assume the answer is yes?”

“No.”

“You never kissed him?”

“I never kissed anyone other than you…” the words slipped her tongue and she lowered her eyes.

“You haven’t?” he gaped.

She shook her head and looked up at him, at his eyes wide open and mouth ajar, “You sound surprised.”

“I apologise, my love. I mean no offence to you as I would never sit in judgement over yourself or your past…” he kissed the palm of her hand and couldn’t hide the ear-to-ear smile, “Rest assured I would not have been disappointed if you had, as it would not have mattered or changed my feelings at all.”

“But you seem content that I haven’t.”

“I cannot deny it… Does it come as a surprise that I wish not to share you with any other?”

Elizabeth smiled and held his gaze. This sentiment was familiar to her.

“You ought to know every day I feel blessed that of all your suitors you chose me.”

“Could it be any different? Not long ago you told me we were soulmates…”

“That we are. Unquestionably. Your heart called mine; and I have known this fact ever since we went backstage at the opera… There’s no one else for me.” he stated and closed the distance to gentle kiss her lips, which were smiling against his.

“Never a woman enraptured me like you do.” he breathed with his eyes still closed.

“How fortunate I am for that disposition and blessed above all others I feel whenever you confess your love, Hamid.” she said softly, eyes fixed on his and mouths almost touching.

“If it weren’t unbecoming, I would incessantly cry for the whole world to hear that my heart is overflowing with love for you, _habibti_.”

“All these crying would certainly hurt your beautiful singing voice…”

“We would not wish that.” he chuckled.

“Should we start dressing for dinner, my Prince?”

“Why would I leave this room if there’s an exquisite banquet laid before me?” his eyes roved up and down her body, until they locked on hers, her hunger equivalent to his.

*****

Even if her touches were still inexperienced when compared to his, Elizabeth was willing to reciprocate, and her hands roamed and revelled on the firmness of the muscles of his shoulders and back. Her fingernails ghosting between his shoulder blades caused him to shiver.

Enraptured by his complexion and his warm bronze tone, she admired how his skin was smoother than the most expensive velvet of Mrs. O’Malley’s shop back in Grovershire.

Opposite each other on the bed, his arms around her waist, in silence Elizabeth caressed the side of his face, and her fingertips grazing his growing beard drew a satisfied moan and a smile from him.

“I live for your touch. Your heavenly touch, my love.” he said, flashing his bright teeth.

“Perhaps someday my touches shall give you in return as much satisfaction as yours have offered me…” without looking him in the eye, she said, and a warm pink coloured her cheeks.

“I shall not oppose to that…” he said, grabbing her hand, and kissed her palm, his lips lingering there, “When this day arrives, I shall be willing to teach these nimble fingers how to handle me, bringing me up to stand as tall as a column, and your voluptuous mouth to ease what follows with a sweet kiss…”

His intense gaze turned the pink on her cheeks into a vivid red comparable to the silks they were lying on, and she lowered her eyes demurely. He laid her hand on his chest and cupped her flushed face.

“Patience is one of my many virtues.”

“I am most thankful for that and for your habitual interest with my contentment…”

He held her gaze for a moment, “I promised to cherish you, no?”

She nodded and met his gaze. Feeling bolder, she nipped at his ear and kissed his neck. Her eyes alight with a bewitching green fire that lured him into a frenzy.

In no time, his mouth found hers with renewed vigour. Playful kisses turning lustful, and leading to more kisses, each hungrier than the last one. A hunger that couldn’t be satiated with food put to an end all their games and they surrendered to their craving.

His mouth went down and down on her silky skin, from the hills of her breasts to the valley bellow, until it reached her delta. A rapturous groan rising from her throat after a final kiss on her right thigh. All her sweetness she opened to him. The best part, Hamid knew it, lay within that valley of bliss. He cupped it and drank from her. Every single drop of that precious vessel. A gentle move of his hands and he fingered her like the strings of the _oud_. The melodious sound leaving her lips encouraging him to carry on. Another touch to keep her chanting. Fisting the sheets, her body stirred and, one hand over her navel, Hamid held her down.

The sultry tone in which she called his name brought his eyes to her flushed face. His eyes met hers, half closed and filled with lust. 

“Please, Hamid…”

The warm flick of his tongue and her eyes rolled to the heavens, and he mused if she could envision the gardens.

*****

The second time he entered her, the afternoon had become evening. In the darkened chambers, after her ecstasy, their caresses had grown urgent and desperate. Her nails digging deep in the muscles of his thighs.

Hamid turned her around so her back was touching his chest and kissed her shoulder. His hardness sliding into her effortlessly, and with an increasing tempo, he rocked against her. A flood of foreign words moaned to her ear. The hand on her hip guiding her back and forth in a delicious rhythm.

The sway reminded him of her following his confident lead during the waltz, every step requiring a corresponding one from the partner, until they found perfect harmony. The same thing happening now.

One more thrust and Elizabeth was singing _la chanson de l’amour_. With the aid of his dextrous fingers, she reached her orgasm before him. She cried his name into the silence and his mouth captured her loud moans. Toes uncurling after a wave of pleasure made her entire body relax, while he kept thrusting again and again.

Enveloped by her warm softness, he kept moving. On her shoulders he muffled the cry of her name. One last push of his hips and he almost couldn’t bear the waves of ecstasy spreading throughout his body and he collapsed on the mattress.

Hamid offered his shoulder to Elizabeth rest her head, which she promptly accepted. Immediately, his strong arms encircled her small figure. Her palm over his chest, feeling his pounding heart; one of his hands absentmindedly drawing mysterious invisible shapes on her back. His heart racing and chest heaving with ragged breathing, and an unfaltering smile on his lips before he drifted off to sleep.

Struggling to keep her lids opened, Elizabeth tilted her head up and looked at his face. He was sleeping peacefully, and she could feel his even heartbeat and the way his calm breathing heaved her hand. The most handsome man in the world lying beside her with arms encircling her waist in an adamant grip as if he feared she could slip away. 

With gentleness to not wake him up, she disentangled herself from his embrace and crawled her way out of the bed in silence. Her bare feet touched the softness of the rug and she tiptoed her way in the wooden floor in the darkened room. A glance at her husband, while she adjusted her nightgown on her body, fastening the buttons and covering her nudity.

Looking at him, Elizabeth pondered that not every one of her grandmother’s words were imprecise: she needed not to worry. Hamid did know what to do. As a dedicated tutor he educated her on all the subjects, and as an enthusiastic pupil she was eager in gaining knowledge of it all.

His experienced touches enflamed her body and left her so fatigued that her legs were weak and her muscles sore. The vigour of the activities they engaged was certainly unexpected and she couldn’t remember another time when any other strenuous activity made her feel that spent and yet so satisfied.

The sight of him, lying on his back with his long legs stretched, dark hair falling over his forehead and the way his face looked so peaceful and content, made her smile.

Elizabeth chastised herself for not anticipating that the kindest man she knows would be the most considerate lover. There shouldn’t have been doubt or fear, since Hamid was anything like the Duke of Karlington. This man would never take anything from her that she wouldn’t offer him willingly.

His words before their first kiss were brought back to her mind and one heartfelt smile drawn to her lips at the memory: _“…a kiss must be earned, and not taken by force or imposed.”_

Not once he imposed himself and at this moment, she thinks there’s not a part of her being that she wouldn’t freely bestow him. Months ago, she offered her heart and, from this day on, her body was his as well.

However, she was not left emptyhanded. Hamid offered in return happiness, love and a kind of passion that if someone had told her about in advance, she’d probably doubt the veracity of such statement.

 _“Forty days and forty nights might be insufficient to satiate the passions Hamid kindles on me…”_ she thought as she sneaked her way to the balcony door.

The cool night breeze kissed her face and hair one last time before she closed the door and draw the heavy curtains shut. Crossing the distance back to the bed, she covered his nudity with the blanket and her fingers caressed his soft brown hair.

Once she laid beside him, she felt his body shift. Without opening his eyes, his arms reached for her and brought her closer to him. His chest heaving with breathing touching her back as he whispered in her ear.

“Goodnight, my wife.”

“Goodnight, my husband.” 

*****

They never made to dinner that first evening. Mr. Taylan took a note to their hosts, with an apology and a lie: the water on the ship was to blame for an indisposition that kept them away from their distinguished peers the whole day.

The Governor’s eyebrows raised with incredulity, but his gentlemanly mouth wished a quick recovery to the couple.

Until the couple left Guernsey three days later in a trading boat destined to France, with total disregard for the proper etiquette, they would share the Prince’s room in the Governor’s house, spending every night together and drifting off to sleep with the first rays of sun glowing over their enlaced bodies bathed in sweat.

Every night reserved to a dance they performed with increasing aptitude. While the days were spent with breakfast and dinner with their hosts and other guests, long walks on the beaches and sneaking around at any given opportunity to steal furtive kisses away from prying eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some historical characters have been included in the story, but all the situations depicted with them are fictional.  
> The Earl of Pembroke – He was assigned Governor of the Bailick of Guernsey in 1807 and remained in the office until 1827, the same year he died.  
> Countess Catherine Semyonovna Vorontsova – She was the daughter of a prominent Russian aristocrat and diplomat in Britain, and the second wife of the Earl of Pembroke.
> 
> Hayatin - Turkish word that can be translated as “my life”.
> 
> Habibti - Arab word that can be translated as “my beloved”.
> 
> Topkapi Palace – The Palace is in Istanbul (Constantinople) and served as the home of the Ottoman sultans and their court until the middle of the 19th century.
> 
> Sünnet - the word used in Turkish for circumcision; it is of Arabic origin.
> 
> Sünnetçi - meaning circumciser; the person who performs the circumcision.
> 
> Kizlar Agha – also called the Chief Black Eunuch, he was the head of the eunuchs who guarded the Imperial Harem of the Ottoman Sultans in Constantinople.
> 
> Oud – a pear-shaped stringed instrument.


	20. The Greatest Adventure of All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *English is not my native language and if there are mistakes, typos, etc, let me know. I will appreciate the feedback.  
> *Characters belong to PixelBerry and I am just borrowing them. Even Hamid. He’s not mine.  
> *Thanks to @princess-geek who beta read this chapter and its many many versions until the final one.

The sun rose over the Bailiwick of Guernsey casting its light over Saint Peter Port and painting the dark waters blue once again. Tomorrow, in one of the ships swaying with the high tide, Lady Elizabeth and Prince Hamid shall leave the island, the little piece of paradise where they found much more than refuge.

Today, however, they could still enjoy themselves and the scenery both became rapidly accustomed with.

At the Governor’s house, through a small gap between the curtains, the sunrays crept their way into the Prince’s designated chambers, where the lovers’ bodies lie together on the bed, limbs entangled, and hairs dishevelled.

The woman’s eyes fluttered open and she contemplated for a few moments the relaxed face of her husband in front of her. She stretched her whole body and, unlike the first morning waking beside him, didn’t hesitate. Her fingers caressed the velvet like skin of his bronze cheek and raked his growing beard. A thumb outlined his parted lips. A feather-like caress that made the corners of his mouth twist, before she claimed it with gentleness.

“Are you truly here, my love?” he asked softly against her lips, eyelids still closed, “Or does my mind deceit me with another dream of the most alluring woman my eyes ever contemplated?”

“I am here, my Prince, just as I was in your arms yesterday and as I shall be tomorrow, God willing,” she whispered and pressed a gentle kiss to each of his lids.

“ _Alhamdulillah_! Then I may open my eyes, confident you won’t vanish,” he exclaimed, pulling her to his embrace.

Languid kisses matching the lassitude that usually follows their nocturnal activities grew into ardent ones. His arms held her tighter, pulling her flat to his chest, and his tongue joined her to perform a dance both couldn’t have enough, savouring the closeness they shall never be denied again.

One of his hands roamed her body, caressing breasts, belly and thighs, and rested on the roundness of her derriere. Her fingers dug small crescents on his back, and a soft moan escaped his mouth.

They lingered in each other’s arms reluctant to rise from the bed. 

“My fingers were made to undress you, my love…” Hamid protested as he did in the previous morning, while dallying with the fastening of her corset.

“I shall be willing to allow them to satisfy their intended creation once we fulfill our duties to our hosts,” she said, smiling shyly over her shoulder, “…and you indulge me with a last day at the beach.”

“Nothing could please me more, my love, than indulge you with a day at the beach,” he replied peppering her shoulders with kisses. “However, it shall be just one of the many more expected in our future. Remember that, my Elizabeth.”

*****

The morning of their last day at Guernsey was cloudless and pleasant, just the gentlest breeze blowing from the sea. The sunlight made the silk of Hamid’s blue kaftan glow brighter as the couple walked side by side at the deserted beach.

Elizabeth seemed delighted with the crunching sound of the powdery white sand after each of their steps, and Hamid with his wife’s beauty. His eyes were seduced by the rosy hue on her cheeks and the way the sunbeams illuminated her braided hair, revealing golden streaks amongst a cascade of brown falling down her left shoulder.

When she perceived his stares, the corners of her lips curled up. With the cream lacy parasol in hand, she playfully hid from Hamid’s gaze behind it. Then, anytime she uncovered her face, casting coquettish looks and blowing kisses at him, he’d offer pleased grins in retribution.

Being in his company filled Elizabeth’s heart with joy and a kind of contentment that would seem unattainable a week earlier.

The occasional scream of a seagull would interrupt the jovial teasing between the lovers and draw their eyes to the sky.

Observing her, he mulled over the past months and how his life was full of happiness, hope and love as never experienced or expected. An answer to his father’s prayers, the woman by his side waltzed into his life, beheld what’s been hidden beneath his polite mask for so long and changed him profoundly, despite never understanding it entirely.

“We’ve come a long way…”

Whipping her head back, she narrowed her eyes, then halted.

“Yes, we did. I don’t even see Castle Cornet from here. Should we return, my Prince?”

“Our promenade took us very far, indeed,” he said looking at the same direction, “However, I was referring to these past months. We’ve come a long way since the first time we met, my love.”

“We most certainly did. We have crossed a long and winding road to come to this point…” she replied with a pleased smile, locking eyes with his.

“Do you ever wonder what would have happened if things turned out differently?”

“What do you mean?” She squinted her eyes and closed the distance, observing his enigmatic expression.

“I wonder sometimes… What would have become of us if instead of London, I was assigned to Peking, for instance? Where do you think we both would be?”

Pondering over his words for a moment, she looked away and took a deep breath. When her eyes returned to his face, she smiled and placed her free hand over his broad chest. The pounds that lull her to sleep beneath her palm.

“I don’t know where… But I’m certain we’d be together. Perhaps it would take us a little longer… Perhaps I’d have to become a pirate at some point to allow our meeting… But in the end, we would be together just like we are now.”

Hamid raised an eyebrow at her, and asked, “Would you venture the seas if it meant you’d find me?”

“If it led me to my happiness… I’d face storms and sea monsters.” She giggled and held his gaze. “You doubt my will?”

“Absolutely not. If the most mischievous woman in the whole England sets her heart on doing anything at all, I am certain she shall succeed. You, my love, would have been the most intrepid pirate to ever sail the seven seas!” He winkled and took her hands to his lips, looking her intensely. “And the most alluring!”

“Thank you!” she said lowering her gaze demurely, and Hamid placed lingering kisses on the back of her hand, wrist and up her arm. Elizabeth didn’t fight the unladylike fit of giggles that erupted from her chest or her husband’s indecorous caresses, enjoying the liberty of being far away from the village.

“If I may ask,” she uttered quietly, when he placed her hand on the side of his face, after a last kiss, “why would you wonder about that? Our pairing is rather unlikely just as it is, don’t you think? I imagine what are the odds of a seamstress’ daughter from a tiny English village and an adventurous Prince from the distant Ottoman Empire meeting and falling in love in London?”

“I cannot even calculate those odds…”

“If we consider the events prior to our meeting: mama writing father after many years, my arrival at Edgewater, myself joining the Season – Not to mention Countess Henrietta’s schemes caused us to run into each other quite literally –”

“I should have thanked her immensely for doing so,” he interrupted and caressed Elizabeth’s face, the back of his fingers stroking her cheek.

“God or Providence had already decided on our fortunate encounter and favoured us, my Prince. I don’t think any amount of distance could have separated us.”

“Some things are simply fated, I suppose. I shouldn’t question Allah’s plans if they led me to this kind of joy,” he said softly, and her adoring gaze locked with his.

In an instant, he dips his head and his lips found hers in a passionate kiss, his right hand cupping her face and his left arm on her waist bringing her closer.

Enraptured she let the parasol fall and both her hands raised to meet at the back of his neck.

With their foreheads touching, his lips hovering over hers, he said softly, “Once upon a time, I would have hated the thought of having only one person to talk to and adventure with. How tiresome it’d become. But with you, everything is different. The whole world brightens because of your presence, my love. I’m never wanting for excitement or adventure.”

“You praise me excessively…” she said blushing.

“You deserve my entire adoration. Every day I desire to become a better man because of you.”

“When we met you were already an extraordinary man with a kind heart,” she said softly and rested her hand on his cheek. “I acknowledged it since our first encounter.”

“Believe it or not, but from that very first time we rode together on that most fortunate day, I was certain you were the companion I lacked in life. I’ve anticipated this journey in my dreams.”

“Impossible! From that first day?” she gaped.

“I speak the truth. Ever since that fortuitous day, my mind envisioned a future of adventure with you by my side. This idea warmed my heart anytime I hoped against hope you could fall in love with me…”

“Oh, Hamid! If only you knew…” she whispered and his fingers trailed down her face, caressing her cheeks.

“Later, when I learned our hearts were already united, whenever we were apart, I fantasized about it, even when it seemed we would never be reunited…”

“My Hamid,” his name dripped from her tongue sweeter than honey and she closed the distance to kiss him with fervour. His lips trailed down her jaw to her neck, and she inhaled deeply. “Most fortunate I am for your unfaltering hope,” she breathed her words.

“You are worthy waiting and fighting for. I’d launch a thousand ships and go to war for you,” he said and kissed her forehead.

“…If I may be so bold and confess, I too for many days after we met, cradled the reverie of going on an adventure with you. Though at the time, it seemed it would be nothing but a puerile dream…”

Smiling against her lips, he claimed her mouth for a gentle and lingering kiss. Hamid’s heart was full of bliss and his mouth unusually emptied of words. Taking her hand in his, he invited her to sit by his side on the sand, prompting the memory of a night under the stars to flash before their eyes.

A gentle breeze carried the salty spray and untidied their hairs.

Eyes fixed at the sea, Elizabeth rested her head on his shoulder, mind travelling to unseen lands; meanwhile, his arm snaked around her waist, seizing the solitude and bringing her indecorously closer to him.

“Have you ever been to Saint-Malo, Hamid?”

“I haven’t. But I was told it’s an extraordinary place! A city with the tallest houses you’ve ever seen enclosed by high stone walls that are touched by emerald waters. Home of pirates and numerous tales. Every fibre of my being is filled with excitement to visit such a place. If only we had enough time… I should enjoy exploring every bit with you.”

“It sounds delightful,” she said with a smile, “I beg of you to tell me more about the travel, my love.”

“Let me see… Once we leave France until the mouth of the Dardanelles, we shall spend over a fortnight at sea… Twenty days, I suppose. But this I already told you, no?”

“You did.”

“If I’m not mistaken there shall be only one, perhaps two stops on the way. Malta, possibly. Or Sicily. Precious time to spend on dry land, to rest, feed and adventure a tad as well.” He winked, and she smiled.

“Adventuring with you shall be my utmost pleasure.”

Smiling, he kissed the top of her head. “Mine as well.”

“Tell me more,” she begged.

“What else do you wish to know, _habibti_? Your curiosity seems insatiable today…” He smiled softly and his thumb caressed her knuckles. “Should I retell my plans to keep you entertained during our journey?” Hamid asked with a suggestive tone, a mischievous glint on his eyes.

Lowering her eyes demurely, Elizabeth susurrated her reply, with blushed cheeks, “I prefer you share them later in the privacy of our chambers… Now I believe you can satiate my curiosity with other stimulating aspects of our travel…”

Hamid acquiesced with a wide grin and took her hand in his.

“ _Inshallah_ , we shall make an enjoyable and safe trip until the Mediterranean and across the Aegean and Marmara Seas. When your eyes finally contemplate all the splendours of Constantinople, your heart shall skip a beat at the sight of _Ayasofya Mosque_ at the top of the mount and all the minarets pointing to the heavens…”

The man’s eyes sparkled while he described the city, and his hands moved with the same excitement of his tone. The sleeves of his kaftan dancing in the wind. The sight brought a smile to Elizabeth’s lips and prompted her mind to envision every place depicted with such marvellous details.

“I cannot wait to embark on this journey with you and have my breath taken away by this whole unexplored world. And to learn more about you too, my love.”

“Your excitement is splendid. However, I must warn you that the journey won’t always be so pleasant as our short and delightful sail through the Channel. Storms might wait for us. Both literally and metaphorically.”

“I am grateful for your warnings.” She kissed his cheek, her lips lingering on his skin and he patted her knee. “Your family, will they be at the Palace?”

“I penned my father with words of my return before leaving London. I shall only hope to meet them there…” he sighed, “But after so many years away, I can only hope…” his voice lowered, and his eyes wistfully contemplated the sea.

Sensing his uneasiness, Elizabeth turned around facing him and picked another topic.

“Tell me more about Constantinople, please. How is this palace we shall be staying?”

“It’s grandiose!” He exclaimed and his hands again moved with enthusiasm. “An architecture so exquisite that rends one speechless. The splendid view of the blue sea is breath-taking. Inside it’s magnificent. Walls and ceilings adorned with tiles forming beautiful and intricate patterns, so many delicate forms that your eyes would tire before beholding it all.”

“It sounds extraordinary!”

“It is, _habibti_. _Topkapi_ is as full of colour and life, as it is of formalities and strict protocols.” He paused and his expression became contemplative. “You shall find numerous things as exotic and shocking as others have before you, and you’ll be reminded of how foreign and unaccustomed with our manners you are at every moment.”

Elizabeth’s gaze accompanying the flight of a seagull, missed the way his shoulders tensed and the slight crease on his forehead, that deepened anytime he pondered about the subject.

“I shall keep my eyes and mind open to experience it all with as little prejudice as possible. With you as my guide, I confide I shall succeed,” she said with a smile, her head returning to his shoulder.

“Your optimism is remarkable, my love, and I wouldn’t expect less from you. However, I must warn you once more, as I did back in London, it shall not be a simple task. There you shall be as foreign as I was to the British.” His tone became graver, and his hands reposed on his thighs.

“I appreciate the warning and I shall keep that in mind. The language barrier really disturbs me, as I told you before, especially during the times we must remain separated,” she said fidgeting with her rings.

“The unknown languages will be troublesome, even with the interpreter you shall be given. But it shan’t be the most challenging part…”

“Tell me, if you may, what can be more difficult than not understanding anything when being addressed?” she inquired frowning at the sight of his unsmiling lips.

“Many other things shall be difficult to comprehend. Power and greatness more often than desired walk hand in hand with violence, my Elizabeth.”

“I suppose my knowledge of History is not as vast as yours, but living amongst the gentry made me experience the terrible things perpetrated to secure power… The ugliness lies behind polite manners, as I have beholden.”

“True. Yet this sort of power is not something you have encountered before. Bear in mind that for centuries _Topkapi’s_ walls have witnessed many births and even more deaths and grievance. The same place people rejoice with dance and music, is a place of sorrow, torment and captivity; the halls where laughter echoes, have also been covered with tears and blood.”

Hamid’s voice sounded flat and distant from the cheerful tone she grew familiar with. A severe expression she’s never seen. Brows furrowed, an enigmatic gaze fixed on her face for a long moment. His lips pressed in the thinnest line, as if imprisoning secrets that wished to roam free from his tongue otherwise.

Her mouth opened but before emitting any sound, Hamid’s spoke again. “This whole description, you may think, is not very different from many English palaces and their grim history. The only difference is…” his voice was strangled before trailing off, his eyes lost at the sea.

“What is the difference from the English palaces, Hamid?”

He sighed, and his eyes remained on the coming and going of the waves.

“ _Topkapi_ will amaze you with its beauty. The gold disguises most of the ugliness, you may even fail to notice it at all, if you are fortunate enough…”

“Does presenting yourself to your Sultan is the cause of your distress?”

“It’s better not to trouble you with those matters, my love.” The corners of his lips twitched, and a faint smile was offered to her.

“Don’t tease me like that, my Prince, have you no compassion on my nerves? If you don’t tell me what it is, my imagination shall create the most terrifying scenarios!”

His thumbs caressed the back of her hand, and he stared at her for a moment, his eyes brimming with tenderness. Being summoned from his mandatory exile for the first time in years puzzled him. Duke Richards’ menaces might be only empty words stirred by the jealousy of a vain man. However, he shall not be certain about that for at least another twenty days. The diplomat knows failing his assignment is not an option, he’s well-aware of the kind of punishment that follows failure and disobedience.

“It’s unwise to burden you with suppositions…”

Breathing deeply and summoning courage, the lady cleared her throat. “During the Season men would whisper stories about your land filled with brutality and barbaric acts. Such as a tale of a man beheaded for not serving the Sultan the right kind of food,” she stated in a low and hesitant tone, “Does that sort of thing frighten you? I have not forgotten that conversation at the Duke’s study back in London… Should we even go there, Hamid?”

“The stories you’ve heard might be painted with exaggerations, and as an ambassador it’s not my place to pass judgment on any order or deeds of our Sultans,” he paused, and his gaze found hers. “However, regardless of what the future reserves, I shall protect you. Rest assured I shan’t fail you, my love. Do you trust me?”

“I trust you. And I shall never leave your side.”

A slow smile curled his lips, and his thumb caressed her hand. “It pleases me to her that, but…” he paused and looked away. “I fear that… there might be many unpleasant parts of my life and my work that once are revealed might change the way… the way you look at me, my Elizabeth.”

“Nothing in this world could change my love or the way I see you.” She cupped his jaw, then kissed his cheeks and his forehead with gentleness. “Don’t you ever forget that, Hamid.”

“I promise to tell you all my concerns. Until the very last one. But for now, _habibti_ , I wish to spare both of us this grim and simply enjoy our last day at this paradise. Would you indulge me?”

His hand caressed one of hers, still resting against his cheek.

“If you’re willing to keep your promise…”

“To this day have I broken any of my promises?” he asked softly, looking her in the eye, the back of his fingers brushing her cheek.

“You haven’t, my husband.”

“Then, trust me when I say it: be patient and I will tell you all you must know.” A nod and a small smile were offered to him. “But at this moment, I wish to offer you a gift, my Elizabeth,” he said rising to his feet.

“A gift?” she echoed.

Unfastening a few buttons of his kaftan, he pulled it over his head and let it fall. Mouth hanging open, Elizabeth stared perplexed the blue silk slowly swaying with the wind until it touched the sand, followed by the long white shirt he had underneath. 

The shocking state of undress rendered her speechless.

Grinning at her, Hamid tugged at each of his boots and dropped them. Finally, his trousers joined the pile of discarded clothes.

“What in God’s name are you doing, Hamid?” she shrieked her question at last.

A mischievous smile was the only answer she got, before he ran towards the water laughing.

“Hamid!” Elizabeth cried. Standing up, she watched him plunge into the sea.

Heartbeats louder than the waves crashing at the shore, she stared at the water. Until he emerged a few moments later soaked in saltwater and glistening under the sun, she held her breath.

One of Hamid’s hand stroked his dark hair, pulling it back. Hopping over small waves he returned to dry land. A wide grin on his lips and an absolute lack of elegance that made nearly impossible for Elizabeth to conserve her angry expression.

“You scared me!” She slapped his arm with a palm.

“Ouch!” He flinched.

“You really scared me!” The other palm followed the first with a loud smack on his chest. “For a moment I thought you might’ve drowned.”

“I am sorry, my love. Worrying you wasn’t my intention…” His moist hand encircled her wrist and turned her palm upwards. “I wish I had a token for you to remember us and this place.”

Her eyes lowered to her hand and to the three small seashells he had deposited there.

“Hence this offer: a souvenir from Guernsey and from the happiness we enjoyed here. One for each day we’ve been married.” He bowed and curled her fingers around the shells and kissed her knuckles. Water dripping from his face and hair dotting her arm with sparkling droplets.

Elizabeth sighed deeply and her expression softened.

“I thank you for the gift, even though I am certain that even if I live to a hundred years old, I shall never forget these days,” she said, looking him through her lashes.

*****

For the last time, Elizabeth sat with the ladies at the drawing room of the Governor’s House. Those would be her last moments amongst British gentry for God knows how long, and a farewell to the lifestyle she’s been experiencing these past months.

The lady of the house, Countess Catherine at the centre of the green velvet settee, a friend at each of her sides, took her needle and resumed working on the embroidery of a small muslin gown for her youngest daughter.

Elizabeth sitting at another settee listened the animated conversations of the six women, while embroidering one of Hamid’s handkerchiefs. The scene reminded her of the many mornings she joined the sewing circle at Edgewater, and she tried to swallow a lump at her throat.

Suddenly, the sound of a familiar laugh echoing from the gardens caught Elizabeth’s ears. She laid her work at the table and strolled to the window. Grinning, her husband ran in the garden amongst the elderly children of their hosts. The silks of his kaftan flowing with each large stride. Cackles freely escaping his mouth when he tagged one of the boys. At that moment, Hamid was just the tallest boy playing carefree and the sight caused the corners of her lips to turn up.

The click-clacking of shoes brought someone to her side, and she recognized the silhouette of Countess Catherine.

“The infants absolutely adore His Highness, lady Elizabeth.”

“And he adores playing with them, my lady.”

“Sidney inquired if both of you would stay with us permanently,” the woman smiled and casted a sideways glance at her, “The stories about distant lands fascinate him.”

“If only we could…” she sighed. “I shall dream about returning here someday…”

“You shall be welcomed, if you ever do come back.”

“I thank you, my lady.”

Once he was tagged, Hamid mockingly fell to the ground, staging a dramatic death, which drew heartfelt guffaws from the children, who joined him on the grass. The man’s body contorted while small hands tickled his sides. Flushed face and dishevelled hair, he sat up and placed his hands on his knees. Feeling being observed, his gaze met the women’s and he waved. Elizabeth returned the gesture grinning.

“His Highness shall be a good father.”

Elizabeth’s heart warmed with the idea.

“When God bless us with children, I’m positive he shall be.”

In silence they observed when the game resumed in the garden. The kids running and hiding this time, once the Prince covered his eyes.

“You must be excited to embark on such an adventure.”

“I am thrilled and fearful at the same time, I must confess.”

“It would be unnatural if you weren’t… Leaving everything behind and departing to a faraway land…” The older woman paused and looked the lady of Edgewater in the eye. “However, I might confess I envy you. Your eyes shall contemplate mysteries and secrets only few Englishwomen have before… I beg of you to pen me and lend me your eyes.”

“It’d be my pleasure, my lady,” she uttered the polite reply expected, though she’s not positive such a thing shall even possible.

*****

Sails dancing with the wind that blew through their hairs. Loud commanding voices erupting on the deck from time to time, while the boat slowly set its course to France in order to cross the six leagues that separate the island from Saint-Malo, and Elizabeth couldn’t be more excited.

From the railings, Elizabeth observed Castle Cornet and Saint Peter Port’s disappearing in the distance. The mist covering the village, as it was something from a dream. Guernsey’s turquoise waters not quite as blue without the sun high in the sky, but splendid still.

“What an extraordinary beauty!”

“Absolutely extraordinary,” Hamid breathed the words close to her ear.

Peeking at him over her shoulder, she noticed his gaze lowered and focused on her décolletage, and she blushed.

“I was referring to the island, my husband,” she said poking his chest with the tip of her fan, and he chuckled.

“I’m afraid your presence obfuscates the entire world and I’m incapable of seeing anything other than you,” he whispered, snaking an arm around her waist, and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

When he pulled away, the fan covered her face and the persistent redness of her cheeks.

“I shall never tire of making you blush, _habibit,_ ” he said brushing the warm apples of her face with the back of his fingers.

Elizabeth’s eyes raised and locked with his, a slow smile curling her lips and they remained silent for many breaths.

“A penny for your thoughts,” he spoke first, breaking the silence.

“I wondered… It seems I’m living a dream embarking in such an adventure with the most alluring man my eyes have ever contemplated.”

“You are turning into a flatterer, aren’t you, my lady?”

Her giggles were concealed by the fan. “I might be learning it from you, my husband.”

Hamid’s eyes inspected their surrounds and he leaned forward. One arm at each of her sides, his hands rested at the railings and his long nose brushed against her face and down her neck as he breathed her in.

Encircled by his body, Elizabeth inhaled deeply and covered his hands with hers. While her fingers caressed his skin, her gaze fixed at the ring on her left hand, the ultimate symbol of their love, and her heart leaped with joy.

Hamid took her left hand in his, as if he could hear her thoughts, and contemplated the ring too, before kissing it.

“Our story has been quite an adventure so far, no?”

“It certainly has… Our lives are so closely entwined. I cannot envision a future without you,” she said softly.

“We are fortunate that you don’t have to… You are my home. We shall always be together. For as long as I shall breathe.”

“I long to grow old with you, Hamid, share all my joys and for you to father my children…”

“That shall be the greatest adventure of all…” he susurrated and kissed her cheek. “My Elizabeth! I’m blessed beyond imagination to hold my life in the circle of my arms.” Another kiss on her cheek and he observed her expression for a moment. “I trust you are not worried anymore, no?”

“The unknown always causes me worries, Hamid… That’s how I am. But I have faith we shall stand tall and survive any trials and tribulations that might lie ahead of us.”

“ _Inshallah_!”

The man kissed her temple and with his arms around her, the world seems such a perfect place.

  
****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> Alhamdulillah – an Arabic expression that can be translated as thank God or all praise is due to Allah.  
> Habibti – Arabic word meaning “my beloved”.  
> Topkapi Palace – The Palace is located in Istanbul (Constantinople) and served as the home of the Ottoman sultans and their court until the middle of the 19th century.  
> Ayasofya Mosque – is the Turkish name of Hagia Sophia in Istanbul; originally a church, it was a mosque in the early 19th century.  
> Inshallah – Arabic expression that means “if Allah wills it” or “God willing”.


	21. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * English is not my native language and if there are mistakes, typos, etc, let me know. I will appreciate the feedback.  
> * Characters belong to PixelBerry and I am just borrowing them. Even Hamid. He’s not mine.  
> * I want to thank @princess-geek whose support and kindness were really important for me to finally finish this series.

**_London, May 1836._ **

While twitching with one of the tall floral arrangements, Lady Elizabeth confirmed dinner would be served at eight o’clock sharp and Mr. Woods bowed and left to resume the preparations. On her way out of the sumptuous dining room, one last glance at the table set for twenty souls. A slow smile curled her rosy lips thinking the late Dowager Countess of Edgewater would be extremely proud of her granddaughter and the elegance of the soirée she organized – the tenth without her assistance or presence.

Smoothing the skirt of the blue dress, the lady of the house sauntered back to the parlour. From the hallway the sound of the animated conversations reached her ears. The room was brimming with the couple’s closest friends and illustrious invitees. The prestige of the events hosted either at the London’s townhouse or at Edgewater’s manor stirred a great deal of excitement amongst the ton and were the talk of the city weeks in advance and over the ensuing days.

This evening, after circulating around the room making small talk, she stood by a corner, a last moment of respite before dinner is served. Her gaze examined each familiar face, pleased to see their enjoyment.

A rush of steps announcing the arrival of the last guests, and Hamid crossed the room with long strides and his usual grace. With a wide grin, the man greeted one by one effusively.

The sight caused her to smile and ponder how much has changed since the Season of 1816, when fate brought them together and their wills didn’t allow circumstances to tear them apart.

Elizabeth is no longer a young woman from Grovershire awestruck by the grandness of those manors, unfamiliar with the proper etiquette and constantly reminded of the nature of her birth. On the contrary. Her fortieth birth shall be celebrated soon, God willing, and the Countess is well-respected amongst the gentry, sponsor of arts and philanthropist, and under her supervision Edgewater thrived. Although the bright green eyes conserve the same sparkle, her silhouette was reshaped with the birth of each of their five children.

Hamid, her Prince, still shines bright and could lighten the darkest hours of any of her most wearisome days. His smile remains the same and his laughter has been her most loyal companion over the years. However, he also wasn’t immune to the passage of time.

The corners of his eyes collect crinkles from each of his grins, and his blue eyes need lenses to read. But he doesn’t mind that. In fact, he enjoys whenever she sits on his lap and takes his glasses off his face to shower him with kisses.

However, when white started peppering Prince Hamid’s dark brown hair years ago, the man’s pride took a hard blow. The idea of turning into an old man was not part of his plans. Not yet, at least. Thus, he vehemently protested when Elizabeth’s hand stopped him from plucking the first white strands spotted.

The woman, quite the opposite, loved those hairs immediately. Smiling, her fingers raked through his soft locks. The prospect of growing old with him filled her heart with joy.

The man’s resistance faltered with every tender kiss pressed to his lips and each compliment whispered in his ears, convincing he’d be alluring regardless of the colour of his hair. Therefore, the matter was set for good: he exhibited his hair with pride and it pleased him the way she admired it.

Other many things, though, never changed…

Over the years, there wasn’t a vow uttered to his wife that’d be broken and Hamid’s affections never wavered. Elizabeth was his home and his heart remained true, and so did hers. With the dawn of each day, their love increased, and their relationship never lacked respect or companionship.

There was no shortage of passion either.

Almost two decades after their wedding at St Peters Port’s church, it was a common occurrence to catch one of them, or both, stealing glimpses at the other across a room. Friends from their inner circle would tease them about this from time to time – Briar Daly most of all.

The servants, especially at Edgewater, where they’ve settled residence upon returning to England in 1818, would be amused to still catch the sight of the Ottoman Prince stealing kisses from the Countess’ lips. Just like an infatuated young man secretly courting the object of his affection, he’d pull the woman into the shadows under the staircase or embrace her behind a bush at the gardens during their strolls. 

Lady Elizabeth would blush every single time, partly from the impropriety of their behaviour, partly from the realization the sands of time couldn’t bury his desire for her, despite her silhouette changing and the rounding edges of hips and thighs.

Amused, his fingers would caress the apples of her face, revelling on the warmth and redness he aroused. Tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear, as he always does, their lips would meet again and again.

The memory alone darkened the lady’s cheeks, and she covered her face with the fan; but her eyes remained focused on her husband.

Mr. Konevi realized who the object of her gaze was and smiled. Stepping closer, the man pointed that out and Hamid’s eyes darted and caught Elizabeth staring at him. The same adoring eyes upon him.

The woman was a sight in blue, as he whispered in her ear before leaving their shared chambers, and it took him mere seconds to excuse himself from the conversation with the Sinclaires and Mr. Chambers and march straight to her.

Standing beside her, enraptured by the scent of rosewater emanating from her hair and anticipating his fingers unpinning her updo, he whispered with a mischievous smile, “Is there a special reason for you to look at me like that, my darling wife?”

“Can’t I look at the world’s most handsome man?” she purred, and his eyes glistened.

“Oh! The most handsome you say?” he asked, and Elizabeth covered her left ear with the open fan*. Amused with the reply, he smiled, contemplating her cheeks tinted with a lovely rosy hue.

“…And is looking enough to satisfy you?” he teased, and his hand rested on the small of her back, “Especially since you are well-aware that you can do so much more than that…”

“At least for now…” Swivelling to face him, her fingers went to the collar of his amber kaftan and diligently straightened it. Then, still looking him in the eyes, she smoothed the silk on his shoulders. “But once our guests leave…”

A quick glimpse of the tip of his tongue when he licked his lips, and she was certain he was also considering how long until their clothes would be piling on the floor of their bedroom.

“Would it be unforgivingly rude to dismiss our guests before dinner is served and I start undressing you on the way to our chambers?”

“Oh! Your Highness!” The lady feigned shock behind her fan. “That would be scandalously rude. We would be the talk on every circle by the morning… Ms. Holloway would incessantly retell the tale of this catastrophic soirée for the years to come.”

“Are you concerned about their opinions on us?”

Raising an eyebrow at him, she returned his question, “Was I ever?”

The man failed to stifle a chuckle. His memories were filled with evidences that she in fact had little concern about other’s opinions on their relationship.

“However, we do like our guests. I miss talking to Annabelle; and I know you love entertaining with your tales.”

He acquiesced and his cheeks rounded with a smile.

“We shall have many hours before sunrise to be in each other’s arms… Just be patient, Your Handsomeness,” she said softly, eyes sparkling in expectancy for the melodious sound she adores.

The man didn’t fight the laugh that rose from his chest, and there was a flame in his eyes brighter than the numerous candles illuminating the room.

“Can you blame me for being rather impatient when you look this magnificent, my love?” he asked lowering his tone and Elizabeth’s breath hitched when his fingers slow-danced on the bare section of her back, eliciting goose bumps on her skin.

Before she could answer, Mr. Woods announced dinner would be served. His words were followed by the ruffling of skirts and the click-clack of soles and heels on the wooden floor.

Instead of joining the highest-ranking lady present, as it’s customary, Hamid offered Elizabeth his arm and invited the presents to follow him and the lady of the house.

“What are you doing?” she asked quietly, eyes rounding with surprise. “You must escort Viscountess Lavinia.”

“Won’t you amuse me and let me parade with the most alluring and exuberant woman present?”

“The Viscountess might be offended…”

“I assure she won’t…” he said softly. “Besides, I believe we can get away with a little impropriety, don’t you agree?”

She eyed him for a moment. If years have taught her something, it was this: when her husband used that sweet tone and flashed that smile, causing dimples to appear on both sides of his face, it was simply impossible not to oblige.

Hand placed on the crook of his elbow, she let him guide her under the attentive eyes of the guests and their delighted smirks.

Tilting her head up, she met his eyes and Hamid flashed a wide pleased grin, that crinkled the corners of his eyes.

“I love you, Hamid,” she susurrated.

“And I you, _habibit!_ With all my hear,” he said, taking the hand resting on his elbow to his lips and placed a lingering kiss on its back. His eyes fixed on hers and brimming with love. “You are and shall always be the love of my life, my soulmate and my home.”

================================  
 **** ****

## _*** * * Thank you for reading! * * *** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Covering the left ear with an open fan - means“Do not betray my secret.”
> 
> Habibti – Arabic word meaning “my beloved”.


End file.
